New Blood
by Rowan Mad
Summary: Draculaura is new in town. The problem? She would rather not be there. Will her new friends help her see that Salem isn't so bad? Alternate universe based story meaning it doesn't follow the plot line of books or MH videos.
1. First Day

**x Monster High AU x**

I leaned against the leather of my father's car and stared out the window. Another city, another life, another 'mother'. I played with the tips of my black hair and stared out the window at the rain that was pounding against every surface. I heard my father and new 'mum' speaking in the front seat, hushed whispers. According to my father, everything was already placed in the house; I would not be able to tell the difference between this house and our last house in Romania. Except for the fact that I had to leave the few friends, I had made in the last city, as well as my boyfriend. Valentine. I sighed audibly and looked at my phone; he would probably be sleeping right now. I was dead-tired. I mean, the time change between Romania and Oregon was at least ten hours.

"Stop sighing, Laura," my father said, glancing back at me, "You'll like it here, plenty of kids your age," he said, as if that would make me feel better.

"I'll introduce you to the Wolf family!" Samantha exclaimed looking back at me with a huge smile, "They will be your new next door neighbours. They'll introduce you to Cleo, Deuce and all of their little friends!"

"They aren't that much younger than you," I muttered under my breath, but still got a look from my father. I wanted him to be happy, I really did...I just did not want him to be happy for a few days and then get bored.

The car pulled up a driveway to a Victorian styled house. I hid my relief. It looked almost the same as the house in Romania, only, ya know, much smaller. I wondered if there would be bats in the attic like the one in Romania. I would have smuggled my bat friend from there, but America did not take kindly to taking animals across the border. The two of them stepped out of the car as I gathered my things and opened my own door. We had a few suitcases to unpack from our trip over, but that was it. I swallowed and looked at my phone. Already missing my friends. It would be twelve there right now.

"Laura, go and unpack your suit case and put your things away, Samantha will bring you over to our next door neighbours after you freshen up," my father said, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Te ador*," he patted my back before turning to his new fling and kissing her on the cheek. I turned, lifted my suitcase and carried it in. The stone was radiating cold. It was freezing. The air outside seemed much more welcoming than the cold in here, although out there it was raining. I assumed my room was where it was in Romania, or at least the direction.

"Laura!" a voice exclaimed from the top of the staircase. Confusion filtered through my mind as I glanced up. My uncle grinned down at me. I felt relief flood through me, someone I knew! My fingers slipped from the suitcase and I ran up the staircase, almost tripping because of my heels.

"Uncle!" I grinned and threw my arms around his waist. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"How is my favourite niece?" he asked patting my hair.

"I'm not your favourite niece," I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him.

"There you are wrong, your other uncle is a dick and so are his devil spawn," he retorted with a nod, "Now answer my question while I show you to your room, since your father didn't bother to tell you." He jogged down the stairs and grabbed my forgotten suitcase before heading back up the stairs. "These stairs will kill me, I'm getting old," he laughed and started heading down a hallway. I followed him obediently.

"I'm tired, and homesick," I replied to his question honestly, sometimes my uncle was more of a father than my own. He glanced back and shook his head.

"Well, fortunately, your father's little speeches, about your liking the new houses and places, are correct. The kids in this area are friendly, and the families are very close. I took the time to get to know them and have knitted my way into their circle of friends, and you will too!" he said patting me on the back before opening a door. "Your father isn't one to decorate, so I took the liberty and now you have a room that you will enjoy."

The room was very pretty. Pink and black stripes lined with white moulding. The bed was a single and had a canopy. The floor was dark hardwood and there was a large closet as well as a vanity area tucked into the corner. A door led off into a bathroom, which held a shower in one corner, and then an old-fashioned stand-alone tub stretched out near a frosted window. I loved it. It was so me. I hugged my uncle before unpacking the last of my things. I was looking forwards to living in this bedroom for the time we were going to be living in Salem.

I sat down on the bed, my fingers brushed against the thin translucent canopy curtains before scooting to the center. I felt so tiny, even on the small bed. My mother had been small, just like me, although she was a major bitch. For lack of a better word. That is the only reason I was glad that my father had given up marrying people and was more satisfied dating them. Although, I am sure I could find the original marriage documents when he was married to Marishka, Aleera, and Verona at the same time. Actually, I was sure he never got a divorce from them. They are probably still back at the Romanian castle writhing in pure hatred about being left there while my father took up an American life.

"Laura! Come on, the kids are back from school!" Samantha said, bursting into my room as if she owned the place. I slid off the bed and slipped into the bathroom. Brushing my hair and applying makeup so I did not seem so sleep deprived. I just wanted to sleep, but knew my father would not be satisfied unless I made friends. She was so impatient as I pulled on my shoes once more and then followed her down the stairs.

~Ω~

This. Was. So. Awkward. Samantha was clearly disliked by the Wolfs. Adult, as well as their children, and they were only tolerating her because my uncle was there. I was not normally shy, but everyone here was so pretty. They clearly knew all the latest fashions and knew what looked good on them. Samantha nudged me towards one of the kids, a girl with tan skin and brown hair. She was tall and athletic; her caramel, almost yellow, eyes looked me up and down before sticking out her hand. In an interesting accent she said, "My name's Claudine."

"Laura," I murmured and shook the hand she was reoffered, I smiled at her.

"Your hands are like ice," Claudine said looking down and then grinning.

"Maybe she's a vampire," one of the younger kids said looking up at me, "She's got th' accent for it! Pale skin an' cold!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Fortunately, I am not a vampire," I replied simple with a grin.

"That's my younger brother, Don," she explained after he got distracted after something pelted him in the head. "He's one of the triplets, Howie and Leena are the other two," she clarified and grabbed a piece of what looked like cold bacon. I averted my eyes from the meat, my head feeling woozy.

"You have a lot of siblings," I glanced back into the living room, seeing the two boys wrestling lightly, and Leena talking to her father.

"That's half of them," Claudine groaned and shook her head, "I have one older brother, Claude, he's...alright I guess, out with Deuce and Heath right now."

"Half? You have six siblings?" I asked in awe, I wished I had other brothers and sisters. However, I was an only child, and it was near impossible for a vampire to have many children.

"Unfortunately," she sighed, "five of them are younger than me. Rocks is the third oldest and then there is Conner."

"You are so lucky," I sighed staring at her, "Quite honestly, my father doesn't stay with females long enough for them to have babies. Even though I probably could have like fifty siblings."

Claudine stared at me before laughing, "You say that as if you are alright with your father having a lot of relationships."

I smiled and shook my head, "He's happy, and it's not like any of them are going to be my mother," I shrugged and she patted my shoulder.

The backdoor opened and in strode a male that was similar to Claudine, the same tan skin and golden eyes. He was very tall, taller than Claudine and her parents. It slightly scared me, but Claudine just muttered something and grabbed another piece of bacon. My head went fuzzy at the sight of the meat and I turned once more. "Welcome home, Claude, didn't you get the memo? The next door neighbours were moving in today, Mom told you to be home right after school."

"I forgot, besides I doubt they even noticed my absence," Claude said and shook the water out of his hair and took off his jacket. He hung it up before lifting his gaze. "Hello," he said, sounding slightly surprised.

"This is Laura, their daughter," Claudine introduced us, the male held out his large hand. It still made me cautious but I placed my hand in his and shook it. "Hey Mom!" Claudine shouted after we dropped our hands and he moved to the fridge, "Are Laura and Vlad staying for dinner?"

"If they would like, we'll be having steak, if you wish to stay," Harriet explained to my father in the living room. My stomach dropped and my head swarmed. Immediately I could smell the blood from the fridge where the steaks were. My eyes drifted over and I caught the sight of the steaks underneath Claude's arm. My legs gave in and I fell to my knees. Hands touched my back and then a hand smoothed my hair.

"Draculaura?" my father whispered, helping me to my feet.

"I feel sick," I whispered back, my uncle walked over to the fridge and shut it. There was immediate silence in the house as everyone stared at us.

"Why did you call her Draculaura?" Leena asked my father, "Is that a play off of Dracula?"

"Howleen-" Clark said but cut himself off. My heart beat quickened, but my father just laughed.

"Vampires are just fairytales and therefore so is Dracula; my daughter is probably just sick from over exhaustion, I better get her back home. Samantha, brother," he said and guided me towards the door. I nearly fainted again, the smell of blood still lingering in my sense. Flashbacks darting in my mind every time my eyes shut.

"If she continues to feel sick in the next couple of days, you should take her to the Stein house, Viv will be more than willing to help her," Clark said as he held the door open for us, he leaned and had a brief conversation with my uncle in hushed tones before we left.

**Since this is an alternate universe, the names are more geared towards normie names, since none of the characters know Lala is a vampire yet, their parents know since they know who Dracula is. Samantha is someone I just made up for the time being, not sure, if she is going to be long term or not.**

**Read and Review please! I want to know if this story is good or not.**

**Romanian-English Translation:**

**Te ador* means I love you in a more formal way. If he were talking to a lover or someone like that he would say "te iubesc"**

**Note - If I get any translations wrong, please review and tell me!**


	2. Dreaming

**Gloxinia - I plan to have a mix of both the book and the videos in here. As well, there will be a BUNCH of things that I will make up myself. I'm glad that I got you hooked.**

**wolverinacullen - I'm really happy that you love this story! Thank you!**

My head felt foggy, and it hurt. The smell of blood was faint now, but I could still smell it. This confused me, as I laid surrounded by soft blankets. The blood was next door in a fridge. There was no possible way I should be able to smell it all the in my house, at what was possible that night. They would have eaten the steaks by now. I pried my eyes open and stared at the curtains that were drawn shut around my bed. Light barely filtered in, but I could still see dark shapes of the furniture of my room. I shifted and felt a tug on my right arm. I glanced down, seeing a dark cord run out from a needle that was poking into the crook of my elbow. Upon further investigation, I found it attached to an AB positive blood bag. My eyes flickered away and I felt nauseous.

"Draculaura," someone voiced from the doorway, I glanced over cautiously and saw a dark shape by the door. "You are awake, good," the shape walked forwards and pushed the curtain aside slightly. My father sat down at the end of my bed and patted my foot through the sheets. "You were starving," he explained keeping level eye contact with me. His ruby eyes glinted in the moon light and he looked anger, or at least mildly irritated. I could never tell with him.

"I ate some fruits on the plane ride-"

"You know why I have to force feed you blood," my father interrupted sharply, and then his facial features softened after a few seconds. "I don't want to see you die because you are not accepting the fact that you are, and will always be a vampire."

"I don't want to be a murderer," I whispered, looking down and pulling my legs closer to me. I did not see his reaction, and I did not want to.

"You will be if you starve yourself, remember last time?" he questioned, I nodded and the depression at the end of the bed let up. I lifted my eyes to see him letting the curtain fall back into place. "I've let you have your childish ways until now, but from now on. You will be feeding off live prey, and if you refuse, then at least from blood bags. You need to learn to live with this and be mature. As your King, I command you, as your father, I beg of you."

I knew Dracula entered my room, but that man left my father. The door clicked shut and I relaxed into the pillows. I could not feed off humans or anything else for that matter. I did not want to kill. I did not want to do it again, and therefore I swore not to drink blood. I hated it. This is why I was vegan. My father may have been right about it being unnatural for me, but he was wrong about it being childish. It was my choice and my body. I could be vegan if I wanted to.

I rolled onto my side, keeping the needle in my arm. If I took it out, my father would figure out and not be impressed. Why did I have to move here? Everything was changing. Everything was...wrong. I was glad to be away from my father's brides...but I loved the castle. The cool stone floors under my feet as I ran around during the sun lit hours, the feel of warmth radiating from the curtains as I read a book. The bats in the attic fluttering above my head when I fed them. My heart ached. I missed my friends. Gory and Bram. I missed Valentine. My fingers reached towards my bedside table and grabbed my iCoffin.

Five new messages.

My heart swelled and I started reading them. Gory and Bram were looking forwards to their anniversary, and were going to do something big this year. I hoped it would not be too big, or that I would be able to go. Bram was asking me my advice on what to get Gory for her birthday, and for their anniversary. I replied honestly, saying what I knew she would like. That took off three text messages. The other two were from Valentine. The first was him asking if I was okay and settling down well, using his normal sweetheart and making it sound southern. The next was him pretty much demanding that I did not get another boyfriend. A fangtastic grin stretched across my lips and I replied. I could not even imagine getting another boyfriend other than Valentine. He was so romantic and he knew exactly how to make my knees quake and fill my stomach with bats.

I clutched my phone to my chest and let my eyes slip shut. My legs pulled themselves up so I was a small ball on the massive bed. It would have been much more comfortable if I were sharing the bed. This was too open. However, it would be the most comfortable if I were in a coffin. I slid off into slumber once more.

~Ω~

_Fingers caressed my cheeks softly, their tips callused and rough, but still a shiver ran through my body and I leaned into them. Lips pressed against mine firmly and possessively. It left me out of breath and dizzy when his lips left. Darkness covered us and I could feel and hear his heart beat underneath my fingers. Whoever it was, it was not a vampire. I felt my teeth protrude out further, wanting to feed. Tears bubbled at my eyes at the thought of wanting to feed again. I craved this person's blood. I needed it._

_A soft chuckle sounded out and then soft skin against my lips. Fingers brushed my hair away from my neck, and then trailed up and down my spine. A fresh shiver followed his fingers and my lips brushed his neck again. This earned a shiver from him. His heartbeat was calm and even. Not that of a person in fear. Not that of a donor who got off on being bitten. Calm. Like they accepted it, and did not care either way. My fingers pierced his neck and I tasted the metallic taste of blood, mixed with an earthy taste._

_A groan emitted from him and I immediately pulled away. Tears fell from my eyes and my fingers found his face, they traced over scars and felt the contours of his face. I brushed my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes, a pointless motion since it was so dark. A hand grabbed mine and pressed it against their lips._

_"Darlin' you shouldn't be dreamin' bout other guys like this," a familiar southern accented voice whispered in my ear. I was torn away from the heat of the man in front of me and pressed against a cooler body. This earned a growl from behind me. "We belong together."_

_The cool body disappeared and the sound of fighting was heard. Growls and hisses. Shouts and threats. Sound of tearing flesh and smell of thick blood. A sharp heartbreaking whine and then a hard drop._

_The darkness misted away and Valentine appeared staring down at me. His mouth covered with blood and a dark grin on his face. He advanced towards me and captured my lips in a kiss. The same blood I had tasted before entered my mouth._

~Ω~

I sat up, screaming. My undead heart would have been beating so fast if I was alive. The needle tore out of my arm, but the wound healed quickly. My bedroom door was thrown open and the curtains pushed aside almost at the same time. Dark black eyes stared at me. Terror and fury flashed through them. I stared up at my father and attempted to stop the tears and the quick pace of my breathing. My father's chest stopped heaving and his tense muscles relaxed. He moved around to the side of the bed and pushed aside the curtain. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me. Hushing me and stroking my hair as if I were a child again. I welcomed this. My hands clinging to his arms and I let the tears flow freely. Silence filled the house as I clung to him and cried. The only sounds were my sobbing.

My tears subsided after a while. Occasionally a hiccup or a silent sob would move through my body, but other than that, it was silent. My father pressed a kiss into my hair and then pulled away silently so he was looking at me. "Bad dream?" I nodded and wiped my wet cheeks with the back of my hands. "Are you willing to talk about it?" he asked, this time I shook my head. I did not even know how to sort it out in my mind, and trying to speak right now felt like a huge impossibility. He nodded and kissed my forehead as he stood up. "Alright, try to sleep, dragă*."

"Alright, Daddy," I muttered and curled back up underneath the sheets, my head rested on the pillow and I watched as he dragged the blood bag out of the room before I thought back on the dream. I did not recognize the first person in my dream at all. It was strange. Usually dreams were of people you have seen. However, I have been alive for so many years; it is hard to tell exactly who I have seen in that almost sixteen hundred year life span. My heart ached at the thought of anyone hurting them though, and surprising anger ripped through me at the thought of Valentine being the one who did so. My eyes clamped shut as I tried to banish the thoughts. Valentine would not hurt a fly. Especially if he knew it would hurt me in the process.

What if that was prediction to something that will come? Maybe I end up falling in love with someone later on in life, and Valentine becomes jealous. Two opposite ends of the Earth means nothing to a vampire. However, I never met one male vampire who was attached to their mate except Bram. Even he was slutty like all of the vampires. Then again, most female vampires were born in the period where females were property that could be bought, sold, and traded. Therefore, they were allowed only one mate, while males were allowed multiple.

I flicked my iCoffin on and stared at the text message I must have gotten while I was sleeping. That was probably why I had been shivering in the dream. It was from Valentine. Cautiously I read it and my eyes widened slightly. It had to be a coincidence that he had said that he hoped I was dreaming about him. It had to be. Surprise shot through me and I turned my phone off and shoved it away.

**Romanian- English Translation:**

**dragă* means sweetheart**

**Note - If I get any translations wrong, please review and tell me!**


	3. Surprise

**Clala - I am not using the Wolfs Monster names yet (like Clawrk and Clawd) because Draculaura does not know they are werewolves and this is in her point of view. This means, until she finds out that they are monsters and she will not use their monster names.**

By morning, the dream had all but left my consciousness. I was feeling much healthier with blood coursing through my body, delivering nutrients to every part of my body. I did not feel happier because of it, but I felt healthier. As if I was on a cleansing diet, which cut out all the foods I loved. I ran a comb through my hair as I stared outside. Another rainy day. Cars were one by one driving out of the cul-de-sac by teenagers. Not one part of me felt longing to go with them, but a part of me wanted to go to the Wolfs house and apologize for last night. After my hair was tangle free and in its usual pigtails, I was in my closet selecting clothes to wear. A black and pink Victorian styled outfit and bat styled earrings. High-heels and an umbrella completed the look.

I attempted my makeup before heading downstairs. The smell of eggs wafted out and I pushed the kitchen door open. My father sat drinking coffee and looking extremely grumpy. Half of me wanted to go and give him a kiss on the cheek and the other part of me wanted to run away. I could not tell if he was grumpy because I had woken him up last night or the fact that he had to get up at normal time because of Samantha. I headed straight for the fridge, pulled out some fruits, and made myself a fruit salad.

"Laura!" Samantha scolded, "I was making you breakfast! Your father told me you had a nightmare last night," she brushed my bangs out of my hair as if she were my mother. I tensed slightly and glanced at my father; he shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"I'm a vegan," I said, glancing at the eggs with a slight disturbed look. I did eat eggs, but a vegan normie did not eat any animal by-products, while a vegan vampire did not eat anything that contained blood. So no meats for me. However, living with Samantha would be a problem. She was the only normie in a house full of vampires, and she did not even realize it.

"Since when?" she asked, looking a little offended.

"I don't like the thought of poor animals being tortured, and I especially don't like it when poor chickens get their young stolen before they are fertilized," I whimpered, acting of course. Samantha looked down at the eggs with slight sadness and I took this as my chance to escape. I quickly headed out of the kitchen and into the living room with my fruit. My ears picked up Samantha ranting in the kitchen about how ungrateful I was. I assumed she thought I just did not want to eat her food. She would get along with my father's brides; they all had something in common. They hated me.

I barely tasted the fruit as I ate my breakfast. I did not want to go into the kitchen, fearing that I would irritate Samantha just by my presence. My teeth dug into my lip as I debated on it, risk it or leave the dish outside the kitchen and leave? Either one would probably irritate her, but at least the first one would not make her think I was a lazy slob. With that, I had made up my mind and ventured back into the kitchen. Samantha was sharing the breakfast she had made for me with my father. I placed the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I need to talk to you later," my father informed me; he did not betray whether that was a good or bad thing. However, Samantha smirked behind a piece of toast she was eating. He would not talk to me about appearing more human, because there are vegan humans out there, or talk to me about not eating the food she prepared. I wondered if it was going to be something I would really regret hearing. I masked my face, just like he did, and nodded before leaving once more.

My father had never once gotten my opinion about who he dates or marries. That meant I had to live with people I hated and who hated me. I prayed that if it was about Samantha it would either be about her leaving or him asking what I thought about all this.

My uncle stepped out of his room, fully clothed and looking well fed. He nodded at me before taking at step towards the stairs, but paused. I stopped and stared at him as he frowned. "Draculaura, I think you should really consider talking to your father about things. More importantly about how you feel about all this, he needs a slap in the face."

"I don't want to slap my father-"

"Not literally, figuratively. This is my home, of course, I welcomed his decision to move here...but I thought it would just be you and him. Not this human. I do not like hiding the fact that we are vampires. I also know that you need to get things off your chest," he reached out and patted my shoulder, his hand rested on mine before he smiled. "Nice to have you around the house, kid," he added before heading towards the stairs.

My eyes stared after him before I headed into my room again and sat down on my bed. My uncle was right. Samantha would be better off dating a normie and my father would be better off dating someone who was a monster. I hoped that my father would see the light, and get rid of Samantha. Just not in the sense of murder.

My phone vibrated and I tugged it out. Valentine again. If I did the conversion rate, it would be around 6-7 there right now. I smiled and texted him for around an hour before he was going to hang out with Bram. After I tossed my phone to the side, my father waltzed into my room and closed the door. I sat up and stared at him as he stood by my door.

"Draculaura-"

"Before you talk, Daddy, I want to speak," I interrupted folding my hands on my lap and staring at him seriously. I did not want him to take me as a child right now, like he probably would especially after the dream I had. He nodded his head and closed his mouth. Allowing me to speak. "I want to talk about this," I waved my arms around the room, he frowned and went to open his mouth but I continued, "I mean moving not my room."

"It was for the best," he repeated the words that he said every time I questioned him about things he did that I did not like. My mouth pressed into a tight line before proceeding.

"Was it really? We have survived in Romania for the last thousand and a half plus years," I started standing up and crossing my arms, "Why move now? Why leave your brides? Why take up a normie life style in your brother's home?"

"We moved because it is best for you, there is more for you here than in Romania. Less political business-"

"That means you'll have to fly back and forth between Romania and here," I said, frowning. I was deeply sad about this. My father was always there for me, and if he had to go away for weeks or months at a time, it would terrify me to be alone. This is probably why Marishka always taunted me, saying that I should be murdered because I was a weakling.

"Which is why I moved here, where your uncle and other monsters can protect you," he moved closer and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Werewolves whose ancestors were friends of me and your uncle for generations, Gorgons, Pharaohs. All of them brought here because they can protect each other and most importantly protect you."

"That doesn't answer my other questions," I said, skipping over the topic of other monsters in the area. That was something that I could deal with later; I have met other monsters before. Most of them harmless however. Ghosts mostly.

"I left Marishka, Aleera and Verona because they need to protect our castle back in Romania and if had brought them here, you wouldn't be safe," he explained, which made it all too clear that he knew they had threatened my life before. My eyes narrowed and I stepped away.

"You let my life be in danger then, knowingly."

"Draculaura, you were in no danger while I was near. If they harmed you they would not be spared, you are blood. That is stronger than mere tolerance of the females I call my wife's," he murmured pulling me into a tight hug. I stayed still as he hugged me, then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I knew we both needed this. He pulled away after a while and stared down at me. "Any more questions before I say what I was about to say?"

"Why did you start dating Samantha?" I whispered, looking down at my feet instead of him. There was no change in his posture from what I could see. After a while, he turned and walked to my window and stared out. It was silent. Deafening almost. The type of silence where you could hear everything and everything was too loud. From the sound of our slow almost dead breaths, to the sound of Samantha moving about on the lower floor and my uncle moving about in the kitchen. I knew from the length of the pause that he did not know why. "Don't do this to her, even if I don't like her, you shouldn't play with her heart."

"What do you except me to do?" he asked turning to look at her, "I flirted with her, wooed her, waiting until she would accept the fact that I was a vampire so I could drain her. Except before I could get that far, she wanted to meet you. I knew that the moment you saw her, if I did not bring her around again you would know I killed her. You would hate me. It is a lie that I have woven myself too far in. If I drained her now too many people would know it was me, and I would be hunted. You would be hunted. The Van Helsing family is still out there somewhere, however they are probably inconspicuous and not knowing of their past," he paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dump her," I blurted out, rather bluntly too. He stared at me like it was harder than that. He looked away before stepping forwards.

"I can't, Draculaura, I asked her to marry me."

**I do not believe Draculaura's uncle's name has been revealed. So just post some name suggestions for him in the reviews!**

**Don't worry guys! Clawdeen will make an appearance as more of a main character in the next chapter or so!**


	4. Icy Tears

**Gloxinia - His brides are the three brides in the original story, using the Van Helsing movie names for them. If you have not seen that movie, they are in fact vampires.**

**wolverinacullen - 1) Not going to tell~ 2) I hate her as well haha! I will eventually reveal the reasons behind why he is marrying her. 3) Thank you! I was going to us Vlad because that is one of Vlad the Impaler's brothers anyways. 4) I am about too~!**

I froze. He was marrying her. This was quite honestly the worst year of my life. I mean Marishka, Aleera, and Verona were bad enough, but marrying a normie? That was so against the rules. My father even wrote some of them. Why was he so obsessed over her? He stepped forwards and reached out to me, but I stepped and out his reach. A sigh escaped his mouth and he backed up.

"Draculaura, don't you want me to be happy?" he asked, softly.

"Aren't you always happy?" I snapped back, "Always with another girl, having sex with Marishka, Aleera, and Verona every night back in Romania! You should be filled with joy by now!" I breathed deeply before calming myself down. "You should really think this through, Father; you say my choices are bad. Then you turn around and break one of the biggest rules in the books."

"Rules can be broken and rewritten," he answered simply, acting as if I was insulting him.

"Where are you going to live then? Uncle Vlad will not put up with it and you know it!" I shot back, he straightened his back.

"We will be moving into another house, I mean we as in you as well," he stared evenly with me, I shook my head. "Then where are you going to live? With Vlad? I'm sure one of the oldest bachelors in the world will want his niece living with him for the rest of eternity!"

"I will move out on my own! I am old enough to survive out there by myself," I huffed back closing my eyes. "I don't know why we are having this conversation; it is a waste of my breath."

I stormed out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. The rain was still thudding down but I could care less. It matted my hair to my face, my clothes twisted uncomfortably around my torso but I headed out of the cul-de-sac and into the streets of Salem. My father would probably come looking for me later, I mean if we had moved here to escape people and keep me safe, then why would not he? I did not care if he did or not. I would rather die from a wooden stake through the heart than call that woman my mother.

As I stormed down the sidewalk, I was slowly becoming disoriented and colder. As a vampire it was really had for me to get sick, unless I caught a bug from another monster. My body was dead so the things that caused sickness would not survive in me. I sunk into a bench and stared at my fishnet stockings and the pale skin underneath. As I sat there, I realized how foolish I had been. This was risking my life; a normie could see me, think I have hypothermia and call the ambulance. Then when they came and tried to take me away, they would be able to tell that I was not human.

I closed my eyes and let my head sag as I let tears roll from my eyes, down my cheeks, and into my lap. There were noises of people approaching, but I did not lift my head. Just snuffled and adjusted my position so I did not look dead. The footsteps got louder until they stopped in front of me, the rain stopped hitting my head and I looked up. Claudine stood there, along with a male and another female. The male had tilted his umbrella so it was covering me, his hat soaking in the process.

"Hey, you okay, Laura?" Claudine asked, holding her hand out to me. I wiped my eyes before standing up. I did not know how to answer but she just smiled. "I'll text Claude, telling him to come pick us up."

"I thought you said he was hanging out with Heath and Billy, I doubt he'll want to come pick us up," the male said righting the umbrella until it hide his head and then took his hat off. He shook it until little droplets of rain splattered down and then placed it back on. He lifted it up and stared at me for a second before looking at the girl.

"Deuce, you should know Claude the best! You are his best friend, and he's really friendly to the less fortunate!" the girl said placing a hand on her hip and giving Deuce an innocent look.

"Yes, but he's not so friendly to his sister," Deuce replied with a roll of his eyes and then turned to me and stuck out his hand. "Deuce Gorgon."

"Laura Dracul," I replied and placed my hand into his. It almost seemed too cool as we shook hands, and he pulled his hand away quickly and stuck it into his pocket. The last, unnamed girl stuck out her hand and smiled brightly.

"I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein!" she said just as brightly as her smile, I returned the smile, although half-heartedly, and shook her hand.

"Ha! Deuce you were wrong! He's coming to get us, I told him that he'll be Laura's shining knight in armour rescuing her from the cold and he couldn't resist!" Claudine laughed jabbing the male in the chest with a manicured finger before tossing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me in close. Her warmth heating my side slowly. I wrapped my arms around her and started to shiver. She laughed and patted my back.

"She's so tiny," Frankie said brushing my hair with her fingers. "I think she'd look good with pink streaks in her hair," she murmured as she tightened my ponytails for me.

"That would be fab," Claudine replied, "Don't ya think, Lala?"

"Hm?" I looked up at her from where I was huddling and she laughed.

"Lala, cus your name starts with La and then Dracul sounds like Dracula so I took the last two from there. Combined them and its Lala, clever, no?" she grinned and cuddled me to her again. I smiled and hugged her tightly, just by that I was already starting to like it here. I nodded, replying to the streak idea. It would be fun. The sound of a noisy car shuttered down the street and stopped next to us. Deuce walked over and opened the back for us. Frankie climbed in first, and then Claudine helped me slid in next to Frankie, and then slipped in beside me. Deuce climbed into the front and shut the door. He cranked the heat up and I thanked him silently for that; however I could see that he was shivering under his jacket as well. However he had more clothing on than I did.

"What were you doing out in the ice rain?" Claude asked after he had dropped the other two off at their houses.

"My father is getting married to Samantha and we had a fight," I muttered, feeling ashamed. It was silent and Claudine squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Isn't that against the rules? Aren't vampires not allowed to mate outside of their species?" Claude asked, as he pulled into the driveway of his house. My eyes shot up to his and we stared at each other for a bit.

"Aren't we supposed to wait until she knew that we knew to talk about things like that?" Claudine snapped back. My confusion was getting worst until I glanced at my hand and remembered the conversation I had with my father.

_"This is why I moved here, where your uncle and other monsters can protect you. Werewolves whose ancestors were friends of me and your uncle for generations, Gorgons, Pharaohs. All of them brought here because they can protect each other and most importantly protect you."_

"We aren't," I replied finally, "My father screwed up though, and this is the only way he thinks he can fix it..."

"He's stupid then, marriage will just make whatever he messed up worse," Clawd snorted, "Marriage is something I ain't going to even think about until I find a mate."

Definite werewolves. Clawdeen rolled her eyes, opened the door, and slid out. Clawd held the umbrella for us until I climbed out and then passed it to his sister and jogged ahead. I followed Clawdeen inside where it was empty. The triplets were not back from school yet, I supposed.

"Make her something warm while I leaned her some clothes," Clawdeen ordered as she escorted me up the stairs and into the hallways. She pushed open a door and waltzed in. All four walls were a deep purple colour. The bed had purple leopard print comforter and pillows. The floor was light hardwood and the other furniture matched. A couple different outfits were strewn across the floor, ready to be washed. She dug in her closet for a few minutes before pulling out a faded pink shirt and tossed it to me, then went back in and tossed me a pair of black sweats. "They aren't fashionable, but they'll give you heat. You wanna take a shower?" she asked leading me out and opening the bathroom door. It looked like it was shared by her entire family, which it probably was. I smiled at her and thanked her softly. "No need, girlfriend, the rents won't care and the brats won't be back till six cus they have clubs."

I nodded and proceeded into the bathroom. I striped from my clothes. My skin was whiter than it had been this morning, considering I had blood pumping through my body so I looked pinker. My fingernails were blue and I could barely feel them when I took out my ponytails. I heard talking outside before a pair of footsteps went downstairs. It was silent as I folded my clothes and placed them to the side so I could easily take them home later. The door opened slightly and I quickly covered myself up. It slammed shut almost at the same time and a male swore loudly.

"Shit! Sorry, Laura! I didn't know you were in there!" Clawd said before footsteps stormed down the stairs. My breathing slowly became normal as I started the shower and stepped in. The warm feeling quickly thawed my cool skin and turned it a light shade of pink. When I felt the feeling return to my fingers I stepped out and pulled on the clothes Clawdeen leant me and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and headed out into the hallway.

I hoped Clawd was not downstairs, that was an awkward meeting I could live without. Clawdeen handed me a cup of something warm and covered in whipped cream and marshmallows, smelling like chocolate. I smiled slightly at her and slowly sipped the hot chocolate. She smiled back, led me into the living room, and sat me in front of the television. "I won't call your father over, since I bet you are still peeved at him."

"Not as much...It was pretty foolish of me to be so childish," I replied staring at the drink as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "He can marry whomever he wishes."

"You should get a say! She'll be your future mom!" Clawdeen said crossing her arms and looking slightly irritated.

"She'll be better than his other three brides," I let out a bitter laugh and huddled into the corner of the sofa. Clawdeen shook her head. "Besides, it's not like I'll have to live with her for that long. Only...forty-sixty more years. By then, I bet I'll be living on my own."

Our conversation steered off of marriage and into living on our own. Clawdeen was super pumped for living on her own when she becomes old enough. She was only sixteen after all. It was nice, talking about things that would not even become a possibility until we were old enough, and by then our plans will probably change. When I was with my vampire friends, they would talk about things that happened hundreds of years ago and since they were able to do basically anything because they were more mature than most adults.

When it came time for the triplets to come home, I was leaving. My clothes in a plastic bag and an umbrella in my hand. Clawdeen made me promise her that I would come over sometime before school starts so I could get a fangtastic new hairstyle and some more Americanized clothing. Going to a normie school. They apparently do not like it when you wear Victorian dresses to school, or olden Romanian clothing either.

**I'll have a poll up on my profile for the couples you want to have in this story soon~**


	5. Shopping

I avoided my father for the next couple of days. Spending my time wandering around my new house, and eventually finding the way up into the attic. Where I spent time with the bats up there, I would go back down to my room late at night and wake up early to take iron pills and eat some fruit so I would not starve to death. One bat in particular took a liking to me; he would always flutter to me when I climbed up the ladder. Chirping and nuzzling my cheek when he landed on my shoulder. I named him Count Fabulous and gave him some old doll clothes to liven him up a bit. Of course he did not like them at first, tearing them off and fluttering away. I would get upset because I liked those clothes and eventually he would nuzzle my hands to apologize.

The weekend before I was going to start school, I brought Count Fabulous down to my room and set up a little bet for him in my closet. That way he could sleep throughout the day without being disturbed by the light. I used some of my very old worn out sleeping gowns to create the bed. He did not use it at first, preferred hanging upside down from the roof, but just like the clothes, he eventually took to liking the bed better. I told him I would take him to a vet to get him shots and to adopt him after I had gotten back from shopping with Clawdeen. I wore one of my normal outfits, did my makeup to hide how pale I was, and pulled on a pair of shoes. After I blew a kiss towards Count Fabulous and wished him a goodnight I hit the light switch and closed the door.

A ring on the doorbell echoed throughout the house. I hurried down the hall, checking my purse for my wallet, makeup and iCoffin before starting down the stairs. Samantha had gotten to the door and was trying to talk to Clawdeen and Frankie. Well, she was trying to talk to Clawdeen, but was receiving a cold shoulder. Frankie was replying sweetly, as if she had no reason to hate Samantha. Even if she did, I seriously doubted she would change how she acted. She was really sweet.

"Ready to go shopping for some Americanized clothing, Lala?" Clawdeen asked as I ducked past a mirror by the door and grabbed my umbrella.

"Laura, you don't need the umbrella there isn't any rain," Samantha muttered through her teeth as she attempted to take the umbrella from me. I stepped away and looked outside.

"I like to be ready for the unexpected," I shot back, ushered my new friends out the door, and shut it quickly. I sighed loudly and smiled at the two girls. "Thanks for doing this with me; I would be way embarrassed if I showed up as a fashion fopa!"

"Don't mention it! It's also an excuse for me to get out and shop till we drop and spend my allowance," Clawdeen said as we started down the street. "My brother is being an idiot and won't drive us, says he has to take Cleo to the spa for something," she rolled her eyes and growled slightly. I stared at her in curiosity.

"Who's Cleo?" I questioned, hiding under the umbrella from the sunrays. I was wearing spf 75 so the sun would not burn my skin, but I knew that after a while it would wear out and then I would be burning up. Literally.

"My ex-best friend and my brothers current squeeze," Clawdeen growled, "She was just using me to get to my brother!"

"Don't be so harsh on Cleo, she means well...er...sometimes..." Frankie defended, and then opened her mouth like she was going to prove it but then closed her mouth.

"God, she is someone I would not recommend to date my brother, I would rather have you date him, honestly, and you're a vampire!" Clawdeen groaned, and then covered her mouth and looked down at me, "No offense."

"None taken," I said with a smile towards her, "Even if I were to date a werewolf, my father would probably end up killing him," I frowned and stared at the pavement. Then I paused and glanced up at Frankie, she was taking all of this rather lightly. They both saw me staring and Frankie quickly held her hands up and giggled.

"Don't worry, Lala, I'm a monster as well! My father and mother created me just sixteen days ago!" she said with a smile and then reached towards her hand and rubbed a spot. Eventually, the skin colour rubbed off and a mint green colour showed.

"You must go through a lot of concealer," I murmured without thinking. They both giggled and Clawdeen through her arm around me.

"You are going to get along with the others great! Which reminds me, we are meeting up with Blue and Abbey at the mall, they need to get some new outfits also," she said as we stopped at a bus stop. "Hopefully you brought change, but if you didn't I'll pay for you to get on."

I reached into my purse, pulled out my wallet, proceeded to open the coin portion, and pulled out a dollar coin and some various other pieces of metal. My father had a tailor that made my clothes for me, but now that we were living across the world from her, we could not get her to make something for me within the next week. It usually took three weeks for her to make two dresses.

We chatted as we waited for the bus, and when it pulled up we climbed on. I still did not know what to think about this. I had never taken the bus before. My father had enough money that I never needed too, since we always had cars. We sat down near the front so all three of us could sit beside each other.

When we arrived at the mall I was amazed at the size. Again, something I had never seen or been too. Clawdeen and Frankie hooked their arms with mine and we ventured into the mall. So many stores, so little time. I was disoriented for a few minutes until we arrived at a map and Clawdeen pointed out a few stores that we would go too first after meeting up with Abbey and Blue at the cafeteria.

They led me down the corridors and to a large area full of smells and people. It was confusing and made me dizzy. Clawdeen and Frankie did not seem to notice and guided me over to two girls standing near the rails looking at the bottom floor.

One was very tall and looked strong and proud. She had long very pale blonde straight hair pulled back by a headband. Blue and pink stripes streaked her hair nicely. She was wearing a dress with white fur around the shoulders and white straps going across her stomach. She had white boots on and white fingerless gloves.

The other one was also quite tall, she looked an inch or so shorter than Clawdeen and taller than Frankie. She had blonde hair with blue streaks, but her hair looked like it had been naturally streaked by the sun. She was wearing fingerless gloves like her counterpart and baggy pants. Although she looked more like a skater type female than everyone else, she had sort of a girly stylish flair to her.

"Lala, meet Abbey," she waved her hand towards the tallest of the group and then waved her hand towards the other girl, "and Blue."

"Nice to meet ya," Blue said with an Australian accent.

"It is a pleasure," Abbey had a thick Russian accent. I smiled at them before Clawdeen nudged Frankie and pointed down to the first floor. A male with red hair was walking around with Deuce and another person. Who had his tips dyed yellow. Frankie's face darkened slightly and Clawdeen whistled. The three guys looked up, Deuce waved and started up the escalator.

"Clawdeen! Oh no he's coming over," Frankie fumbled with her skirt and adjusted her hair.

When they reached us, Deuce was opening his mouth about to say something when the redhead pushed the other guy out of the way, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Hey, baby, want me to warm you up?" he said and winked. My mind went through possible meanings before taking my hand out of his and looking over at Deuce as if waiting for an explanation.

"Dude, don't be a pervert," Deuce smacked the redhead before leaning on the railing. "Guys this is Laura, she lives on our cul-de-sac."

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked the other male, reaching forwards and touching his arm. He nodded and looked away.

"The names Burns, Heath Burns, what's yours?" Heath asked ignoring Deuce entirely.

"Out of your league," I said before turning and hooking my arm around Clawdeen's, "Let's get shopping!"

Deuce burst out laughing and so did Clawdeen. The girls said their goodbyes to the guys before we headed off into the various shops.

I tried on so many clothes, and purchased a good percentage of them. Halfway through, I realized the subtle jealousy that the girls seemed to be emitting. I felt bad and did not know what to do. After being a live for so long, money accumulates and with my dad continuously getting more money it was not like we would be broke anytime soon. However, the girls did not have the endless funds as I did. Immediately after I noticed this, I started to browse for them. Using my knowledge of clothing they had given me and picked out clothes for them.

"Lala, why aren't you buying anything?" Frankie asked as the others were trying things on.

"I have enough, besides you guys spent most of your time looking at things for me, I shouldn't be selfish!" I defended, not telling her the full answer. She gave me a look before patting my shoulder.

"You never have enough clothes," she said with a shake of her head, "the difference between you and us, is that you have a lot of money and a lot of shopping to do since you have nothing from this country to wear. We have a lot of clothes we can mix and match to make ourselves look fabulous!"

I smiled and gave her a one armed hug before the others emerged with their choice of clothing and paid for them. We exited out of the shop and Blue checked her watch.

"Hey gals, we should be heading over to the spa," she informed and looked at the bags of clothes we all held.

"I'll call my uncle and ask if he can pick up our bags, after our spa time you can stop off at my house to grab your bags," I suggested and pulled out my cell phone. The girls smiled largely, relieved that they did not have to carry around the bags while we headed over to the spa. Uncle Vlad agreed to pick up our bags and we headed towards the parking lot. It took him around fifteen minutes to get there and when he parked we all shoved our bags into the back of the black car.

"I'll pick you girls up after your spa date as well," he said and waved goodbye before heading off. I grinned at the girls and they smiled back at me.

"Spa time!" Clawdeen and Frankie shouted and started heading off. I followed after them obediently with Abbey and Blue beside me.

~Ω~

The spa was a large very fancy place. When we entered they made us wait, and by fifteen minutes Clawdeen was starting to get impatient. People were being allowed to enter before us. I stood up, walked over to the counter, and waited until the lady looked up at me.

"Yes?" she asked lazily as she paused reading her magazine.

"I believe me and my friends have an appointment," I said smiling sweetly at her. She looked at her list.

"Name?" she asked looking slightly irritated.

"Dracula," I answered simply. Her eyes flickered up to me and a brief fear shot through her eyes. She stood up looking flustered.

"You must be Dracula's daughter, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you!" the woman said and hurried around the counter and air kissed me. I did not return it and just continue smiling innocently. The woman's eyes were red now and the girls exchanged whispers.

"No need to apologize, I should've told you that we had reservations the first time. It completely slipped my mind," I laughed and she ushered us into the back room where she told us to change into more comfortable clothes and then left. It was the first and only time that I had ever used my father's influence. The girls stared at me, some in awe and some in confusion. I felt my face heat and I looked away. I knew they had been expecting just pedicures, manicures and haircuts and colouring but vampires feared my father and therefore would do a lot of things to make anyone in his family happy.

"I knew we were going out today, so I made reservations, I'll pay for you guys since my father has discount here and you guys were so kind and helpful today." I replied as we changed into the pink robes and took our makeup off so we could get facials.

"Draculaura! That's like 650 per person! That is way too much!" Clawdeen argued putting her hands onto her hips, but she was already changed. I supposed she didn't realize that we were getting the full treatment.

"With my father's discount it's like 325 per person," I replied not understanding what was wrong.

"Still, way too much! We just met for god's sake!" Clawdeen said looking completely guilty. I felt bad, and frowned.

"Deenie, accept my gift, please. I feel bad for causing so much fuss both times we met, and then today I felt bad for buying so much," I urged clasping my hands in front of me before smiling, "Besides, full coverage! Haircuts, styling, waxing, message, pedicure, manicure, and facials! We'll have everyone staring on Monday!"

She looked hesitant before she finally smiled, "Alright, but I owe you like 10 for this," she said and smiled. The other girls giggled and cheered happy that Clawdeen had accepted.


	6. Friendship

The spa day was amazing. It was the first one I had ever had, and I felt so pampered by the end of it. My hair had been freshly bleached and pink streaks added randomly, giving my hair a burst of colour. I had a bright pink French manicure with black sparkles. My skin felt so smooth and silky to the touch and my muscles were all relaxed. The girls all looked very refreshed, all looking fangtastic!

Clawdeen hugged me tightly after we had donned our normal clothing and were heading out to the foyer. She let go of me so I could go pay. I tossed a smile back at them as they chattered waiting for me. I bumped into someone and I stumbled. They helped me gain balance again. When I went to give them a smile and thank them I saw Clawd staring back down at me. That is when I realized he was probably here with his girlfriend. I stepped away, thanked him quickly, headed over to the counter and paid for my friends.

As we left, I could hear the woman exhale loudly when she realized she was no longer in any danger of angering my father. I felt bad; I had terrified the woman into giving us an appointment. That was not something I would normally ever do. My uncle was waiting for us with one of the larger cars. The ones that could hold six people, a newer model that my father must have bought before we moved here. We all piled in and he drove us back to the house so they could pick up their things. Blue and Abbey gave me their numbers so I could text them my classes when I got them. Blue, Abbey and Frankie left, thanking me for the spa day. I thanked them for an awesome shopping trip before turning to Clawdeen.

"Do you want to meet my pet?" I asked, earning a confused look from my uncle. I ignored his look and led Clawdeen upstairs after she nodded. It was getting darker so I was sure that Count Fabulous would be waking up soon. "I don't know if he's friendly to visitors yet," I admitted as I opened my closet doors and disappeared into them to grab my bff, bat friend forever.

When I exited, Clawdeen was checking out the pictures on my nightstand. I smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. She pointed to a picture with a raise of her eyebrow. I giggled and shook my head.

"Why have pictures if you can't see yourself in them?" she asked as I placed Count Fabulous on my leg as he slowly started waking up.

"I can see my clothes, and I know whose who by their clothes. There is a picture somewhere in one of my albums where you can see my very, very old best friend," my voice quieted the further along that sentence I got. Clawdeen sensed something wrong and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "She was human..." I said and did not finish. Not because I did not want too, but because I could not.

"Say no more," she muttered and tightened her grip and rested her head on my shoulder. Count Fabulous squeaked and nuzzled my hand until I lifted it and stroked his furry body. After a few moments of silence, she picked up one of the pictures and pointed at the clothing beside me. "Who's this?"

"That's my boyfriend, well technically he's not my boyfriend anymore since he lives back in Romania, but it's...well complicated," I said with a smile and took the picture from her. "This was taken once cameras started to become more popular. I'm pretty sure my father has a painting of me and him back before cameras or anything like that was even invented," I said running my hand over the picture glass fondly.

"Seems like you and him have quite the history together," Clawdeen said, placing the frame back down onto my nightstand. I shrugged.

"We've been together for just over four hundred years now," I replied, "In vampire standards that is around...four years of human dating."

"So, every hundred years is like a year for you? So, not to be rude or anything, you would not have many, you know, periods then," Clawdeen replied looking at the roof, "God that would be heaven!"

"I don't get periods," I blankly replied looking at her, "I'm dead."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she said, her face going beat red. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's fine!" I hugged her, still giggling at her embarrassment. "Let's move onto lighter topics before one of us accidently embarrasses the other," I lifted up Count Fabulous and showed him to her, "This is Count Fabulous. He's my pet bat, he use to live up in the attic but I took a liking to him and he too me," I cooed and he chirped and nibbled lightly on my fingers.

"Aw! He is adorable!" Clawdeen squealed, took the bat into her own hands, and gently ran her finger over his back. He chirped and wiggled in her fingers. She smiled and pressed her nose to his lightly. I smiled at this they were bonding. He seemed to get along with strangers well, which meant I could introduce him to more people when I got closer to them.

"Want to help me get rid of some of my last century clothing?" I asked standing up she looked up and smiled.

"Look at your clothes for the next few hours? Of course! You may not have too much knowledge of American styled clothes from this century, but you do have a sense of style and a cute flair! I may even decide to steal some of your outfits!" she smirked as I dove into my closet.

It was like a fashion show for the next three hours, and we had not even finished half of my closet. I tried on dresses, skirts, blouses, high heels, flats, boots, hats, scarves, jewellery. I put about one third of the section of clothes we got through in a pile to be donated to a museum or to get rid of because they were so old and ratty no one would want them. The other half I was not too fond of on myself but when Clawdeen tried them on, she had the kind of body that she could pull off nearly anything! The rest I kept for myself to mix and match with my current outfits I bought that day.

We ended up giggling and lying on my bed dressed in ridiculous fashion styles mixed from early twelve hundreds to late fourteen hundreds and even clothes from the eighteen hundreds. Stylish in their own time, but fashion advanced and wearing these out in public would be the biggest fopa ever. Clawdeen blew on a large feather that was hanging from my hat and laughed.

"You wore all of those?" she asked pointing to the pile of clothes neither of us wanted.

"Unfortunately! Most of those I did not even know what I was thinking! I mean, of course at the time that was the style, but really!" I giggled and jumped off my bed, holding up a ratty piece of black skirt.

"Hey, I bought you that for your eight hundredth birthday!" my father defended taking the skirt from my hands and tossing it back into the pile. "You loved it at the time."

"I was eight hundred I would've worn an alligator if you got it for me," I replied with a shiver. It was something that my father probably would have gotten me as well. Clawdeen sat up, no longer in a good mood it seemed. My father barely glanced at her, or even acknowledged her presence.

"Your uncle told me you bought things for when you go to school? Dyed your hair and took your friends out to the spa," he said, his tone revealing nothing about his emotion. Clawdeen's eyes flashed to me, almost as if she was freaking out. I knew he would not get mad at her, he knew I had not been pressured into buying things for them. I would do things when I wanted too.

"My fashion style is so eighteen hundred Romania, Daddy; I need a twenty first century American wardrobe to fit in around here! You do not want people figuring out I am a vampire! In addition, my hair was due for a much-needed change! I have had black long hair since I was, what, eight? Lastly, I used my bank account to pay for my friends. There is no reason for you to get angry, so go back to Samantha," I dismissed him with a small wave.

"I wasn't going to get angry. I was just wondering why you hadn't told me," he asked, lifting a pink chunk of hair up and examining it, he dropped it quickly and scrunched up his nose. "You should take a shower to rinse out the bleach smell when you get a chance."

"I had a guest over," I answered, gesturing over to Clawdeen and taking off the hat I was wearing. She looked so uncomfortable being pointed out, and I felt guilty for doing it.

"Yes, I had noticed there was a scent of dog-"

"Dad!" I snapped, glaring up at him. "Clawdeen, I think you should go now. My father isn't feeling all that hospitable."

"Sure, Lala, want me to show myself out?" she asked standing up, all too eager to leave me and my father to duel out.

"No," I replied, still keeping eye contact with my father, "It would be rude if I did not walk you too the door." I ushered Clawdeen down the stairs and opened the door for her once she had her packages and was ready to leave. "I am way sorry for how my dad acted up there."

"No need, I know most vampires aren't too werewolf friendly. You make up for your father," she replied with a smile and then stepped outside into the night. "I'll see you Monday, Lala!"

I closed the door after waving and turned around. My father was waiting patiently by the staircase. I swallowed and stood tall. He had not been much of a father since he started seeing Samantha. I was losing my father to that...that...bitch! He smoothed out his suit and kept eye contact with me. Neither of us backing down.

"Explain yourself," I demanded crossing my arms. "If you didn't want me making friends with other monsters, then why leave the most vampire concentrated country in the world?"

"Werewolves are our sworn enemy, Draculaura, for you to be so openly friendly with them should be considered a sin towards our people. In fact, most people see it as such! I have an alliance with the Wolfs, but wouldn't leave this cul-de-sac with them by my side," he pointed towards where the Wolfs house was located. My eyes narrowed.

"Humans are also one of our sworn enemies, and yet you are openly dating, no wait, marrying one! You are saying that I cannot befriend one werewolf, who is the first and best friend I have met here so far? While you can marry the biggest bitch of a human I have ever met?" I snapped back uncrossing my arms and clenching my hands.

"It is different! I am trying to keep you happy!" he shouted back, nearly a growl. "You are just becoming a spoiled brat who doesn't want to leave her boyfriend and cozy safe house!"

"You aren't doing a good job at keeping me happy!" I screeched back, tears forming at my eyes, "If you cared even a smidge about my happiness, you would not be marrying Samantha! You would be marrying someone you actually loved, someone who would accept you, and me for what we are!" I bit back a sob and folded my arms around my stomach. He stared at me, his face softening a bit. I knew what he was doing. He was feeling guilty and would attempt to make it up to me for a little while.

"I wish you had never found Mum again and taken us away from that douche bag because you are a much bigger jerk who only cares about himself! The difference is you abuse me emotionally while he abused my physically!" I screeched back and flew past him up the stairs, tripping once and skinning my knee. My father reached out, and I felt his fingers brush my back but I sobbed and shot to my feet and ran into my closet and curled up by a pile of discarded clothes and cried. I cried so hard it hurt my chest and made it near impossible for me to breathe.

**I did a lot of plotting before I started this chapter. Which is why this was so late (two hours later than I usually post :o)  
><strong>

**If I ever miss uploading, I will upload two chapters the next day. More than one day late? Same rules apply, two chapters next time I update!**

**Also, if you want anything clarified about this story that you think may take too long to explain, just PM me~! (For example: How vampires get pregnant without having periods. This one would take a lot to explain. Since this is for my story and I am pretty sure that it isn't covered by other vampire novels)**


	7. Flashback

I curled into the clothes and let out a shuddering sob. My father had given up trying to get me out of my closet, after locking it, I was alone. Well, save Count Fabulous. I held him in my hands and stroked his fur softly. He was chirping and rubbing his face against my cheek. I curled up tighter and regretted fighting with him. I should not have said those things. I did not wish he never found me. I was glad he did. I could not bear staying with that man.

I pulled my legs to my chest and held onto Count Fabulous. I sighed and rubbed his head. "Want me to tell you a story?" I whispered, my breath shuddering. He chirped and snuggled into my hands. I smiled sadly. "I'll tell you about my childhood then." I closed my eyes and inhaled, smelling all the different perfumes I had used over the years. I whispered my story to the small winged rodent.

~Ω~

_It was one of the better days since my mommy and daddy separated. The man my mother was with currently was a bully! He beat us and called my mommy names. He was not here today though! Therefore, I was able to spend quality time with my mommy making some food. We were baking some bread and sweets for later._

_The man burst into the house, smelling of mead. I hid and my mother finished baking food. He stormed up to my mother and kissed her forcefully, he touched her in bad places and I looked away. Suddenly he shouted and there was a smack. I turned around and saw my mother holding a piece of wood that was burning. The man had a large burn across his cheek._

_He grabbed my shirt and tossed me out of the house. He demanded me to go to the barn, or my room and slammed his foot into my stomach. I fell to the floor and he stepped on my arm. There was a snap and I screamed. I scrambled up and ran into the barn. I slammed the door and breathed deeply._

_After a while, the screams from the house died down and I checked my arm. I quickly broke it again and it healed once more. The bruises were still there though, bruises from this morning before he left. My stomach hurt from where he kicked me, I made my bed and dropped down._

_I shifted slightly and touched my stomach. It was sore and bruised. Tears dripped from my eyes and I carefully curled up. Why had my daddy left us alone? Deserted us with this scary man!_

_Someone opened the barn door and slid over to where I was lying. Feminine fingers brushed my cheek and someone kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," my mother whispered touching a bruise. I turned and curled up against her stomach. She stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead repeatedly. I cried heavily into her lap and hugged her tightly. _

_The barn door slammed open and someone stumbled in. I sat up and stared at the evil man. He glared at my mother before storming over and ripping her off the floor and shoving her into a hay barrel. My mother told me too look away, which I did. I buried my head into the floor and sobbed. Screams and shouts from my mother and the man scared me. _

_I got up and tried to run away, the man grabbed me and shoved me into a hay barrel just like he did my mother. My mom was pulling her skirt tighter to her and screaming at the man. She was scratching at her arms as a pain blossomed from my stomach. Her teeth extended and she was punched. I screamed and tried to grab her but the pain increased. _

_Something slammed into the man's arm and tore it off. I screamed and then a hand came and wrapped around his neck. He was ripped away from me and I scrambled for my mother, blood was dripping out of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around me. Even as she tried to shield me from what was unfolding, I saw someone dressed completely in black ripping the man limb from limb and then ripping his heart of his chest._

_My fangs extended at the scent of blood and I curled into my mother. The dark figure stood there, breathing deeply before walking over to us and bending down. He reached forwards, bloodstained fingers and touched my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry, love," he whispered, "Please don't hate me, I should've intervened sooner," he said and pulled me from my mother's arms. When he held me in front of him, I knew who he was. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I stretched my arms out towards him._

"_Daddy!" I cried and he hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder and held him, as if he would leave me again. My mother stood up and wrapped her arms around his. He kissed her really long, and I placed my hand on his face, and took it away. Blood was covering my fingers and I licked it. He laughed and nuzzled my face._

"_My baby girl," he murmured and stroked my cheek._

~Ω~

I finished my story and stared at Count Fabulous. He chirped and nuzzled my cheek. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. A soft knock sounded on the door. I turned, lifting Count Fabulous into his nest before opening the door. I peered out and saw Clawdeen and Clawd sitting by the door. Clawdeen stood up and wrapped her arms around me tightly. My eyes widened in surprise. Clawd stood up and reached forwards, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Had they heard all of that? I flushed and pulled away from Clawdeen, I crossed my arms around myself. Clawdeen reached forwards and touched my cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked away and Clawd turned and walked away. "I-I don't know what else to say," she reached forwards once more and pulled me in close. "Your father called us over, he apologized to me and said that you were locked up in here. Clawd came in case we needed muscle, though I don't know why we would," she rambled.

"You didn't need to-"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want us to hear that," Clawdeen quickly said, stepping away and holding her hands up.

"It's...fine...It's been over fifteen hundred years since it happened anyways," I left the closet and climbed onto the bed. Clawdeen followed me and tugged me into a hug. She cuddled me into her and stroked my hair. We laid in silence, I cuddled into her, and a sob choked out of me. A few minutes later, my father walked in and over to the bed. He reached forwards and pushed my hair out of my face.

Clawdeen switched places with my father and she left with Clawd. My father stroked my hair and held me against his chest. He murmured apologies in every language we both knew. I fell asleep to his apologies and awoke to Samantha opening the door and asking my father to come to bed. He told her to go to sleep. She must have mouthed something to him because he let out a growl and she shut the door.

I smiled contently, happy that my father had started to actually care. Even if he only paid attention to me for a few hours or such. It was still more than he had done for a while. Soon he started to snore loudly, and I knew he had fallen asleep.

I curled into the clothes and let out a shuddering sob. My father had given up trying to get me out of my closet, after locking it, I was alone. Well, save Count Fabulous. I held him in my hands and stroked his fur softly. He was chirping and rubbing his face against my cheek. I curled up tighter and regretted fighting with him. I should not have said those things. I did not wish he never found me. I was glad he did. I could not bear staying with that man.

I pulled my legs to my chest and held onto Count Fabulous. I sighed and rubbed his head. "Want me to tell you a story?" I whispered, my breath shuddering. He chirped and snuggled into my hands. I smiled sadly. "I'll tell you about my childhood then." I closed my eyes and inhaled, smelling all the different perfumes I had used over the years. I whispered my story to the small winged rodent.

~Ω~

_It was one of the better days since my mommy and daddy separated. The man my mother was with currently was a bully! He beat us and called my mommy names. He was not here today though! Therefore, I was able to spend quality time with my mommy making some food. We were baking some bread and sweets for later._

_The man burst into the house, smelling of mead. I hid and my mother finished baking food. He stormed up to my mother and kissed her forcefully, he touched her in bad places and I looked away. Suddenly he shouted and there was a smack. I turned around and saw my mother holding a piece of wood that was burning. The man had a large burn across his cheek._

_He grabbed my shirt and tossed me out of the house. He demanded me to go to the barn, or my room and slammed his foot into my stomach. I fell to the floor and he stepped on my arm. There was a snap and I screamed. I scrambled up and ran into the barn. I slammed the door and breathed deeply._

_After a while, the screams from the house died down and I checked my arm. I quickly broke it again and it healed once more. The bruises were still there though, bruises from this morning before he left. My stomach hurt from where he kicked me, I made my bed and dropped down._

_I shifted slightly and touched my stomach. It was sore and bruised. Tears dripped from my eyes and I carefully curled up. Why had my daddy left us alone? Deserted us with this scary man!_

_Someone opened the barn door and slid over to where I was lying. Feminine fingers brushed my cheek and someone kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," my mother whispered touching a bruise. I turned and curled up against her stomach. She stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead repeatedly. I cried heavily into her lap and hugged her tightly. _

_The barn door slammed open and someone stumbled in. I sat up and stared at the evil man. He glared at my mother before storming over and ripping her off the floor and shoving her into a hay barrel. My mother told me too look away, which I did. I buried my head into the floor and sobbed. Screams and shouts from my mother and the man scared me. _

_I got up and tried to run away, the man grabbed me and shoved me into a hay barrel just like he did my mother. My mom was pulling her skirt tighter to her and screaming at the man. She was scratching at her arms as a pain blossomed from my stomach. Her teeth extended and she was punched. I screamed and tried to grab her but the pain increased. _

_Something slammed into the man's arm and tore it off. I screamed and then a hand came and wrapped around his neck. He was ripped away from me and I scrambled for my mother, blood was dripping out of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around me. Even as she tried to shield me from what was unfolding, I saw someone dressed completely in black ripping the man limb from limb and then ripping his heart of his chest._

_My fangs extended at the scent of blood and I curled into my mother. The dark figure stood there, breathing deeply before walking over to us and bending down. He reached forwards, bloodstained fingers and touched my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry, love," he whispered, "Please don't hate me, I should've intervened sooner," he said and pulled me from my mother's arms. When he held me in front of him, I knew who he was. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I stretched my arms out towards him._

"_Daddy!" I cried and he hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder and held him, as if he would leave me again. My mother stood up and wrapped her arms around his. He kissed her really long, and I placed my hand on his face, and took it away. Blood was covering my fingers and I licked it. He laughed and nuzzled my face._

"_My baby girl," he murmured and stroked my cheek._

~Ω~

I finished my story and stared at Count Fabulous. He chirped and nuzzled my cheek. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. A soft knock sounded on the door. I turned, lifting Count Fabulous into his nest before opening the door. I peered out and saw Clawdeen and Clawd sitting by the door. Clawdeen stood up and wrapped her arms around me tightly. My eyes widened in surprise. Clawd stood up and reached forwards, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Had they heard all of that? I flushed and pulled away from Clawdeen, I crossed my arms around myself. Clawdeen reached forwards and touched my cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked away and Clawd turned and walked away. "I-I don't know what else to say," she reached forwards once more and pulled me in close. "Your father called us over, he apologized to me and said that you were locked up in here. Clawd came in case we needed muscle, though I don't know why we would," she rambled.

"You didn't need to-"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want us to hear that," Clawdeen quickly said, stepping away and holding her hands up.

"It's...fine...It's been over fifteen hundred years since it happened anyways," I left the closet and climbed onto the bed. Clawdeen followed me and tugged me into a hug. She cuddled me into her and stroked my hair. We laid in silence, I cuddled into her, and a sob choked out of me. A few minutes later, my father walked in and over to the bed. He reached forwards and pushed my hair out of my face.

Clawdeen switched places with my father and she left with Clawd. My father stroked my hair and held me against his chest. He murmured apologies in every language we both knew. I fell asleep to his apologies and awoke to Samantha opening the door and asking my father to come to bed. He told her to go to sleep. She must have mouthed something to him because he let out a growl and she shut the door.

I smiled contently, happy that my father had started to actually care. Even if he only paid attention to me for a few hours or such. It was still more than he had done for a while. Soon he started to snore loudly, and I knew he had fallen asleep. I stared up at the ceiling and let out a sob. I could not help it. I did not want to feel sad, I wanted to just be happy, have someone I loved with me. My father slept through my silent crying and throughout the night. It was like he was dead, except for the occasional snores that he emitted.

My phone vibrated and I quickly grabbed it before it before it woke my father up. I stood up and headed downstairs. I hit answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Draculaura," a familiar southern accent said and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Valentine, what's up?" I asked settling down onto the couch and curling up.

"Thinking about my sweet, I had a bad feeling that you weren't feeling very good." My eyes widened and I glanced upstairs. I did not understand this. Well I did, but it scared me. Very scared me.

"How did you know that?" I asked clenching my fist and standing up.

"I don't know, I started to know when you were feeling bad after you left," he replied, my lips pressed together and I looked down.

"I..have to go..." I quickly pressed the off button, dropped my phone on the couch, and covered my face with my hands. He was starting to know what I was feeling. Only the bad. Angry, sad, and those bad feelings. It meant that he had claimed me subconsciously as one of his mates. This was bad. This was really bad.


	8. Van Helsing

I stared at the floor before dropping onto the couch and pulling my legs to my chest. A vampire mating was not rare, and if he did mate with me...that meant jealousy would ensue if I had any romantic thoughts towards a male. Even a brief fleeting thought. My father had only claimed people as his mates a few times...and he was one of the oldest vampires and could control his jealousy easier than they could. Valentine was not that old, and nowhere near as wise.

I could not tell him that Valentine could tell what I was feeling. If I did, he would make it his fatherly duty, as well as his vampire duty, to make sure I was with Valentine. I loved him...I just did not want to be in a marriage relationship that was polygamous. My teeth sank into my lip. Maybe...maybe if we did not see each other for a while, he will not want me as just another mate. Also, once school started...tomorrow? I did not know the time. Once school did start, that would take my mind off this and I would be able to concentrate on my life here.

Speaking of school, I could not wait to go. My friends would all be going to the same school, unlike back in Romania. It had a vampire only school, and then my human friends would go to the normal public schools. Even if I had monster friends in Romania, I would not be going to the same school as they did.

The moment I thought of Romania, my thoughts started to drift back to Valentine and I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around myself. It scared me to know that someone I loved just wanted me as another mate that he could use to pleasure himself and maybe, _maybe,_ have children with. I would rather have him love me, like I loved him. If he was turning into another stupid male vampire...well I could learn to live without him very easily.

I must have stayed up all night, because my uncle stumbled down the stairs as the living room became lighter. He did not even notice me until he came back out of the kitchen with food and started up the stairs. A grunt came from him as he lifted a hand in greeting before disappearing around the corner back into his room. I stood up and stretched my muscles and bones tightening and then relaxing when I started moving towards the stairs. I was dead tired. All I wanted to do was flop onto my bed and sleep until tomorrow.

My legs carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom. My father was still laying exactly how he fell asleep and did not even seem to notice that I had left and not come back. I carefully climbed into my bed beside him, wrapping my blankets around myself and closing my eyes. However, I must have been too tired to sleep because I did not catch a wink of sleep even after my father woke up and left.

After unsuccessfully trying to get back to sleep, I decided a warm shower would do me some good and climbed back out of bed. Count Fabulous would still be sleeping, so I snuck into the closet and grabbed a simple black dress with a pink sash and headed into the bathroom. After I stripped from yesterdays clothes and ran a brush through my hair, I remembered when I took as shower at Clawdeen's house. How Clawd had accidently opened the door while I was indecent. My fingers ran through my hair and I could smell the bleach. My father was right. I hoped the pink colour would not escape. That would be awful.

I stared at the tub before changing my mind. I would take a bath. It had been a long time since I had taken one of those. Ever since showers became more popular than baths, I had been taking showers. They were quick and simple. However, I missed baths. They were nice.

I searched the bathroom before finding a Rosemary and Peppermint bubble bath bottle in the closet. After I tested the scent, I poured some into the bathtub and started the bath. The smell rose and filled the room. While I was waiting for the water to rise and the bubbles to fill, I got some candles out, set them around the mirror, and lit them. The scenario was very relaxing and I was able to slip into the bubbles after the water had risen so the bubbles were just about touching the lip of the tub when I climbed in. My head tilted back and I stared at the roof where the candles were throwing orange flickering lights.

My ears picked up small things going around outside the bathroom. I could faintly hear my uncle snoring. My father and Samantha talking downstairs. Count Fabulous occasionally squeaking in his sleep. I was calm and collected. It was nice moving here...not that I would admit that any time soon. I was glad we had, and a feeling deep inside of me made me feel as if there was so much more waiting for me just around the corner. Nothing bad. Something good. It gave me just enough extra encouragement to strive to stay here.

Which meant...accepting the fact that Samantha and my father were to be married. I wondered if he would ever tell her that we are vampires. I wondered if he would tell her that he was married to three other women still. Well, four if you included my mother. Except they weren`t married and I hadn`t seen her for around three hundred years.

I climbed out of the bathtub after around an hour of soaking and letting my muscles relax. After draining the tub, I pulled on the dress I had selected and ran a comb through my hair. After styling my hair, I headed downstairs to see Samantha kissing my father on the cheek and heading out the door. Part of me hoped she would not come back, but I knew if she did not come back there was little chance of us staying here.

I waited until my father turned around before I clasped my hands behind my back and smiled at him. "I've decided to stop being a brat, I'm glad you are trying to be more human," I said and began heading for the kitchen.

"Draculaura, you aren't a brat, I didn't mean that. As your father I should've been more respectful of your feelings towards Samantha, but...I don't know...something about her just sometimes makes me feel like she is the only one who matters to me," he said and rubbed his neck. He was like a teenage boy. I did not stop myself from rolling my eyes and letting out a loud sigh.

"Dad, this is you we are talking about. You have three women you are married too, one you had a child with, and countless others who you have dated. As well as the fact that you normally don't look twice at a human unless they look like they are healthy and would have nice tasting blood," I replied placing my hands on my hips.

"Which is why this whole thing is curious," Uncle Vlad said, leaning on the railing on the second floor above his. He yawned loudly and rubbed his chin. "I know your father very well, known him since I was born," he was clearly trying to attempt at humour there, but I was more curious as to what he was getting at. "He basically hates humans and only puts up with them because not all deserve to die; he sees them as cattle basically. Since when does a human want to marry cattle? When either the human has serious mental case issues, or they have been..." he trailed off, swirling his hand as if he wanted someone to continue.

"Given drugs?" I asked, after he gave a very long and exasperated sigh. He pointed at me with a smile.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner!" he exclaimed and headed down the stairs. My father did not look amused by his brother, but then again my father scarcely ever looked amused.

"Are you saying she drugged me into marrying her? I know what every drug tastes like-" he paused and glanced down at me, "Don't do drugs," he said, as if that would make him a better parent, "-and quick frankly I'd know if she was doing something to screw me over."

"You claimed her as a mate then?" my uncle asked, looking at my father, "Which is weird, especially if you just said that she makes you feel like no one else matters. Normally that means you are in love with her, not just her body and maybe her conversational skills."

"I don't think Samantha has the courage to do that, she may not be the sharpest tool in the tool box, but I would like to think she wouldn't try to drug one of the world's richest and dangerous men," I shoved the conversation away from mates and back into the drug area. I did not want to think about the former. "Besides, Dad isn't exactly dumb, he knows when he's being tricked into something."

"Van Helsing? Remember him, dear brother? Tricked you. You didn't even expect him to be vampire slayer!" Uncle Vlad said, crossing his arms and staring straight at my father.

"Are you saying that Samantha is a Van Helsing? Because I know the taste of Van Helsing blood, I know the taste of Samantha's blood and there is no way they are in anyway related," my father became instantly defensive. He straightened his back and his fangs extended slightly. My uncle raised his hands and backed off.

"I'm just using a parallel to what I think is going on, minus the vampire slayer bit. She could be using you for your power."

The two went off bickering and I headed to the kitchen. Ha. Samantha a vampire hunter? She could barely stand the sight of blood. Killing a vampire would take so much guts and a strong stomach. They do not die easily and heal very quickly. Therefore, someone could cut their stomach open and it would heal right before their eyes.

My eyes were getting heavy once more after I ate some breakfast. After peeking outside, I declared it cloudy enough to go and lay under an umbrella. A quick nap and maybe re-read Bram Stokers Dracula novel. Laugh at how much of it did happen and marvel at how much he got vampires right. He could have been a vampire himself.

That was a neat thought.

I jogged up the stairs and got into a pair of shorts and a tank top, it was my equivalent to tanning, except I could not touch the sun. Just feel the warmth from outside of the shady area. I grabbed a few books and my phone before heading downstairs. I grabbed an umbrella and headed to the long beach chair that Samantha had been using the other day to tan. I set up the umbrella before settling down for a long day of reading and preparing for the days ahead.

Someone shook me and I jumped slightly, I must have fallen asleep because it was much, much brighter and Clawdeen was grinning down at me.

"Hey, girl, mind if I join you? I wanna get my tan on!" she exclaimed looking at her already naturally tan skin. I shook my head.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," I smiled back at her as she set up her own beach chair beside me and stretched out on it. "What's new?"

"Not much, everyone is sad the weekend is over and Clawd has been distant lately," she said with a shrug and placed sunglasses on her nose. I nodded and stretched until my back popped comfortably and I sighed.

"Why has he been distant?" I questioned, not knowing much about werewolves except they normally got very mean during full moon. Well, that was probably a myth.

"My mother thinks he is just feeling the effects of the full moon that's coming up soon, but I think it's because he's thinking too much about a lot of important things," she replied with a sigh, "What about you?"

"What I think about Clawd, or what's up?" I asked glancing over at her; squinting from how bright everything was, compared to staring at the umbrella.

"Both?" she asked with a slight confused look.

"I don't know much about Clawd, but I guess he's feeling that way because of the moon. As for what is up, my uncle thinks Samantha is using my father for something. As well as comparing her to Van Helsing," I explained looking at her with an amused look.

"Van Helsing? Like as in that guy in Van Helsing? Ya'know that movie with Hugh Jackman?" Clawdeen asked, glancing at me "Wasn't he a werewolf or something?"

"No. Not at all. In Bram Stokers novel, he was more for killing Dracula, but in real life, he did not discriminate. He killed all kinds of monsters. Though hated Vampires the worst. He was a very, very knowledgeable person, who knew everything about vampires. How to kill them, how to get close to them without them noticing ill intentions. Everything. Which is how he almost killed my father," I said, and then realized I was saying this very nonchalantly. "It happened long time ago, and the Van Helsing's were wiped out. Which is why I think it's very odd that my uncle is comparing her to him."

"Whoa..." Clawdeen let her glasses fall down her nose as she stared at me, "I liked his depictions in Van Helsing. He seemed like he was the good guy."

"Which is what Bram Stoker also made him out to be, the good guy who kills Dracula who is basically a murderer in the books," I explained lifting the book and passing it between my hands. "Anyways, I'm sure you'd love to hear more," I said sarcastically with a smile, "Let's talk about something else though. What classes do you have?"

She started telling me all about Merston High. How I would have to be very careful in how I acted, because they hated monsters there. Well most. A few did not hate monsters, and were friends with them. I promised too and listened to her tell me about who I should try to hang out with at classes, and who I should not. Saying names and stressing on one very often. Cleo. That girl that Clawd was apparently dating.

After her telling me how American human schools worked, I had a feeling I would be more out of the loop than I thought.


	9. School: Part One

School. The day I have been looking forwards too for, well since I went shopping with Clawdeen and the others. Clawd said he would drive me to school, if I could squeeze in with the triplets. That is possible, since I am small already. I checked my reflection in the mirror; all I could see were my clothes. They looked nice. I applied my makeup before heading out. My backpack containing books and all the things I would need for my high school career was sitting by the door.

My phone, which had been shut off since Valentine had texted me, was vibrating nearly constantly since I turned it on when I got to the bottom of the stairs. It was annoying. Valentine, Bram, Gory, Clawdeen, Blue, Frankie and Abbey had all texted me during the period where my phone was off. My friends from overseas were freaking out because they thought I was deader than dead.

There was a small band-aid on the inside of my arm, which probably meant my Uncle gave me a blood transfusion last night. I looked at the files my dad was handing me, explaining that I had to go the office and hand them these. He was taking care of the fact that I will not show up on camera, and they had to use a special camera to take my picture and everything. As well as fact birthdates and names and such. He could not go with me because he had to start work today, and it was big political stuff that he could not miss, apparently. Samantha offered to go with me, but I stressed that she would need to be a legal guardian of me to actually do anything.

That was how I was able to go with Clawd and Clawdeen to school. I was glad that it was cloudy and no sun was squeezing through the clouds yet. The sound of an engine starting up made me swallow my iron pills quickly and peer out the kitchen window. Clawd placing the car cover into the trunk and glancing up to the sky. I moved quickly to the front door and gathered my things up. After I called to my father I headed out of the house and over to the Wolfs. I waved at Clawd and got a wave back.

Howleen shot out of the house and nearly dove into the car, just as Clawdeen came storming out of the house, growling loudly. "Where is she?"

"Who?" I asked, innocently, tucking my hands into my pockets. This felt...weird. I was use to having skirts and I was wearing jeans...I shrugged it off and smiled at her.

"Howleen! She stole my favourite leather jacket that I was going to wear today!" she growled, crossing her arms and looking around. Clawd leaned against the door to the backseat innocently and smirked at his sister.

"She darted around back, she probably tricked you by slipping in the backdoor," he said, that sent Clawdeen on a chase after Howleen. I glanced over at Clawd and walked over to him; he opened the back door and sighed. "You owe me big time for covering for you, she'll use my back to sharpen her claws," he muttered as Howleen sat up and dusted off her shorts.

"Ya didn't have ta cover for me," she said crossing her legs and glancing over at me, "I'll thank her though," she stuck her tongue out at her brother and stood up.

"Clawdeen!" Clawd called, and Howleen growled and dove back into the car. Clawdeen opened the door and glared at her brother.

"What?"

"You just missed her, she came out to toss her things in the car before heading into the back again," he said with a shake of her head, "You are slow today." Clawdeen growled and turned on her heel and headed back inside. I giggled and shook my head. Clawd chuckled and leaned against the car. "Those the new clothes you got the other day?" I looked down and nodded. "Hm. The skirts looked better on you," he said, and then looked like he was scolding himself.

"Er, thank you, Clawd," I looked away, feeling awkward. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. Valentine. I ignored it and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Aren't you going to even look at that?"Clawd asked as Howleen snuck out of the car and headed back into the house. I shook my head, "Why? Someone bothering you?"

"A friend from Romania," I said trailing off before adding, "He said something that I couldn't really... wrap my head around," I explained, knowing how awkward I must have sounded. He stared at me for a while before starching his cheek.

"Did he say he loves you or somethin'?" he asked seeming to relax against the car. Almost as if he was settling in to listen to me talk. I blinked and sighed.

"I wish he would've said that," I muttered and shook my head. Clawd opened the passenger seat and waved towards it, I raised my eyebrow and sat down. He leaned against the back door again and stared at me.

"Did he break up with you then?"

"Nope, it's a difficult vampire thing," I muttered staring at my hands.

"Hm, so from what you've told me, he didn't say he loves you, and he didn't break up with you, so I'm guessing he was or is your boyfriend. Thrown in some difficult vampire thing. Your life is basically a drama my sisters like to watch for entertainment," Clawd rolled his eyes and I stared up at him.

"Except most of those dramas are scripted and my life isn't scripted. If it was I would be living a different life than I am now," I replied smiling up at him. He glanced down and chuckled.

"Wouldn't we all?" he said and straightened as his siblings came out. "You can sit in the front, I'll shove Clawdeen in the back with her siblings," he waved slightly so I tucked my legs into the car and he closed the door. I smiled and mouthed thank you through the door and he smiled back. Clawdeen saw me in the front and complained to her brother, but eventually climbed in the back beside Rocks.

"How come she gets the front?" Howleen complained as Clawd pulled out of the driveway.

"Because, the difference between her and you guys is that she isn't one of my siblings," he said as he began to drive to the schools. Clawdeen asked me the classes I had, and soon I knew which classes had my friends. I had first period gym with Clawdeen, second period Social with Blue, last period English with Frankie and Abbey. However, I had third period by myself. Foods. It was not really something I would have chosen, but my grandmother demanded my father that if I was going to do human school, I had to take Foods.

Merston High was very plain. It was awesome. My last high school was very old fashioned and we had to wear very old-fashioned uniforms. I got out of the car and Clawdeen took my arm and grinned at me. "Ready to make your grand entrance?" she asked as we waved at Clawd, who was heading over to his friends.

"Can't that wait until lunch? I need to drop some papers off at the office," I said, pulling out the file that my father had given to me. She groaned and said fine. "Alright, where is the office?" I

asked as we stepped inside the school.

"Over here, I'll escort you, because quite honestly girl, you'll get lost so quickly," she told me with a grin. That grin did not offer me any comfort. We headed into the office and after around fifteen minutes of talking to the principal I was sent on my way with an ID card and a map of the school. The bell rang and all the normies and possible monsters scattered to their classes. I followed Clawdeen into the gym.

Since it was my first day, I was given the day off. Getting to sit off to the side with my gym uniform and text people. I texted Gory. Telling her what had happened between me and Valentine. She offered reassurance that she would try to distract him so he was not texting me every time I felt bad or felt embarrassed by a male. She was my best friend, I swear it. Well, actually Clawdeen was a very good friend as well. I could have called her my best friend if I knew more about her.

Basketball was not my favourite sport, to play. I did not mind watching it. I cheered for Clawdeen's team, who won by six points thanks to Clawdeen. After she came out of the changing room I hugged her and smiled. "Good job!" I cheered and followed her out of the gym.

"Thanks," she grinned, "there's Blue, I'll meet you at lunch!"

"Alright!" I called as I headed towards Blue and she walked off to her next class. I bumped into some just as I reached Blue and they turned around and scoffed.

"Watch were you are going!" the voice that was owned by the body snapped. I held my hands up.

"I'm sorry!" I said apologizing quickly; I was use to dealing with people like this from being in an all vampire school.

"You should be! Bumping into me, I dropped my compact!" she exclaimed reaching down and picking up the circular makeup disc. I smiled apologetically.

"It doesn't look damaged," I tried to get her to see the bright side, but she shoved it into her bag.

"Who are you?" she demanded, more than asked.

"Laura Dracul," I introduced, looking up at her. I quickly identified her as Egyptian, maybe my age, and extremely fond of herself. Almost a vampire, but something was missing from that. She did not have slightly sharper than normal canines. That was how other vampires could identify each other.

"Well, Laura, you just made a very, very bad enemy-"

"Cleo! I see you've met Laura, she's my new next door neighbour," Clawd interrupted coming over and patting my shoulder. He grinned down at her and it clicked. This was Clawd's girlfriend. She looked pissed at the fact that he had even admitted he knew me.

Blue stepped forwards and touched my arm. "Lala, we need to get to Social," she tugged slightly.

"Yes, Lala, go run off to class," Cleo sneered crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" I asked, not budging from my spot. Cleo raised her eyebrow, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized you were a teacher. You look that old," I placed my hand over my cheek. Clawd held back a snort and Blue suppressed a giggle. Cleo looked furious.

"Do you know who you are talking too?" she hissed.

"Cleo, Clawd's girlfriend," I said with a smile, "that's all I know about you."

"How could you not know of me? Why weren't you informed that I am the most popular girl in school? Julia!" Cleo hissed turning to a girl I didn't notice before. She looked up almost lazily at Cleo. "All gossip spread should be spread to everyone, including the new people! They need to know their place!"

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at Cleo, "I didn't realize I was below you," I tilted my head slightly, "I won't bother you, I'll go hang out with my friends. Maybe you know them, Clawdeen, Deuce-"

"Deuce?" she sneered her arms dropping, "As in Deuce Gorgon?" her mouth opened slightly, "That boy is the hardest to become friends with! He is kind with other people, but to actually consider someone a friend takes years!"

I shrugged and the bell rang again, signalling we were all late for class. "Oops!" I frowned and turned to Blue, "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you. Let's go, bye Clawd, bye Julia! Nice meeting you!" I waved and grabbed Blue's arm and tugged her away from them.

"Not many people can stand up to Cleo without being declared the biggest loser, good on ya mate" Blue whispered later when we were working on an assignment with partners later.

"It's probably because I'm friends with Clawd and Deuce, is he popular or something?" I asked glancing over at her and writing down an answer, mostly from memory than actually finding the answer.

"Deuce? Yeah, he is one of Clawd's best mates. Cleo use to have a thing for Deuce, and everyone knew it," Blue looked at my answer before copying it. I let her, not caring, I was like the textbook, but more accurate. "Clawd is part of the basketball team, captain of the football team, and just a general good guy. This makes him popular. Anyone who hangs out with that bloke frequently is dubbed popular as well."

"What about you and Clawdeen?" I asked filling out a lot of questions and stretching.

"Ha," she said bitterly, "I'm from down under and Cleo didn't like how I talked when she first met me and dubbed me a loser, made me feel like a fish outta water," she shook her head and sighed, "Clawdeen is one of my best mates, and Clawdeen and Cleo use to be best mates. Except they had a fall out when Cleo started dating Clawd, and since Cleo is the most popular gal in school, she shoved Clawdeen down to my level since we were hanging out together."

"She sounds like a bitch," I muttered looking at Blue, "You are a great girl, nice and stylish; you shouldn't be dubbed a loser because of how you speak. I have a Romanian accent, I sound ten times funnier than anyone in this school because of how heavy it is sometimes," I admitted with a fangy smile. Blue let out a laugh. "I'm serious, in the morning my soon-to-be step-mother can't understand me half of the time."

We laughed, finished our assignment and handed it in.

**I want to clarify something here:**

**Draculaura isn't so nice and kind to everyone yet, even though she use to be when she was younger. After a certain incident that I won't spoil for you guys yet, she started to look at the world bitterly and she got slightly better when she met Gory, Bram and Valentine. Though it decreased once she got to America.**

**One of the main reasons she isn't so sweet in this story is because she didn't know the Wolfs, and didn't know them since Clawd was born. So she hasn't felt real love for hundreds and hundreds of years. Ever since her father saved her from the abusive guy. Her fathers bride's made sure of that, and since she didnt move to America seventeen years before this point, she didn't know what it felt like to have something dependent on her because I like to think the Wolfs would've asked her to babysit Clawd xD**


	10. School: Part Two

It was lunchtime. Blue escorted me to the lunchroom where we paid for some lunch and headed over to where Clawdeen and the others were sitting. I smiled at them and sat down beside Clawdeen. They were gossiping and I listened intently. Not that I liked to gossip or anything. Okay, that was a big lie. In Romania, I was basically the queen of gossip. Not intentionally, I just over heard things and then...well told all my friends.

The table got silent after a while and I looked around the table. They were all staring across the cafeteria at someone. My eyes shifted and I saw Cleo entering with Clawd, that Heath guy, Deuce, and Julia. Clawdeen rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Great, there goes lunch."

"Why?" I asked, taking my eyes off of them and sipping on my juice box.

"Cleo likes to make sure people know Clawd is her boyfriend," Blue said with a sigh.

"She basically sucks his face off," Clawdeen said, sticking her tongue out and making a gagging noise. "I barely like seeing my brother in school as it is, but now I have to see his girlfriend making out with him..." she shook her head and pushed her burger away from her.

"You should eat," Abbey demanded, pushing the plate back towards the girl, "Big test after lunch."

Heath must've spotted me, because I suddenly felt someone leaning towards my ear and whispering something into it. My eyebrow raised and I turned towards him. "What was that?" he repeated it but I pretended not to hear it this time. "I still can't understand what you are saying."

"Heath, give up, she's not interested," Clawd said smacking Heath upside the head. The redhead rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Clawd.

"How would you know?"

"Because it's you," Deuce added with a smirk, placed his tray down beside me, and pulled up a chair. "Let's eat with these guys," he said and the others pulled up chairs. Blue and Frankie sent me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"Let's not, and say we did," Cleo said, standing behind Clawd. After receiving a look from Deuce she sighed and pulled up a chair beside Clawd and cuddled into his arm. We all chatted, Cleo being excluded by everyone, until she started to kiss Clawd's jaw and he nudged her away. "Clawd," she muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you not get all lovely dovey?" I questioned leaning forwards, "Not that I don't just love seeing my best friend's brother get slobbered on by you, but I'm trying to eat."

Cleo looked immensely insulted and crossed her arms, "Like you would know ANYTHING about romance," she snapped glaring at me. I leaned over to Clawdeen and asked her a question. She nodded.

"Valentine's day was made for me," I leaned back smiling at her, "So I would know a thing or two about romance."

"Ha! Valentine's day was made 400 years ago!" Cleo laughed shaking her head.

"Yes, and?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "You, I'm guessing, are Cleopatra, from way back when Egypt was being built. If you think it's impossible for me to be alive four hundred years ago you are more idiotic than you look," Deuce chuckled beside me. Cleo shot him a look.

"Then explain it, why would someone name Valentine's Day after you?" she growled leaning forwards and smirking.

"I started dating the creator of Valentine's Day, Valentine-"

"Wait," Clawd said, holding his hand up, "Is this the guy you were ignoring this morning?" he asked, "He seems like a self centered ass."

Cleo glared up at him and raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Clawd, what were you doing talking to her?"

"I gave her a ride this morning, cus Clawdeen asked," he defended holding his hands up.

"Yeah, he gave her the front seat," Clawdeen added and Heath whistled.

"Clawd never let's Cleo in the front seat if he drives her and his sibs," Heath grinned looking over at me and winking, "You must be worth the trouble if he risks pissing off Cleo-"

"Are you cheating on me with _her?_" Cleo screeched and the area around us went silent. I held up my hands, feeling seriously guilty that Clawd was getting in trouble because of me.

"No offense, to Clawd or Clawdeen, but I would never date a werewolf," I quickly defended, "My father would kill me where I stood."

"Still doesn't mean you couldn't have a quickie with him!" she hissed, and my eyes narrowed and I stood up. That didn't have the effect I would've liked, since I was quite a bit shorter than her.

"Just because you have quickies with guys and whore out your body, doesn't mean every girl does. I have some pride in my image," I hissed back, I grabbed my bag and stormed off. Not caring that I didn't know where my next class was.

I soon got lost in the school. Not knowing where the entrance was, and not knowing where the cafeteria was. I swallowed thickly and stared at my watch. There was still a large portion of lunch period left over. The hallway I was in was rather empty. There was a seat of double doors at the end and I headed towards them.

Music started drifting out of the doors as I got closer, and once I got to the door it was rather loud. My fingers pushed the door open slightly and it got louder. The sound of a piano and muttering of a person as they sung lightly. I peered into the room. The girl playing was intent in her music she didn't even notice me as I walked in.

She had flaming red hair pulled back into a ponytail, grey eyes and red lips. There was a mole just below the corner of her lip. She was wearing boots up to her knees and black skinny jeans. Her shirt was a tank top with music symbols flared in different colors across it. She had a tattoo of swirls up her arm and on her face that seemed to bump out slightly.

The song ended and she adjusted the music sheets. I clapped softly and she jumped. Her eyes locked with mine and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Honey, you scared the heck outta me," she placed her hand over her chest and breathed out.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and stepped onto the stage, "You are very good at the piano," I smiled shyly at her. She grinned back at me.

"Thanks, sugar," she reminded me of Valentine, only much more feminine. Actually they weren't anything alike, just their accents. "I'm Octavia," she held her hand out. I placed my hand in hers and shook her hand.

"I'm Laura," I grinned. She smiled back and slid over, patting the piano bench.

"What brings you to the theatre?" she asked me as she closed the lid to the piano and gathered up her sheet music.

"Do you know who Cleo is?" I asked brushing my fingers over the top of the piano. She nodded.

"Clawd and I have the same English class, and we had ta done a Shakespeare scene together, and she accused me of enticing him to cheat on her," Octavia shook her head and turned to me, "In other words, I know the filly; I understand why you didn't put up with her."

I smiled at her and we ended up talking about music until the bell rang. The rest of the day breezed past. I was really glad I didn't have any classes with Cleo. Those would've been so horrible to deal with. Deuce and I had Foods together, and we ended up getting top scores with our combined skills. That he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone he had. I was supposed to take all credit for it, since he had been coasting by before. Now that he had a partner that he could basically trust he didn't have to hide his culinary skills.

Clawdeen said that more than not we would have to walk home, and walk home we did. It was a long way home, but we managed to get there before Clawdeen had to eat. Clawd wasn't home; Clawdeen said he parked his car outside whenever he got home. I waved at her and headed inside.

"Draculaura," my father coolly said stepping out of the living room, he didn't look too impressed. "Why didn't you tell me that Valentine had chosen you as a mate?"

The blood must've drained from my face, because I felt a thousand times colder than normal. I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" I didn't play it off as well as I wanted, my voice was thick with guilt and fear. He strode over to me.

"You know exactly what I mean, and you should tell me these things. It might've been dangerous if I hadn't figured out. After this school year is over, you are moving back to Romania to be with him, for your own good. Unless you can find solid proof as to why you should stay here," he said but then made a humourless chuckle, "Though you want to go back don't you, so you shouldn't need to gather evidence."

With that he turned and walked away. I used a wall to keep myself on my feet. I felt dizzy and sick. This was not what I wanted. This was not what I needed. It was not for my own good. He was acting like I was some object. My father _never_ treated me like an object, even back when that was the norm.

I also had only four months to gather reasons to stay here. Absolutely solid reasons. Like connections to families, a mate here, very close friends. An idea popped into my mind and I raced up stairs to my computer. Gory and Bram. If they moved here, then I would have very close friends here. Which meant that would probably delay my leaving here, and Valentine would follow them. Bringing the trouble down open Salem.

I didn't know what to do.

**One plotline kinda made itself obvious in this chapter.**


	11. Trickery

Clawdeen burst into my room just over nine and raced over to my bed. She didn't pause as she launched herself beside me on the bed and grabbed my hands. "Clawd and Cleo broke up."

I blinked, "Why?"

She grinned, "They went out on a date and Cleo started badmouthing us, as in you, me, Blue, Frankie and Abbey, and he broke up with her," she laid back on the bed and grinned at the roof. She was so happy that her brother was no longer dating that very bitchy female. I smiled slightly.

"That's great?" I didn't have much of an opinion on it yet. Though I may have been more excited if I hadn't been told my father was basically giving me away to someone. Clawdeen must've sensed something was wrong because she propped herself up on her elbows and stared at me for a few seconds.

"What's wrong, if I'm not mistaken I thought you hated Cleo. Her getting broken up with because she was being a bitch will put a huge blow in her popularity, especially since the captain of the football team broke up with her," Clawdeen informed and sat up fully.

"It's not that I'm not happy that she got what was coming, but I have to tell you something..." I murmured looking at my hands. "It's about vampire stuff," I added, she nodded and crossed her legs. "This may take a while though..." I attempted to stall but she shook her head.

"Here, I'll repaint your nails, that salon didn't get your flair in your nails," she smiled fondly and lifted my hands up, "Where is your nail stuff?"

I told her and after she had brought my nail kit and some other things, she settled down for what I was about to tell her. As she tended to my nails I told her everything. About how me and Valentine first met, which was because Bram and him where friends, to how he created Valentine's Day in honour of me. I told her about how vampires mated so females could only love one man and the males could love as many as he wanted. She looked disgusted by this but kept silent. Then I told her Valentine claimed me as a mate.

"He sounded really awesome until you said he claimed you as a mate," she said shaking her head, "He should've at least said he loved you first, has he ever said that?"

"Not that I know of," I muttered and looked down at my nails that she was carefully adding some crystals too. "There is one small thing though, my dad figured out...and because he did I am going to have to go back to Romania once this school year ends."

"What?" she exclaimed, glancing up at me panic in her eyes. "You can't leave yet! School ends in a couple months! Isn't there anyway you can stay?"

"I could ask Gory and Bram to come and live here, but that would take so much persuasion since they love Romania. They've been living there since Bram turned Gory and they ran away to Romania to my father's castle to escape the people chasing them," I replied, "If they moved here my father wouldn't force me to move. He'd try too, but I'd have roots here and it would be odd if I raced off back to Romania when our cover story is that the only family we have lives close to here."

"Then do it! Get those too to come to Salem, you can't leave yet," she repeated and finished my nails.

"There is one other way..." I trailed off and shook my head, "Though it is insanely impossible."

"What?"

"I have to fall in love with someone in the months I have left here, that exceeds the love towards Valentine," I said with a humourless laugh. However, I saw the wheels in her head spinning.

"What if you tricked them into thinking you are in love? I suppose since the males are so possessive over the females, then this Valentine will come here to claim you as his mate if your father gave up trying to get you to go to Romania. So what if we got someone to play as your boyfriend?" she said, her face lighting up as if it was a brilliant idea. She looked so happy with her idea it pained me to poke holes in it.

"Well, he'd have to continue to be my boyfriend until he dies," I answered, "because the moment we broke up, Valentine would still claim me as a mate. In addition, there is a small probably. Males are possessive over the females."

"Which means?" Clawdeen asked, looking a little put down.

"I'm going to use a werewolf type thing here. When a werewolf male and female like mate, not like have sex, but as in have a undying relationship, if someone threatens one part of the relationship doesn't the other get very possessive, angry and even like would go as far as to kill the person?" I asked, she paused and nodded.

"That is true...if someone were to try to drive a wedge between my parents, the person trying would probably end up either dead or very hurt," she looked at me, and pressed her lips together.

"If I tried to pretend to date someone who wasn't equally strong and possessive, they would probably end up drained and I would still end up with him," I murmured looking at the bed. Clawdeen patted my shoulder.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sur-" she cut herself off mid-sentence and a slight thoughtful look appeared. "Equally strong and possessive, you say..."

"I'm sure we won't find a vampire willing to do this for me," I looked up at her with a raise of my eyebrow. She took my hair and ran her fingers through it.

"Yes, but the thing is, vampires and werewolves share things in common. They are possessive over their mates, strong and deadly, they are both intimidating, and they both can turn into animals," she said in a singsong voice.

"Okay...but I still don't understand where this is going," I replied chewing on my lip, actually understanding the direction of this conversation.

"Clawd is single now," she made a circling motion with her hand, trying to get me to make the connection by myself. I made the connection instantly and I shook my head.

"If Valentine doesn't kill Clawd, my father would kill him. I cannot even try to date Clawd, he's a really awesome guy, and therefore I am not about to put him in danger!" I pulled my hair out of her fingers and stared at her. "And he's your brother! Don't you have any worry about his life?"

"Shh! What if your father hears!" she placed a finger to her mouth and shook her head. "Clawd will someday become Alpha of the Salem pack, he's strong enough to handle himself against Valentine. He won't kill the dude, just hurt his pride and probably maim him. Especially if Clawd thinks he's threatening your safety."

"Yeah? What about my father? You know king of all vampires, second oldest vampire in the entire world. Your brother wouldn't even be able to see my father coming if he figured out that as my father would put it 'tainting our bloodline'," I shot back quietly.

"Says the vampire who doesn't drink blood, goes to a human school, and likes to be out during the day," Clawdeen said, "Your father basically worships the ground you walk on, he'd bend rules for you. If you pretended to love Clawd enough then he'd bend, may not be happy about it, but he wouldn't kill someone who makes you happy."

I didn't have anything to rationally retort with. So I shook my head and went with just denying it. "I am not pretending to love Clawd, I will not put anyone through all the trouble just so I can be a tad bit happier with my life. I'm old! I need to accept that eventually someon-"

"You never have to accept your nature," Clawdeen says seriously, "If Clawd figures he can help you in anyway, he'll do it. Our family is basically your families' slaves, but willing slaves. Your father and grandfather saved my ancestors thousands of years ago, and has been keeping them safe since."

"That makes me feel like a spoiled princess wanting to not follow her place in society and running off with the stable hand," I replied just as seriously. Clawdeen's face melted away into a grin.

"But it would be awesome, you'd make an awesome girlfriend to Clawd," she added, "I can see it now, him helping you grab things, protecting you from the big bad vampires," she smiled, "Best of all, if you two were to really fall in love and get married, you would be my sister."

"I don't even like Clawd and you are already fantasizing about a wedding that will probably never happen?" I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "We don't need to come up with an answer right now," I muttered opening my eyes and looking at her. "Don't say anything to Clawd about this, because if you are right about him wanting to help, then I don't know how to persuade him out of it."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about this to Clawd," she crossed her heart with a nail and smiled at me softly. "Though you will probably have to tell the girls soon, they deserve to know as well. And hey! Maybe they'll have some howling ideas?"

"Maybe," I said with a smile as she got up and waved at me.

"Oh, and sorry to burst in, your Uncle let me in. Probably thought you wanted to talk to me about what you just said," she smiled once more before leaving and closing the door.

I stared at the bed before gathering up the supplies and heading into the bathroom. Might as well take a shower to wash away all of the days worries.

~Ω~

Clawdeen walked into her house and took off her shoes. Her parents were at the bed and breakfast, leaving her and Clawd to take care of the triplets and Rocks. Clawnor was taken to the bed and breakfast since he was the youngest. The twins were playing video games and Rocks was cheering them on.

She raced up the stairs and into her brother's room. He was doing homework and listening to music. She knew she promised not to tell Clawd, but she had too! It was her duty as Draculaura's friend to save her from living the life chosen for her instead of the one she wanted to have.

"What's up little sis?" Clawd asked without turning around, "Here to thank me again for breaking up with Cleo?" he didn't sound very happy there.

"No, I'm here to talk about Draculaura," she said walking over to him and leaning on the desk. "It's very," she closed his books, "important."

He glanced up at her and leaned back, "What is it?"

She told him everything that Draculaura told her, leaving out some parts to save for time. Mostly telling him the more recent events. She then told him he should pretend to date her to save her from Valentine. After she was finished he stared at her for a while. She groaned. "You need to help her, Clawd. It's the only way!"

"What if I mate with someone else while pretending to date her?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "I know I couldn't help myself from leaving Draculaura to be with the one I was basically designed to love."

"Like that's ever going to happen," she rolled her eyes, Clawd stood up, and she shook her hands, "sorry, I'm your sister and you know that's an automatic thing for me to do."

"I can't, besides, I don't want to be in a loveless relationship with someone," he rubbed the back of his head, "What if Draculaura doesn't want to be in the relationship either and you are making all of this overdramatic?"

"Clawd, please, just woo Draculaura into loving you. That way Valentine will be able to tell she actually loves you, and since they haven't gotten married yet he can't exactly tell you to fuck off!" Clawdeen said grabbing his arm, "Besides, as the future Alpha, imagine how much control and power you would have if you were dating the Queen vampire? Our two races would be on equal playing ground and the werewolves wouldn't be treated with such crap!"

"I'm not selfish, Clawdeen, I won't do it," he said shaking his head and sitting down on his bed. Clawdeen was getting desperate, she was about to tell him something but then paused.

"She's in danger Clawd," she said sitting down beside him, telling a lie, "do you know what male vampire do to the female vampires? You know that story she told Count Fabulous."

Clawd's face filled with disgust and rage and he ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "Alright, if it's to protect her from having to live through something like that again. I don't know if I can actually ever love her, it'll be very awkward, she's more like a little sister who is thousands of years older than me and someone I actually would want to be seen in public with."

"Thanks, Clawd, really. I am so relieved. Just remember don't mention anything about Valentine in front of her, because that'll spark bad emotions and he'll be able to tell. Just woo her like you would woo any other girl and then ask her out," Clawdeen said and walked out. The moment the door was closed she felt guilt build up. Draculaura wasn't going to know Clawdeen said anything and Clawd wouldn't know that it wasn't Draculaura in danger, but him.


	12. The Squad

Note: Tomorrow's chapter will be uploaded about an hour after this one since I will be busy for all of tomorrow and just decided to give you guys two today.

Last night a while after Clawdeen had left, I emailed Gory. Explaining everything to her and requesting something big from one of my oldest and best friends. She responded just before school saying that she would have to ask Bram about it but she was fine with it. For the time being at least, she knew my thoughts on mateship and just furthered her best friend abilities by supporting me so readily instead of doing what other vampire females would've said.

At lunch, the five of us sat down at the table from yesterday. Before they could start eating, I told them what was happening. Abbey made a noise.

"Back at mountain top, men are direct, they will not play silly game and will not force girls into marriage. They offer presents like yaks and furs, then ask for hand in marriage," she said shaking her head, "This boy is not true lover."

"Abbey is right!" Frankie said shaking her head, "Er, at least I think..."

"Mate, if you ain't comfortable with this relationship, why not just tell the bloke to bugger off?" Blue asked, placing her gloved hand on my arm. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not that easy, it's too late. Even if I tell him to leave me alone, he won't stop trying until I'm married to him and we try for babies," I made a face and Clawdeen let out a growl. I comforted her and she shook her head. Before anymore could be said on the subject, Clawd and Heath sat down at our table. Deuce was nowhere to be seen.

Lunch went about business and as people left in groups, it got quieter. Soon all that was left was me, Clawdeen and Clawd. Clawdeen looked at her watch, "Shit, I forgot I had to go and help the gym teacher prepare for track. Sorry Lala, you know how to get to Foods by yourself right?" I nodded and she quickly got up and fled from the table.

I smiled at Clawd slightly before starting to get up. "I don't bite, often" he teased with a smile, I quirked an eyebrow and returned to sitting.

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable not in the presence of a vampire," I said softly with a shrug. He laughed and shook his head.

"Vampires scare me just as much as werewolves scare you," he took a swig of his coke and leaned back in his chair.

"So then you are terrified of me," I replied, the corners of my mouth twitching upwards. His grin faded and I laughed, "I'm kidding, you don't terrify me. If you did, do you really think I would be sitting here, or hanging out with your sister on a regular basis?"

"Who knows, you could just be doing what you thought is best to survive," his grin came back and he leaned forwards slightly. "There is a football game coming up this week, you should go," he smiled and nodded his head towards a poster on the wall.

"Hm, so I can see a bunch of sweaty men fighting over a ball? Not my kind of sport," I turned down his offer sipping my water. He raised his eyebrow.

"Most male sports involve men sweating and fighting over a ball..." I gave him a look and he laughed, "You aren't very sporty are you?"

"I know how to sword fight," I held my thumb up. "I know various forms of martial arts, play golf during the night with my father – which by the way is so difficult to do – and I was part of the Cheerleading team at my old school," I held up a finger for each sport I did, and held up a few different fingers for the martial arts portion.

His eyebrows went up and then he chuckled, "Cheerleading isn't much of a sport," he said shaking his head. I smirked and leaned forwards.

"Yeah, I know. I can lift my leg above my head, I am really flexible," I stood up and left the table. When I glanced briefly back as I left the lunchroom I saw his jaw open slightly and I giggled. What a typical male teenager. Say something even remotely sexual and they are either turned on or confused as to what just happened.

I walked down the hall and over to my locker. After I grabbed my Foods and English binder and shoved my Social textbook back into my locker beside my gym strip, I closed the door. Two females leaned against the lockers beside me. Both had opposite coloured hair and a strip of striped hair down the sides of their faces. They wore opposite coloured vests, tank tops and skirts. They were opposites, and yet they were the same. Twins. I turned around, suspecting they were just a their lockers when a girl smirked at me.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," she laughed into the back of her hand. She had short red hair with yellow blended in and black stripes across her bangs. Her blue eyes were very cold as she stared at me. "The new girl getting all friendly with Cleo's bo," when she said this the two twins laughed.

"I'm not getting friendly with him because I'm interested in him, he's my best friend's brother," I replied, not letting them think I was intimidated. This was a common occurrence at an all vampire school. You always had to act like you were better than everyone else, or you were shoved down to the bottom where everyone just stepped on top of you.

"You know, you should really try out for the squad," the female said, her tone becoming very friendly, even though she was just accusing me of flirting with Clawd, who wasn't even dating Cleo anymore. "I bet you would be really awesome. Especially since you can lift your leg over your head. That's so cute," she said placing her hand on her cheek and smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I have no interest in becoming part of the American cheerleading squad," I replied and attempted to walk away. One of the twins stepped into my way and nudged be back into the lockers.

"Why don't you try? Besides, all Queens must be dethroned after a while. Quite frankly, we think Cleo has lived out her reign," the female pressured, still with a smile the entire time. "You can give Cleo the slap in the face she needs! Me and my girls will take ruling the school very seriously, unlike her."

"No thanks, because even if Cleo and I haven't gotten off on the right foot. She certainly is more queen like than you three combined, and if you want to try to kick her off her high horse, you go right ahead. I am not about to stoop down to your level," I said firmly and pushed past one of the twins.

"The names Toralei, remember it," she called after me. I continued walking until Cleo stepped in front of me. I held in a groan and she looked at me like she was judging me. I should've been use to it by now, she seemed to stare at everyone like that. She would make a good vampire if she wasn't a mummy.

"Anyone who doesn't like Toralei and her crew can't be that bad," she finally broke the silence, my eyebrow raised and she rolled her eyes. "I still don't like you, like at all, but you should consider joining the squad. Just to show those wannabes up, they've just worn out their welcome in the squad."

"I already said I don't want to join the Cheerleading squad," I sighed, looking away from her.

"If you want Clawd to take a second glance at you, you should consider it. I'm already over him, you can go ahead and do whatever you want, but if you do like him...I will help...I suppose," Cleo looked me up and down before snapping and holding her hand out. Julia appeared out of virtually nowhere and handed her a pamphlet. "Here, take it, it shows you our cheer and when tryouts start, for next year at least."

I took it, knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, though I still looked up at her and shook my head. "I can't join, I'm not going to be here next year."

"Oh? Where are you going?" she asked, not looking too interested. Though I still told her. "Romania, huh," she still didn't look interested and she sighed impatiently, "Whatever, try out if you wish, don't try out, whatever." With that she turned on her heel and stalked away. I stared at the pamphlet before tucking it into my textbooks and walked to Foods.

~Ω~

Clawdeen waited for me at my locker after English. Frankie and Abbey waved as I walked away from them and over to her. I pushed my Foods binder into my locker and grabbed my bag. She waited patiently and quietly as I grabbed my things and shut my locker. We left the school and before we could start our daily trek back to our cul-de-sac there was a honk.

Clawd waved at us and Clawdeen rushed to the car, look relieved. We both jumped into the back, since Deuce was in the front. "Thanks, Clawd," I smiled at him and he nodded back with a smile. The ride was mostly silent and Clawdeen was looking at my homework. The cheerleading pamphlet slid out and landed on her lap. She lifted it up and read it.

"Where did you get this? Cleo only gives these out to people she likes or are good at cheerleading," she said looking at me in confusion. I tucked a loose piece of hair behind my hair.

"She gave it to me," as soon as I said it Clawdeen growled. I flinched away and Clawd growled back at her. Clawdeen calmed down.

"What the hell, Draculaura! I thought you and her were like worst enemies?" she snapped tossing the pamphlet at me.

"I'm not going to join!" I snapped back, crossing my arms over my chest, "If you haven't forgotten, I'm not going to be here next year!"

"It'd be pretty hot if she joined cheerleading," Deuce commented and everyone in the car turned to glare at him, he laughed and held his hands up. "Whoa, calm down guys. I'm not interested in Draculaura like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Enough of Deuce's hilarious antics," I looked at him and he zipped his lips. Clawd pulled into his driveway and turned around.

"Clawdeen, you can't really stop her from wanting to join Cheerleading, if she wants to let her," he shrugged and dodged a punch thrown at him from Clawdeen.

"You are an annoying older brother! How could you just support her becoming buddy-buddy with your bitchy ex-girlfriend?" Clawdeen asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"The day Cleo and I become best friends is the day Valentine just stops wanting me as a mate," I placed my hand on Clawdeen's arm. I don't know if she knew exactly how impossible that was but she calmed down quite a bit.

I thanked Clawd for a ride before heading over to my own house and entering it. My father walked up to me and smiled. "Samantha said that since you will be leaving back to Romania after this school year ends, we will be holding our wedding before then," he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I'm happy for you," he said pulling away. I stared at him before looking at the ground and closing my eyes.

"I'm happy for you as well, Dad," I faked a smile and hugged him.

**So! From the poll standings currently the couples that will be in this story are as followed:**

**Abbey x Romulus**

**Draculaura x Clawd**

**Frankie x Jackson**

**Gory x Bram**

**Howleen x Holt**

**Spectra x Billy**

**There is a tie between who gets Deuce. Clawdeen x Deuce is Clawdeen's highest rated pairing at 2, and as well as Cleo's at 2. Either vote if you haven't, or make a comment on who Deuce should end up with. If Cleo wins, then Clawdeen will probably be single unless there is another pairing voted for. If Clawdeen wins, then Valentine will end up with Cleo. Choose wisely!**


	13. Preparation

A week sped through quickly. I didn't end up going to the football game, even though Clawd asked and asked, and Clawdeen prodded me to do so. I had to get measured for a bridesmaids dress. It was a strapless pink dress. Or how the store clerk put it 'a luxe taffeta cocktail length dress featuring a flirty pick-up skirt for added glamour.' It was cute, but I didn't really get it for a bridesmaid dress and ignored the clerk. Samantha gushed at how 'adorable' I looked in it. Then the lady put my hair up in a bun, put a bracelet, necklace, earrings and then got me to put the high heels on.

The other girls tried on the dresses and Samantha gushed at how they looked in them as well. She then went to get dressed up in her wedding dress. Mrs Wolf, or Harriet, was asked to be one of the bridesmaids. Which she accepted, not very happily, and was now standing awkwardly amongst the others wearing the pink dress. I walked over to her and gave her a comforting smile.

"For such a small child, you act very mature," she leaned over and barely moved her mouth to speak, "If it was my father marrying her, I would've torn up my house..."

I copied her and leaned towards her, speaking quietly, I kept a smile on my face so that no one knew we weren't very happy to be here. "Well, she is a human, I only have to put up with her for another forty years." Mrs Wolf laughed and shook her head. Our conversation ended there and Samantha walked out.

The way the store clerk put her dress is 'this one-shoulder taffeta ball gown features dramatic ruched pick-ups, inspired by the grace of the water lily. The asymmetric draped bodice is embellished with beautiful beaded flowers, metallic embroidery and pearl accents.' How I described it? Well the top part wasn't bad, but I hated the bottom of it.

Her friends gushed over it and when they were finished she turned to us and smiled waiting for something. I smiled falsely back at her.

"You look lovely," I answered knowing that was what she wanted to hear. She walked over to me in her dress and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Laura," she pulled away and smiled before walking back over to the mirror and looking at herself. The wedding was a few weeks away, and I was dreading it. I've been to my father's other weddings, and know they are very boring. I was always the Maid of Honour because my father made me be. I always had to pick out a present that I thought suited my new mother so I always gave them dresses, and I always had to dance with as many boys as possible. Except this time, I just knew my father would fly Valentine in to be my date.

I leaned over towards Harriet, "Hey, we can invite dates to this right?" I murmured she nodded. "M'kay, because the only guy I know well enough is your son, so is it alright if I ask him?"

"Isn't it usually the boys asking the father if it's alright if they can take their daughter out for a date?" Harriet asked with a amused look.

"Yeah, but I'm a thousand five hundred and eighty three years older than him," I replied looking up at her, "so I'm practically a pedophile."

Harriet laughed and shook her head, "Ask him, that's probably the only way I'll get him to put on a suit to attend this wedding." She waved her hands, "Can I get out of this dress now? I need to get back to the B and B before nightfall, Clawrk is taking me out to dinner," she tugged at the bracelet.

"Go, I doubt Samantha will even notice, she's too fond of herself right now to notice anything else," I grinned and waved as she thanked me and ducked into the dressing room. After she paid for everything and left I sat down on a couch and sighed. Next year this will probably be me, except I won't be gushing over everything, and I won't be happy and the people I want as my brides maids won't be standing with me. I won't be marrying someone who loves me as much as I love them either.

After the girls were done with their shopping, I was allowed to take off the dress. However, since I was the Maid of Honour, Samantha was demanding that I went around and help her pick out some final touches for the wedding. Flower arrangements and things like that. It took all day, and when we returned to the house I was exhausted. My uncle helped me and Samantha store things away in an extra room since my father wasn't allowing himself to see anything that his soon-to-be-bride bought for the wedding. I seriously just thought he was doing that because he really didn't want to be involved.

I headed over to the Wolf's house and rang the doorbell. Clawd opened it and smiled, "What's up?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"You know how my father's getting married and you guys are invited?" I asked tucking my hands into my pockets. He nodded.

"Are you here to tell me we don't have to go?" he asked, looking excited. I shook my head and his excitement plummeted.

"I don't want to go alone, I don't even want to go really, and so do you want to be my date?" I asked, looking up at him. He stared down for a few minutes, it started to get uncomfortable so I added, "It's just an appearance thing, maybe a few dances together, and I don't want to be alone there so..."

"Sure," he said with a smile, "I'll have to rent a tux though," he scratched his chin.

"I would offer you one of my fathers, but you are much more muscle than him," I commented smiling up at him. He grinned down and shook his head.

"What about Valentine though? Isn't he your boyfriend or whatever?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Erm...well there is a bunch of shit going on and I really, really don't want him to come over from Romania," I admitted looking down at my feet, "Which is why I'm asking you, you are one of my best guy friends in America."

"Alright, so I'm not stepping into his territory or anything?" he asked stepping through the door and closing it. I raised my eyebrow. He sat down on the bench beside the door and patted the seat beside him. I lowered myself down and crossed my legs.

"I'm no one's territory, Clawd, I mean, if I knew he loved me like I use to love him, then I would be asking him, rather than you," I said looking up at him. "No offense."

"Wouldn't your father get mad if we go together?" he changed the subject, as if trying to find a loophole in all of this. I nodded.

"He may be mad, but he won't do anything about it during the wedding, and it's just one harmless date. It's not like we'll kiss or anything," I shook my head and sighed, "Besides, I'm sure his happiness that he's getting another bride will outweigh the fact that I'm going with a werewolf to his wedding."

Suddenly, I remembered something. It was literally a thought blooming from my mind. His brides would be coming to America...they were basically required to welcome the new bride into their family. Though this time they wouldn't be allowed to say anything, since Samantha didn't know about his three other marriages. Or that he was a vampire. I could already see the bloodshed.

"Draculaura?" he asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I asked you if any of your Romanian friends are coming for your dad's wedding," he asked, looking slightly amused. "Though, you totally zoned out for a second."

I felt my cheeks heating, "Sorry about that," I looked at the ground before continuing, "Yes, my friends Gory and Bram will be coming, as well as my father's brides, and Valentine. Though I don't really count him as a friend in any way shape or form anymore."

"I thought you just said you didn't want him to come to America," Clawd asked, his eyebrows coming together.

"Yeah, but I know my father is going to invite him anyways, but I don't want him coming to America because I need a date. I'd feel so much better if I was with you," I said and touched his shoulder. I shot him a thankful look before standing up and straighten out my skirt. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to your football game, Clawd," I leaned down and pressed my lips against his cheek quickly, "Thanks for being my date to my father's wedding."

I turned and headed back to my house, avoiding looking back because my cheeks were probably bright red right now. What was I thinking? Kissing a werewolf. Even if it was on the cheek. That was against every rule in the book. I didn't eat supper and instead raced up to my room and locked the door. My cell phone vibrated in my purse and I walked over and pulled it out. It was Valentine. I ignored the text and got ready for bed.


	14. Taking Chances

I checked my email when I awoke. There was one from Gory, and a few from Facebook. I ignored the Facebook ones and went straight to the one from Gory. She was explaining how the three of them had received invitations to her father's wedding, and how she was going to try to convince Bram to move there when they got there. The way she wrote it so nonchalantly made it sound like she barely needed to lift her finger and he would pay for a house and move in before she could ask.

I smiled, their relationship was one of the few vampire relationships where the male only had one partner. Bram was devoted to Gory, and she to him. Of course, being a vampire Bram would occasionally flirt with other vampire girls, but in the end he would never do anything besides that. I wanted that kind of relationship with Valentine, but I knew he was probably already scoping out another person to be his bride.

That thought almost made my nonexistent blood boil. If he really wanted to be _my_ mate, he would have to accept the fact that I do not want to be in a polygamous relationship with him. Or with anyone. That is why I didn't see myself with anyone, ever. I would rather live out my life alone than get married just for the sake up bowing to my husband's every whim and trying to make babies. That wasn't the life for me. It never would be.

She went on to say that they were at the airport already since they had gotten the invitations a couple weeks ago, and would be there around noon today. It was around two hours away, so I had plenty of time to get ready for them and wear my best clothes.

It was Saturday and my father and Samantha were going away for a pre-honeymoon thing. I wondered if my father was going to tell Samantha he was a vampire, or change her or something. I hoped he didn't. I would rather have her flip shit later if she ever figured out that he was a vampire. I laid on my bed staring up blankly.

I slipped out of bed and headed down the stairs. There was a note taped to the kitchen door. My father and Samantha had already left and my father gave me permission to have friends over if it was alright with my uncle. I crumpled the piece of paper up and recycled it. All I wanted to do this weekend was relax, and do my homework.

The door to the library was open, so I pushed it open more. My uncle was sitting surrounded by books and scrolls. I walked over and sat down. They were all about the Van Helsing's and their string of decedents. I wondered how long he had been working on this, red ink crossed out the Van Helsing's wiped out by vampires and black ink crossed out ones that were killed or died in other ways. Or at least that is what I thought, since the original Van Helsing was crossed out in red.

I sat down and watched him as he wrote with a quill. He was very versed as he scribbled in his messy handwriting with the ink, and his eyes didn't stray from the paper. It seemed like ages before he placed the quill down, moved the book aside, and glanced up at me. His ruby coloured eyes were very serious and he rubbed his face.

"I suppose you are wondering what it is I'm doing," he let his hands rest on the table before organizing some loose papers. "It is very...peculiar that Samantha hasn't noticed any of our vampireistic traits. For example, your father and I have red eyes if we are stressed or just woke up. None of us can be seen in the mirrors, and we don't eat a hell of a lot. Your eyes are constantly pinkie. So why hasn't she called us on it yet?" he seemed to be talking to himself as he looked back at the Van Helsing charts. "I could be going about this all wrong, she could be some type of Monster...but I've spent years documenting the Monsters after the war..." he trailed off leaning back. "She is human."

He rested his jaw on his fist and stared at the family tree for a few minutes. His finger trailed down until it got to the more recent dates. He stopped a generation back. "We'd be able to tell if she was a Van Helsing," he mumbled to himself, "She isn't dumb enough not to notice the traits..."

"What is Samantha's last name?" I blurted suddenly. My uncle jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Samantha Harker," he muttered looking at a old tome again. I stared at him before rubbing my temple.

"Harker. As in Jonathon Harker?" I mumbled, his eyes shot up to me. "You know, the guy in the Dracula novel who worked as a solicitor and worked with the other four vampire hunters?"

"If you are thinking this Jonathon Harker was ever known to your father, that is wrong," he shot down the idea and looked back at his work.

"Bram Stoker wasn't far off in his story of vampire lore," I shot back with a raised eyebrow, "Harker may have been actually involved with Van Helsing, and therefore we don't have one clan of monster hunters, but five."

"I don't want to believe it, and it'll take years to figure out if what you think is true. If Samantha is a vampire hunter, we have to figure it out before she gets married too your father," Uncle Vlad said shutting a book and looking at me. He drank deeply from a cup that smelled like blood, my head got a little woozy but I couldn't see the liquid so I was fine. He wiped his mouth immediately after he lowered the cup. "So...now you have to worry about some crazy bitch who might be trying to kill your father, as well as the fact that you will be wed forcefully in the next year."

I looked at him, "for a smart guy, you are pretty stupid," I stood up, "What other Monster spent it's time hunting and killing vampires?"

"Werewolves," he answered immediately, "and I take offense that you think I am stupid! I single-handedly catalogued every single type of monster, stood by your father's side in the war of monsters, and spent the last twenty years building this cul-de-sac up!"

"Yet you can't even realize we live beside a pack of werewolves who are our friends and probably have ancestral records regarding other vampire hunting people," I shrugged and tapped my fingers on the table. "You were thinking too hard on this, you should really take up reading."

"Go away and stop being a smart ass," he waved me off as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Oh," I tapped one of the younger generations, "Why is he still alive?"

"I don't know if he is, I'm still trying to find out if he is, and if he is I'll have to see if he knows about his past or not. Chances are, if he knows about vampires and what he will do, then he won't be alive in the near future."

My uncle left the room before the conversation could excel into a huge debate over sparing the lives of others, as I usually did with my elders. I turned the family tree towards myself and stared at the person who was off the radar.

After a while of doing my own research, someone entered the room. I inhaled slightly and knew they had blood in them, I heard their heartbeat faintly and knew it was a werewolf. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was male from the sound of the breathing. They didn't attack or advance any further, so I knew they were a friend. That narrowed it all down to Clawd or Clawrk, and I doubt Clawrk would leave the house if he was needed.

"Hello, Clawd," I called barely a few seconds after he had entered.

"Hello," he walked in and took a seat across from me where my uncle had been sitting. I worked in silence before looking up at him with a smile.

"What's up?" I closed the tome and placed it gently aside. He looked at the family tree and some loose-leaf papers.

"So your dad might be in danger?" he asked leaning on his hand and staring at me.

"Yup," I muttered crossing my arms on the table and staring back at him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't sound worried," he replied glancing down at the books. I sighed and stood up, collecting some books into a pile and lifting them up.

"That's because even if she is a vampire hunter, she is just a human. Who knows a lot about vampires. Compared to my father, she'll be like a small toddler waving around a rubber toy, he may get hurt, but he won't be killed by her," I explained walking over and started putting the books away. The books were lifted from me and Clawd placed them away for me. Though when he was finished, he didn't retract his hand from where it was leaning on the bookshelf. I turned around and stared up at him curiously.

"Could you handle her?" he asked quietly. I blinked, not understanding how I was involved in any danger. They would go after Dracula, and then if he died, all vampires would go into permanent hiding. From all Monsters. "If she's after Dracula, it would be easier to get to him if you were hurt," he explained.

"I can handle myself," I looked down at the floor, "Even if I were hurt by her, I wouldn't risk my father being weakened by worrying about me."

"She wouldn't be able to touch you," he touched my shoulder, I looked up at him. The moment our eyes connected I pulled away and walked back over to the table.

"Depends on how she tries, if she threatens someone I care for...then I won't be able to stop myself," I answered straightening some papers. Clawd didn't move from his spot as I tidied up. When I turned around he was staring at me still. The same look in his eyes from before. I walked over to him and smiled slightly. He touched my hair with one of his hands before leaning down.

I stepped away, his eyes filled with rejection and he pulled away. "Clawd, look-"

"It's fine, Draculaura," he tried to pass it off by laughing and rubbing his neck, "You still have feelings for Valentine. I get it," his tone turned sour near the end.

"I don't want you to be hurt," I defended, not meeting his eyes.

"How can I get hurt?" he whispered, taking a hold of my chin and tilting it up until my head angled up towards his. I didn't meet his eyes still. It was silent, his fingers just held my head up until my eyes finally met his.

"I don't want to be hurt either," I whispered, looking at him. Almost begging him not to try anything.

"I would never, ever, hurt you," he leaned forwards slightly. My stomach dropped, and I felt slightly weak in the legs. He was so different. So foreign. Unlike Valentine he was warm, welcoming, and friendly. He didn't want to rush even a simple kiss. Valentine didn't even wait until our first date to kiss me, and it wasn't even a small peck on the lips.

I didn't know what to do, kiss him and risk pissing off Valentine. Or not kiss him and loose this...pure feeling. I leaned forwards hesitantly. Not knowing. Not sure about this. After what seemed like forever I finally let our lips meet. It was a simple kiss, nothing fancy. However, it was so different than any kiss Valentine had given me. This was warm, it made my knees weak, it made my arms wrap around his neck. It made me hungry for me. Though we broke away quickly, both of our cheeks bright red.

"That was..." I trailed off looking at the ground.

"Wow..." he murmured, I nodded with a giggle. He pulled me forwards into a hug and I welcomed it.

"Don't...say anything to anyone about that...please," I whispered after a while, "My dad will probably maim you."

Clawd chuckled, pet my hair and pressed a kiss into my head. "I won't, I promise."

"Isn't this a cute sight," a growl interrupted. I jumped away from Clawd and looked up.

**A cookie to whoever guess who the person walking in on the Clala fluff is!**


	15. The Boyfriend

Valentine stood at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Bram and Gory stood behind him. Gory looking apologetic and Bram looking between me and Clawd. Clawd growled back at Valentine, I doubted he knew that this was Valentine. The two stared each other down as Gory walked straight past Valentine, completely ignoring the two and hugging me. She kissed my cheek and pulled away smiling.

"Draculaura, isn't this weird?" she asked, "your father leaves Romania and in two weeks he's getting hitched!"

"Not that weird," Bram replied, still staring cautiously at Clawd and Valentine. I touched Clawd's arm and Valentine hissed.

"Clawd, this is Gory and Bram," I waved at the two of them. Gory held out her hand immediately, but her eyes were cold, Clawd took it and they barely shook hands before Gory removed her hand.

"Sorry, I am not a big fan of werewolves, but I can get use to them," she apologized, I wasn't sure who she was apologizing to however. Bram just held up a hand in greeting before pulling Gory close to him.

"That is Val-"

"I am her future husband, and you are the man who shall never lay a finger on her again," Valentine threatened walking forwards and jabbing Clawd in the chest with a finger. I winced and stepped away. Clawd remained silent and just stared down at Valentine with a glare. "Do you understand me, or do I need to speak in slower words?"

"I can hear you, but what I don't understand is how you think that you can control who she wants to spend her time with," Clawd growled so darkly that Gory reached forwards and pulled me further away from the two of them.

"She is my future wife, and my mate. I can tell her to do whatever the hell I want," Valentine hissed, his fangs extending. Clawd snorted and rolled his eyes.

"She may be your mate, but are you her mate?" Clawd lowered his voice. Valentine's eyes darkened and he shoved Clawd away roughly.

"I think you need to go into obedience school, dog," Valentine hissed grabbing my arm, "because you need to learn your place." Without another word he tugged me out of the room. I didn't try to pull my hand away from him, knowing it would further anger him. Uncle Vlad stepped into the house with Clawrk just as Valentine started tugging me up the stairs. The moment Clawrk saw this, he froze in place and I could almost see the anger in his eyes.

Uncle Vlad placed his hand on Clawrk's shoulder and looked at Valentine. "Draculaura?" he asked and I breathed out a sigh of relief when Valentine's grip loosened. I stepped away from Valentine, and he walked forwards.

"Yes?"

"Where's Clawd?" Clawrk asked, ignoring Valentine and walking up behind Uncle Vlad.

"That dog?" Valentine adjusted his suit and jabbed a thumb towards the hallway.

"That dog?" Clawrk repeated, and growled. "Boy, you better learn some manners-"

"Why? You are hundreds of years younger than me, and besides you are just a mangy canine who should learn it's place," Valentine sneered looking him up and down, "I suppose you are the one who impregnated some unfortunate woman with that mongrel?"

"Valentine!" I snapped looking up at him, "It has been years since werewolves where enslaved by vampires, and if you haven't forgotten, my family were the ones who gave the werewolves who were enslaved to us freedom. You know why they were freed-"

"Close your mouth," Valentine demanded. Uncle Vlad snorted and shook his head.

"Old fashioned vampire living in a twenty first century world," he muttered and looked up at him with an amused look. "Valentine, I'm thousands of years older than you. I give this man," Uncle Vlad clapped Clawrk on the back, "my utmost respect because he takes care of his family and is kind to his mate. You are quickly losing my trust and we've only met twice before."

I stared up at Valentine who look like he was about to start foaming at the mouth. Though, he collected himself and smoothed out his jacket. There were no words passed between the males, but Valentine took my hand instead of my arm this time and lead me up the stairs. More gently this time. I glanced back, Uncle Vlad was waving towards the library.

The moment we turned down the hallway, Valentine dropped my hand like it was a hot coal and returned his grip to my upper arm. He shoved me into my room before walking in. I stood tall, and smoothed out my skirt. The door closed with a click behind him and it went dead silent in the room. No words passed between us. Not a single thing was said. His eyes were dark and cold as he stared down at me. The look I saw my father give his wives whenever they 'teased' about killing me.

He moved forwards until I was forced to crane my neck to look up at him. Still nothing was said. His fingers reached up and took a hold of my jaw, and then in one quick movement he leaned down and sank his fangs into my neck. My eyes widened and I froze. This had never happened before. I had never had a vampire even try to take blood from me. It was unheard of. Something that was considered, very, very strange. Of course there was love bites, where they bite, but never took blood. He was drinking. I could feel my blood leaving my body.

When the confusion and shock wore off, I felt his hands trailing down my back and over my hips. I knew what he wanted. I pushed him away roughly, feeling the sharp pain as his teeth tore from my skin. My fingers flew to my neck and I hissed at him. His eyes darkened and he advanced forwards. I shook my head and walked backwards.

Blood was dripping down my arm and confusion swept over me once again. Why was I bleeding? I should've healed by now. I bumped into my vanity and pulled my hand away. Dark blood covered my hand and I started to feel woozy. "W-What?"

"Vampire bites don't heal very nicely," Valentine said, and with his southern accent any other time I would've blushed because of how sexual that sounded. His hands grabbed my hips and pressed me against the vanity so I was trapped. "Marking you as mine. You are mine, aren't you?" his anger seemed to seep away and was just replaced with lust. Any other time I would've called it love, but I knew what he was after, and he wouldn't get it. "Draculaura," his fingers dug slightly into my hips, "You. Are. Mine."

I still didn't reply and he let go of me immediately and stalked away. Without his support I crumpled to my knees, and clutched my head. I didn't know if I was being woozy from the blood or the fact that I was losing blood. "It's the fucking werewolf," Valentine threw his jacket at the door and growled. "You're lust for him will die after we go back to Romania. It'll die off before your father's marriage. We are going together after all. Once he sees that you are mine," he pointed at himself and looked back at me. "He'll get the message."

"I'm going with him, I asked him," I muttered, pulling myself back up by the chair. His eyes snapped to me and he walked forwards and grabbed my shoulder.

"You are **my** mate. Therefore, sugar, we are going to your fathers wedding together," he lifted me up and took me into the bathroom. "Now, all that blood is ruining your dress," he kicked the door behind him and placed me on the counter.

"No," I shook my head, his eyebrow raised as he plugged the bath.

"No? Would you rather take a shower, love?"

"I am not going with you," I slid off the counter. "I can clean myself up, you can leave," I turned my back on him and stared at myself in the mirror. Ignoring him completely. I checked the two holes on my neck that still weren't healing. His hands ran up my arms and onto my neck, he pressed his lips against the bite mark and then bit me again.

"Baby, you are going to regret going with that dog," he whispered before leaving the bathroom. My fingers gripped the countertop as my head spun again.

What happened to him? Why wasn't he the kind guy I remembered?

I collapsed and hit my elbow against the ground. I laid there. Hearing the bathtub fill up with water. My eyes fluttered as I continued to lose blood. Weakening. Muscles relaxing and eyes closing. Was I dying? No. I was going to become bloodthirsty soon. Did he plan this? I couldn't. I couldn't harm anyone. He knew I would hate myself. He was...

I blacked out. I felt cold. Alone. It was so quiet and dark. I could barely make out anything as I moved quickly. The darkness erupted into red. The solid floor beneath me started to seep blood. I reeled back. Screams ripped through me and I dropped to my knees. The blood stopped and the blackness returned. A calming noise flowed through my ears and warmth surrounded me. The blood returned and I screamed. Though no longer was I able to reel away from the source. Terror washed through me. I was draining someone. I was killing someone. I thrashed but the warmth strengthened and I couldn't do much movement.

The darkness and pain in my abdomen faded. I curled into the warmth and whimpered. When I awoke my Uncle was shining a flashlight into my eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. My hand flew to my neck and I felt faint scars from where I was bite. The warmth was still wrapped around me and I looked around. Clawd had his arms around me and was sleeping. I looked and saw Clawrk asleep on an armchair.

"You know what happened," Uncle Vlad said, as he did a few more checks. "You flew down here, red eyes and blood flowing from your neck. Everyone was confused, and you tried to attack Valentine, but then you pulled away once you bit him. Almost like you realized what you were doing. Everyone was for sedating you and forcing you to drink blood from a bag, but Clawd here stepped forwards. Pressed his wrist to your mouth and made you drink." I stared at him before wetting my lips and glancing at Clawd. Still asleep. "He didn't fall asleep because you drank too much, you didn't drink that much. Barely any, but then you fell asleep in his arms. He didn't let anyone move you, in case you woke up and needed more blood. He's chivalrous. Don't know how your father would've reacted though..."

"Where is Valentine?" I whispered, looking at Clawd's arms that were wrapped around my waist.

"He was very worried about you. Gory and Bram convinced him to go back to the hotel they are staying at, he kept picking fights with Clawd and Clawrk, getting on even my nerves," Uncle Vlad chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?"

I looked away from him. I doubt he would've believed me. Maybe he would've said he did, but I doubt he would've actually. He probably thought some rouge vampire broke into the bathroom and bit me. I crossed my arms over Clawd's and stared at the wall. My Uncle placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Draculaura, if you don't want to talk to me about it, don't. Tell someone though, sometimes you are too close to the danger to notice. Others will help you." I nodded and he stood up, "I believe you are in good hands, werewolves I trust more than vampires right now. Which is why Clawrk has been informed not to let anyone but myself and your father into this room."

Once again I nodded and he smiled slightly then turned and left the room. I settled into Clawd's chest and closed my eyes. Though immediately they opened. I felt safe, but I didn't like it. It almost felt too safe. My body was relaxed, but my mind kept scaring me. Replaying that dream from weeks ago. Replaying it and replaying it. Different parts. Mostly the fighting parts. Then it settled onto the better portion of the dream and I relaxed finally.

My head lolled to the side and I sighed softly. When I breathed in I froze. That scent. The taste of blood that lingered in my mouth. Was so familiar but so foreign at the same time. Even the warmth was familiar. However, I was probably just high from the blood and my eyes drifted shut. It was nothing.


	16. Chaos

Life was hectic for a week. Well, the chaos continued for a while, I lived on Radcliffe way, home for Monsters. Though it was as if someone decided my life should have so much stress in one week. My father's wedding was in a couple of days, only he could plan for a wedding to be within three weeks of deciding to marry. They were having the wedding in the backyard, so no one had to drive they could just walk over. I swore my father was planning to get everyone drunk.

Since I was the maid of honour, Samantha and I had to spend so much time together. Picking out color themes, choosing flowers for the bridesmaids, all that. On top of the stress from being forced to help a young naive ass marry my father, I had to make sure Valentine was kept busy and away from Clawd, make sure that Clawd was busy and away from Valentine as well as me. Then I had to deal with Clawdeen grumbling about Valentine as well as Gory and her not getting along. They did not like the fact that there was another best friend in the picture.

I was slowly beginning to snap. Though, being me. I kept it together. I had dealt with worse stress than this, and I was being forced to drink more blood because of the stress I was dealing with. That way I was always at that small buzz of drinking blood. Kind of, like when mortals drink alcohol they get that buzz. Only, this buzz was good for me and not hurting my body.

The love triangle was slowly progressing to the point where I did not want to deal with either of them. If they were both over helping my father, then one would slip away briefly to visit me wherever I was. Clawd would just help me and give me smiles, then a kiss on the cheek, and leave. It was cute. Then Valentine would come in, and distract me from what I was doing and want to move further. That was not cute. Honestly, I would rather have neither of them come in. If Clawd came in, then Valentine would come in right after. Same thing would happen if Valentine walked in first.

When the door opened for the umpteenth time, I was ready to snap and I twisted around in my chair. My mouth ready to snap at whoever it was. Deuce took a step back and held a hand up. "Whoa there, just coming by with some coffee," he stepped forwards with a tray, two coffees were placed in them. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Clawd and Valentine are getting on my nerves," I apologized taking the coffee when he handed it to me. "If you are sticking around, you should probably stone them," I muttered as I turned back around and stared at the books in front of me. He took a sip of his coffee and tossed the tray into the garbage. "That should go in the recycling," he snorted and walked around the library looking at the books.

"What are you even doing in here? Everyone is prepping the house for the wedding that is happening in, what, two days? Yet, here you are, locked up in the library surrounded by books about slayers," he picked up a book and read it briefly. "You don't seem to be the best maid of honour right now," he sat down on the table and stared at his coffee. I leaned back and sighed.

"Something my uncle was doing earlier this week interested me," I relaxed into the chair, tossing my legs over the arms and snuggling down into it. My fingers wrapped around the warm coffee and I sighed happily.

"Why are you so interested in monster slayers?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee and taking off his hat. The snakes hissed, almost happily that they were not being condemned to the hat no longer.

"Reasons," I muttered looking over at him and leaning my head against the back of the chair. "I'm more interested in something else right now though. Like, why you haven't been sitting with us at lunch," he rubbed his neck and looked at the roof. A smile on his face and he chuckled.

"Wondered when someone was going to ask me about that," He muttered then looked at me, "Cleo-"

"Don't tell me, you and her are together now?" I swung my legs off the chair arm and stared at him incredulously. He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"No, I wouldn't date her after she was just broken up with by my best friend. I just feel bad for her, ya know? She use to be friends with everyone on this cul-de-sac, but then after a few miss steps she just screwed herself over. I do not think the others realize that she misses their friendship, and...Well I think we were all wrong to be so judgemental," he glanced at me, his sunglasses masking the emotion in his eyes. I looked at the floor and bit my lip.

"Tell her to come sit with us at lunch, I'll apologize for myself. I was quick to judge her, and listened to the others opinions. If she wants to be our friend again, then I will not stop her. However, she'll probably have to apologize to Blue big time," I stood up and took a sip of the coffee.

"You're awesome, Lala," Deuce grinned and jumped off the table and hid his snakes under the hat once more. "I'll keep the boys off your back for a while."

"Thanks," I waved as he exited the library.

~Ω~

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, my eyes kept slowly closing while I read. I yawned and checked my watch. My father and the guys would be at the bachelor's party, even though my father technically was not a bachelor. The door opened and Samantha entered the room. I did not bother to move, she was not any danger.

She walked over to the fireplace and tossed a new log on the fire. "Watcha reading there?" she asked, walking over and tilting her head to see the cover. "A book about Van Helsing?" her tone suddenly went very serious. I nodded my head and closed the book.

"Some light reading," I muttered, covering my mouth as I yawned.

"Why are you reading about Van Helsing though? That's so dark!" she plucked the book from my grasp and flipped through it, "Why did you sticky note it?"

"That's Uncle Vlad's research, he does a bunch of research on lore and things like that," I pulled the blanket around me tighter and watched her. I had an uneasy feeling but she just shook her head and smiled.

"He's a silly vampire," she turned to me and placed the book on the couch beside me.

"Sure," I rolled to face the back of the couch. My eyes shot open and I turned to look at her. "Wait, what?"

"A vampire, you know what I'm talking about," she said, standing by the fire and staring at a photo that was painted of my father, mother and me. I watched as she reached up and ripped the picture. I immediately shot up and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at her, her body turned to me and she was smirking darkly.

"I can't have you messing up my little plan, Draculaura," Samantha said placing a hand on her hip. I watched her other hand though, which was going for the fireplace poker. Which she had been using to move the logs around earlier. I was sure it was still hot.

"What plan?" I asked backing away as she grabbed the poker.

"I think you already figured that out," her arm raised and she slashed the poker towards me. I dodged out of the way, diving onto the floor and rolling under the table. "Don't run, this'll just get worse for you!" she snapped and I ran towards the door. I did not want to attack her, even if she was trying to kill me. I threw open the doors and ran. Something collided with my back and I fell forwards. Skidding along the stone floor, probably roughing up my face. Whatever it was got off and I twisted around, a man lifted me up by the shirt and growled.

"Monsters are so easy to control with new technology," Samantha chuckled as the man tossed me onto the stairs. My hip flashed with pain and I turned to look at her.

"My father will kill you," I hissed in warning but her mouth just widened.

"Which is why I haven't touched you yet!" she laughed, "Only this brute has, if he discovers your dead body, smelling of werewolves. It will send the monster world into another war! Weakening all sides and finally the five slayer families will raise to power once more!"

I stared at the man and felt pity for him, he was hearing all this so I knew he was being controlled. Anyone with any sense of common sense would have already killed her or ran away.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you," I whispered looking at her, her eyebrow quirked.

"And get your dress dirty? I doubt you could," she advanced with the hot poker and smacked it across my cheek. Pain flared in my cheek and I hissed. My instincts kicked in and I immediately kicked her and shot up the stairs. Inhumanly fast. I rarely used my vampire powers, which were not fully there yet.

Her eyes shot up to me and she motioned the werewolf forwards with her hand. "There is two ways I could do this. Kill you, blame the werewolf. Or better yet," her hand rested on her stomach, "Kidnap you, have that despicable mans child, and then once I have the child, and he has long forgotten about you, now that he has another blood child. That way you will be hurt, and he will be hurt. You will be the forgotten child, and he will see his only other blood child be taking away from him and then he himself murdered!"

The werewolf advanced up the stairs, growling and snarling as he did so. I hissed back at him and grabbed the banister. "I'll probably work on the details, but I think kidnapping you will be more devastating for everyone. So, wolf-boy. Take her alive."

Claws tore through my arm as I jumped from the upper level to the lower level and took off towards the door. Blood was not helping me any, I could smell it and was getting dizzy. As I gained distance to the door, something smashed into the back of my head and I blacked out.


	17. Clues

Clawdeen's eyes flicked open as the front door shut. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. After pulling on a robe, she walked out and looked down the stairs. Her father looked slightly tipsy and Clawd gave his father a slight push and he collapsed on the couch. Clawdeen headed down the stairs and shook her head.

"Everyone was drunk as hell?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes and closed the door. He nodded with a sigh, "Well, at least you guys are home now and you don't have to put up with a bunch of drunks," she smirked and Clawd rolled his eyes.

"I have a question for you," he asked as she placed a blanket over their now sleeping father. "You said that Draculaura's life was in danger because of Valentine..."

Clawdeen schooled her face before turning around. "It is, she told me-"

"Then how come it seems like he is just a very old fashioned kind of guy? He hasn't made any move to threaten her life, and has only been acting like those guys you see in old time movies? Ya know, the kind that thinks woman are objects?" he asked crossing his arms. "I think you tricked me into thinking her life is in danger because of him."

"He's a vampire, you don't know about their relationships-"

"What if I go ask her?" Clawd headed for the door, but Clawdeen placed her hand on the door.

"It's late, Clawd, I doubt she's even awake anymore," Clawdeen reasoned leaning against the door. Clawd gave her a look and backed up. "Just ask her in the morning."

"You're right," he muttered and started to head up the stairs. There was a frantic knocking on the door and Clawdeen opened it. Vlad stepped through the door, and inhaled. Clawd stepped forwards before Vlad grabbed his shoulders.

"You have a good nose right?" he asked worry thick in his voice. Clawd paused before nodding. Before either of the werewolves could say anything Vlad dragged Clawd out of the house and towards the vampires house. Clawdeen raced upstairs, pulling on pants and a shirt before heading over as well.

Samantha had a bruised eye and blood smeared on her forehead. There were bruises on her arms and blood under her fingernails. Dracula was passing back and forth in the living room. Samantha looked as if she wanted Dracula to comfort her but did not want to tell him that. Clawd was sniffing the air around the front room. Everyone was standing around watching him.

Suddenly Dracula grabbed Clawd's shoulders and shook him. "Is the smell familiar?" he demanded through a hiss. Clawdeen's eyes shot to Samantha, but she did not look disturbed by the fact. Therefore, she supposes someone told her about all this.

"Not from our pack," Clawd informed, "I can't detect anyone who I know. I don't know if it's from America."

Clawdeen looked at Valentine out of the corner of her eyes, he looked concern and had his arms crossed over chest. She had a nagging feeling that it was his fault that this was all happening. What that was, however, still was not a hundred percent clear to Clawdeen.

"We have to find her," Dracula snapped looking at everyone, "I will not rest until Draculaura is back here. Whoever took her will be spared no mercy." Clawdeen's eyes widened and she placed a hand on her mouth. Draculaura had been kidnapped? Samantha stepped towards Dracula and placed a hand on his arm. "The wedding will not happen until she is back either," he informed looking at Samantha, "My daughter must be here to witness it or it doesn't matter in my eyes."

Clawdeen walked forwards and placed her hand on Clawd's back. "The Wolf family will do whatever we can to track her down." Dracula nodded before pointing at Valentine.

"There hasn't been any feeling since I last told you," Valentine shook his head. Dracula's mouth pressed together and he nodded.

"Clawd, inform Clawrk that tomorrow morning first thing all the adults must meet here," Dracula demanded, "Vlad, inform the others immediately. I need to take care of Samantha," he said and waved her up the stairs. The moment she was out of hearing range Dracula looked down at Vlad, "Inform my wives they are to get here immediately, as well as her mother. I need as many people looking out for her."

"No offense, brother, but your wives wouldn't be the best to inform that she is missing, and her mother would not even go to her funeral," Vlad replied and looked at us, "We should be keeping this as quiet as possible, if other realized she's missing, then she's better off dead. I will not allow my niece to be in more danger than she already is."

"Fine, don't call my wives, but tell her mother to get here immediately. I am in no mood for her shit right now, and if she does not arrive at that door by tomorrow night, the moment Draculaura has been found I am going after her. She gave birth to the girl for fucks sake!" Dracula roared, Clawdeen flinched, and Valentine backed away. Only Clawd and Vlad stood still. "She needs to start acting like a mother instead of ignoring the problems. If she doesn't, then I will have to remind her of how fucking lucky she is."

"Yes, Dracula, or should I call you milord?" Vlad said sarcasm heavy in his voice. Clearly not pleased that he had to repeat the message. Dracula just hissed and stormed up the stairs. It was silent before Valentine turned towards Clawd.

"You did this didn't you," he hissed pointing at Clawd, "You want her all to yourself, and that's why you aren't telling him who you smell!"

"You think I have anything to do with this? I respect women, unlike you! I'm also not blaming the male who is after the heart of the same girl," Clawd snapped back, "I would never beat up Samantha or kidnap Draculaura. I would never do both at the same time either."

"Stop fighting," Vlad snapped, "It's not helping any. Since you two are both currently not drunk and are probably not going to sleep anytime soon, you best start searching for clues. Clawdeen, however, should go and inform her father and get some rest. We need some people to start the search tomorrow."

Clawdeen nodded and left. Clawd glared at Valentine but agreed and started sniffing around again. Following the path of the werewolf. After an hour or so, he figured that the werewolf entered through the back door, walked into the front room. Except he did not leave that room. That was certainly odd to Vlad. The painting in the library had been torn and the poker and been taken. The same poker that had some of Draculaura's blood on it. Valentine stepped out of the library as Vlad and Clawd were mulling over this.

"I found a book about Van Helsing underneath the chair, the one that Draculaura was reading before we left. Unless she was frightened or startled, she would've put it away properly," Valentine said handing the book over to Vlad. Clawd intercepted the book and brought it to his nose, earning a disgusted look from Valentine.

"What kind of perfume does Draculaura always wear?" Clawd asked, turning to look at Vlad. He shrugged and when he turned to Valentine, he shrugged as well. "Well, let's have a look in her room then," he headed up the stairs and the two vampires followed.

"I don't understand how perfume has anything to do with this," Valentine let out an irritated sigh.

"It has everything to do with it, I didn't see Draculaura before we left for the bachelor party, and if I'm not mistaking when Clawdeen said she was heading over to the house, you said that Draculaura was taking a shower. Which would've meant she washed off her scents from earlier today," Clawd explained as he opened her room and went over to where a few bottles of perfumes laid on her dresser. He lifted them up and took a sample sniff before shaking his head, "The book doesn't smell like these, which probably means she did not spray herself with perfume after she took a shower."

"So there was another woman in the house," Vlad murmured taking the book, "Estimating by the blood on the poker, it happened about an hour or so after we left, which would place it around eleven?" he flipped the book, "The only people here were Draculaura and Samantha."

"Samantha didn't have any perfume on her, and she couldn't have taken a shower," Valentine said, "the blood would've rinsed off her forehead, and she was knocked out when we got here."

"So, all we have is a perfume scented book, a bloody poker, a ripped painting and the scent of a werewolf?" Vlad said as they relocated in the living room. "Here is a theory based on my knowledge of Samantha and Draculaura."

"Draculaura was laying in the library reading the book on Van Helsing. When she hears something in the kitchen, assuming its Samantha, she continues to read. Samantha screams after being hit and Draculaura runs out dropping her book and into the main area where the werewolf is beating Samantha up. She had grabbed the poker to defend herself with, and went to protect Samantha but in turn the poker was taking from her and used against her instead," Vlad paused and shook his head, "Still doesn't explain why the book smells like perfume."

"Did you ask Samantha what happened?" Clawd asked, leaning back in the chair, "I mean, that would cut all this down in half. She should know what the guy looked like, she should know what happened if she was beaten up and left to survive."

"That is strange, if some brute figured out that Dracula was living alone with two females, one a human, than why spare one and take the other? Most monsters would've killed the human and taken Draculaura to bargain with later," Vlad said rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Another curious detail is there isn't any sign of forced entry, and we made sure the doors were locked before we left. So someone must've unlocked the door with a key or something," Valentine added, and then his eyes narrowed, "She's alive, pissed off as hell."

"Then at least we aren't chasing a dead body," Vlad sighed and sat down, running a hand through his hair. "I need to go write a letter to Draculaura's mother, you two brain storm or just shut up and don't fight. That won't help at all."

He got up and headed out of the room. Clawd looked over at Valentine who looked busy monitoring Draculaura's thoughts. He felt relief that she was still alive, which just made him more antsy to find her immediately.

It was all odd. Pieces were not adding up. There would have been no need for Draculaura to leave the library and unlock the back door, so that must have meant Samantha either unlocked the door or a key had been used. He was sure Draculaura would have messaged them immediately if something was happening, and then went and fought the werewolf. The poker was the only solid evidence there was.

Clawd stared at the poker, seeing the congealed blood on the blunt end. Whoever hit her, must have left fingerprints behind, as well as wanted her alive. Or else they would have used the sharp side. The werewolf would have left fingerprints behind, so if they could get it scanned for fingerprints, then they would be able to cross out the family fingerprints and isolate the werewolves. Who said watching crime shows on television were useless?


	18. Prison

My eyelids felt heavy, but I was awake now. I was lying on a bed, in some sort of stone room. It was freezing and I was wearing barely any clothing, just a simple chemise that fell to the floor. Everything in the room looked very Victorian era. My fingers moved quickly over my body, poking and prodding the skin to check quickly if I had any sore spots. When I stood up, my head became very light and my vision blurred and blacked out.

I immediately sat down and clutched the thin mattress of the bed. Once my vision cleared and I was able to focus again, I reached up and touched the back of my head. I flinched in pain, there was swelling and possibly blood. I focused on looking around instead. There was a barred door and I swiftly walked over to it. I did not touch it, just peered through it. A slightly bigger room held other prison cells. From what I could see, only one of them had someone in it. From what I could see, it was a male. He was not exactly lanky, but not muscular either. He had brown hair and pale skin.

I did not say anything, and continued to look around. The scent of blood drifted to me and I looked back at the person. He shifted on the bed and moved to sit up. Blood looked like it ran down his face from his forehead, one of his eyes were black and he did not look very healthy. He rubbed his eyes before pulling away and squinting. He reached up and patted his eye before looking around.

He sniffed before standing up and walking to the doors. He touched the door and ripped his hand away, cursing. It smelt of burnt flesh and I knew I was smart for not touching the doors. I did not bother asking him if he was alright, I doubt either of us was. When he finally noticed me, he looked me up and down before looking like he remembered me.

"You look awful," he muttered holding his wrist with his other hand.

"You don't look any better," I shot back, slightly insulted.

"Hey, is that anyway to be treating someone who tried to save you?" he had a very calm even voice, the kind that would make you want to be on his good side.

"Tried being the key word there," I hugged myself, "Why did you attempt to save me?"

"I thought you were a child being stolen by a werewolf, which wasn't right. So I intercepted, though I don't think you are a child any longer, a teenager sure," he answered before placing his arms on the rocks beside the door and looking at me intensely, "Though, I doubt you are a little human teenager are you? Or else why would we be in these kinds of cells?"

"Solid rock and silver doors?" I nodded towards the doors, "You must be a werewolf, because normal vampires would've already demanded for whoever captured them to come down."

"Correct, and you must be a vampire, though a very short and not typical one either," he sat down beside the door as if he was settling down for a long chat. "The names Romulus."

"Draculaura," I replied walking over to my bed and sitting down. It was silent for a while, and then I stared at the wall and chewed my lip. "Say, Romulus, how good are werewolves at tracking?"

"Why?" he called from his cell.

"I know some people who would stop at nothing to find me, and they are very good friends with a werewolf family," I replied, leaving quite a few details out. He made a noise.

"Let's see, I wager we've been in here for a couple of hours and probably cared by car, so they won't find us," he called sounding nonchalant.

"You don't seem worried," I replied, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"They are just humans, they open either of our cells, do you think they'll stand a chance?" he asked, still completely relaxed.

"Except that it's a monster slayer, who knows all about vampires and werewolves and won't be so stupid to open our doors," I replied standing up and stalking to my door. I stared at his legs; they were the only piece of his body I could see. He was silent before he stood up and looked at me.

"Look, I don't know who you are, so I'm going to put this bluntly. We are both going to end up dead if what you say is true then. What is odd is why they have captured us both, and not killed us," he pointed at me and quirked his eyebrow. "I'm sure this has something to do with you. Therefore, if anyone should be asking questions it is me. Even if it so demeaning to have to ask a vampire for anything," he muttered and snarled slightly. "Why the hell was that werewolf after you? More importantly why the hell is a werewolf working for a monster slayer?"

I told him. It was not like I had any other choice. I could have ignored him, pissed him off and angered whoever was watching over us. If we were going to die, it was not like I needed to keep this a secret to someone who was going to die. Even if we did manage to escape, he could not use any of it to his advantage since it will be all cleaned up and if he did try, my father would not be very happy with him.

~Ω~

Nearly two days earlier, Valentine was stuck sitting beside Clawd at the university where Viktor had gotten access to the Criminal facilities. The two of them sat silently as Viktor compared prints for over an hour. After a while, he leaned back and sighed, looking at Vlad. "There are no other prints besides Draculaura's and Samantha's," he explained, "It looks like your theories are wrong."

"Or, my theory just needs a bit of adjusting," Vlad growled staring down at the fireplace poker. "Samantha was behind this."

"What?" Valentine asked, leaning forwards, "No one would dare cross Dracula."

"Except someone who is from the monster slayer line of family," he sat down and pressed his fists into his temples in irritation. "How the hell did we not notice?"

"Married into the Harker's," Clawd murmured looking up at Vlad, "Draculaura was doing some research on them earlier, and there was one of the decedents who was married but she couldn't find any record of who, because it was destroyed."

"How could we have been so stupid," Vlad muttered, it was silent as everyone stared at him. Waiting for him to react. Without warning, he stood up and flipped the table he was sitting at. He kicked the chair away from him and turned towards Clawd and Valentine.

"We left, a half an hour later she unlocked the door for a werewolf that she had somehow convinced to help her. She must have gone into the library to lure her out somehow, ripped the picture down, pissed off Draculaura and then must have threatened Draculaura and she ran out. While Draculaura was fighting off the werewolf, Samantha grabbed the poker and went into the main room. Where she knocked Draculaura out," Vlad growled and paced back and forth across the room. Viktor put the table and chair back together as Valentine stood up.

"I say we go and kill that fucking bitch," Valentine hissed, teeth bared.

"She took a shower and dried her hair," Clawd muttered, causing the three men to turn towards him in confusion.

"Why the hell does that matter!" Valentine yelled at him, "It doesn't!"

"Actually it does!" Clawd snapped standing up, taking over Alpha male, which was very apparent to the other men. "She didn't smell like the perfume she was wearing, she was trying to throw us off her trail, which is also why she still had the blood. She must've gotten the werewolf to mess her up a bit."

"Still doesn't matter in what we are going to do about the bitch," Valentine grabbed Clawd by the shirt and attempted to loom over him, "Know this, mutt, Draculaura is my mate. I do not care about what she did to kidnap Draculaura. I just want Samantha dead. Got it? So shut up."

Clawd growled and grabbed Valentine by the shirt and literally threw him across the room. "Do not talk down to me as if I'm the dirt of the earth," Clawd growled, stalking across the room, "I've put up with you so far, and at the moment I will not put up with anymore of your shit. You got that? I will not hesitate to remove you from the picture if you keep being stupid."

"Why you little-"

"Good work, Clawd," Vlad interrupted, guiding Clawd away from Valentine, "We need a plan, one that will require stealth of the utmost kind."

"I'll call Billy and Spectra," Clawd muttered, "I have two different plans. One to reveal the truth to Dracula, and he will make her tell him where Draculaura is, or two, have someone tailing her until she goes to where Draculaura is being held."

"Go with two, my brother would be worse than Valentine in that situation. I am giving you complete and utter control," Vlad grabbed Clawd's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I won't hesitate to remove you from the picture if you make mistakes."

Clawd nodded and took out his cell phone; the dawn was breaking, so Spectra and Billy would both be awake soon. He turned and left, no longer caring what the others were doing. He was in charge and he did not need distractions from the others.

~Ω~

"You know what the funny thing is?" I asked Romulus when the werewolf had brought us down breakfast and left. I noted that he put his arms close enough to the bars that I could grab him. Romulus paused in eating and glanced over at me. I tossed the glass of blood at the bars. It shattered and he flinched. "Werewolves are allergic to silver."

The werewolf stormed back down and stood by the doors. He glared at me and started forwards. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he growled his body so close to the bars that I could grab him and burn his face off.

"I don't drink blood," I growled back, getting close to the bars as well. I reached through discretely and grabbed his keys. "If you are planning on feeding us, then you should probably actually try."

"Fine, your highness, what the hell do you eat?" he growled.

"I'll have whatever the hell he's having," I nodded towards Romulus. The werewolf growled and started away, he turned around and pointed at me.

"You are so fucking lucky that the boss lady doesn't want you murdered or starved to death," the werewolf headed up the stairs. After I knew he was out of hearing distance, I slid the keys along the floor to Romulus' cell.

"When he comes back down, unlock your cell. I'll need help," I whispered, he placed his food to the side and stood up.

"What do you need?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just pin him against the door and I'll help. Just long enough to knock him out because of the pain," I whispered quickly. Romulus nodded and we waited. After what seemed like a year the werewolf finally trudged down the stairs and over to my cell. He slid the tray through the small hole. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said loudly enough that it covered the sound of Romulus' cage door opening.

"Holy shit, don't have to be such a noisy ass bitch," the werewolf snapped back. Romulus lunged and slammed the werewolf into my bars. I smelt the burning flesh, but I reached forwards, grabbed his arms, and yanked them through the bars so he was stuck there. "Fucking bitches!" he screamed and his claws dug into my arms. He yanked me forwards and my skin started to burn as well.

However, he soon passed out and went slack. I ripped away and Romulus unlocked my door. He held out his hand and helped me over the past out werewolf gently. He then yanked the werewolf into my cell and shut the door.

"Shit," Romulus muttered staring at me, my cheek and arms burnt. From the looks of my arms, I knew my face was worse. "You need some blood."

"Can we just leave? We need to get as far away from here as possible, and as fast. If there are others here, then we could have trouble on our hands fast. With me like this, I'll be no help to you, probably end up attacking you by accident," I said and he nodded. Without warning, he tossed me over his shoulder and raced up the stairs. I did not protest, even if I was completely against this. I did want to get out of here fast, and if that meant I had to be carried, I would suffer it out. I was too weak to run.

**The two events that are happening are not happening at the same time. Basically what is happening with Draculaura and Romulus is happening two days after she was kidnapped. They didn't wake up enough for them to remember anything, and since they both had head injuries they didn't wake up before that. Plus they were being transported during that time. It'll all be explained further later on in the story.**


	19. Reunion

Clawd stood with Spectra and Billy. He had explained the plan and told Billy to trail her around. Spectra was to be notified if she was caught doing something suspicious. They agreed, although they did not know Draculaura they were worried for the girl. Spectra already did not like Samantha because on multiple occasions she would sit where Spectra was sitting or would move her arm and it would go through Spectra's body.

It was nearing nighttime of the second day after Draculaura's disappearance when Clawd went over to Draculaura's house. He stepped in and saw a petite female with long black hair, relief washed through him, until he noticed that the hair did not have pink stripes and a flowery scent filled the air. The female turned around, bright red eyes and matching lips. She looked like one of the girls his sisters always obsessed over. A country singer or something. He did not know her name, but knew that this female looked a lot like her.

A smile spread across her lips and she walked over to him. She stood in front of him and curtseyed. Vlad stepped out from the living room and quickly walked over. He cleared his throat and the woman turned to him. She said something in a different language and he nodded.

"Clawd, this is Draculaura's mother, Sonia, she says it is nice to meet you," he explained, the woman said something else and Vlad paused as he translated before relaying, "She also wants to know who you are."

"It's nice to meet you as well, and I'm Clawd," he smiled down at the female. Vlad spoke in a different language as well to the female and she raised her eyebrow and looked back at him. She said something and Vlad made a disagreeing noise, shaking his head. They had a small conversation before the Sonia seemed to float away into the living room.

"Samantha isn't back yet, but I'm sure it'll be quite a show when she does," Vlad grasped his hands behind his back and looked up at him. "If I'm right, then Samantha will not be pleased that Dracula's ex-lover is here."

"No one is in the library right?" he asked, glancing down at Vlad, who nodded.

"I'll make sure there is enough noise going on in there to keep Dracula and everyone distracted as you talk to Billy and Spectra," Vlad walked into the living room leaving Clawd alone. He walked over to the library and looked around.

Soon his ears picked up the closing of a car door and he cracked the door open. As soon as the front door opened, Vlad walked over and spoke in a low voice to Samantha. Barely a few seconds later, she stormed past him and straight into the living room. Spectra floated into the house and Vlad held up a jacket. It was lifted from his hands and placed on an invisible body.

Clawd closed the door behind Billy and turned around. Spectra floated by the fireplace and Billy sat down. Clawd walked over and leaned on the chair. "So?" he asked in a low voice.

"We found where Draculaura was held," Billy said, the jacket turning slightly so Clawd assumed Billy was looking at him. Clawd let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short.

"Was?" he stressed, his fingers digging into the chair. Spectra floated over and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Samantha walked into this shack, and went down a staircase hidden behind a bookcase. It was all very covert," Spectra said, sitting down beside Billy.

"I followed her down and a werewolf was knocked out in a cell. She started screaming at him, and then killed him. Draculaura escaped, the werewolf said she was injured though. He made sure of that before she escaped," Billy explained leaning forwards, "There is another werewolf that was captured with her."

"At least we know she escaped," Clawd breathed, trying to stay positive, "Can you guys watch over thing here?"

"Where are you going?" Billy asked as he started towards the door.

"To do what a werewolf does best," he said and headed out of the house and over to his house. The moment he stepped into the house, his brothers looked up at him with almost knowing.

"Call up Dad and the pack," he demanded and then called Clawdeen downstairs. Within an hour the almost all the pack met near the outskirts of town in the direction Draculaura was captured. Clawd looked around and checked his watch, he wanted to start the search immediately, but one member was not here. "Where is Romulus?" he asked and the others shrugged their shoulders.

"Last time I heard from him was just before that vamp chick went missing," Dougie explained, with his hands in his jacket, "Didn't think anything of it, since he went for a walk and I thought he just went straight home."

"There is a werewolf with Draculaura," he said out loud, "I pray to God if there is one that he is with her," Clawd said and turned towards the forest. "Smell out anyone, werewolf included. Howl if you see her, or if you see Rom," he called before everyone ran in separate directions.

~Ω~

"Come on! You need to feed," Romulus shouted as I trekked onwards in the direction we had been headed for nearly half a day. It was slow going because after we had gotten far enough I demanded to be put down. My burns were not getting any better, I was stumbling and in a daze.

"We need to get back..." I whispered back, my voice hoarse. "I won't feed on you."

"Do that thing they do in that vampire movie," he said as he jogged to catch up with me, which probably was not very hard for him. I shot him a look.

"Twilight?" I asked and he nodded, "No, that's disgusting," my stomach lurched at the thought. Besides, even if I was privy to drink blood from a poor defenceless animal, I could not catch one because of how weak I was at the moment. He attempted to support me, but I nudged him away and continued on.

We walked in silence for a while before he halted and placed his hand out in front of me. He lifted his nose and a smile spread across his lips. He tilted his head back and let out a loud howl. My hands lifted to cover my ears as howls rang back to him. I heard their footsteps soon enough and nine werewolves burst into the area around us. Clawd did not stop at the edge, and I fell into his arms immediately. I was too weak to clutch onto his arms and he scooped me up.

"She needs blood," Romulus stated, staring at Clawd. The two exchanged a look before Clawd smiled at him.

"If anyone was going to be captured, I am not saying I'm glad it was you, but you know what I mean," Clawd shifted my weight onto one arm and shook Romulus' hand.

I muttered something, but neither of them seemed to understand. I let my eyes shut, safe and warm in Clawd's arms. When I opened them, wind was stinging my burns and I watched as trees rushed by at a quick pace, we were running along the edge of town. Heading towards home. My eyes drifted shut once more and when they opened, I saw the cul-de-sac. Clawd started heading towards my house but I made a disagreeing noise.

"Viktor," I muttered lifting and pointing at his house, "We need blood at my house," I explained. Clawrk jogged over with another werewolf and returned with the Steins. Frankie's neck bolts sparked and her hair started to stand on end. Some of the werewolves shifted away from her and her mother smoothed her hair down. "It's just a flesh wound," I explained with a smile. Frankie shook her head.

"That is so not voltage!" Frankie placed her hand on my shoulder as Clawd let me stand. I smiled slightly at her.

"It could've been worse," I shrugged, not caring that the burns were stinging. Romulus' burn had already healed, but burns for a vampire healed slower than normal and since I did not have any blood supplies I was getting weaker by the minute.

"How could it have been worse?" Frankie asked as she took my hands and examined the burns. Sometimes I forgot that she was only a few days old, it was as if she was a child, except she was smart for age and looked like she was sixteen. It made me very motherly over her.

"I could've been killed, or..." I trailed off, not wanting to worry her anymore. "We have bigger fish to fry," I changed the subject looking at my house. Clawd lifted me up once more hand looked at the pack.

"Samantha does not leave that house, if she does bring her back in alive. Dracula gets to decide what to do with her," Clawd demanded before heading in with Viktor and Viveka, Frankie stayed behind with Clawdeen. Viktor forbidding her from entering the house in case Samantha was killed. The moment Clawd entered the threshold I felt my hairs stand on edge. Someone I had not seen in a very long time was here. I could smell her familiar perfume, the kind she had been wearing for centuries. I could hear her voice, the soothing Romanian voice that was shouting swear words. Then Samantha's voice broke the complete awe. Clawd lowered me down and I nearly ran into the living room.

My father was holding Samantha back from my mother, who was growling and bearing her fangs. Then Samantha shouted something that even I got mad because of. She called my mother a whore.

"Takes one to know one," I said, causing the shouting to end. The two woman's eyes turned to me and my father dropped Samantha's arms immediately. I could see my mother and fathers eyes darkening. "Îndrăzneşti să-şi arăta faţa ta cu familia mea? Îndrăzneşti ă le păcălească în gândireeşti nevinovat? Spune-le, acum." I hissed, not realizing I was speaking Romanian. However, my mother and father turned to Samantha, already knowing what the woman would say.

"What did she say?" Samantha asked, fear seeping through her voice. Vlad stepped forwards.

"She said, 'You dare show your face to my family? You dare trick them into thinking you are innocent? Tell them, now.' So, go on, tell the two already pissed off parent vampires what you did to their blood child," Uncle Vlad taunted, a dark grin spreading over his face. "We'd all like to know."

Samantha backed up, terrified and fell onto the couch. However, my parents made no move to attack. She stared at me. "Don't let them kill me, please, I'll explain!" she pleaded. I walked forwards until I was standing beside my father.

"Tell me why, and I'll see," I hissed, appearing angry and strong. Though feeling weak and weary. Samantha stammered staring at my parents. "Taci, să vorbească ei,*" I hummed and my mother backed off immediately, as if she was worried that by not listening to my words my father would get angry. It took my father longer to sit down and look away from Samantha. "Speak."

**Romanian-English Translation:**

**Taci, să vorbească ei* -**** Basically means hush, or shut up, let her speak. In the sentence, she would be using hush not shut up, since she is taking to her elders and parents. **

**The other Romanian sentence was translated by Vlad in the story! **

**Remember, if I misspelt any words, please let me know!**

**Next chapter will be explaining, and maybe a bit of back-story. Therefore, it won't be as exciting as you may think. Valentine did not make an appearance in this chapter for a reason.**

**Read and review pelase~!**


	20. Reveal

**My internet has been glitchy, and I doubt I'll be able to upload two tonight. So I won't, you'll have to make due with me skipping a day. Sorry!**

_Samantha stepped into her house dropped the keys in the bowl and hung her jacket up. She tugged her hair out of the bun and kicked off her high heels. Another day at of real estate, a job she wished she did not have. Her feet ached as she tiptoed down the hallway and towards her bedroom. It was too late to eat, and she knew her husband would be sleeping. She pushed the door open and slipped in. The dark haired man was lying on his side, eyes closed and lightly breathing. A warm smile stretched over her lips as she stripped from her dress and panty hose. After dressing in a nightgown, she walked over and crawled up the bed to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, waking him up. He groaned and looked up at her. A smile stretched over his lips and he reached up and caressed her cheek._

_"Hey, honey," he whispered shifting and cuddling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him._

_"Sorry I woke you," she whispered back but he cut her off by a kiss. The two melted together, intertwining in the sheets. No more words were said, and soon they were asleep, more exhausted than normal. Not even halfway through the night something woke Samantha. Her husband was sitting up, eyes on the door and silent. Her heart beat quickened and she sat up, touching his arm. He did not give her a reassuring smile as he normally would; his eyes were locked with the door. Her eyes shifted over and soon enough the door opened; she did not let out any noise but tightened her grip on her husband's arm._

_A man stepped through. Tall and dark. His face hidden by shadow, but Samantha could see the dark red eyes and knew. She knew what he was. She had not married into the Harker family not knowing. Her husband slid from the bed, knife in hand. However, she stayed there, grabbing the blankets and watching. No words were said as the man walked towards the bed, his eyes on the Harker. He spoke in Romanian and her husband answered. She was terrified._

_Before Samantha knew what was happening, the two men flew at each other. Blood flying and she screeched. Jumping out of bed and standing away from them, pleading with the vampire to leave her and her husband alone. She did not have any weapons to fight the vampire; she was not trained to fight a vampire. Her husband had not wanted her to learn, saying that he would not force his children when she bore them to fight either. This vampire did not understand that. He was trying to kill them!_

_Soon enough the fight was over. The vampire looked severely injured, cuts all over his arms and face. Blood dripping from the wounds and they were not healing. Silver tipped blade. He turned towards Samantha, but her husband shouted something at him and he stopped. When he moved, again it was to look down at her husband._

_"Dracula sent me, he warn not to kill, but not him," the vampire said in broken English before lunging at her husband. Samantha fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes as the vampire fled from the room. She crawled to her dying husband and pulled him to her chest. He reached up with blood soaked fingers and touched her cheek._

_"Learn," he whispered, barely a breath._

Samantha explained why she hated vampires quickly. I would have sympathised with her, except the fact that my father never sent other vampires to do his official business. If he were dealing with vampire slayers, and wanted them to get a message, he would go to them personally. I knew that. My father knew that and called her out on it.

"That was what the vampire said," Samantha shot back immediately, "He said your name, clearly, even in a Romanian accent it was Dracula," she hissed, "You sent out someone to kill my husband. The man I loved. What was I suppose to do? Lay back and let vampires control my life?"

"So now we know your motive," Uncle Vlad interrupted before anyone could start a fight. He sat down on the arm of my father's chair, "I'd like to know, how you tricked my brother into thinking you were his mate."

Samantha swallowed her fight back down and looked down at her knees. "The Advil," she muttered, Uncle Vlad moved quickly, running up the stairs and back down at impossible speeds. He poured the contents of the Advil bottle onto the table. I knew what Advil looked like, the commercials showed them, and those were not Advil. "I was trained," Samantha said, "Trained to trick and kill vampires after my husband died. They gave me other pills, saying to crush one up and put it into a vampires drink. Though since I wasn't actually related by blood to the Harkers, vampires couldn't tell I was trained to kill them, I didn't need the pills."

"They gave me those," she pointed at the pills, "I'm not sure about the exact ingredients, but I suppose it's like ecstasy for vampires, in a way."

It was silent as my family stared at the pills. Wondering how many vampires fell victim to these kinds of drugs. I knew my father was plotting to eliminate anyone who had these, since it was already proven dangerous. However, he stood up, grabbed some of the pills, and stared at them. Then his gaze turned towards Samantha. His back was straight and a certain noble air was around him. He was about to pass his judgement onto Samantha.

"I will find who killed your husband, Samantha," he started, Uncle Vlad clenched his fists and opened his mouth to interrupt, "However; this does not excuse you from the crimes against my family you have committed. In both the vampire and the human world, killing is frowned upon. Vampires are no longer required to kill to feed, and to kill is frowned upon if the kill makes news. You have attempted to murder my daughter, and my family," he dropped the pills and the scattered amongst the room. "I will find who killed your husband, and after you have witnessed his death. You will not be spared."

"But!"

"No! My daughter is precious to me," Dracula hissed walking around the table towards her, "She is a gift that has been given to me after so long being alone, not truly able to love a significant other, she is the only person in the world I trust the most. You tried to take that away, and I have taken away nothing of yours!" he roared, "Nothing! I did not kill your husband, I did not order your husband dead! If you had come to me, asking me why, you would've been spared and protected!"

"Give me nine months to live, I beg of you!" Samantha cried, tears rolling down her eyes. I noted they were red and puffy and her hands went to her stomach. My mother stood up and moved straight to Samantha, she let out a screech, but my mother dropped to her knees and placed her hand on Samantha's stomach.

"Copil?" my mother asked, and Samantha nodded. Seeming to understand. My father nearly tripped over the table as he stared down at Samantha. I was frozen. Not knowing how to react. Not knowing what to do. Was the child his? Was it her previous husband? No. It could not be his. The bump would already be showing. Vampire pregnancies tended to go quickly because the cells need to grow quickly because they will die off just as quickly. It was her previous husband. Even so. It was still a baby.

It seemed my father got a handle on that quickly as well. He composed himself and stared down at Samantha. "It is a Harker," he said, no emotion in his eyes. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I bite them back. My mother stood up, staring at my father.

"Nu poţi!" she hissed at him, one look from my father and my mother stormed off.

"Daddy!" I pleaded, but he made a motion towards my Uncle. I felt arms wrap around me as I was pulled out of the room. "Don't!" I shouted, but was too weak to fight back. My father called to my uncle in Romanian but all I could focus on was that my father was going to find the vampire responsible and then kill her. Even if the baby was not born yet.

The living room doors shut and my Uncle released his grip on my waist, instead hugging me tightly. Hushing me, I did not realize I was crying until fingers were wiping the tears from my eyes. Clawd was on his knees, wiping the tears gently from my eyes. I pulled away and sank to the floor. My uncle attempted to calm me by speaking to me in Romanian, but I did not respond. After a while, Clawd pulled my uncle away and whispered to him.

My mother, who was ignoring me thus far, touched my shoulder. "Stand proud," she demanded, speaking English. It was not that she could not speak English; it was that she preferred Romanian. When I shook my head, she hoisted me up by the arm. Clawd stepped away from my Uncle, but he stopped him. "Proud."

"I cannot," I replied, and she glared at me.

"Laura Cosmina Dracul," she hissed, "You are a proud woman, do not show him that you are weak, you are a vampire."

"I'd rather be human then," I hissed back at her, pulling my arm away from her.

"The Dracul family knows best," my mother shot back, placing her hands on her hips, "if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be alive. Respect."

I glared at her, "because of them I am not alive, and the things I love are taking away from me because vampires will see it as a weakness. Mama, I am being forced to marry someone I do not love because he mated with me! They do not know best for anyone!" My mother did not reply, instead she was looking behind me; I turned around and saw Valentine. However, I was too riled up to care. He walked towards me, and I could not tell the emotion behind his eyes. My mother stepped away, as if her duty was done.

"Tell me who you love then," Valentine demanded his voice very low.

"I do not love anyone," I shot back.

"Then how do you know that you do not love me? If there is no one you care for more than me, than I am who you love," he replied, still no emotion.

"I love everyone more than I love you," I whispered, "I love werewolves more than I love you."

A loud smack sound filled the air and my burnt cheek stung. I stepped away from him and stared at him. His fangs were elongating and he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Take that back."

"Valentine, step away from her," Uncle Vlad snapped, "She is already weak enough, be a man and face her once she has healed and had blood in her body, or don't face her at all."

Valentine shoved me away; his eyes darkening and he turned and stormed out of the house. Clawd moved to me, turning my head to the side to inspect the stinging cheek. Uncle Vlad helped me up the stairs and into my room. He offered to go get me blood bags, but Clawd shook his head.

"She needs fresh blood," he said sitting down on my bed. I stepped out of my closet, dressed in a tank top and sweats to show off the burns the best. My uncle agreed with Clawd and examined the burns.

"These will heal, but slowly and with a lot of care," he disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a large knife. "The skin the silver touched needs to be removed," he explained, handing the knife to me. "I would do it, but it would be best for you to."

I took the knife and headed into the bathroom. My uncle left the room to bring up some blood bags in case I lost too much blood. Clawd followed me into the bathroom as I sat in the bathtub and touched the blade to the burnt skin. He reached forwards and placed his hand on mine.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" he whispered, his finger tracing over the burnt dead skin. I shook my head.

"Werewolves can heal burns because their cells are alive. Vampires aren't so lucky, silver burns are dangerous to us because they won't heal unless the burnt skin is removed," I whispered and dug the blade into the dead skin. I let out a squeak of pain and Clawd stood up. He slid into the empty bathtub behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his head into my hair. I continued to clean my skin from the burnt skin.


	21. Peacemaking

The silver infected skin was scraped off and my skin was slowly healing. Slowly. It was still a silver infection after all. Clawd had offered up his blood to heal me, but I told him he had done plenty for me already and opted for drinking blood from a bag. Which my mother got angry with me for. My father was not up for letting my mother push me around, however, and told her that she better suck it up or go back to Romania. I knew she would have, but she was more interested in how everything was going down here. As well as wanting, to help Samantha give birth to the child that was growing in her stomach. My father demanded my uncle to begin searching for vampires who lived in Romania in the past year or so.

I avoided him like the plague. I did not want anything to do with him. I just wanted to heal and try to save Samantha's child, I knew my father would have her killed no matter what. So I could not save her, her child, however, I could still try to save. It had done nothing wrong; it would grow up not knowing its father was the murderer of vampires. It would do nothing wrong. The Wolfs invited me over constantly; Harriet even invited me to stay the night. They did not like the state of my house. I did not either. Clawdeen was being very gentle around me, as if I would start bawling at any moment. I would have if I had not gone through something like this years ago.

The Steins were alienating my father, when I asked Clawdeen about it she told me how Viv and Viktor had tried for a child for so long. Then when all was lost, they created a child, which was Frankie. The thought that Dracula was going to kill a baby and its mother because she almost committed murder was wrong to them. It was wrong to everyone. Sure, everyone who knew what happened and was my friend, wanted Samantha dead or gone. However, bringing a child into it was horrid.

I was sprawled out on Clawdeen's bed petting her kitten as she tried on some clothes. I was debating on whether or not I should ask her about Cleo. After my talk with Deuce, I wanted to make everything right with everyone. Cleo had accidently alienated herself, and I knew she felt horrible for it. Without even knowing the girl too well. I decided to go for it and sat up.

"Hey, Deenie," I said, her kitten mewed in protest to me sitting up and she rubbed her face against my knee.

"Yeah, Lala?" Clawdeen asked, throwing a look over her shoulder as she studied different shirts.

"I talked with Deuce the day I was kidnapped," I started and her eyebrow raised, "I know that everyone use to be like BFFs with Cleo-"

"Until she decided popularity and dating my brother without my permission was okay," Clawdeen growled placing her hands on her hips. "Drop it, Lala; I know where you are going with this."

"I'm going to start over fresh with her," I ignored her warning staring directly at her; "No one deserves to have no true friends!"

"Lala! She made Blue feel like shit after she moved here! She walks all over Ghoulia! She plays with boys feelings! She deserves what has happened to her," Clawdeen shot back, shoving one of the shirts back into her closet and tugging on the other one.

"You don't have to forgive her," I stood up, "but I am going to, maybe if she didn't feel like she had no true friends, she'd tried to start over with the others, apologize to them and such."

"It's Cleo De Nile!" Clawdeen growled turning towards me, "I'm sorry Draculaura, but you won't get to her, she'll get to you!"

"I'm a sixteen hundred year old vampire," I held my head high; "It takes a lot to change who I am."

"She's like five thousand years old!"

"Clawdeen," I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled a fangy smile, "Vampires have an art of persuasion."

"I suppose you're right..." she muttered before narrowing her eyes at me, but I could see the ghost of a smile on her lips."I know what you did."

"I'm just glad that my powers are starting to come in," I giggled and handed her a jacket from her closet, "That would make the look to live for!"

She laughed and shrugged the jacket on. We left her room, heading down the stairs. Deuce and Clawd were playing video games on the television, cursing every so often. I flicked them both on the ears, which they growled and hissed at. "No swearing, there are youngins here."

"Youngins?" Clawd asked, his eyes not straying from the television.

"What are you? A million?" Deuce asked, grinning, but still not looking away from the game. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm kidding; you don't look a day over eighty."

"Ha-ha, you are so funny," Clawdeen hooked her arm into mine and lead me towards the door. "We're going over to Cleo's house."

"What?" Clawd said, looking fully away and being killed by Deuce in the process. He threw his hands up in the air and received a smack on the stomach from Clawd. "Why are you going there?"

"Deuce, you wanna come?" I asked, ignoring Clawd entirely. I pulled on my high heels and Deuce shrugged standing up. Clawd followed, probably more out of curiosity than actually wanting to go over there. I grabbed my umbrella and stepped out, popping it up immediately. We walked across the street to the house surrounded by a large high fence. Deuce hit the buzzer by the gate and the small camera turned to us and adjusted a few times before the gate opened. The four of us headed in and someone directed us towards where Cleo's room was. Deuce knocked before moving to open it.

I sniffed and backed up, clasping my hand over my mouth. The three of them reacted quickly, Clawd grabbed me and Deuce threw open the door. Someone was standing over Cleo on the bed and there was the strong scent of blood. I flew forwards, shoving away Clawd and attacked the person. Anger flooded through me. It was a vampire. He fought back, hissing and clawing at me. Cleo groaned and Clawdeen and Deuce immediately went to her. I was too busy fighting the vampire to do anything else.

I grabbed his arms and threw him, small but using his weight against him. He crashed through the window and let out a scream. I stood by the window, feeling the sun burn my flesh. Someone ripped me away from the window and throw a blanket over the broken glass. I had not bothered seeing who it was and I knew he would get away. However, that did not matter to me; I dropped on my knees beside Cleo and turned her neck. There was a bite mark. Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled away from us.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"The vampire?" Deuce asked, hovering around her. Not knowing what to do. She nodded, "He's gone."

"I don't know whether to thank you or kick you out of my house," Cleo admitted looking at us before up at Clawd. Clawdeen noted that and tilted Cleo's neck so I could look at it better.

"Tell us what happened," I urged and she swallowed.

"I was out shopping, because there was a sale and I could buy a lot, you know?" she started as I declared the bite none lethal with a sigh, "There was this really good looking dude, but I was not interested in him, since his style was way old, kind of like your style, Draculaura," I cast her a look and she flinched, "Sorry, didn't mean it that way, yours works for you, his? Not so much. Anyways, he caught me looking at him and came to talk to me. He was being all sweet and kind, and had this to die for accent, and he offered to drive me home. I know what they say about not letting strangers drive you home, so I told him no and gave him my number instead if he was interested. Though after a while he somehow convinced me to let him drive me home, which I kinda get now because he was a vampire and all. When we got back, he said that he knew someone around here, and I was getting the vampire vibes from him, so I naturally thought he knew you and all of them. He convinced me to invite him upstairs and then you guys came over." 

"When did he bite you?" I asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"A few minutes before you guys came in, I suppose, I was blacked out remember?" she asked, sounding a bit cold whilst doing it. I nodded, "I think he mentioned something about your father before he bite me, but it was all so dramatic I can't seem to remember."

I froze staring at her. "What do you mean he spoke about my father?"

Cleo raised one of her sculpted eyebrows before shrugging, "he said something about Dracula, but his accent was really thick when he said it. He sounded a bit like your accent but with a bit of American mixed in. Like someone from America was doing a where ever you are from accent."

I chewed on my lip and glanced a look at Clawd. "Cleo, do you mind telling my father this? He has a easier time finding out details from a vampire attack. We'll find the guy who did this to you," I offered and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes," she slid off the bed and headed for her closet.

"You don't need to change-"

"I am about to go in front of the vampire King! I cannot be caught dead in this ensemble! Besides my hair and makeup is a mess from that heathen!" she cried as she closed the door with a slam.


	22. Confronting

Cleo was inside my father's office, he was draining all the details from her. Every last detail he could think of. I was waiting outside with the others as they spoke. I could tell Clawd and Clawdeen were listening intently to the conversation; Deuce was staring thoughtfully at the ground. I brushed a piece of hair from my face and glanced at the door. I knew he was being thorough; he did not like the thought of Samantha living under the same roof as him. A vampire slayer living under the protection of vampires. That was sure to arise some sceptical vampires, wanting to take the throne away from my father. I was concerned for Samantha, but I was more concerned about my father. If vampires thought he was unfit to rule, then they would try to kill him. Sure, my father could withstand a few vampires trying to kill him, but if all vampires sought his head, then he would not survive. My connection with my father was bigger than my motherly concern for Samantha and her child. My father saved me from so many things, and I owed him my live. Even if he was not my blood father.

"I bet it was Valentine," Clawd spoke up, turning and glaring at the ground. My hand snapped to him and I raised an eyebrow.

"Valentine wouldn't be so bold as to attack someone so close to my father, especially in this state," I reached out to place my hand on his arm but he pulled away.

"He smacked you in front of your family, in front of us as well," Clawd snapped, "Do you honestly except me to think he's not the kind of vampire who doesn't give a rat's ass about this family?"

"Clawd, I know him better than you do-"

"Then how come you were so surprised when he smacked you and left you alone to deal with your burns alone?" he asked, touching my cheek. This time I pulled away.

"That doesn't mean he would try to drain Cleo," I snapped, "Valentine may be acting like an ass right now, but you know absolutely nothing about vampires," I nearly hissed, "Give him a week or so and he'll stop acting like this. If he doesn't, then I'll show him how much of an ass he's being."

"What do you mean he tried to drain Cleo?" Deuce asked, his head snapping up to look at me. "I thought you said it was non-lethal?"

"The state the bite is in was non-lethal, meaning she wouldn't bleed out if we didn't do anything. The position it's in is one that a vampire bites to kill," I turned to him, cutting Clawd off from my line of vision. "If we hadn't gotten there when we did, he would've drained her."

"Damn," Clawdeen muttered, "And you're sure it's not Valentine?"

"I've known him for hundreds of years," I pressed, "I know his feeding habits, and he doesn't go for the kill when feeding. He barely hunts for humans, preferring a donor or even heated donated blood from the hospitals."

"Yeah, but if you haven't forgotten a lot about him has changed, you try to say he's not that different, but your actions say that he is completely different. How do you know he doesn't crave the hunt now?" Clawd asked I whipped around to look at him.

"I will get a squeaky toy and throw it if you don't shut up," I hissed.

"Draculaura," Deuce coughed, I turned narrowing my eyes. "If you and Clawd are going to have a little lovers spat, can you take it somewhere else so we don't see the makeup part?"

Clawdeen reacted first by snorting and trying to contain her laughter. I stood up, and walked away. "I'm going to prove that Valentine had nothing to do with this."

"Fine, go after your husband," Clawd called after me, "Don't come crying to me if he did attack her."

"I wouldn't go crying to you if it was the last thing I did!" I shouted back at him and stormed down the stairs.

~Ω~

Clawd slouched in his seat after the front door slammed shut. Clawdeen sighed and leaned back in her seat and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She glanced at Deuce and shook her head, "Nice," she whispered.

"What?" he mouthed back, holding up his hands. Clawdeen let out a frustrated sigh before turning to her brother.

"Nice going," she said, causing Clawd to glare at her, "What do you think she's going to do? Did you not hear what her uncle said? She is going to go pretty much declare her separation from him, and he'll probably get angry! You just threw her to the wolves. If he doesn't hurt her, he's going to come down here and beat the living shit out of you. Which, knowing Draculaura, will upset her even further! She doesn`t need that right now, she was almost killed, and thanks to Rom she wasn't! You don't know anything about her past or about her vampire part!" Clawdeen stood up, growling at her brother. "I actually took the time to ask her about being a vampire. You want to know why Valentine is acting like this? Because it's in his genes. He's an old vampire, plus the fact that vampires are naturally protective over their mates. You are the biggest idiot sometimes, Clawd, if you love her go after her and save her from being hurt-"

"Who said I loved her?" Clawd snarled, standing up and advancing towards Clawdeen, "The only reason I started caring for her because you said her life was in danger because of him. So far from what I've seen and what you have said all that's in danger is her feelings. That's all. You tricked me into thinking I needed to save her. You tricked me into thinking she actually cared for me and wanted me to be here for her. All that I have seen, Clawdeen, is that she is independent and is still in love with that fucking vampire still!"

Clawdeen stood with her mouth open, Clawd snapped at her before turning and storming out of the house. Deuce stood up and pulled Clawdeen closer to him. She felt tears bubbling in her eyes, she had messed up her friends and brothers feelings. What if Draculaura did care for Clawd, and was just angry with him at the moment? When she gets back from calling it off with Valentine, she'll be heartbroken to figure out that Clawd doesn't love her. She ruined everything.

Deuce rubbed Clawdeen's back and whispered to her. She clung to him. "I screwed everything up...I was trying to keep my best friend here with me, and now..." Deuce nodded in understanding as she began to sob into his chest.

~Ω~

I had to run to the hotel that Valentine, Bram and Gory were staying in. Since I had not yet gotten my driver's license. When I got there, I was scared. Valentine was so angry last time I saw him, and I knew the anger would still be there. I had given him the worse insult I could muster, and he would still be bitter. There wasn't much I could do. As I rode, the elevator up to their rooms, my heart clenched and my breathing became irregular. I had to ask him if he had tried to kill Cleo, and I was going to break it off with him. That would probably end in violence.

I stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway, when I reached the room I knocked. It took barely any time before Valentine opened the door. He pulled me in, shut the door and turned almost in one move. His eyes were black, which meant he hadn't fed in a while. Therefore, it was true, he didn't try to drain Cleo.

"Did you come to take back what you said?" he demanded, striding up to me. I turned and looked at his room, clean and barely looked used. I tried to keep my fear under wraps, but I knew he felt it. "I didn't think so," he spat and moved away from me. "Then why did you come here? To tell me to stop trying to salvage our love? To tell me to stop trying to stop that thief from taking you away from me?"

"Don't call him a thief, that implies I am some object," I turned to him as he sat on the bed, "I am not some object. I am a woman. Who is higher than you on the hierarchy of vampires. I deserve respect from you."

"Alright, your highness," his voice was sarcastic, and that just made my blood boil. The fear was being replaced by anger now. "What do you command of me?"

"I am no longer your mate, you are to treat me as I deserve," I demanded, before I made another noise or a breath he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"You don't have a say in whether you are my mate or not," he whispered, "I have already mated, and you are already mine. If you didn't want this, then you should've said so before. Now, do you understand, or do I need to make myself crystal clear?"

"Do your worst," I hissed back, "You can't do anything to me that will make me want you back."

"I can't?" he whispered, leaning close to my ear and brushing his teeth against my neck. "Oh, you doubt my ability to make sure you stay mine." I stayed silently and felt his teeth dig into my neck and his hands roam my body. "Are you sure you want me to prove that I can make you mine once again?"

"There is no way you can make me yours again so don't even try," I shot back, and dug my teeth into his exposed neck. He hissed in pain, or pleasure, I wasn't sure. Then he turned and tossed me onto the bed.

"Sounds like a challenge."

~Ω~

Deuce buried his hands in Clawdeen's hair and pressed his mouth against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Deepening it. She felt very alive right now, all her previous feelings washed out of her room. After Cleo had been squeezed of every last drop, Dracula said they could all go back to their houses. Clawdeen brought Deuce over to her house, knowing her siblings were all out. Clawd had gone over to Romulus' house.

Clawdeen ran her hand up Deuces shirt and he hissed. She pulled away from the kiss and he stuck his forked tongue out. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. She didn't know whether or not to feel bad. Making out with her brother's best friend. To top it off, making out with him when her best friend could be in danger. However, she felt so...right.

The front door slammed and she sat up. Deuce propped himself on his elbows and footsteps stormed up the stairs and her door was thrown open. Clawd stared at the two of them for a minute or so before slamming, the door shut so hard pieces of the ceiling dusted down around them and one of her pictures fell off her side table and smashed.

Clawdeen climbed off Deuce and sat staring at the door. Deuce flopped back down on her bed and stared at the roof. "Sorry," she whispered to him and he sat up once again. He rubbed her back in a comforting way and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Deenie," he whispered, "Though, I may feel like an idiot if you don't say yes to the question I wanna ask you."

"Hm?" she murmured staring up at him.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered, "I know it's a little weird, given all that's going on and I'm your brother's best friend...but-"

"Yes," she whispered back smiling, "It's a nice distraction from the seriousness that is circling around us. Besides, screw my brother."

He smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers once more. "I'd rather not screw your brother, I'll leave that to Lala."

"Didn't you hear him though?" she asked turning to him and stroking his snakes.

"I know when a dude's in love," he replied with a smile, "Clawd isn't going to let Draculaura keep walking away from him forever, eventually he'll feel the need to show her that he cares for her. Whether she wants him to care for her or not."

"You're right," she muttered nuzzling him, "Then everything will stop being so fucked up."

"Or they'll get even crazier," he laughed and pulled her back to him.


	23. Comforting

I curled up on my bed in the later hours of the morning. Pain. I could feel bruises forming and I could the bite marks up and down my neck, on my stomach and chest. The blanket was pulled tight around my form and I stared at the curtains draped around my bed. I had snuck into my house a few hours ago, after finally knocking Valentine out. Literally. I was glad that I was able to get away finally; I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head into my pillow. Tears squeezed out of my eyes.

The sudden sound of my cell phone vibrating in my jeans scared me; I hugged the pillow tighter before crawling to the edge of my bed and quickly picking my jeans up. It was Clawdeen. I hit accept and pressed the phone to my ear. "Alo?"

"Lala, Dad said you came home late last night, are you alright?" she asked, worry clogging her voice.

"Are well," I replied thickly and buried myself under my blankets again with the phone pressed to my ears.

"I don't think so," she muttered, "If you were alright you'd be speaking nearly perfect English, I'm coming over-"

"No, Deenie, you don't need too," I corrected my English, "You woke me up that's all."

"If you won't let me come over, than Clawd'll go," she warned, but I did not give in. Finally, she sighed, "Okay, Clawd is going over."

"Fine, if he can even get to my bedroom before someone kicks him out," I muttered before hanging up on her and listening intently. I heard someone knock on the door. I prayed my father or mother would answer, if my Uncle answered then he would let Clawd upstairs. Two voices and then the door shut. I waited and a few minutes my door opened. I froze and knew my Uncle had answered the door. Right now, I did not want to see him of all people. If it were not for him, I would not have gone to see Valentine.

The bed sank near me as he sat down; a hand gently touched my shoulder through the blankets. I did not move, pretending I had fallen back asleep. The bed shifted, the blankets pulled, and the bed sank as he laid down. We were silent as we both laid there.

"Draculaura, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," he said thickly, "I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"It wasn't him," I replied softly, "He hadn't fed."

He was silent before I felt the blankets shift as if he was pulling them away; I flinched and tugged the blankets more securely around me. I knew this alerted him to something bad and he pulled a bit more forcefully at the blankets. This time I did not react quick enough and the blankets were pulled down to my stomach. He growled and his hands reached out and touched bruises and bites on my stomach. I let out a displeased noise and pulled away from him.

"Did he do this?" he asked, pulling his hand away from me.

"I handled it," I answered and his eyes travelled up and down me again and I wriggled uncomfortably.

"You had sex with him," he said simply, no emotion showed behind his look. I felt tears bubble in my eyes and I tried to pull the blankets to cover myself again, but the way we were both sitting prevented me from doing so. His features softened and he cupped my cheek and wiped away tears. "Shh," he whispered, the tears flooded down my cheeks harder and I wrapped my arms around myself. I was disgusted with myself.

"I didn't want to," I choked out and I felt his hand tense. "I didn't want to," I repeated, but this time he stood up and started towards the door. "Don't leave," I cried hoarsely and pulled the blankets back around myself. He froze and turned to look at me.

"I can't just let him get away with raping you!" Clawd croaked, I saw all the emotion in his face and knew he was hurting because of this. I shook my head.

"He'll get what's coming to him," I held my arms out to him, "I don't want to be alone," I whispered and he slowly moved back over to the bed and sat just behind me. I curled into his side and his hand stroked the bite marks and the bruises.

"You won't be alone," he whispered, "I won't let you be alone again."

I smiled softly and wrapped my arm around him. "Promise?" I whispered looking up at him. He nodded and smiled sadly. We sat in silence until he pulled the blankets around us and brushed my hair out my face.

"Are you going to tell your father?" he asked softly, I shook my head.

"He'll be mad, but he won't kill or harm Valentine because it is my job to do that," I murmured closing my eyes, "It's not the first time."

"What do you mean?" Clawd asked, his body tightening, I hushed him and stroked his face.

"It's the first time he's done it," I swallowed, "you know that man my mother was with?"

Clawd did not say anything, just held me closer and stroked my face gently. I felt safe. He had done nothing to harm me, just comforted me when I needed it. Saved me from various things. He was the warmth amongst the cold, literally. I let out a small giggle and his eyebrows came together. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

"You seem too good to be true," I muttered hugging him tightly. "You are nothing like a vampire. Cold, heartless, only want a mate to have babies and have sex."

"You aren't cold, or heartless," he replied, "You were rather closed off when we first met you, but you have never been cold or heartless. You are nothing like a vampire either, you are more werewolf than anything," he chuckled, "Though honestly, it is refreshing to have a girl not get moody during the full moon."

"That comes every eight years," I muttered before giggling when he tensed, "Which is a good thing because with most vampire females their mood swings become rather violent, and if it came every month most vampire males would be dead."

"You don't get that way do you?" he questioned, "Because I plan to be with you for longer than eight years, if you wish for me to be."

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, propping myself on my elbow. I stared at him, "While I am in my underwear, covered in bruises and bites after my ex-fiancé did something quite illegal?"

"Seems like the best time to comfort you, and if you feel more comfortable knowing that I'll be there to protect you and love you like you should be, then yes I am asking you out," he smiled and I smacked him lightly.

"You have the worst timing in the world," I muttered dropping back down and stared at him with a pillow under my head. "So you'll be there for me?"

"Whenever you need me, I am a loyal pup," he grinned, "you can even leash me up."

"That sounds oddly sexual," I muttered uncomfortable and his hands shot up in defence.

"Didn't mean it like that, I swear," he cupped my cheek, "I wouldn't dare do anything sexual with you unless you approved it in a sane state," he muttered and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I am not Valentine." I sat in silence before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. I pulled away after a second and kissed his jaw lightly, hesitantly. "If you are hungry, then bite me," he whispered, "I'm yours."

I pulled away and stared at him, "Do not treat this as a slave-master relationship," I whispered, "You are a werewolf, not some piece of meat. You deserve respect. Like a prince of another country."

"If I am a prince, you are a princess," he said, "A prince must do whatever he can to please his princess," he pressed his lips to mine gently. "If you are hungry, bite me. I trust you."

I shook my head. His fingers caressed my cheeks softly, the tips callused and rough, but still a shiver ran through my body and I leaned into them. His lips pressed against mine firmly and possessively. It left me out of breath and dizzy when his lips left. Darkness covered us and I could feel and hear his heart beat underneath my fingers. I felt my teeth protrude, wanting to feed. Tears bubbled at my eyes at the thought of wanting to feed from him.

He let out a soft chuckle and then the soft skin of his neck was against my lips. His fingers brushed my hair away from my neck, and then trailed up and down my spine. A fresh shiver followed his fingers and my lips brushed his neck again. This earned a shiver from him. His heartbeat was calm and even. Not that of a person in fear. Not that of a donor who got off on being bitten. Calm. Like he accepted it, and did not care either way. My fangs pierced his neck and I tasted the metallic taste of blood, mixed with an earthy taste.

A groan emitted from him and I immediately pulled away. Tears fell from my eyes and my fingers found his face, they traced over scars and felt the contours of his face. I brushed my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes, a pointless motion since it was so dark. A hand grabbed mine and pressed it against their lips.

"Darlin' you shouldn't be doin' this with other guys," Valentine voice whispered in my ear. I was torn away from Clawd and pressed against a Valentines. This earned a growl from behind me. "We belong together."

I shoved him away roughly, memories of the dream flooded through me and I bared my teeth. I let out a shriek, and his hands covered his ears. My hand went to cover my mouth, surprise jolted through me. My family burst through the door a few seconds later. My mother shrieked and flew to me, her hands trailing up and down my body before hissing. My father stood staring at Valentine with hatred.

"I told you to stay away from me!" I hissed and lashed out at Valentine, he stepped back and blood trickled down his nose. "I forbid you from talking to me ever again! I am no longer yours! If I were to choose a mate, it would never be you!"

Valentine fell to the ground, eyes closing. My anger faded and I stepped back, blood was still trickling down his nose. My uncle dropped down and examined him. He stood up and looked at my father. They were letting him die. What did I do? Clawd's arms wrapped around me and I broke away. I knew I would regret this later, my teeth dug into my arm and I dropped down beside him. My blood trickled into his mouth. I hoped that it would heal him. I could not bear to know I had killed him. I did not know how, but I blamed myself for this.


	24. Garlic

Valentine coughed roughly, his eyes flying open. I rolled him onto his side and he coughed up blood. The scent of garlic filled my nose and I backed up, plugging my nose with my hand. My father, uncle and mother backed up at the scent and Valentine rolled away from the scent. My uncle disappeared before returning with a small vial and tossed it to me. I pour some of the liquid into Valentine's mouth and capped the vial. He coughed, however less roughly than last time.

I stared at him before releasing a breath of relief, it was not my fault. My body tightened once again and I looked up at my father. A vampire was almost murdered and the only vampire murderer was in this house. I jumped up but something touched my leg, I glanced down and saw Val looking up at me. I stared at him until he swallowed thickly.

"Lala?" I did not understand why that sounded like a question, "What are ya'll doing back in Romania? Why am I on the ground? Who is that?" He pointed at Clawd. My jaw fell slack as I stared down at him. He could not be serious. He had been here for just over a week, maybe two weeks now. How could he forget all that, let alone forgetting that he even came to America? I glanced at my uncle and he shrugged. I did not believe Valentine could forget that. "Why are you in your underwear? Please put some clothes on," he turned his gaze away and I bent down.

"Valentine, what the fuck?" I asked which got a scolding look from my parents and uncle. He glanced back at me with a frown. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't remember a thing from the past two weeks?"

"I just remember getting an invite to your fathers wedding and then going out with Bram and Gory," he replied, sounding honest. I stood up and tugged on pants and a shirt before heading out of the room. I knew Samantha had something to do with this. It was just too convenient. I eased her door open and looked in. She was sleeping restfully in the bed. I crept over to her and reached down to wake her up. Almost immediately I knew something was wrong, I tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned down. No pulse.

"She never was pregnant," my father muttered behind me, "I should've known she was playing on our weakness."

"She must've been working with someone," I turned to look at the five people at the door, "Maybe that vampire that attacked Cleo."

"Now why would any vampire cross your father?" Valentine asked his southern drawl cool and slow.

"Hey," Clawd snapped, "Why do you keep talking? You have no right to speak after what you did."

"Agreed," My father said coolly, "Even if you are currently having a memory lapse."

"Guys, now is not the time. Let's just get this out of the way, Valentine is a dick, end of story," I snapped looking at them, "Clawd, can you run and get Cleo. I'm sure she's in some sort of danger of being attacked again."

I watched as Clawd turned on his heel and headed off to go get Cleo. Valentine's eyebrows came together and I headed out of the room after my father. This was something affecting my friends and me directly, so it was my business. My father usually just dealt with things that effected him personally and not me. However, someone poisoned Valentine, which I had to admit it had probably affected his mood. Maybe it was like the same thing Samantha used to confuse my father. I prayed he did not have the same side effects as Valentine did.

Valentine touched my shoulder and cleared his throat. I turned and looked up at him. "Darlin', what have I done that has made you so hateful of me?"

I did not hold back, lashing out at him explaining what he did. His face went from confusion to horror to sorrow. He moved to give me a hug but I stepped away. "You are no longer my mate, Valentine, accept this fact."

He frowned and I moved away from him. Heading down the stairs and into the living room. My mother sat away from us, staring at the ground. I knew she was trying as hard as she could to hate us, and I knew she still cared partially for us. Otherwise, she would not have cared that I was hurt at all.

No longer than five minutes later Clawd returned with Cleo. I stood up and smiled slightly at Cleo, I explained what had happened quickly to her, and asked her if she had seen the man. The answer was no, she had not left her house since she arrived back after telling my father about the man. I was relieved by this answer. It could mean that tat vampire had been a harmless one who was trying to get a meal.

However, I was certain he had not been.

Cleo moved into the living room, wanting to acquaint herself with my mother and Valentine. Neither of whom she had met before. I took Clawd's hand and led him out of the room; I took him into the study and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my head into his chest and sighed in relief. Valentine would have attacked, I knew it. This would have ended badly if he had not been poisoned. I had mixed feelings on the subject. Clawd pulled me closer and pressed his lips against my hair.

I breathed deeply and looked up at him. "He would've hurt you," I murmured and reached up, my fingers stroked his face. He took my hand and pressed my fingers against his lips.

"I wouldn't have cared, as long as you weren't hurt," he replied with a smile. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"If he had hurt you, I would've been hurt," I shook my head.

"You are too kind," he chuckled, "I am strong, I wrestle with werewolves all the time, I have more scars than I can count," he pressed his nose against mine and nuzzled my cheek. "I can handle a vampire."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I still was a hundred percent sure about having a relationship with him; my father would become so angry if he figured out. There was not much I knew about love, the closest person who I had ever felt loved by was my Uncle, and I was sure it was more kindness because I was his favourite brother's only niece. As well as his only niece.

The solid sound thudded throughout the house. I pressed my lips against his before pulling away, "Someone is at the door," I murmured before heading out. My father opened the door and the second oldest Wolf sibling took a step in after my father stood aside. Deuce followed. I smiled before ushering them into the living room. I stepped in and saw Valentine's arm over the back of the couch, Cleo leaning towards him and touching his opposite arm with her hand. My eyebrow raised slightly but ignored this.

Soon various adults and people from the cul-de-sac arrived at my house. The kids were left in the living room while the parents went to the study. Billy snuck in with them as the rest of us sat in the living room. It was almost silent, Clawdeen and Deuce were cuddling on the couch, Abbey was talking to Romulus quietly, and I was holding Clawd's hand. Cleo let out a loud laugh and her cheeks tainted a light pink.

I stood up and motioned towards Clawdeen; she stood up and followed me. I brought her out of living room and into the kitchen. There were some food samples in the kitchen that were going to be used for the wedding, and my father was preparing to get rid of them. Before we brought them in, I leaned on the counter and gave her a half smile. "So, you and Deuce?"

"You and Clawd?" she smirked nudging me with her elbow. I felt my face heat, and there was probably just a faint blush on my cheeks. "Cleo and Valentine though?" she shook her head, "I don't like Valentine and I don't like Cleo. They deserve each other. Both complete fuckasses."

I giggled and she picked up a plate and headed back out. I moved to follow her but something prickled at the back of my neck. The feeling I got when I thought someone was watching me. I turned around and stared at the door to the backyard. I walked forwards, nudged the door open, and stared out into the fading light. Nothing was out there, I shrugged and turned around, hitting the door closed with my foot. An arm wrapped around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth. I was ripped out of my house, and pulled kicking and hissing away from the house and into the forest.


	25. Vampire Hunters

**HAHA! I sent in a email to Fanfiction to add characters to the MH category a week or so ago, and they did it! So I changed the pairing to Draculaura x Clawd 3**

They tossed me onto the ground, my hands and knees skinning against the dirt. There was clinking, like metal against metal, and I rolled quickly away from where I had been. Something slammed into the ground, causing the ground to tremble. I rolled onto my knees and hopped back as something flew at me again. Whoever it was knew to keep as silent as possible. I was just lucky enough to have learned how to avoid being hit with weapons as well as using said weapons. It was important that I did or they would have already hit me with their weapon. When I tried to get a good look at it, they swung it at me again. I did not bother looking at who they were, that was less important than the fact that they were trying to kill me. There were only two areas my eyes focused on, his arms and legs. A single clench of those muscles and I moved. There was no way I was letting him hit me with his weapon. It was probably silver. I jumped to the side as it swung and the weapon dug into a tree.

This was my chance. I glanced at the weapon. A silver flail with very pointy spikes. I went for the man's neck, but was grabbed by my hair and thrown into a tree. My back filled with sharp pain that made my eyesight disappear for a minute. When it came too, two men were crouched and using binoculars to look towards my house. They were not speaking and they occasionally ducked down flat, almost as if they were avoiding being seen. I waited until they moved to move, their noisy movements would mask my nearly silent movements. I shifted until I had moved myself into the bush and crouched there, watching them through the bush. There were times when I loved my height, and times where I despised it. This was one of the times I loved it.

They did not seem to notice I was gone, they had not looked back to check if I was alive or not once. They must have been foolish enough to think that I was actually dead or slipped into some sort of coma. I held my breath, which was quite easy to do, and leaned forwards on the balls of my feet. One of the males leaned slightly on his right foot, lowered his binoculars and whispered. They were vampire hunters. I deduced that much, it was easy to tell. I had never come across one of direct bloodline before, but I knew they were. Not a Harker. I knew that much, the Harkers had ended with Samantha. They were possibly Van Helsing, Seward, or Holmwood. The Morris line of vampire hunters ended with Quincey back during one of the Monster wars.

My body was slowly shifting from hunted to hunter. I could pick out small movements, the way their fingers readjusted, their blinks. Their pulse could be heard loud and clear, under the light covering of pale skin. They were calm, like they were not worried that everyone in my house could come down upon them at any given moment. One of them shifted from one foot to the other and swallowed thickly. The way his fingers shook, the way his chest rose and fell almost heavily, and then he quickly covered his mouth to silently cough. He was a smoker and he wanted a smoke. My eyes looked around and located their bags; a rectangular lump in one of the side pockets was probably his smokes. He would have to leave his spot to get it.

My mind formulated a plan; the smoker would eventually get irritable and go for a smoke. He had possible leave his friend alone so my family could not see the burning tip or the smoke. I would attack the smoker's friend first and then go for the smoker. I had to watch that I did not drink their blood. Many vampire hunters took garlic pills or supplements that caused their blood to become like poison to vampires.

As I waited, my mind instantly went to my house. How had they not heard that? They were, after all, monsters. The werewolves could hear exceptionally well, and others would be able to sense something is wrong the moment the werewolves became alert. However, I formulated a reason. Most vampire hunters dabbled in dark arts, kind of like magic, but it affected monsters only. They would use it to confuse or temporally stop monsters from having their powers. Samantha must have done something to the house before she killed herself; well that was what I was assuming happened. These two must have been the rescue team.

Things became to come together in my mind. Valentine being drugged by garlic, the effects of non-lethal garlic doses had made him irritable. Though they had done something that made the effects more serious.

The plan I had made to attack was aborted the moment one of them shifted more noisily than normal and lowered his binoculars. "Harker's magic wore off," he whispered, "The monsters are beginning to suspect something's a miss. The teenagers at least, the adults are all still in the study."

"Let's get ready for the teenagers then, wipe out the next generation," the smoker chuckled and tossed his binoculars towards his backpack.

"She's gone," The other man whispered fully staring at the ground where I had been laying before. "You don't think she's gone back there and somehow slipped past us?"

"No, we would've seen it, she probably ran off in fear," the smoker grunted heading over to his bag. I shifted slightly on my feet, leaning forwards. My teeth extending. The smoker lifted up his smokes and lit a match. He pulled out one and pressed the end against the match. His mouth closed around the smoke, he inhaled, the tip flared, and he blew smoke out. Thick white smoke. I could smell the chemicals in the smoke and involuntarily pulled a face.

"You think this is such a good idea, what if Van Helsing figures out about this? He will rip our heads off! I mean, sure he's the big head honcho of monster hunters," the other man said, holding his hands up in defence as the smoker lifted an eyebrow, "You know how he made a peace treaty with Dracula. We're supposed to only kill bad vampires, and he won't wipe us all out."

"Dracula is just a big fucker, he's giving us all the freedom we need to kill him and his precious friends as well!" the smoker took the smoke out of his mouth and pointed it at the other man. "When Van Helsing hears we killed that fucker, he'll reward us."

"I dunno man; Quincey was killed because of Dracula way back when, and the last line of Harkers is now dead. That leaves three families, if we die, Van Helsing might not have much to stand by on," the one muttered rubbing his neck and looking over his shoulder towards the house.

"Holmwood, stop being a prick! Why do you think we are monster hunters, because we want to kill them! Not make friends with them, not bow at their feet!" the smoker said. Holmwood rubbed his face, seeming to be bowing under Seward's pressure. He did not want to die, I could tell, he did not want to kill. More than likely, he was more in favour to the peace treaty than the stabbing in the back.

I shifted in the bush, carefully and slowly moving backwards until I was covered by the tree. They continued talking as I quietly climbed up the tree using the branches and shifted along one of the thicker ones. I tugged a pinecone off the tree and tossed it across the small area they were sitting in, both of them jumped and looked that way. With a deep breath, I stepped off the branch and fell on top of Seward. He collapsed under me, the smoke started to burn the ground but I stamped it out. Holmwood flinched and held up his hands in surrender.

I dug my knee into Seward's back as he lay still underneath me, keeping him secure. "Do you have rope?" I hissed towards Holmwood, he nodded feverishly and pointed at the bag. I balanced on my knee and used my foot to pull the bag towards myself; I dug around before finding the rope and tying Seward up. "You," I growled, "Take this fucker back to Van Helsing. Tell him how vampires spared his life even though he was going to stab us in the back. Tell Van Helsing that he had better keep tighter reins on his vampire hunters. If I ever see your faces in this city again, I will alert all the monsters of your presence and you will be murdered."

I stood up and Holmwood slowly stood up, moved to Seward and hoisted him onto his feet. When he moved to grab the bag, I kicked it out of his grip. "I'll be keeping this; you don't think I'd be stupid enough to let you have a bag full of silver weapons, do you?" I hissed and jerked my head to the side. "Now get out of here, and remember, next time I see you, you're lunch."

I snapped my jaws and he quickly tugged Seward into the forest. Relief and pride swelled through me as I hoisted the bag onto my back and stared at their retreating backs. I was getting better at these matters, and I had just saved my friends lives. I would check what was in the bags when I got back to the house, or rather, get someone else to look through them. Silver could be anywhere in there and I did not want to be burnt again.

**This chapter may seem short, but there are thicker paragraphs, there is around the same number of words and most of my other ones.**


	26. Avoiding War

**Sorry, I've been sick with the stomach flu x.x I'm still sick, but thought you guys have waited long enough for another chapter so here you go.**

**Two other things: This chapter isn't as good, or really even an advance on the plotline. So beware!**

**I am thinking about (after this story is done, or if it continues on for a while) writing a Prequel about the war I was talking about. Between the vampires and werewolves. That would involve Draculaura, but it wouldn't have anything to do with the other characters in MH, maybe Valentine. It would have Clawrk and Harriet though. Give me your thoughts on it!**

I stepped into the kitchen with the bag; I tucked it out of sight as I heard footsteps walking towards the door. After pulling on a sweater, I grabbed something out of the refrigerator and made it look like I was putting it back in. Clawdeen pushed open the door frowning, I looked innocently over to her as I closed the fridge door. "What's taking you so long? The others are getting antsy."

"Sorry, I was checking to see if I could find anything for Blue and Gil," I replied picking up the other tray of food, "Did the guys already eat everything?"

"Were you outside?" Clawdeen asked, her nose twitching slightly. I nodded, no sense hiding the fact that I was, indeed, outside. "Why?"

"I needed some fresh air, so much has happened today," I sighed brushing my hair out of my face, I was glad that I didn't get anything worse than skinned knees and hands, which were both already healed. Clawdeen just nodded with a smile.

"Things will get better, if anything everyone here is getting stronger and people will think twice before messing with us!" Clawdeen grinned before ducking back out of the kitchen. I waited until I heard the tones of their voices as she spoke to the others, then I sighed. My eyes closing and I leaned against the counter. I wanted to tell my father what happened, they did not need to get involved with Van Helsing. My father was very close, not in a friendship but in a business way, with the vampire hunter. He always had an eye on the man, and this mess would be cleaned up quickly. Within the next week, or even month.

They were still so young. They did not need to get involved with this side of the monster world yet. I felt old and wise compared to them. However, my body looked the same age as they were. Come next year, they are bodies will be a year older than mine. I would not look seventeen for another hundred years. That was the curse of being a vampire; I could not age with my friends. I would live forever while they died around me. I would still look sixteen when they were eighty, and I would be sixteen when they died. I knew why vampires tend to stick to their own people; it was not because they were cold and thought they were above the other monsters. Well, some of them were. It was because they did not want to go through the pain of having to see all their friends die when they continue to live that is also the reason vampires never mate with humans. The pain would be unbearable when the mate died. Even if they had other mates, the pain would still be unbearable for everyone in the relationship.

I thought about Clawd, he was so young. Merely seventeen. I knew werewolves were the second longest living monsters in the world, but the oldest werewolf was seven hundred before he passed on. With all the werewolf and vampire hate groups amongst the two monsters, there was little chance that werewolves would ever live that long. It was legal for a vampire to kill a werewolf. It was illegal to make the werewolf a slave, like Samantha had done with that one.

I did not know how Clawd and I could stay together, when he was old and I was still young. That was not okay in human society. A werewolf and vampire together were not okay in either werewolf or vampire societies. It was unfair, why couldn't I be born a werewolf, or he be born a vampire?

The thoughts that were clouding my head would have taken control over me, and I would've been sitting there having an inner debate with myself for a long while. Except for the fact that I heard the library door opening so, I quickly headed out of the kitchen. The adults must've come to some conclusion and shooed the children out of the living room so they could relax. Clawd walked over to me and smiled, gently taking my hand and squeezing it.

The air on my other side shifted, and I turned, seeing nothing I knew Billy was standing there. "What did they say?"

"They debated whether or not you should go back to Romania, since it seemed like you were safer there," Billy explained quietly, as to not attract attention from everyone's parents. I swallowed and stared in his direction, using most of my senses to locate him. "Clawrk said no, it would be too much of a hassle to try to get you out of here, though if they could make it seem like you went back to Romania, then the people trying to kill you to weaken your father would head to Romania. Dracula agreed with this because his wives or whatever wouldn't let anyone set foot inside the mansion there."

I let out a sigh, whether it was relief or disappointment, I didn't know. Part of me loved Romania with all my heart, I was born and raised there, but I loved it here as well. These people made it so great. If I were to leave, then Romania would seem so mundane compared to it. Clawd squeezed my hand at the news.

~Ω~

The Van Helsing mansion was near the outside border of Holland. It was relatively large inside and was the base operations for vampire hunters. The mansion was almost like a museum, with people coming and going nearly every hour of the day. Willem Van Helsing, his wife and three kids, inhabited it. All of which were trained to kill vampires. Although, on the outside they appeared like a normal family.

Willem's father had signed a treaty with the very thing the Van Helsing's sought to destroy. He was twenty when his father signed it, and he despised the old man for it. Until he realized that vampire killing was still in their repertoire.

He was at peace with it now, sixty-three years old and still fit, although he no longer killed vampires himself. That was sent off to the younger generations. He knew of many things going on, and was keeping the treaty intact. Least someone breaks it and the vampires descend upon his house slaughtering his family. That was the only reason he hadn't abandoned the treaty.

Willem knew that a vampire had murdered Jonathon Harker, although he didn't question Dracula about it. Knowing that it was a rogue vampire and Dracula would clear the mess up quickly enough. What he didn't count on, was for his wife, the young Seward and Holmwood to go after Dracula when he moved to America. Although he didn't realize they were actually gone until word got to him that there was panic amongst the monsters down in America.

He knew, instantly, that his fellow hunters had messed up. This could, in fact, be the start of another war. A war, this time, between the monsters and monster hunters. There were more monsters than hunters, and Willem knew that the odds weren't in his favour for this. There were two routes he could take, call up Dracula and explain how he had nothing to do with it, and Dracula was free to punish the men and woman as he saw fit. Alternatively, find a way to cause the werewolves and vampires to go into another war. Which would ultimately but the end of any treaty ever signed. All hell would break loose.

He chose the first. It was much less bloody than the second, and he had to ensure his great great grandfathers friendship bonds stayed intact. It took him a while to get a hold of the right number to reach Dracula, and once he did his stomach clenched. Fear shook through him, if the rumours were true. A Hunter had attempted his daughter's life, he would be furious.

"Van Helsing," the cool voice toned after a click, "What do you want?"

"I am calling about the vampire hunters," Willem replied, his voice as even as he could make it, "I hold no responsibility over them, they acted out against my orders to keep away from you and your family. They have chosen the rebellious way, and they should have the consequences."

"I know," Dracula replied, in an almost bored way, "The Harker family line is official over."

"What?" Willem asked, sitting up his eyebrows coming together. That meant only three of the five original families remained.

"Tried to kill my daughter, tried to turn an old family friend against us, and then poisoned herself. Then again, I told her I was going to kill her because of her crimes. She even faked being with child," Dracula hissed, "My daughter informed me that the other two family blood lines were going to attempt all our lives."

"I did not realize, please, Dracula, stick to your end of the treaty. Do not kill off the vampire hunter original blood line," Willem pressed staring at his desk, "I realize they have messed up but they-"

"My daughter is very caring," Dracula interrupted, the words confused Willem. They were out of context and were completely random. "She was going to kill them off when she realized they were going to kill us, but she let them go. Of course, one suffered from a broken shoulder and leg, and both of them suffered blows to their pride. No one is dead."

"Thank you, Dracula," Willem sighed, "I will insure that no other vampire hunter under my order goes to hunt you, your family, or your friends."

"That is all I ask, Willem. On to a pressing matter. I have recently heard that some vampires are rustling up some trouble between vampires and werewolves close to Holland. Take care of them. I don't care how, I don't care who does it. I just want those vampires gone, and their message eradicated."

"Of course," Willem hung up and stared at the wall. He was beyond pissed. They had almost caused a war! He had to deal with them immediately, the moment they stepped through the doors of the mansion. Seward and Holmwood would be taught to obey commands once more.


	27. Meaningless Age

**The next couple of chapters will be in other characters points-of-view, mostly to strengthen relationships and things like that.**

Clawdeen was pleased. Her new BFF wasn't leaving back to Romania, and her brother and said BFF were dating. It was cute, and she approved. She still remembered what he said though, which angered her slightly. She really wanted to sink her claws into Valentine's face and tear it off, but restrained herself because he had been poisoned and manipulated to do those things.

Deuce invited Clawdeen over since his mother wasn't going to be home. The inside of the house looked very ancient Greek, but it was very cozy. The only thing she would complain about was the heat, it was very warm outside already and with the temperature cranked up it was blistering almost. She knew that Deuce and his mother had to have the warmth, however, since they were cold-blooded.

He pulled out some treats from the fridge and brought her up to his bedroom. The white stone was curved around a wooden door; it scraped against the ground as he opened it. The floor of his bedroom and wall curved, so it was almost one, the bed was nestled into a crevice in the rock with a sky light above it. There was a desk, bookshelf and various vases and plants hanging in his room. She loved it.

"You're room is beautiful," she said walking over to his bed and sitting down, the sun had given his bed warmth and was almost too much for her to sit on. He looked perfectly at home, however.

"Thanks, Mom decorated it to match something similar to hers was back in Greek way back when. Before she became a gorgon," he explained with a shrug and bent down. Something scurried out from behind a potted plant and jumped into his hand. It was a small grey-blue rat with a fiery looking print on its stomach. "This is Perseus," he brought the rat over and handed it to Clawdeen. At first, she was hesitant but held out her hand for it anyways. The little rat had two tails and sniffed her hand before squeaking.

A smile stretched over Deuce's eyes and he pressed a kiss into Clawdeen's temple. She grinned and the rat crawled down her arm, hopped off, and scurried away back across the room. Clawdeen leaned back until her back touched his mattress. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down, Deuce's head cut it off. She grinned and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I'm glad that is all done," he murmured, "If the vampire hunters had kidnapped Draculaura..." he trailed off and shook his head. Clawdeen reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"We would've gotten her back," Clawdeen murmured, messaging his neck softly.

"Which worries me," he looked down at her, "You going after her, into the hands of Hunters..."

"Draculaura is my friend," she whispered with a smile, "Besides, she handled herself before, and if she was kidnapped this time she would've known what to do. Also her father wouldn't be so distracted and poisoned and would be able to track her down quickly."

He kissed her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and brushing some of her curls away. That soft kiss slowly became more eager, on both sides. Clawdeen's fingers gently scratched Deuce's shoulders and she flipped him over. She straddled his waist and sat up; her fingers toyed with his glasses. Wanting to know what lay beneath them. His hands quickly grabbed her fingers and pulled them away, a frown covered his face.

"Don't. I don't want you to turn to stone," he whispered kissing her knuckles.

"I want to see you," Clawdeen whispered, "please?"

"You'll turn to stone. I've turned things I've loved into stone before," he breathed, and turned his head away.

"What if I wear your glasses?" she asked playing with his fingers, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to risk it..." he sounded almost torn. Clawdeen smiled and pulled her hand away from his.

"Trust me then," she murmured, "Close your eyes," she pulled his glasses off and his eyes were closed. His eyed rolled up right and she stared at his face minus the glasses. Her fingers brushed the side of his face and she smiled. She pulled on his glasses and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, his eyes were opened, not looking at her eyes. "Why aren't you looking at me," she murmured.

"The reflection," he murmured. She fell silent, staring at his eyes. Green eyes. They weren't like normal eyes, however, they covered most of his eye, and she could see the whites of his eyes as he glanced away. There was a black slit down the middle of them. They were beautiful. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are gorgeous," she whispered nuzzling his cheek.

After he had slipped his glasses, back on he stroked her face. "What do my eyes look like?" she explained with a grin and he smiled slightly. "Wicked."

His hands slid up her legs and rested on her hips, a grin slipped over his lips. "I would go see Twilight for you."

"Really?" she grinned and he nodded. She giggled and buried her face into his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence, cuddling and enjoying the time they were spending together. She glanced up at him, and guilt seeped into her mind. "Has Clawd spoken to you yet?"

Deuce sighed and shook his head, "Been avoiding me like the plague. I haven't exactly attempted to talk to him about it though...Should've asked him before trying anything with you."

"Honestly, Deuce, you don't need to ask my brother permission to kiss me, to date me, nothing. Just get him when he's with Lala and he'll be calmer. Trust me," she replied with a smile, "I'd talk to him, but you and him need to get back to normal. If he tries anything, I'll just say he's dating my best friend."

Deuce chuckled and kissed her. "All is fair in love and war."

"Y'know that phrase is used to justify cheating," Clawdeen muttered staring at him, and then she giggled, "I'm starting to sound like Lala."

"What do you mean?" he chuckled playing with her hair.

"She was over at my house the other day, hanging out with Clawd," Clawdeen smiled shaking her head, "Clawd said something, I'm sure he was trying to flirt with her, but I suppose she didn't understand and she changed the suppose-to-be-romantic saying into something completely opposite."

Deuce chuckled shaking his head and stared up at the sky, "One day, he'll propose to her and she'll come up with how proposing is something sinners did or something way back when," he smirked looking at Clawdeen. She frowned at the thought of Clawd and Lala getting married, but then grinned.

"That would be funny to witness; I want Lala to be happy. She hasn't had much to enjoy being a vampire," Clawdeen murmured, "You think we'll be together when they get married?"

"Is Lala a Christian?" Deuce asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, no. You know what the churches use to do to supposed vampires?" Clawdeen asked, remembering the stories she told some Christian people at school the other day. That had scared them away from her.

"So she doesn't have to get married before she screws someone?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "No wait, she's like a bazillion, so she'll probably get married first-"

"Don't even speak about my brother and best friend having sex!" Clawdeen covered her ears with her hands, "Besides my brother wouldn't have sex with her yet!"

"You'd be surprised," Deuce smirked and sat up; Clawdeen stared at him, her mouth opened slightly.

"What? Are you suggesting my brother has already had sex? Tell me!" she clung to his arm staring up at him, "Oh! He's going to be in so much trouble! I can't believe he had sex before me, I always thought he'd be conservative!" she stared up at him, the shook fading from her before she sat there staring blankly at him. "He had sex with Cleo that means. Oh. My. God. No! That is, just, no!"

"Calm down, Deenie," Deuce pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek, "I'm not saying he had sex."

"Phew," she sighed kissing him, "That still gives me plenty of time to have sex," she froze and the two of them stared at each other. Their eyes widening slightly, Deuce's cheeks turned pink and he coughed. "I didn't-"

"If you want to have sex, Deenie, I'm not exactly going to say no," Deuce muttered staring at the ground. Clawdeen stared at him, half in shook and half in confusion. She didn't know what to say. If she said she wanted to have sex with him, then he might think she meant now and she wasn't ready. If she said no, he might think she didn't want to have sex with him. "You are only sixteen, Deenie," he added softly.

"Age has nothing to do with this," Clawdeen muttered staring at the ground, "We'll both live for a very long time-"

"Which is another reason we don't need to rush into having sex," Deuce tilted her head towards him. He stared at her before gently pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he smiled down at her, "Besides, you don't have to worry about having sex before Clawd and Lala," he grinned, "They are still at the awkward stage."

"I don't like how you phrased that," Clawdeen muttered, "Why didn't you say having sex before Clawd?"

"That would be breaking the Bro-Code!" Deuce exclaimed, watching as Clawdeen's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"He did, didn't he? That...ooooo," she shook her head, "When Mom and Dad get back! I won't tell him you told me though!"

He smiled up at her, watching as she went from awkward to gleeful. Her brother was going to get in trouble. She wrapped her arms around him, pressed her lips to his firmly, and smiled.


	28. Queen

Summer vacation! The time for Cleo De Nile to get her tan on and make perfection into summer perfection. Parties, parties, parties. That was on her schedule now that she was the Queen Bee of Merston High once more. Her royal subjects couldn't and shouldn't expect anything less from the Queen of the Nile. Or ex-queen of the Nile.

Cleo knew that her father would eventually wish for them to go back and visit Egypt, but she was still terrified of going back. What if they were trapped in a tome again? Fear rocketed throughout her body. She never slept in the dark anymore, candles lit every inch of her room with a pale yellow light. Sitting there unconscious for millennium until they were finally released a hundred or so years ago.

Nefera strutted into Cleo's room, her dyed blue hair bobbing behind her. Her cold eyes stared at her little sister who was sitting at the vanity. She walked over, picked up one of the gold hairbrushes, and stared it over. "You know, Cleopatra," the three-year-old predecessor started taking some of Cleo's hair and running the brush through it. "There are many rumours going around as of late. I'm quite hurt you haven't told me about them yet!"

"What rumours do you need to concern yourself, Nefera, you are out of high school and should be having a life," Cleo remarked as she rubbed moisturizer on her face, completely ignoring her sister in the background.

"That you aren't innocent anymore," Nefera mocked, making a pouty look, "If mother was alive with us, she would be so disgusted with you! You aren't even married!"

Cleo didn't skip a beat as she started applying her concealer to her face. "What are you implying, Nefera? You are the one who use to fornicate with many palace servants when father was still in rule," Cleo countered glancing up at her older sister, who had paused in brushing the hair.

"Where did you hear that slander?" Nefera cooed patting her sister's head, "I would never, ever go against father's rules."

"The man that was your husband said that you always came to his bed not his," Cleo hinted looking up at her, "Not only did you fornicate with someone who wasn't of Royal blood, but did it with many people while you were married. My innocence is still more intact than yours is."

"How dare you!" Nefera slammed the brush down on the counter, "You are just mad that if it wasn't for my death you wouldn't have been queen!"

"I was Queen!" Cleo stood up staring at her sister, "I was Cleopatra, the famous Queen of Egypt. Half of what is said about me is false! They don't even remember you!"

Nefera brought her hand back and slapped Cleo across the face; she gasped and reached up to cup her cheek. By the time the shock wore off her sister was gone and she was standing there alone. Her cheek felt warm and it stung with the pain of being slapped.

Cleo checked her makeup in the mirror; perfection was the only thing that was tolerated. She was Cleopatra De Nile, after all. Her tan face had to have makeup perfecting each and every inch of her face. She touched up her makeup so the faint red mark of being slapped was covered. She pulled back her hair behind its usual tiara and finished dressing. Bandages wrapped around her body, a gold belt, high heels and various splashes of blue completed the outfit. She was royalty.

As she entered her, room and crossed over to pick up her pet snake, Hissette. Deuce had given it to her, way back when they were friends before she started dating Clawd. The snake hissed and licked her fingers with it's tongue. She smiled and let the snake curl around her neck limply and sit there. Something sent a breeze down her back and she glanced over her shoulder. Valentine was petting one of her many cats, she smiled and spun in her chair. He glanced up, his red eyes met hers and she felt her cheeks heat slightly.

"Hello, Darlin'," he lifted one of the cats up and pet it's fur. Hissette let out a low hiss before uncurling from Cleo's neck; she let her move down her arm before letting the snake onto the ground. Hissette coiled and let out a rattle of warning. Valentine hissed back and the snake slunk away towards the ground that she made her nest.

"One day she may like you," Cleo teased walking over to her vanity and sitting down. Pulling the gold brush through her hair once more. Valentine sat down with the cats and scratched their backs until they became bored with him. Cleo turned around on the chair and looked at him. Sitting on the floor. His pale skin contrasting to his dark red hair and red eyes. He was very proper like usual. Dress pants, button up shirt, vest and tie. He looked casual but still very sexy to her.

"I do not understand," Valentine drawled, standing up and walking over to her. His hand cupped her cheek as he stared down at her.

"What?" she questioned, raising one of her eyebrows as she waited for his answer.

"Why I care for you. You are not a vampire, and you have told me about how you cannot have offspring," he muttered stroking her face, "My instincts should've prevented something like this."

Cleo didn't know how to respond to that, either he was being kind or being rude. She stood up, forcing Valentine to take a step away from her to let her up. "Are you saying that you do not want me?"

"I do," he stepped forwards, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her close, "I truly do."

Cleo's cheeks heated again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him. "Aren't vampires supposed to be very jealous and clingy?"

"Yes, Darlin', we are. Though, I suppose I'm not jealous because it is quite fair," Valentine murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips over her neck. Her felt her pulse quicken but he pulled away and smiled down at her, "No need to fear me. I haven't eaten garlic lately."

"It's not fear," Cleo smirked and pressed her lips firmly to his. The hand that was stroking her face tangled in her hair and he tugged her closer to his body. He kissed her possessively and passionately. A kiss that made Cleo feel very weak at the knees. He lifted her up and brought her over to her bed, the canopy drape that held back bugs was parted slightly and he was able to lower her effortlessly onto the bed. He used his hands to support himself over her body and stroked the bandages over her stomach. A shiver raced through her body and she smiled.

"I can make you feel better than he ever could," Valentine whispered huskily and kissed her neck, nipping at the skin. A shiver raced through her body again and he smiled.

"Are you willing to test that?" Cleo whispered into his ear and ran her hand down his chest. He grinned and copied her movement, she blushed making his grin widen.

"Vampires have much more stamina than werewolves," he kissed down her neck and to the collar of her blue shirt piece. His fingers unbuckled the gold belt that hung at her waist and discarded it quickly. She smirked and worked on removing his vest.


	29. New Blood

I sat beside Clawd, the night was quite. I enjoyed days like this, when his parents weren't over and my father thought I was visiting Clawdeen solely. We were watching a movie in silence, a blanket laid over my legs as we watched. A pain in my stomach made me cry out suddenly, I lurched forwards and grabbed my stomach. Clawd wrapped an arm around my back and touched my leg softly. The pain was so intense that tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Draculaura!" Clawd cried, "What's wrong?" I couldn't speak, my mouth opened but no words came out. I could feel my fangs extending because of the pain and I ducked my head away so he didn't have to see them. The hand that was on my knee moved to hook under my knees and he lifted me up. Clawdeen's familiar footsteps rushed down the stairs as Clawd opened the door. My eyes clamped closed as the pain escalated and Clawd raced out of the house.

I heard banging of fist on wood and then heard Viv's voice. The words were confusing to me, as if I had never heard English before. The tone was worry and I felt myself being carried and two other sets of footsteps following us. This time when we entered a house there was no knocking and my Uncle spoke out. His tone was concern and suddenly he was shouting. I had never heard my Uncle shout, ever. He barely raised his voice.

I felt something soft under my back and then cool fingers on my stomach. I tried to curl up but then a snap from my Uncle had hands restraining me from doing so.

"Calmează-te, o tânăra,*" my father cooed and a cool hand brushed my hair from my face. My eyes opened and my Uncle and Viktor were both examining my bruising stomach. Viktor was looking it in horror and my Uncle was messaging the skin gently.

They spoke, but my brain didn't register it. I broke my arm free from someone, I guessed it was my father and grabbed my Uncle's arm. I knew my fingernails were digging in roughly, but I was in too much pain to care. "Ce este în neregulă cu mine!*"

My Uncle stared at my stomach for a while before turning towards my father and saying something in English. My brain translated a few of the words, but they were simple words that together made no sense. Finally, my father pressed his lips against my forehead, which surprised me so much that my brain temporally forgot the pain.

"Sunteţi cu copilul," he murmured as my Uncle spoke to the others in English. My body went cold and I stopped fighting the arms that were holding me down. Suddenly the strength of the arms loosened and pulled away from me as if I was burning them. I stared up at the roof, completely still. My arms were stiff as they moved to touch my stomach. I couldn't...how...

Of course, I already knew the answer to that. My body filled with sharp and painful anger. A warm hand placed over my hand and I was snapped out of everything. Out of the pain, out of the anger, out of the confusion. I stared up at Clawd, he looked strong. Though I could see in his eyes, he was concerned and scared. He was young.

Suddenly Clawd was pushed away from the bed by my father. I could see the instant protectiveness in both of them and sat up, even if my stomach shouted in protest. My Uncle laid me back down before I could do anything.

"If you had anything to do with this, Wolf, I will make sure you don't see another full moon," my father hissed poking Clawd in the chest.

"I didn't," Clawd growled back, defensive. I reached out, grabbed the sleeve of my father's suit, and tugged it gently. He turned and stared at me, then dropped to his knees by the bed and took my hand. I saw Clawd's eyebrows pull together, which made me think that that was the first time Clawd had ever seen my father act so...fatherly. If that was the right word for that.

In fact, everyone, including my Uncle, looked surprised by my father's reaction. The strong, famous and terrifying Dracula cooing over his pregnant daughter and cutting off a fight mid sentence. It was not exactly the first time I've seen him do something similar to that, but usually no one important was around. "Te ador," he muttered smiling at me.

I lifted a hand and touched his forehead, "Did you eat garlic as well?"

A few people laughed, but I could tell they were tense. My father chuckled and shook his head, "My only daughter is pregnant, can I not be happy? I mean you are a little young, but you are wise beyond your years. As well, this is not the first time-"

"Father," I snapped, which cut him off midsentence. Anger flitted through my body and my father glanced at the others.

"Leave," he snapped, Viv and Viktor walked out with my Uncle and Clawdeen followed shortly after. Clawd stood still behind my father. Confusion in his eyes as he stared at me. "Wolf, you are not welcome as of the moment!"

"I'm not leaving her," Clawd walked around the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his.

"You are dating this mutt?" my father hissed standing up glaring at Clawd, "I forbid you to see him, or to go over to the Wolf house ever again!"

"You can't do that!" Clawd growled jumping to his feet. The two of them squared off, glaring, hissing and growling at each other.

"I can do whatever I wish, she is my daughter and I will not have her causing her life more misery by dating a mortal!" my father snapped, "You do not think of her, just yourself! Do you not realize the pain it will cause her if she falls for you and you die in less than a thousand years? That child inside of her will outlive you! She'll have to live for it, while you are dead!"

"I am thinking about her," Clawd growled, I knew how this would go if there wasn't a bed and myself in the way. "Don't you ever think otherwise! I was there after that son of a bitch raped her! I have been there whenever she needed it! I've been there for her since I met her, while in that same time span you brought the woman who nearly killed her into her life, and you were going to force her to marry the man who she didn't love! I always think of her before my needs and wants!"

"I know your kind," my father hissed quietly, "You will use her and leave her, just like any other mortal. She needs a dependable man who will be by her side and treat her as a queen for the rest of eternity. If you can promise me that you will be able to do that, I will let you love her, otherwise, step aside and give her heart a chance to heal. For if you continue this love charade you will hurt her forever!"

"If I could, I would give up being a werewolf to be a vampire for her!" Clawd whispered staring down at me, "I would give up everything I knew to be by her side!"

My father was silent as he stared over at Clawd. I didn't know how he was going to take that. He could either threaten Clawd, or step aside. I just knew there was no grey area. I heard my father's teeth grinding as he thought. Finally, he opened his mouth and leaned across the bed towards Clawd, towering over me, "You'd be willing to marry her? Willing to give up the last years of your pathetic teenage years to love her and the child inside of her? Even if it wasn't yours? Would you be willing to take on the responsibility?"

"Father, that's not fair!" I interrupted, "Not only are you thrusting all this responsibility onto him, when I can take care of a child on my own. You have completely ignored my opinion on the matter!" I snapped, "I don't care what you think, if you haven't noticed I gave up trying to make you proud and happy years ago. I want happiness for myself, and currently Clawd is what is making me happy. I feel safe with him! If you should be getting mad at anyone, get mad at Valentine!"

"I would marry her," Clawd whispered before my father said anything, "Although, I believe that there should be a relationship before marriage."

"I'll give you a year, Wolf," my father hissed, both ignoring me. That pissed me off. I turned onto my side and rubbed my stomach lovingly as well as to ease the pain of the bruises. I knew my Uncle would come by later to give me a blood transfusion to make the bruises disappear. It was like morning sickness for mortals, only instead of throwing up, I had crippling pain that caused internal bleeding.

Honestly, I didn't care that I was creating new life in my stomach. It was more pain than it was worth, which is probably why the vampire body didn't often allow itself to become pregnant.

**Romanian-English Translation: (Lots in this chapter)**

**Calmează-te, o tânăra* means 'Calm down, young one'  
>Ce este în neregulă cu mine!* means 'What is wrong with me!'<br>Sunteţi cu copilul* means 'You are with child'  
>Te ador* means 'I love you.'<strong>


	30. Stress

**I am so sorry! I have been super busy since my last update. Mostly school stuff, though a lot of personal stuff as well. Mostly all my teachers, except my Creative Writing class, gave me projects and homework since then and I have been swamped. Not to mention the fact that I had midterms and unit finals last week, and the fact that I have finals coming up in less than a week. Then my friend went and gave me the flu x.x**

**On the brighter side, I went to my cities entertainment expo! It was fun!**

**I hope you can forgive me and realize that I just simply cannot put out 57 chapters today, I will do my best to get perhaps two or if I am feeling creative three to four!**

**Anyways, I am having a temporary writers block as well since nearly 100% of my story creativity is going into my Creative Writing class! I am sorry!**

**Please give any feedback on where you want this story to go!**

**Xoxoxo**

My father pulled me out of school, and confined me to the house. People would find it odd if a seemingly normal person got pregnant just to give birth a few weeks later. I could not put an exact date on the birth, since the only person I knew who went through with a vampire pregnancy was a human when she gave birth. However, my father had said that it must have averaged out the two birth dates, human and vampire. I had a vampire child inside me, and I knew it would grow at an exceptional rate. Viveka told me since the child was growing so rapidly, I had to stay on the main floor of the house. Just in case I wanted to get exercise. That way I would not be tempted to go down the stairs, which because I was gaining weight very quickly, it would make it hard for me to keep balanced.

It was very dull.

During the three weeks, barely anyone visited me because they had to go to school, do their homework, and by the time they came over, I was already asleep. Alternatively, in the process of eating, which they did not stick around long during. I was being forced to drink blood.

I sat in front of the fireplace, rubbing my stomach, hissing every so often when it clenched painfully. My mother was knitting off to the side; she had not left since she had arrived. It shocked me honestly; the woman hated my father for turning her, and showed hatred towards me because I chose to stay with him when she wanted to leave. She started to hum and my eyes drooped slightly. It was almost as if everything was slowly turning around and returning to what it was. A sense of déjà vu surrounded me

A thought drifted through my mind. Just a simple thought, that caused my body to wake up. Why was my mother being so kind? She hated me, and my father, and yet she was doing as much as she could to makes sure my pregnancy went smoothly. Was it because she wanted to actually make a difference in my life? Or something darker. I prayed it was the first part. I hoped she would not try to take away my child, or try to take me away from my father.

I felt terrible. All these thoughts were clogging my mind, and that shoved my mood down into the depths. This sucked. I did not want to be pregnant. The child that was in me...I did not love its father. I could not love its father. I loved Clawd. It would know it was different from Clawd once it grew. I just prayed it would not hold anything against us. If Clawd chose to stay with me after all this. I still did not want to thrust this onto him, but my father was set. I would rather go back to Romania alone, than make Clawd take on the responsibility.

"Something troubles you?" my mother piped up, her needles stopping their work. I glanced back at her before returning my eyes to the fire.

"Nothing is troubling me," I replied quietly, "Just getting restless," I murmured, lying.

"I can sense that you are not satisfied, and I do not mean restless," she stood up and walked over, placing the needles down on the coffee table. "If your father would allow it, I would take you to a spa, which would do wonders for you."

"I do not need to go to a spa," I replied sitting up, "Besides, the pregnancy is almost over," I stretched my back before standing. "Then you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before."

"I plan on staying longer," she said as I headed to the door. "Your father clearly doesn't know how to look after our only daughter. Letting a vampire slayer into his home, letting you get raped, and of all things, letting a werewolf into his home."

"Mother," I snapped looking back at her, "My father knows how to look after me. He has been doing so ever since you left! If anyone is doing a rotten job at parenting it's you!" I glared straightening, "If you dare speak ill against my family again you won't be setting a foot inside this house again. Am I clear?"

"Do not talk back!" my mother hissed storming towards me, "I gave birth to you, which nearly killed me!"

"You may have given birth to me, but you are not my mother! You gave up that right once you left for your own selfish reasons," I hissed opening the library door. "You could've been Queen of the vampires, but now all you are is a peasant among royals. You watch your tongue."

My mother's mouth closed with an audible snap, her eyes searched my face as if she was looking for a point that would convince me otherwise. She lowered her eyes, defeated and took a step back. I turned around and closed the door. Relief washed through me once I heard the click of the door.

I headed down the hallway and into the foyer. I felt a painful squeeze and grabbed the edge of the wall for support. I took few deep breaths before taking a step. My vision blacked out for a moment. "Dad," I called as calmly as possible. There was no response. "Dad!" I shouted this time, and my Uncle appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Dracula!" my uncle shouted before jumping the flight of stairs and supporting me, "You get your ass down here!"

My uncle helped me into the living room before calling the Steins. My father and mother appeared barely a few seconds later and rushed over to me. Calming words were uttered as the door opened and in rushed Viv and her husband. "Get her upstairs, we'll need a close access to the bathroom, as well as someone comfortable and private!" Viv ordered as she touched my stomach.

My father lifted me up and the group rushed up the stairs. My vision was moving from clear, to blurry to black and back again. I felt very disoriented and wondered if I really was about to give birth, or if it was just a side effect.

I was placed on my bed and the entire seen shifted. A sheet was draped over the bed, an IV drip containing blood was attached to my vein, I was wearing an old loose nightgown, and everything was set up for a birth of the child inside of me. I did not know how long it would take until the child realized that it needed to get out before my body killed it. My father smoothed down my hair and whispered in Romanian softly, though I was not paying attention to him at all.

There was a noise down stairs and then my bedroom door flew open, startling nearly everyone in the room. That surprised me, had they not heard the door downstairs opening? Clawd rushed to my other side and grabbed my hand. He kissed my forehead before my hand. Apologizing for not getting here sooner.

"Everyone besides Clawd, and Dracula, out!" Viv said to my uncle and mother, "Too many distractions," she pointed to the door before pulling on gloves and a facemask. I watched as they left before I felt a tear rip across my stomach. I let out a screech and looked down at my stomach. Viv's eyes widened before she turned and dug in her bag. "I'm going to have to induce labour," she said, pulling out a needle and shift my nightgown slightly. I felt a prick in my stomach before the pain nearly stopped.

Then the real pain begun, but I blacked out before I could process what was happening.


	31. Awe

When I woke up, I felt thirsty. Incredibly thirsty. As if I had not had a drink of blood my entire life. This was something that was mostly right. My tongue felt like sandpaper and my muscles felt stiff. I groped around the bed until my hands felt flesh and my eyes opened. Underneath my fingers was tanned skin, and my eyes traveled up the skin until I saw a face. It took me a few seconds to recognize the person, but once I did, I frowned. What was Clawd doing in my bed? I sat up sluggishly and stared out into my bedroom. It was dark out, probably around midnight. There was a stench of blood lingering in the air. My mouth started to water and my head turned towards Clawd. Maybe just a pick-me-up.

No.

I could not allow myself to step back into the social expectancy of a vampire. I would be failing myself if I did so. Which I could not allow. I carefully slid from my bed and stepped into the hall. I could see a stream of light coming from my father's room and crept up to it. I carefully pushed open the door and saw my father sitting on the side of his bed and smoking a pipe. My mother was sitting beside him, patting his shoulder. It looked like an awkward position; she did not seem to want to be there. The stench of tobacco hit my nose and it crinkled. I did not know how long my father had taken smoking up again, but it still stunk like before.

I slowly closed the door once more and headed down the stairs. There was noise coming from the kitchen and I pushed the door open. My uncle was mumbling and rummaging through the fridge. He turned around and froze when he saw me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm hungry," I muttered, "I'm not going to feed off of Clawd, if that is why he is in my bed," I replied heading over to the fridge. My uncle sighed and shook his head.

"Your strength will come to you more quickly if you did feed off a living creature," he stepped out of the way and opened the freezer, showing a package of blood. "You have to drink blood though, for your child."

I automatically reached in and grabbed the blood, but eyed him. I had forgotten that I had given birth. Thought it all to be a dream. I pursed my lips and put the blood bag into the microwave before punching in a time and hitting on. "What gender?" I whispered, staring at the rotating blood bag.

"Girl," he whispered, I could not see him from where I stood, but I could hear a smile on his face.

"Where is she?" I asked turning to look at him. He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Drink up and I'll show her to you," he promised before leaning on the counter. I bit my lip and waited for the last thirty seconds to be over before pulling the bag out. I used a knife to stab a medium size hole before sucking down the contents. I felt my thirst going away, but felt the twinge of hunger still. I knew that someone must have given me blood while I was out, or else I would not have had so much self-control.

My uncle shook his head before heading out of the kitchen I quickly followed after. Bouncing slightly as I walked. I was nervous and excited that I was going to get to see my little girl for the first time. We went up stairs and headed to the right. Uncle Vlad stopped in front of the spare bedroom door, the room that my mother was borrowing, and waved his hand towards it.

"Why is she in my mother's room?" I asked, a strong feeling washing through me.

"She's staying with your father-"

"Can we move her into my room?" I asked reaching for the doorknob; I paused and looked over at him. "Please? I'd rather her be in the same room with me."

"She's your kid," he shrugged and smiled. I grinned back before opening the door. The only change in the room was a crib positioned about five feet away from the fireplace. Pink sheets wrapped the baby. I slowly walked over to the crib before peering in.

She was so small. She had fine black hairs, and pale skin. There were tiny fangs poking into her lip and her hands were curled into fists. She twitched in her sleep before sticking her thumb into her mouth. I carefully reached down and removed her thumb from her mouth, knowing that it caused me pain when I was small to suck my thumb. I gently smoothed her tiny hairs before kissing her forehead. Even if I demised her father, I could not hate her. She had done nothing wrong. I smiled fondly.

I stayed by her side for the rest of the night, not moving from my spot. Eventually my uncle left and the light begun to brighten the halls. I crept over to the door and closed it, not knowing how fragile my daughter would be to light. I walked back over to her and saw her eyes opened. Violet. They stared at my face with curiosity before she wriggled and made odd noises. I smiled and reached down. Her hands grabbed and mine before she bit my finger. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nu-uh, you cannot bite my hand," I scolded half-heartedly and lifted her up. She made a cooing noise before grasping my hair in her hands. "You are so beautiful," I murmured nuzzling her face gently. I walked over to the chair facing the fireplace and lowered myself down. "You need a name," I cradled her head against my neck until I felt the pinch of her fangs. I smoothed her hair down and let her feed.

Light gently filtered into the room before the door clicked closed. I did not move from my spot, but tilted my head until I could see the door. Clawd stared back at me, with what looked like mixed emotions. I motioned for him to come over and he cautiously did. Eventually he lowered himself down beside the chair and stared at my child. She finished feeding and pulled away, a cute yawn came from her mouth. I wiped my blood from her lips before using a tissue to wipe it off. When I looked back her eyes were trained on Clawd, she blinked slowly before gurgling and reaching towards him. I grinned and looked up at him. His mouth twitched into a half-smile before he full out grinned. He leaned his head forwards and let her take his face with both her hands. She patted his face and gurgled some more.

He nuzzled her face and kissed her cheek, which caused her to giggle. I smiled and shifted her to one arm before reaching out and stroking his cheek. "I was thinking of naming her Cosmina Silvia," I muttered with a smile.

"Cosmina Silvia Dracul," he muttered and smiled at me, "Perfect."

"Glad you think so," I smiled back at him, "Cosmina means order and Silvia is the mother of Romulus and Remus, the first werewolves," I muttered looking back down at my daughter.

"Won't your father have issues with that?" Clawd asked, surprise in his voice. I chuckled and shook my head.

"This is my daughter," I said glancing up at him, "He won't dare try to tell me how to raise my daughter or what to name her."

"That a vampire thing?" he asked, petting Cosmina's hair.

"Not really..." I muttered looking at my baby, each time she blinked her eyes stayed closed for a second longer, "Past stuff."

"Past stuff that you aren't going to tell me?" he asked as Cosmina fell asleep. I shook my head.

"It's in the past," I replied standing up. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked rocking her slowly. He swallowed thickly and chewed on his lip. "Don't worry," I murmured as I showed him how to hold his arms. I placed Cosmina gently into his grip and she immediately nuzzled into his warmth. "That's the bonus of being a werewolf, baby vampires will love being near you."

"Why?" he asked looking up at me as Cosmina proceeded to suck her thumb, I gently pulled her thumb out and replaced it with a pacifier.

"Cold," I pointed at Cosmina's skin, "Warm," I pointed as his skin. "The only reason older vampires aren't all over werewolves, trying to mate with them and all that is because of the war."

Clawd stared at me, and frowned. "The war between vampires and werewolves?"

"Yeah," I shook my head, "A silly war that should've never happened, took some very important people away from me," I whispered before taking Cosmina and placing her into her crib.

"You were there?" he asked walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I nodded.

"I'm old. However, I was only there for the second war, not the very first. That one was between all the monsters," I said leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"Tell me about it?" he asked, kissing my temple.

"Ask your parents, they were there," I grinned up at him.

"What?" he asked stepping away, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think they remember me, they were teens when it happened," I said before taking his hand, "You need food and I need to get some blood, have the others seen my baby yet?" I diverted the subject successfully.

"I am quite hungry, and no. Your family was waiting until you saw her. That was the first time I really saw her, I briefly saw her after she was born but stayed by your side since your uncle said that it would be wrong if too many people besides you saw her clearly," Clawd said following me out of the room.

"Well then, I better plan to have a party to show off my gorgeous new daughter," I grinned looking back at Clawd.

**I am planning on actually writing about the war. I haven't decided whether to write about just Draculaura meeting Harriet and Clawrk for the first time, and who she loses, or actually writing about the entire span of the war (Which is about 5 years). What do you think about that? Since I'm on vacation, I'll be able to actually write both! Though the other one will be much, much shorter than however long this story is going to be. Since I don't really have an end for this story yet.**


	32. Bark

I smiled at Cosmina and cooed gently. Count Fabulous was perched on my shoulder, staring down at the unfamiliar child. "This is Cosmina," I murmured, "My daughter," I raised her slightly so Count Fabulous could sniff her gently. He made a chirp noise before snuggling into my shoulder. Content.

Clawd walked back into the living room and sat down beside me, "My family is going to come over first, and then I'll get the others, is that alright?"

"Of course," I said adjusting the blanket around Cosmina, "Your family is important to me. It would be rude if they didn't get to be some of the first to see her!" Clawd smiled and nuzzled my cheek.

"Just a caution, though, my father is going to be very...reluctant..." he said scratching his cheek staring down at the child. I raised my eyebrow and adjusted Cosmina. "The guys, and maybe Howleen, I should say. It's a werewolf thing."

"No problem, they don't need to be overly excited to see her, as long as she's accepted," I smiled and kissed him. Causing Cosmina to giggle and squirm in my arms. "Hush," I murmured, "Do you want to see Clawd?" I asked and she raised her hands towards him. I smiled and carefully shifted her over to him. "I'm going to get some more guest appropriate clothes on." A look of terror flashed across his face, I shook my head, "I fed her little than a half hour ago, and she won't be hungry. I'm a fast changer anyways; the worst she'll do is whimper."

I knew that he was nervous and moved quickly. I opted for a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt; I did not think I was going to be wearing dresses for a while. Too much trouble. I quickly applied some makeup and pulled my hair up into a braid before heading back down stairs. The doorbell rang and after I quickly checked on Clawd and Cosmina, I answered it. Clawdeen jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Congrats Lala!" she cried pulling away and grinning. "Clawd told us that it was a girl, what did you name her?"

"Cosmina," I said with a smile, Clawdeen grinned and pulled away. Harriet stepped forwards and hugged me lightly.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," she said and pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you, Harriet," I smiled, "Clawd's with her in the living room," I said stepping to the side to let the others in. Clawdeen and Harriet hurried towards the living room while the men took it slower. Hanging back as if not wanting to be there. "If you don't want to see her, you could always escape through the back," I commented, smiling. Clawrk immediately glanced over at me, looking guilty.

"It's not that I don't want to see her," Clawrk shoved his hands into his pockets; Howleen peered around the corner into the living room. Harriet was holding Cosmina and Clawdeen was gently removing her hair from the baby's fist.

"A werewolf thing," I patted his shoulder, "I get it, if the situation was somehow reversed, then I know my family would be reluctant to see a werewolf baby, let alone accept it as part of their life."

"Can I speak to you later?" he asked as the others went into the living room. I nodded, curious but not about to say no. "M'kay, let's go see this child."

I followed Clawrk into the room, where the others hushed and watched as he walked over to his wife and lowered himself down to the child. Cosmina stared at him before crinkling her nose and sneezing slightly. Then she reached towards him and patted him on the face before curling towards Harriet. I bit back my laughter. She had an attitude. Everyone else she had immediately taking a liking to, but her behaviour towards Clawrk was amusing.

Clawrk brushed her cheek with his finger and she bit his finger. I shot forwards and lifted her out of Harriet's grip. "Cosmina Silvia Dracula do not bite," I scolded shaking my head, "Clawrk is a friend."

"No harm, no foul," Clawrk said staring at his finger. "She's got an attitude," he said with a grin.

I sighed and shook my head, "Towards you," I said and he laughed. Clawd stood up and clapped his father on the back. "Hopefully she's just toying with you."

"How is that possible?" Howleen asked, "She's like, what, a day old? How is she able to Y'know react to people with an attitude?"

"It's a vampire thing, the babies mature very fast, or else they'd still be immature when they are 500 years old," I answered sitting down beside Harriet and smoothing Cosmina's hair down. I glanced up at Clawrk, "You wanna hold her?"

"If she doesn't try to bite me again," he joked and gently took her from me. She stared up at Clawrk before patting him on the cheek and squeaking. I frowned shifting closer to her and stared at her. She squeaked again, and then made a face.

"What's wrong with her?" Clawd asked, terror flashing through his face. I stood up and watched as she squeaked again. Then she squirmed and barked. I stared at her before slapping my hand over my mouth and stared laughing. Everyone stared at the child in confusion as she giggled and barked again. It was not a very convincing bark, but it was still a bark. She could tell the difference between vampires and werewolves. She must have thought that Clawd was her father, and therefore trying to act like him as well.

"Nothing's wrong with her," I said after laughing, "She's just being a healthy baby."

"I don't think barking is a normal vampire trait," Clawrk muttered staring at me.

"It isn't, but I'm not saying it's a vampire thing. I've been around children before," I said shrugging, "They will mimic sounds they hear, but she's mimicking what she thinks you guys do, because she wants to be accepted by you guys."

Clawd chuckled and shook his head, "I don't bark," he clarified, "I may howl but I'm not about to." I grinned at him before taking Cosmina from Clawrk and handing her to Clawdeen, showing her how to hold the baby proper ally.

"I'm going to get some snacks, Clawrk, can you help me?" I asked towards the foyer, he nodded and followed me.

**I will be uploading the war story sometime today! So look out for that.**


	33. Apology

**The war story is up!**

**Also: Thanks Wolverinacullen for reviewing for nearly every single chapter so far (28 chapters) and being the 100th review! (I did not exactly think I would reach 100 reviews on any story, let along my first story, so I did not announce any contests or anything. So if you want, just message me if you want a prize type thing and we can work out a reasonable prize together! (A written prize probably, not sure what yet))**

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I dug for some treats for my current guests. He was silent as I pulled out some sliced meats and some cheese. I glanced at him and saw he was bowing. "You don't have to do that anymore," I grinned, shaking my head.

"I know," he said, straightening up a smile on his face. "Although, I'd rather the last time I bowed to you be on nice circumstances," I handed him a cutting board and a knife.

"How old are you now? 300?" I asked slicing some cheese into cubes.

"Close, 295," he shook his head, "Man, just imagine, 271 years ago was the last time we saw each other," he shook his head. I sighed and pulled a plate down from the cupboard. We were silent for a moment; I was reminiscing old times, when suddenly Clawrk stopped cutting the meats. "This child is Valentine's," he muttered, his face not showing any emotions. I gave him a look, which he completely ignored. "You didn't consent either," he stated looking at me.

"I already made your son promise not to do anything to him, he was under a spell," I reasoned placing the cheese onto the plate.

"I'm not my son," he continued slicing the meats before placing them onto the plate, "You know how I was like during the war," he said, "I protected you, Harriet and Rachel fiercely. You are part of this pack just as much as Harriet because of that. I won't allow a member of my pack to be defiled by an outsider."

"I am also of a different species," I reasoned lifting the plate and handing it to him, "That means I shouldn't get the same respect as Harriet."

"Says the girl who has continuously fought for the right of werewolves!" Clawrk shook his head, "Harriet is my wife, and therefore she does get a higher spot in the pack than you do, that's a wolf thing. However, I protect people in my pack. Although Clawd and Clawdeen do not realize it, you are part of this pack officially. You have been for 271 years!"

"Clawrk," I sighed, "Please, don't do anything, if he steps out of line, I can handle him."

"You got raped," Clawrk growled, I rose my eyebrow and placed the platter to the side. "How is that handling him?"

"He was a hungry vampire, Clawrk, you know how powerful one of those are. That's why..." I trailed off and quickly changed my angle, "I'm not stronger than an older hungry vampire. However, I can take down an older vampire who has fed. You've seen that happen before, on multiple occasions."

"I don't care," he growled, I noticed that he was showing the obvious signs of being alpha. Appearing taller and bigger, looking down at me. I knew from my size, that I could never appear bigger than him. Instead, I cleared my throat.

"Clawrk, stand down before I call Clawd in. I don't think he's going to be too happy with you when you appear to be threatening me," I said lifting the platter again, "I'd rather not fight with you; you are one of my eldest friends."

"Fine," Clawrk muttered deflating and taking the platter from me.

"Come on, Clawrk," I smiled, "Don't be in a sour mood when we get in there, or your family will be suspicious." 

He shot me a false smile before heading out of the kitchen. I laughed and followed him. We walked into the living room, to see Clawnor holding Cosmina carefully on the love seat beside his mother. He asked his mother to take Cosmina back before jumping out of the seat and over to his father. He quickly stole a piece of meat before sitting down beside the triplets.

"I'll take the younger kids back to the house," Clawrk said to his wife and kissed her, "You can stay here with Clawdeen and Clawd, if it's alright with Draculaura."

"It's fine with me," I said sitting down beside Clawd and smiling at Harriet.

"Alright, make sure they get something to eat, and please try to get some vegetables into their mouths," Harriet called after her husband as he ushered Rocks, Don, Howie, Leena and Clawnor out the door. It become ten times quieter once the door shut.

"Mum, maybe you should give Draculaura back her baby," Clawdeen said sitting down on the armchair beside her mother. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine, if she gets hungry I'll take her back," I pulled my legs up underneath me and sighed. I looked up at Clawd, leaned my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I was still exhausted; normally I would not be this tired during the day. Maybe it was my body forcing me to realize that I should be sleeping right now, rather than staying up during the day and sleeping during the night. Probably because of my child. I stared at her little form and smiled softly.

Clawd wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stroked my arm softly. "Clawdeen, you should probably get the others. They'll probably be antsy by now," he muttered as I curled into his side and wrapped my arm around his waist. "That is, if Lala can stay awake."

"I'm awake, you'll be able to tell if I was sleeping," I muttered smiling, "I'd be dead."

"Hate to break it to you, but you already are," Clawd smirked patting my back lightly. I rolled my eyes, and heard Clawdeen's phone vibrate as she got a text message back.

"They're on their way, get ready to have a party on your hands, Lala," Clawdeen smiled and moved the couch across from us compressed as she sat down.

Mere minutes later there was a knock on the door. Which I forced myself out of my comfortable spot to answer. Frankie, Deuce, Blue, Abbey, Romulus, and Spectra smiled back at me. I grinned and welcomed them into my house. I felt a hug, and realized that Billy was there as well. I greeted him and handed him a jacket, just so Cosmina would not be completely freaked out if he attempted to touch her. I moved to shut the door when I saw Cleo and Valentine walking up the pathway.

I felt nervous, mostly wondering the reception they were going to get. Cleo stepped up to the door and stared at me. We stayed silent until she broke my gaze and looked into the house. "I thought, since we became friends or whatever, that I should be kind and come see your child."

"I'm not worried about you," I muttered and glanced at Valentine, "I just wish you hadn't come."

"I wasn't me," Valentine countered, "I would've never done that, and you know it!"

I stepped out and closed the door, hoping that the others would not notice my absence and could not hear. "I know, and I've mostly forgiven you for it. They don't care," I said pointing towards the house, "I may not care if you get hurt, but I care if they try to hurt you because of me."

"Valentine, maybe it was a bad idea for you to come here..." Cleo muttered looking at him, surprise shot through me. Cleo was actually agreeing with me? That was big news.

"I don't want to be an asshole to that child," Valentine said, "Even if I can't and don't want to be its father under these circumstances, I still need to give it-"

"She," I corrected, "Her name is Cosmina."

"Sorry, I still need to give Cosmina the respect by showing my face to her, and apologizing to her for putting her mother through grief," Valentine explained to Cleo, "If Draculaura completely forbids me from see her, then I will leave."

"I-" I stopped, "Fine. You apologize, and then leave," I stated, "Don't make eye contact with Clawd though."

"I'm not an idiot," he muttered and followed me inside. I turned the corner and saw my child floating. Part of me had a mini-heart attack when I thought she had been thrown, but then I realize that Billy had taken his jacket off and was holding her.

It went silent when people noticed Valentine. I brushed past Valentine and gently took Cosmina from Billy. Clawd stood up immediately and growled. Cosmina whimpered and I shot him a look. He fell silent and I walked closer to Valentine. "Draculaura-"

Valentine dropped to a knee and stared at the ground. "Princess Cosmina Dracula, I am sincerely sorry, I have wronged your mother and realize that even though I was not myself, should still take responsibility for it. However, I see that you are in better hands with the werewolf and your birth mother, so I will make the correct decision to step down and out of your life. I hope one day you can forgive me for the crime I have committed."

Cosmina made a gurgling noise before hiccupping. I pulled her closer to me before looking away from Valentine. "You may leave now," I muttered and he got up and backed out before leaving my house. Cleo waited until the door was closed before following after him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to relax. Clawd walked forwards and wrapped his arms around me and Cosmina.

"What was that?" he murmured staring down at Cosmina.

"It's a vampire thing. He disrespected royalty, and apologized to said member of royalty," I said letting Cosmina bite my neck and start to feed.

"He didn't apologize to you," he countered, frowning and stroking my cheek.

"He didn't really disrespect me, Cosmina's birth was an accident, and therefore he disrespected her by giving her this undead life without any means of being part of it. As well as the fact that the way she was conceived was one that was not suitable for a royal family member," I muttered placing my head onto his shoulder, "He has no need to apologize to me. My scars will fade because I know he was being controlled into darkness by Samantha. Herr's won't." 

"Rape is rape," Clawd kissed my cheek, "If you were a werewolf, he would've been punished dearly."

"I'm not, and never will be," I whispered looking at him, "Which is why you should respect my culture, just as much as I respect yours."

He sighed and stroked my cheek. "I want too, but you know I won't be able to resist protecting you and Cosmina."

"I know," I muttered kissing him. 

"Get a room!" Deuce shouted, causing the tension in the room to dropped. I grinned and walked over to him, placing Cosmina into his arms. His smirk fell off his face and pure terror replaced it. Everyone started laughing for the sake of forgetting the tense moment.


	34. History

**Ha-ha! Alright, so this chapter is specifically for wolverinacullen, since she wanted to see more of Bram and Gory (Who I have totally forgot about x.x though, there is a reason they haven't been around as much as the others. The sun. Bram and Gory are more night vampires, while Valentine adjusted to doing half-day half-night since Draculaura was a day vampire.)**

I sighed and pulled my hair out from its braid before placing Cosmina into her crib. She yawned and wriggled as I pulled a blanket over her small form and kissed her forehead. I didn't know if my parents or my Uncle had attempted to adjust her to my sleeping patterns, or if I would have to do that myself. I didn't mind though, my child was important to me, and I would have the rest of our eternal lives to spend with her.

Clawd had gone home with his mother, after I had persuaded him. I figured that my father was still not keen to know that he was my boyfriend. I messaged my temples as I headed into the bathroom. I kept the door open as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. If I were to pick a mate, it would be Clawd. However, I wasn't allowed to pick a mate, I was just an object in an old world culture. My father was still slowly figuring out that it wasn't like that anymore, and he had to start getting with the times. We had gotten over extremely rough patches together, and I knew he'd hate to see the trust between us be broken so easily.

I heard some faint noise from the hallway and knew my family was rising. I turned and stepped back out of the bathroom and flicked the lights off. Cosmina was curled asleep; in her mouth was the ear of her bear. I softly laughed before moving it away from her mouth; she was such a little vampire. I stroked her hair before heading out of my room. It was still a while before I officially fell asleep. Besides, I wanted to feed Cosmina before I fell asleep for the night, since after all, I am not easily awoken. The sound of a hungry baby may pierce my dead slumber, but I wasn't sure. It had been a long time since I had ever taken care of a child.

I headed down stairs to find my father sitting in the living room, sipping some hot blood, my mother was knitting once again. I walked over to my father and kissed him on the head, "Morning, Papa," I muttered, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," he replied glancing up at me, "I smell werewolf though..."

"Clawd's family came to see Cosmina," I said leaning over the couch and smiling at him.

"Cosmina? A fitting name," he said, taking a drink of coffee, "Doesn't that derive from Cosmos?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Which means 'order'."

"Actually, it means the order of things, darling," my mother commented from where she was sitting, "Hopefully it is a fitting name."

"My daughter has great role models," I resisted the urge to snap at her, "I'm sure it will becoming a fitting name."

"Is anyone else coming to see my granddaughter?" my father asked, pushing up a pair of glasses. I frowned and pulled them off his face.

"Bram and Gory, since when do you wear glasses? You can see perfectly fine," I muttered staring through them, with a curious look.

"Since I felt like an old man," he said stealing them back and relaxing on the couch. "Go and get the door, I believe your friends are here."

"Will do," I said with a lazy salute and headed to the door. I reached it just as it rang. When I opened it, my friends walked in and smiled at me. Gory pulled me into a hug and congratulated me before I took her hand and lead her upstairs. I explained to her as much as I could before we reached my door, then placed my finger to my mouth and opened the door. Gory walked to the crib and peered in. Cosmina was still soundly asleep when Gory reached in and touched her cheek. Bram touched Gory's back lightly and leaned to look at the child.

"She's got your eyes," Bram commented softly, barely a whisper. I nodded and walked over, "I can hardly see Valentine's genes in this beautiful child."

"Which is a good thing," Gory said looking at me, "There is ten times more beauty in you than in him."

I smiled and shook my head, "Thanks, Gory, and Bram."

"You are so lucky," Gory said as I lead the two of them out of my bedroom and into the library, "I mean you have the genes to give birth to a vampire baby!"

"I don't think genes have to do with anything, I was just fortunate enough to be born a vampire, rather than bitten," I explained looking at her, "I'm sure you could have a child."

"We've tried," Bram muttered sitting down beside Gory, "We've gotten use to the fact that we can't, if we wanted to, we'd have to adopt a child, and then see if it wanted to be turned."

I stared at them before lowering myself down into a chair. The pain and grief that would come from that...would be horrid. If the child refused to be turned, then that means Gory and Bram would have to watch their child become physically older than they were, and die. They would not allowed to be near the child after its physical age surpassed their own, and they would have to watch from afar, as their child died. If the child did choose to be turned, that would be fine.

"It doesn't matter," Gory suddenly said, smiling at me, "I didn't mean to be a downer, I was attempting to be positive, but that didn't work out as well as I planned."

"Its fine, Gory. Besides, this isn't all about me, the happiness caused by birth of a child is meant to be shared with everyone! Including you guys," I said smiling back at them, "Although, I'm sure if you go to a Monster doctor, they could see if it's because you are a vampire, or if there are any complications," I muttered reaching out and patting her knee, "I mean, you were part of the war, traumatic events could be causing your body to fight off anything that enters, as if it's human."

"True," Gory said, "I should've thought of that. I'll get that checked out right away, just imagine! If it was something as stupid as that, and I find a way around it, I'll be able to have a child!" Her face lit up and she squeezed Bram's hand and grinned up at him. He smiled down and kissed her softly. I averted my eyes and smiled softly. That would be great for them. Bram was much older than Gory, but they loved each other. I knew Bram had lost hope of a child, but Gory was still pressing on.

They had met almost a hundred years before the war. Bram was from what is now officially Ireland, and was travelling to my father's castle, and he crossed paths of a human woman. He stayed in the Italian village for a week while he courted her. Until the locals accused her of being a witch and attempted to burn her. Bram saved her and helped her flee, although people now chased the two of them. He managed to sneak her through into Romania, where he turned her. She was at first furious with him, saying that she could never return to her village. Until she realized that even if she did return, she'd be tried as a witch and burnt at the stake.

Bram then became a council member in place of his father as one of the eight council members, after the war. I looked back at them to see them cuddling and staring at the fire. I stood up, asking them if they'd like a cup of blood, which they accepted. I turned and left, smiling. They were so cute.

**Insight to Bram's history in my story line. More detailed talk about his council membership and parental figure will be in Humble Beginnings! Which is onto it's third chapter!**


	35. Turmoil

I rolled over and stared at Clawd's sleeping face; I smiled softly and cuddled into my pillow. We must've fallen asleep while he was studying. Cosmina was silent for about five minutes until she started to whimper, causing Clawd to shift in his sleep. I quickly stood up from the bed and headed over to her. She writhed in her crib and held her hands up to me, face beginning to redden. I knew she was about to burst into tears if I didn't take care of whatever she was whimpering about. I changed her, put her into new clothes, and fed her. I placed her on my bed, and shifted her so she was closer to Clawd. I placed a pillow between her and the edge before heading into my closet.

Count Fabulous squeaked weakly from his nest when I let light into the closet. I apologized softly before changing into a light pink silk dress before heading back out. Clawd had pulled Cosmina close to him in his sleep, his arm nearly hiding Cosmina. She had a fist full of his shirt in her hand and she was sleeping soundly. I melted at that scene, and instead of getting ready for the day and going to grab Clawd some breakfast. I repositioned my pillow and climbed under the sheets and snuggled closer to my boyfriend and child. I couldn't believe she was almost two weeks old now.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Clawd was staring at me. I felt my cheeks warm and I pressed a kiss to my daughters head. Clawd shifted his arm until it draped over my waist. I smiled at him and moved closer until Cosmina was cuddled between us comfortably. "I'm sorry I stayed the night," Clawd muttered brushing some hair from my arm.

"It's no problem," I whispered back, "No harm, no foul," I stroked his cheek and smiled, "You can stay over whenever you want," he leaned forwards and kissed me.

Cosmina wriggled and barked, I sighed and looked down at her. "Can't mommy get some love too?" I asked lifting her up above me. She giggled and wriggled, clapping her hands together. I bounced her lightly before pulling her to my chest and rolling towards Clawd and placing her back down. I propped myself up on my elbow and tickled her stomach. Causing her to squeal in delight. Clawd laughed and sat up.

My mother opened the door and peered in. Then let out a sigh. "You let the dog sleep on your bed?"

"Mother!" I snapped turning around, "That was extremely ru-!"

"What was that ungodly noise?" my mother asked interrupting me.

"What noise?" I asked lifting Cosmina up and hugging her to my chest.

"Oh, I suppose it was your child," my mother said closing the door. Rage bubbled in my chest and I handed Cosmina to Clawd.

"Can you watch her for a second?" I asked standing up, Clawd grabbed my arm.

"What are you going to do?" he asked cuddling Cosmina to his chest.

"My mother needs to go," I grumbled, "I do not care if she is passive aggressive, but if she insults you and my child, then she does not need to be here." I kissed him quickly before pulling my arm away from him, "I will only be a few minutes." I stroked Cosmina's head when she whimpered. "Clawd's going to play with you for a bit, okay?"

After I got Clawd to distract her, I left the room and headed down the stairs. I could immediately hear my family in the living room, getting ready to call it quits and go to sleep for the day. I stepped into the living room and crossed my arms. My father glanced up from the newspaper and my uncle stopped mid-sip. My mother continued to knit as if nothing was wrong. "I want you gone," I declared staring at my mother.

"What's wrong, Draculaura?" my father asked, lowering his newspaper. "Why do you want your mother gone so soon?"

"She insulted Cosmina and Clawd," I growled, "She needs to go."

"That wolf is still here?" my father growled standing up, "Why did he stay the night?"

"Are you seriously focusing on that? She insulted my child, in front of her!" I cried uncrossing my arms and thrusting a finger towards my mother.

"I will deal with that later-"

"Deal with it now," I hissed stepping in between him and the stairs. My father rose his eyebrow but didn't step away or walk around me.

"It is a minor offence, the wolf slept the night-"

"First you want him to marry me, and now you say he can't even stay the night? You are so screwed up," I growled shaking my head, my father hissed.

"Hold your tongue, Laura Cosmina Dracula!"

"This isn't the eighteenth century!" I screeched at him, "You cannot continue to act as if I'm just an object that should not speak against what a man says! I am a woman; I have a child and a boyfriend. I am grown up! Why can't you just respect me as you would a council member?"

"You are not a council member!" my father shouted, "You are my daughter! I am your elder. You should respect me, and then I would give you respect! I have been extremely slack in your sixteen hundred years of living; I have let you have this ridiculous diet. I let you date that beast upstairs. Yet you keep asking me for more! You will never be satisfied will you?"

"Not until I am so unlike you, people will not be able to tell I am your daughter," I hissed, "I wouldn't kill my father like you did! I wouldn't start a war, like you did. I wouldn't kill innocent people, like you have. I wouldn't twist my way into people's lives so I could use them, like you do."

"I did and do those things to protect you and my family," he snapped grabbing my arms. "I didn't enjoy killing my father. I do not enjoy killing people. I do because I need to feed. I use people because I need them to help protect you and our family."

"Starting the war did nothing to protect anyone!" I snapped shoving him away, "All that did was cause distress and misery for everyone! Including me!"

"If you hadn't become friends with half those beasts it wouldn't have hurt you!" he growled, "Sometimes I wonder if you are my daughter at all!"

"Dracula, Laura!" my uncle snapped standing up, "Enough of this, immediately!"

"Step down, Brother," my father growled, "This is not your problem."

"That is my niece you are fighting with, this is as much as my problem as it is yours."

My family started fighting, eventually my mother got into it as well. We started screaming at each other, and my father punched my uncle. This was when the two of them started actually fighting to the death. The noise attracted the Wolfs and Clawd burst into the living room and pulled me out. I pushed him away and ran back into the room. Clawrk literally broke the door down before rushing into the living room. Harriet following closely after.

I stood, waiting for an opening before grabbing my father and yanking him away from my uncle. He turned and slammed a fist into my nose and I stumbled. The room went silent and I grabbed my noise, letting out a hiss. I stared up at my father and his face crumpled. I saw emotions flashing through his brain as he stared at me. Then I launched myself at him. I threw a punch into his nose and he fell over the back of the couch.

My father stood up, rolling his shoulders and re-breaking his nose. It healed instantly once more in the correct position. My father stepped onto the couch and jumping over it. He grabbed my arm, I felt the increasing pressure. I moved to punch him, but his arm moved to block the punch. I hooked my foot around his leg and yanked. He fell off balance, but caught himself quickly and started tossing punches at me. I quickly dodged his attacks and caught him in the chin.

This set off a chain of events. I heard growling from the Wolfs, but was too in the moment to think. Dodge. Punch. Pain. Kick. Punch. Bite. Pain. Repeat. My father caught my throat and slammed my into the closest thing to him, which happened to the be the window. I felt glass jab into my skin and I wrestled away from him before falling into the front yard. I saw my father step onto the edge of the window, ready to launch at me. I saw his knees bend and his hands grip the wood. Before he could, someone slammed into him. The two rolled over the broken glass and into the yard.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself into a crouching position. Watching as Clawd rolled his shoulders and stood in front of me. He let out a vicious growl. I jumped onto my feet and shot around him. Jumping towards my father again. All my self training tossed out the window. My vampire self was showing. As my father moved to grab me, I dropped onto my knee and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and I twisted so I was crouched.

Clawd growled again and took a step forwards, I hissed a warning as my father pulled himself up. I noted the crowd of friends surrounding us, but I was too far gone. My teeth elongated and I hissed at my father. Then all hell broke loose.

The sun broke the top of the trees. My arms immeditatly seared with pain. I leapt to the side, afraid someone had tried to burn me, but realized that the sun was coming up. My skin started darkening and I dropped to the ground. Trying to hide as much of my skin as possible. My father cried in pain and curled up as well. I felt arms lift me up and then the cool stone of my house underneath me.


	36. Emotions

**PLEASE RE-READ LAST CHAPTER! I made an edit to the ending, just to make this chapter flow more smoothly like I wanted. Thanks.**

"You are more idiotic than I thought," a familiar voice chuckled, and cool hands brushed my arms. I felt my burnt skin peel away and new skin grew back slower than normal. My eyes finally cracked open and I saw a different face than what I was expecting. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Clawd crouched down beside me, pulled me close to him, and kissed my forehead. He rubbed my arm and apologized. "There ain't anything to apologize for," the man said standing up and grinning. Clawd growled and glared. He totally ignored Clawd's glare and held his hand out. I took it and let him help me up. "You don't remember me, do ya?"

"I can't think properly," I muttered placing my hand on my head, "I can barely stand up." Someone lifted me up, staring up the stairs and my head swarmed. "N-no, living room." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I was placed on the couch before I smelt blood. My eyes snapped open and I saw the man offering a bloody wrist for me to drink from.

"She's a vegetarian," Clawd growled kneeling down by my head and smoothing my hair.

"I know that," the man growled back, "Why don't you move your arse and let her feed? Fucking fruits and veggies won't help her now."

"I don't know who the fuck you are," Clawd growled standing up, "But you have no fucking right to tell me what to do."

"You should have more respect for me," the man grabbed Clawd's shirt, "I saved your girlfriends live on so many occasions. If it weren't for me, she'd be fucking dead right now. I'm trying to save her from going into a fucking psychotic blood thirst, where she will fucking drain anyone she sees. Now do you want to tell me what to do, boy? Or can you step aside and let me heal her?"

He shoved Clawd away, which immediately caused Clawd to growl. He moved to hit the man when Clawrk stepped into the room with my father on his shoulder. Clawrk dropped my father onto the ground not so gently before whistling. Clawd and the man flinched before glancing over. "Clawd, respect your elders!" The man took the moment to let me feed while Clawrk made his way over to Clawd and pulled him a bit further away from the couch, and gave him a scolding look. When I finished feeding, the man turned towards Clawrk.

"Clawrk!" the man said grinning from ear to ear. Clawrk stared at him for a second before grinning back and walking up. They high-fived before Clawrk patted him on the back.

"Didn't recognize you without all the blood, beard and soot," Clawrk chuckled shaking his head, "Nice to see you again, Harriet will be happy to see you as well. Too bad you caught us at a bad time."

"The king of vampires trying to kill his daughter," the man shook his head and looked at me, "She's become quite a rebel. Not that she wasn't always."

"Who's this?" Clawd grunted through clenched teeth. I reached for his hand to try to calm him down, but he shifted away.

"Clawd, meet Myles. Myles, meet Clawd," Clawrk said before glancing at me. My eyes widened and I stared at him. Then I jumped up and hugged him.

"Myles!" I cried, "It's been so long!"

"Now you know who I am," he laughed hugging me back, "How's the princess?"

"Shut up," I muttered pulling away, "I am not really a princess anymore."

"You have a little princess now though," Clawrk commented looking at me. I paused before wheeling on Clawd.

"You were suppose to be watching her!" I growled pointing a finger at him. "At least tell me you put her in the crib?"

"You were in danger!" Clawd shot back, "I couldn't just ignore the sound of fighting downstairs to baby sit a child that isn't even mine!"

I stared at him in disbelief. I brushed past him and headed for the stairs. Anger bubbled in my stomach as I stepped over my father's sleeping form, and it continued to grow as I headed up the stairs. The only good thing about this day was Myles showing up. A piece of my past came to see me and all that happens during the day is my father flipping shit at everyone, Clawd being a jealous ass, and my other insulting my child. I stopped in front of my door and stared at it. I didn't want to live here anymore. I'd rather live by myself, with Cosmina of course.

I sighed and opened my door. Then I heard fighting downstairs, people shouting at each other. I drowned out their words and closed the door. I walked over to the crib and saw a blanket over a small sleeping form. Relief washed through me. She fell asleep then. I didn't want her to see her mother like this, so I just tugged the blanket down a bit before heading into the bathroom. I cranked the hot water on before pouring some bubble bath into the tub. I plugged it before turning around.

Blood was dried on my shoulders. I pulled my hair up into a bun to check out the already healed damage. There was a piece of glass embedded into my shoulder, which was removed and dropped into the sink. The wound bled before healing quickly. My nose had blood dripping down it, probably from the punch I had received earlier. There were bruises on my neck still, and various other bruises, including two on my nose. They were slowly changing colour. As normal bruises did. I didn't sit there and watch them fade, I had done it before and it took a while for them to completely heal.

The water was growing in the tub and the bubbles were almost at the edge. I quickly shut off the water before slipping in. I poured the water over my shoulders until the dried blood was gone, then dunked my head under the soapy water and stayed like that for a while. I surfaced and took a deep breath of air. My fingers pushed my wet hair back out of my face and I stared through wet eyelashes at the tap.

Everything caught up to me. It felt as if I had been sliced by a hot knife. My fingers tightened on my hair and pulled. Vision blurred. Legs moved to my chest. Tears slid down my cheeks and I stared at the foamy bubbles. Why was this happening. My life felt like a living hell. I felt like...like dying. My father hated me. My mother hated me. Valentine betrayed my trust. Clawd betrayed my trust. Cosmina didn't need to grow up in this environment, she needed people who would love her and care for her. She didn't need to be a princess. She didn't need the responsibility of being noble.

I didn't need it either.

I didn't want it.

My silent tears broke into sobs. Flashbacks flowed through my brain. My fingers tangled in my hair and I pulled again. Everywhere there was blood and death. Everywhere I went I couldn't escape it. People dying on the news. Family fights. Wars. Deaths. Chaos.

Salem was no longer the place I loved. I wanted Romania. Even with all of its bloody past. I wanted my familiar castle. I wanted to hide away from the world again. Ignore the others and just be alone. It may have been lonely, but I was realizing that being alone made it harder for me to be hurt. I didn't realize how much it would hurt to make friends until now. I could handle the wives hating me. I could handle being alone. I couldn't handle all of this. I may be sixteen thousand years old, but I wasn't resistant against being hurt.

I wasn't a brick wall.

I had emotions.

Right now, all I felt was pain and sadness.


	37. Make up or Break up

I drained the tub and stepped out. I dried off before heading into my closet and tugging on drier clothes. Cosmina was sleeping in her crib still, and I walked over to my bed and sat down. Staring at the wall. My hands rested on the bed, feeling the comforter under my palms. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the door opening. I clenched my fingers before glancing up. Clawd shut the door, he looked away from me before striding across the room. He stopped and bent down in front of me. "Lala-"

"Don't call me that," I muttered moving my hands so they rested on my lap. He moved forwards to touch my hand but I crossed my arms.

"I didn't mean it," he murmured, placing his hands beside my thighs, his thumbs brushing against them. I stared at my lap with a quirked eyebrow.

"Then why did you say it?" I asked slightly offended, if he thought he could trick me into believing that, then he thought I was a dumb gullible girl.

"I was worried, I was stressed, you were almost dead, Draculaura," he reached up and attempted to stroke my cheek but I pulled away staring at him.

"Bull," I muttered and poked him in the chest, "You may have left Cosmina alone because I was in danger, but that doesn't excuse you from saying that. Even if Cosmina isn't your daughter, you should still treat her like you would your own. She's not even a year old yet!"

"I'm sorry!" he said holding his hands up, "I truly am! I was being over protective of you and wasn't using my head!"

"I don't need someone to be protective over me!" I snapped back, "I have too many people wanting to protect me and keep me safe! I need someone who is there for me, and gives me the fucking freedom I need!"

"How many times do I need to apologize to you?" he asked, "I deeply regret saying that and leaving Cosmina up here. She's safe though, and so are you."

"No thanks to you," I said bitterly standing up and walking towards her crib. Clawd stood up and grabbed my arm.

"I was going to bring you inside when that douche bag-" I slapped him across the face, causing him to growl.

"Do not call Myles a douche bag," I hissed, "If it wasn't for him, your father would be dead, I would be dead. You owe him more respect than that!"

"So he saves you a few times and suddenly he's your favorite guy?" Clawd growled pointing at the door, "Fine then, go be his mate and have wonderful babies with him instead!"

"You are so infuriating!" I growled, "Stop being so jealous and think for a second. If I wanted to be his mate, don't you think I would already be? Don't you think I would've run off with him way back when?"

"I doubt you two were just friends," Clawd accused, "You probably had fantasies about screwing around with a werewolf servant!"

"Yeah, well, that would make sense if I hadn't been a virgin until Valentine," I rolled my eyes, "Oh, and by the way, I was already promised to a vampire."

"You can screw around in a non-sexual way, Draculaura," he said shaking his head.

"You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" I said, my words dripping with acid.

"What do you mean?" Clawd asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"You and Cleo, everyone knows about it," I replied, "Deuce told me."

"That little fucker," Clawd grumbled looking away.

"So it is true?" I asked, "So you screwed around with her and then left her? Will that happen to me? Will you find the next best thing and leave me alone?"

"Why the hell do you think would leave you? You are nothing like Cleo, she was a bitch!" he said, I glared at him.

"Cleo is my friend now, so you are just digging your way deeper. This apology is turning to be all about you isn't it?" I asked shaking my head, "You are the victim in all this, you don't feel like you were at any fault. It's my fault for making you watch Cosmina. It's my fault that you are jealous. It's my fault for everything, isn't it? Obviously it couldn't be your fault," I said sarcastically, "You are the big strong male after all, and everything you do is perfect!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all! You are making shit up now!" he threw his hands in the air and groaned.

"You can go fuck yourself. I'm no longer any concern of yours," I growled turning around to see Cosmina sound asleep still. I was glad that I hadn't woken her.

"Good!" Clawd retorted, "You are nothing but trouble anyways. I'll no longer bother you!"

"Excellent that just adds another thing that's going splendidly in my life!" I growled as he stormed towards the door and threw it open. It smacked against the wall as he stormed out. I threw my hands up and stormed into my closet, which was the closest thing I could storm off into. My anger melted the moment I realized we had broken up. It felt like a stake had stabbed me in the heart. I took a step out of the closet and stared at the door wishing I could take it all back. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I pursed my lips and wrapped my arms around myself.

Clawd stepped back into the room, rubbing his neck. "You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked softly staring at the floor. I shook my head. He breathed out a sigh of relief before walking over and taking my head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I was selfish and jealous," he whispered leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, forgiving him. I knew he didn't mean it. If he did mean it, he wouldn't be here right now.

I kissed him back, and soon my back was against my bed and the kissing was getting a little heated. All my anger and hurt was pouring out through a more positive outlet, and he was there to help me through it. Our actions were soon cut off when I remembered the Cosmina was in the room, and I didn't want her to wake up to hear this. I slowly eased off the gas and he soon realized that. He looked at me before kissing me slowly and climbing off me. I smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

Part of me was glad Cosmina was in the room. I didn't want our relationship to progress too fast, or I may end up getting hurt.


	38. The Hunt

I laid down on the bed. Glad that something was working out now. Clawd brushed my bangs out of my face and then his fingers trailed down my neck, arm and rested on my hip. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. Content. However, something was bothering me. A little itch at the back of my scalp. I did not let it get to me. After all, it could be just my mind attempting to get me to think of more negative thoughts, but I was not about to let my mind trick me.

Then my mind shot to Cosmina. She had not made a noise in a while. It had been quite some time since I last fed her. I sat up and stood up. Clawd eyebrows came together and I gave him a reassuring smile. I headed over to the crib and stared down at the crib. I paused, staring at my child. Then reached down and touched her cheek. It was hard. I frowned and pulled down the blanket. I picked her up, but her head rolled back. My eyes widened and I held her, then bite my wrist and moved to open her mouth so she could feed. However, her mouth did not open. It did not even budge. I frowned, and turned around.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked Clawd, anger bubbling up in my stomach. He sat up eyeing me warily.

"Lala, she's in your arms..." he said pointing at the doll in my hands. I lifted the doll and dropped it. Clawd gasped and lunged forwards, just to see the doll shatter on the ground.

"Even vampire babies don't shatter," I growled, "You said she was safe, so where is she?"

"Impossible," Clawd whispered standing up and walking around, "I was able to smell her this entire time," he said walking over to the crib and staring in.

"Then why the fuck is she not in there?" I asked; worry setting in instead of anger. Clawd turned around and touched my shoulders.

"We'll find her, if someone took her they couldn't have gotten far," he said, but I brushed past him and headed out into the rest of the house. I jogged down the stairs and into the living room. Clawrk and Myles were helping my Uncle put a board over the broken window until it could be replaced. I looked around, Harriet and Clawdeen were cleaning up the house, normally I would feel bad about that, but right now, I could care less.

I raced over to my Uncle and grabbed his arms. "Who has been in this house since Dad and I started fighting?" I asked hurriedly, I felt my eyes welling up with tears. He dropped the hammer and turned fully to me. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, dead serious.

"Cosmina is missing," I sobbed, no longer able to control my emotions. My uncle pulled me to his chest and he stroked my back. He listed off people who had been in the house, mostly my friends and family. Once he said Valentine, the sadness and weakness was replaced with complete rage. If he had taken her, for whatever reason, I was not going to let him get away with it. Myles must have had sensed that my mood swung, since he whispered something to Clawrk.

"I think this is the time where I ignore my promise not to hurt him," Clawrk said, and waved Clawd over. I pulled away from my uncle and walked over to him.

"No. You still have to keep your promise," I snapped, "I'm going to hurt him. He's gone too far this time." I growled and headed for the door. Clawdeen stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Lala, its day time out, you need an umbrella," she said before I could protest. "Besides, you don't know where he is. From what I have heard, he stays up during the day as well. He could be sleeping right now, at Cleo's or anywhere. You shouldn't rush out there; it may do more harm than good."

"I need to find her, Clawdeen," I whimpered as she led me over to a chair and made me sit. "If I don't give her my blood she'll die."

"I'm sure whoever has her will feed her. She's a newborn after all; they wouldn't be that cruel-"

"No, you don't understand," my uncle interrupted, "A vampire child must have their mothers blood, to get proper nutrients in its first year of life. It is like a human mother giving its child their milk, only it is more I suppose magical than that. A vampire child also gets some important factors from their mother's blood, which allows them to be able to drink other people's blood properly. It's a lot of biological information."

Harriet gave my uncle a look before kneeling down in front of me and holding my hand. "We'll search for her, our pack is large and we'll be able to comb through the city. Half of us will look for Cosmina and the other will hunt for Valentine. You need to rest; you've had a lot to deal with the last little while."

"I can't rest though," I hiccupped staring at my lap.

"Stay here, please," Harriet said, squeezing my hand. "Myles will stay with you." Clawd opened his mouth to object, but his mother held up a hand. "Myles isn't part of this pack. He is the leader of an entirely different pack, therefore we cannot allow him to hunt or search with us. Or his pack might see it as if he is abandoning them. You are a part of this pack, and therefore we need you to help look."

"Don't worry," Myles said, turning up his naturally Irish accent, "I'll keep my hands to myself."

Clawd gritted his teeth together but stayed quiet. Harriet stood up and headed out of the house with Clawrk. Clawdeen gave me a hug before heading out after her parents as well. Clawd stared at Myles before turning and kissing me. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she gets back here safely," he whispered stroking my chin. "I promise." He walked out of the house after turning towards Myles. I knew he had mouthed something or made a facial expression because Myles rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you some blood," my uncle murmured exiting the living room, leaving Myles and myself alone. He sat down on the couch and leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his hands together and stared at the boarded up window.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," he muttered glancing at me, "I want to be out there looking for her-"

"You don't have any feelings for her," I muttered pulling my legs up to my chest and looking at him. "I know you don't, you don't know her. You do not know what she looks like. How she smells. You aren't familiar with her at all."

"If I had gotten the memo," Myles replied looking up at me, "I would've come over here."

"I didn't have your address, you've been completely ignoring Clawrk and I ever since we all split up," I said bitterly, tugging at my sleeves and resting my head on my knees. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Let's not fight right now," Myles said moving forwards and reaching forwards. He touched my arm and stroked it with his thumb. "I don't want the first day of my visit to be completely sour."

I did not even bother asking him how long he was going to be staying. It would be for however long he wished, from a few days to a few weeks. Instead, I just closed my eyes and shook my head. My uncle walked back into the room and placed down a cup of blood. He stared back and forth between the two of us before settling with looking at me. "I'm going to sleep; I'll drop dead if I don't. I don't have your ability to stay awake during the day."

"Okay," I muttered before thanking him for the blood. He patted my head before turning and walking out. I got up once I heard my uncles door shut and sat down beside Myles. He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. I let myself cry then, I did not want to show anyone weakness. Although, Myles had seen enough of my tears that I did not care whether he saw more of them. I knew he had always been awkward when trying to comfort.

This time it did not seem so awkward, maybe it was because he actually knew how much pain I was in. Or maybe it was because I was in so much pain that I did not notice the level of awkwardness. He kissed my forehead and whispered words of comfort to me. After it hurt too much to cry and no more tears flowed from my eyes, he tilted my chin up to face him. "If you weren't mated with that werewolf, I would kiss you."

"I'm not mated with him, he's my boyfriend," I said pulling away from him. Myles raised his eyebrow.

"The child-"

"Isn't his," I muttered rubbing my temples and sighing sadly. "The man their hunting right now is. He...well...raped me...and..." I trailed off and Myles nodded.

"That man is a bastard and doesn't deserve to be that child's father," Myles said shaking his head, I glanced at him. That was not the reaction I was expecting. So far, everyone had flown off and tried to injury Valentine in different ways. I thought Myles would have, since he was more commonly the kind of man to do that. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, "It's in the past. I have learnt not to hold a grudge over things in the past, because they are over. I shouldn't let those things make me bitter, or I wouldn't be here right now."

I smiled slightly at him. Figuring he was right. That was a better way to live than how I was living. Worrying about everything in the past, instead of focusing on the now and the future. It would ease a lot of my worries and emotions. I pulled my hair to the side and stared at my lap. "Thanks for being here Myles."

"No worries, Laura," he muttered rubbing my shoulder.


	39. Twisted

The sun faded down and we had to turn on some lights. My father walked down the stairs with bags. He placed them by the door before looking at me. I could see a sliver of regret behind the shame and anger in his eyes. He cleared his throat before looking up the stairs. "Have you seen your mother?" he asked grabbing his coat. I shook my head.

"I thought she was upstairs with you," I replied standing up and walking into the foyer so my father would not pay too much attention to Myles. Which he would if I continued to sit beside him. My father shook his head.

"When I woke up she wasn't there, I'll go look for her," he said turning and heading back up the stairs. I chewed on my lip and glanced into the living room where Myles was napping. He fell asleep about an hour ago; the jet lag was probably catching up to him. I sighed and shook my head. I wanted to go out and find Valentine by myself, but I knew if I left without or with Myles, that Clawd would not be happy with Myles. I did not need the two of them fighting right now of all times.

My father walked back down the stairs with a frown. He scratched his cheek before checking the bottom level rooms. Once he finished he stood there. "Huh."

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"She's not here...," he replied, looking around as if he thought she'd leave a note, "Neither are her bags."

"What?" my arms dropped to my sides and I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, why?" he questioned looking at me, "If you are surprised, you haven't learnt the lesson from last time."

"Last time I chose to leave with you, this time both of you are leaving without me," I clarified; he shrugged his shoulders and moved toward his bags. "Dad," I said before clamping my mouth shut. My father glanced back at me before straightening and smoothing his shirt.

"Yes?"

I stared at him wondering why I even said his name. Part of me believed it was because I wanted to tell him about Cosmina, but the other part of me believed it was because I did not want him to go. Sure, he was a rotten father at sometimes. However, I knew he did his best to protect me and he was alive for so many years before he had me. His father was never the best father either. He did not have many friends who were fathers either, so he did not get any influence from them.

"Cosmina is missing," I murmured wrapping my arms around my stomach. "I had reason to believe it was Valentine...but I'm not so sure anymore. I think it was Mum."

I saw my father's calm and slightly irritated face shift into rage and disgust. He ran his hands through his hair before pulling out their plane tickets and tearing them up. I knew my mother could not get far. She was not exactly wealthy; being a mortician, she did not get too much money. She was no longer tied to my father, and since she did not have any children of my father's that could not support themselves. He did not have to pay her alimony or child support. Mostly because by recognition of the world, the two of them did not exist anymore.

My father opened the door and moved to step out when he slammed into Clawrk. The werewolf grunted and stepped back, staring darkly at Dracula. I stepped around my father and Clawrk and scanned the group of werewolves who were standing on our lawn and the Wolf's lawn. I found him and quickly made my way to him. He hugged me tightly before kissing my forehead.

"Did you find Valentine?" I whispered as my father spoke in hushed voices to Clawrk. Clawd nodded his head. "And?"

"He didn't have her; there were no traces of her scent anywhere near his hotel or in his hotel room. Including on him," Clawd informed and stroked my back. "It's okay, we'll find her." 

"I think my mother took her," I whispered back, informing him of the new discover I made. "All her things are gone and she wasn't with my father this morning."

Clawd stared at me, his eyebrows pulled together. Then he took my hand and led me inside. Clawrk pushed past my father and followed us inside. "If it wasn't Valentine, then who else?" Clawrk asked me, "Do you know anyone who would want to take your child?" 

"Lot's of people would want the princess' princess," Myles said as he stepped into the foyer. "I overheard what Laura was saying to her father, and apparently. You've got to track down the ex-Queen."

"Why don't you get off your ass and help us?" Clawd snapped, glaring at my old friend. Myles just chuckled and shook his head.

"It'll be a long time before you are the pack leader," Myles said patting Clawd on the shoulder. "It would be considered rude for me to hunt in your packs territory. Especially since I have my own pack back in Ireland."

"If invited by the leader of the pack, it is hardly considered rude," Clawd retorted crossing his arms.

"If I weren't a pack leader," Myles shot back smiling broadly, "It's considered rude to my pack as well as yours if I hunted here. Also, I doubt Clawrk will want me to hunt the ex-Queen."

I shook my head, and whistled. "Can we focus on more important things than the dumb pack rules?" I asked placing my hand on Myles arm and making him step away from Clawd. "The more you two bicker about stupid things, the farther my mother gets with Cosmina. If you are going to continue to bicker, I'll just go hunt for her myself." The two of them looked at the ground like scolded dogs, I sighed. "That's better. Now, Clawrk, I do not know how my mother got Cosmina, and I do not know where she took her. The only lead we have is the fact that she left."

"Why would your mother want Cosmina?" Clawrk asked, "If I knew that, then maybe I could see how far she would need to get away."

"I have a theory that she may want to get revenge on me. I chose to stay with my father instead of go live with her. Then my father forbids her from seeing me for a long time. Even when she was allowed to see me again, she thought she was going to receive a warm welcome. However, that didn't happen," I muttered hugging myself again and staring at him. "If that is what she's up to, I hope all she intends is to keep Cosmina away from me, and not do anything too harsh."

"Harsh?" Myles asked, before rolling his shoulders. "I may not know the lass, but that bitch isn't going to see another night if she hurts the child."

"Myles, calm down, we have to think this through," Clawrk interrupted, "If we just barge to where ever she is, then something may happen to Cosmina. Clawd, get the others to set up a perimeter around the city. Have them search for the scent of Draculaura's mother; if they find a trail leading out of the city, have them inform me immediately. Otherwise they are under orders to not let her out of the city, and if she succeeds they are to follow her."

Clawd nodded before heading back out into the yard. Once he was gone, Myles sighed.

"He's just like you, Y'know?" Myles said elbowing Clawrk, "Minus the fact that you are more level headed when dealing with things. You used to try to claw my eyes out if I made a move on Harriet."

"She's my mate," Clawrk said, "You should've learnt your place," he said crossing his arms. Although, I could see a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. Myles shook his head and laughed.

"It's great to be at your sides again," he said dropping his hand down on our shoulders. "Too bad it's under these circumstances. After this whole ordeal is over, we've got to go and reminisce over some drinks at a bar."

"She appears to be too young to drink at a bar," Clawrk said nodding at me, "We'd probably be arrested if we tried."

"Then we'll have beers somewhere," Myles said smiling, "Maybe have a camp fire with Harriet."

"We also need to all go and visit Rachel's grave," I whispered, causing the smile to wipe off Myles face. He dropped his hands and rubbed his mouth.

"Laura, I'm sorry about that-" he started but I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. I don't know why you think it is," I said patting his arm.

"Yeah, but you thought of her like a daughter...and now this whole thing is happening," he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I doubt she wants to see you hurt, but that is not going to stop me." Clawd growl as he walked over to us. I stepped away from Myles and glared at Clawd.

"Clawd, didn't I just say I didn't want you two pansies to fight anymore? You can duke it out after we find Cosmina, otherwise, put your anger into tracking down my mother," I snapped and rubbed my temples. "Please, let's just find my daughter." I whispered walking over to him and hugging him. I knew he was glaring at Myles over the top of my head. So, I pinched him and he grumbled before hugging my back.


	40. End Game?

**So I recently watched Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores, and oh my rah! That was such a cute movie! I loved it. Even if it did not have a lot of Clala in it. Part of me wants to add Andy into this story now. Though that will be in a later chapter, since I have not been focusing on the other characters too much. I will! I swear! Just after this plot part!**

**Extra long chapter for you all 3**

**xoxo**

**Rowan**

Romulus opened the door and stepped into the Wolfs house. I had gone over with the others to check on Clawd's younger siblings. I walked down the steps and looked at him, I did not know how my face looked, but he nodded. "We found your mother," he said as Clawrk stepped out of the kitchen. Clawd turned off the television on Myles and they both looked up at him. "She has your daughter."

Rage flashed through me but I quickly calmed myself down. I needed a level head to deal with my mother. If I just barged in there, she would do something horrible. I knew it. She was already one-step ahead of us. I knew by now she knew she was surrounded, wherever she was. She was just plotting out how to escape without being killed or brought to my father, who would kill her. Clawd stood up and walked over to me. I bit my lip before nodding at Romulus. He turned around and stepped out of the house. He howled, and faintly I heard howls echoing back. I pulled on my shoes and Clawd gave me a judgemental look.

"You are going to save your daughter in high heels?" he said, his eyebrow raised, "Do you even own a pair of sneakers?" 

"Now's not the time," I said grabbing his hand and leading him outside, though I glanced back at him, "and nope."

He rolled his eyes and opened the car door. Clawrk, Myles and Romulus squeezed into the back as I climbed into the front. I glanced back at them and normally I would have grinned at the site, but I did not feel like smiling. I was nervous and scared. I would not allow myself to become angry until a last resort. I did not want to kill my mother; I did not want her blood on my hands. Clawd backed up before driving towards where Romulus directed.

She was holed up across town at a hotel that was extremely fancy. I wondered where she got the money for this, but ignored it. Clawd parked across the street before we climbed out. I stared up at the building and looked at the hotel rooms with the light on. "Which one is she in?" I asked Romulus, he pointed all the way up to the penthouse. My eyebrows pulled together. She defiantly could not afford that. There was no way. "Where is Clawdeen?" I asked Clawrk and he shrugged.

"She's part of the pack; she could be anywhere in the city right now," he said, "want me to call her?"

I nodded and he stepped away. There was a plan. I knew enough about high-end hotels to know that there was a high level of expectation. If one of the werewolves walked in, then they would be judged and people would remember them. They would also probably be watched in the security cameras to make sure they did not try any funny business. Harriet and I, on the other hand, would be able to slip in and go up to my mother's room without being noticed or judged. Depending on what Clawdeen wore. It was getting late, and I already looked like I had been out partying. My hair was not exactly perfect, I was sure my makeup was smudged; I was wearing a casual but expensive looking dress, and high heels.

Soon Clawdeen jogged up. She was wearing high heels as well and I looked over at Clawd. I quickly inspected her outfit before nodding. That would do. I quickly explained my plan to the others and Clawd agreed after Clawrk said it was the safest plan. Clawdeen could handle herself in a fight. Clawdeen smudged her makeup, something she did not want to do. Then she reached into the car and pulled a purse from underneath a chair. Clawd eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but I stepped to away and pulled him with me. I hugged him tightly.

"Be careful," he whispered holding my chin with his hand. "I want all of you to come out of there unscathed," he whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back before hugging me. All I knew was that if my mother threatened anyone's life I would not hesitate to give my mother whatever she wanted. "Promise me."

"I promise no one will be harmed," I whispered stroking his cheek before kissing him again. I turned and walked back over to Clawdeen. She hooked our arms together and patted my arm. I smiled falsely. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded, "Let's act drunk."

We walked towards the hotel before stumbling through the door. Clawdeen dug through her purse before giggling and shaking her head. "I can't find the thing," she mock whispered. She handed me the purse and I dug around for the card. I pushed the button for the elevator and she continued to giggle. "Do ya'think the cute guy at the bar accidently got it?" she asked and I giggled.

"I hope not, or we'll be sleeping on the street!" I replied giggling as the elevator arrived. The man behind the desk called us over. Fear coursed through me but I turned around and walked over to him, stumbling on purpose, as I did so.

"Did you ladies lose your key at a club?" he asked, I nodded sheepishly.

"I can't find it!" I said digging through Clawdeen's purse once more. "What if we forgot it in the room?" I asked turning to Clawdeen. "Oh! My father is going to kill me!"

"What room are you in?" he asked pulling up the hotel directory.

"The one at the top, we had to use a key to access the room," I replied leaning on the counter and twirling my hair in my hand looking to the side. The man chuckled.

"The penthouse," he asked, and I nodded enthusiastically. "It says here that a Miss Sonia Dracula has rented the penthouse," he looked at me suspiciously, "You wouldn't be trying to trick me into giving you the key to an extremely important person's room, would you?" I stared at him with confusion; I knew I had to improvise.

"You wouldn't happen to know who I am?" I asked, ditching my cutesy drunk act. He stared at me, his eyebrow raising. His hand went to press the emergency button. "Laura Dracula, her daughter. I was coming visit her, and she's expecting me, if you don't give me the key and let me up there, you can be sure my mother will never come back to this hotel ever again."

"Draculaura?" the man asked, frowning, "I thought you were still in Romania, forgive me," he bowed and when he straightened his eyes were red. "If I had know it was you, I would've given you the key immediately," he said quickly and moved away from the emergency button. The moment he turned, I glanced at Clawdeen who was frowning at me. She mouthed something to me but I was distracted by the man turning around to catch her full sentence. He handed me an extra key before smiling in a scared way. "Shall I tell her you have arrived?"

"I said she was expecting me, didn't I?" I asked, "Why would she need to be informed when she told me to be here? Actually she wanted me to be here a few minutes ago," I snapped and turned to leave. He coughed and I turned around. "Yes?"

"Why were you pretending to be drunk?" he asked, in fluent Romanian.

"I'm not pretending," I replied smiling at him, "I just know how to be serious when dealing with people," I turned to Clawdeen before waving her with me. I was stopped once again and the man looked at Clawdeen.

"Not that I'm judging, but why are you with a werewolf?"

"Do you like your job?" I asked, "I would be careful with what you say or you could lose it."

I turned away one last time, dragged Clawdeen to the elevator, and stepped onto it. Clawdeen glanced at me once the doors closed. I put the key into the slot and stepped back as it started climbing. She did not know what we had been saying, and that was for the better. People usually ended up fearing me if they realized I was actually a lot like my father. Using peoples fear to control them. That man knew that if he did not allow me to go up to my mother's room, then my father would end up hearing about it, and he had a lot of wealth and power behind his name. In both the normie and monster worlds.

The elevator doors slid open and I used the key for a second time to unlock the gates and step through. Clawdeen sniffed the air before nodding. She was here still. No longer than a few seconds later, she stepped out of a room, holding Cosmina. She was sucking on a pacifier happily. I sighed in relief. Happy that she was not in any danger.

"So you figured it out, and you brought your pets with you," my mother said adjusting the blanket around Cosmina, "Too bad you only brought a pup."

"A pup can still rip the wings off a bat," I replied looking at my mother, her eyes shot to me. Anger burning in them.

"I'd be careful how you spoke to me," she said adjusting Cosmina in her arms, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my granddaughter, and I doubt you would either?"

"You wouldn't dare, you value your life too much," I crossed my arms and side stepped, moving out of the way of the elevator, and allowing myself to see the other rooms. Clawdeen sniffed again before relaxing slightly. There was not anyone else in the room. Just my mother. "I thought you would have more security than this," I said relaxing my pose.

"In here," she replied, "Out there? Well, let's just say, your little friends are out numbed three to one."

I did not allow myself betray emotions, but Clawdeen's head snapped to me. I wanted my mother to think that I was allow with Clawdeen, but now she knew that my friends were there, and the stakes just increased. Now the others were in danger as well.

"Your pup needs more training, maybe you should've brought your lover?" my mother said chuckling and stroking Cosmina's cheek.

"Clawd wouldn't-" 

"I wasn't talking about Clawd," she chuckled shaking her head, "Come on, Draculaura, you can speak up, it's only us girls here!"

"What is she talking about?" Clawdeen asked. She was falling for it. In retrospect, I should have brought someone who had more experience with making deals. Like Harriet. Better, I should have come up here alone.

"Oh? She didn't tell you. She and that Irish mutt had a thing for each other!" my mother said laughing, "They would've become-"

"Mother!" I snapped at her, forgetting my composure, "I don't have any feelings for Myles, not now or before!"

"You named him? Oh, don't you know once you name an animal you become attached?" my mother made a tsking noise before Cosmina woke up. She cried loudly and started wiggling. "Also don't lie to me; you would've jumped his bones. You still want to do it!"

"Don't talk about me having sex with anyone in front of my daughter!" I snapped, before Cosmina's cries broke my heart. "Please let me feed her!"

"Fine," she said, "But your pet stays over there."

I agreed and quickly headed over. I lifted Cosmina up, kissing her face before letting her feed. My eyes welled up and my mother laughed. "You are such a weakling! Away from your daughter a day and you go and cry? I've been separated from you for nearly your entire life, and I don't go crying."

"Because you have grown cold!" I snapped back, stroking Cosmina's head. "Look!" I growled, "If you have an issue with me, take it out on me. Do not involve my daughter or my friends!"

"You think that I have an issue with you?" she asked before laughing and shaking her head, "It's your father, I'm after." my eyebrows came together and she rolled her eyes. "He kept me from my only daughter; do you know how badly I wanted to kill him when he banished me? You know what it's like to have your daughter taken from you. You know the pain, and I know you want to kill me. Though," she smiled and touched my cheek, "I also know how much pain he must be in. Knowing you are up here, in my grasp. He must be ready to kill me."

"He doesn't know I'm here," I replied looking at her and stepping away, "You think I'd cause him that much pain? He may not be the perfect father, but he's better than you are."

"You didn't bring him!" my mother screeched, causing Cosmina to start crying. I hushed her before styling some pillows into a makeshift crib on the couch and looking at my mother.

"Of course not."

"Then you are useless to me. I will get him down here one way or another," my mother said looking at Cosmina. I hissed at her and launched myself at her. I knocked her through the glass and into the patio. I turned towards Clawdeen.

"Get Cosmina to the others," I shouted, she nodded and grabbed my baby. I watched as she quickly stepped into the elevator and it closed. Then I turned to face my mother. She glared at me, wiping blood from her cheek and brushing glass from her arms. She started for me but I jumped through the glass and delivered a clumsy kick to her stomach. It still connected and she stumbled back. With a hiss she grabbed at me and tossed me towards the ledge of the balcony.

I caught myself on the railing before hissing at her. She started forwards again. Her eyes full of anger and she kicked off her heels. I gripped the railing before using my arms to support my weight and moved into a handstand. She laughed. "Cool party tri-" I used the momentum of falling to launch myself into a back handspring and slammed my feet into my mother's face. She fell back and I fell as well. May look cool in the movies, not so cool in person.

I quickly shook off the confusion and stood up once more. My mother pushed hair from her face and glared at me. She wasn't a fighter, and therefore knew nothing about actually fighting. Every blow she aimed at me I quickly blocked or shoved her off balance. It was almost too easy. I knew she was more of a manipulator, but who could be that bad? None of her punches were well placed, her form was off, and I could tell her stamina was wearing down. Part of me believed her, but a sliver of me had my suspicions. She stepped back and lowered her arms. Breathing heavily. I lowered my arms and stepped out of fighting position when she slammed into me.

My breathe was knocked out of me and I crashed into the railing. It broke and I grabbed for the closest thing to me, my mother, and we both tumbled over the balcony.


	41. Secrets

Clawd stared at his girlfriend laying on the hospital bed. He kept remembering last night repeatedly in his mind. After seeing Clawdeen and Draculaura go into the elevator they waited on baited breath. Then the bastard, Myles, had caught the scent of something. As did Clawd's father. They didn't react it straight away, but eventually they knew werewolves were around them. Hidden in the darkness of the street. Clawd hadn't noticed, he was too wound up knowing his girlfriend was in danger.

They faintly heard the sound of shattering glass. Then Clawdeen raced out of the building, holding the crying child and his heart shattered. Clawrk asked Clawdeen where Draculaura was. Clawd remembered looking up and seeing Draculaura clinging to the balcony railing in a handstand position and then disappearing shortly after. Clawdeen cursed loudly, Draculaura still had the key. They couldn't get it again, there were only a few copies.

There was the loud creaking noise as the metal railing ripped from the balcony. Their heads snapped up and saw two bodies flying towards the ground. Clawd tried to run over to catch Draculaura but Myles grabbed him into a headlock. Saying that her chances of survival would be greater if he didn't. Then they hit.

Clawd didn't remember most of the night afterwards. All he knew was that he regretted agreeing to the plan. It was stupid, and part of him blamed Clawdeen for what happened. She was suppose to protect Draculaura, and now she as in life-threatening but stable condition. He was glad she was still alive, her mother hadn't made it out. Draculaura had crashed onto the roof of a car, and her mother went straight into the pavement. Dracula hadn't been informed yet, by the time they got a hold of Dracula's number, day was breaking. They would've been asleep.

He ran his hands through his hair and stared at the ground. He couldn't bare looking at Draculaura anymore. Guilt was flooding through him. He didn't want her to be in pain, and she was constantly being kept under. There was a good thing about all of this. Draculaura was a fast healer. Her worst injuries were still healing slowly, and she wasn't showing any signs of flying off the handle and not waking up.

There were so many strings pulled, but they were able to clean up the scene and get Draculaura to the Steins house instead of a regular hospital. There would be too many questions asked and panic would happen. The normies would check her pulse and pronounce her dead, but freak out when she started healing and eventually wakes up. That would mean people would figure out about monsters and Draculaura's kind would be hunted down. Like the witches all over again.

"Would you like something to eat?" Frankie asked softly pushing the door open. "You haven't eaten since you got back."

"No, thank you," he muttered glancing up at her before looking back at Draculaura. Frankie walked over and sat down across from him. She stared at Draculaura before pushing her hair from her face. Clawd didn't say anything and just continued to stare at Draculaura's face.

"You've got to eat sometime," Frankie, said softly after a moment, "I may not be very old..." she started and Clawd shook his head.

"Please don't start, my mum already gave me a lecture about this," Clawd replied leaning back in his chair. "I'm not going to start starving myself, I'm not a child. I know that Draculaura wouldn't want me to starve myself while waiting for her to wake up."

"Alright," Frankie murmured standing up, "Just call if you need anything or if she wakes up," she said, before patting Draculaura's hand and heading back upstairs. Clawd closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Each time someone came down, they were seeing how he was doing. How he felt. If he was okay. If he was going to have a mental breakdown and start going bat-shit crazy. He was fine. He was worried. Extremely worried. What was so wrong with being worried about the person you love?

He heard the front door bang open faintly and his head turned towards the door. No more than a few seconds later that door opened to. Dracula raced over to Draculaura and took her face in his hands. Dracula kissed her on the forehead and spoke in Romanian to her. A few seconds later, Vlad walked in and stood at the end of her bed. Clawd knew it would be polite to get up and leave Draculaura to her family, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to leave her side even for her family.

Dracula turned to Vlad and snapped in Romanian. Vlad stared at him before rubbing his mouth. "I asked Viv, and she didn't make it," he replied, "Unfortunately." Dracula nodded curtly before turning and examining the equipment hooked up to Draculaura. Clawd looked at Vlad with concern and anger. "She committed a crime punishable by death, unfortunately she died by her own hand. Not Dracula, not Draculaura's, or mine. Which would've been appropriate."

"All these equipment do nothing!" Dracula muttered before turning to Vlad. "Hook her up to me."

"What?" Clawd said standing up and staring at Dracula, "If you disconnect those-"

"If been around longer than you, boy," Dracula said, "I know more about vampires than you. If you knew even the simplest things about us, you would know that my blood is the strongest. My daughters is the second. If I give her even a little bit of my blood, her healing process will speed up!"

Vlad was already rolling up Dracula's sleeve and preparing to hook up an IV drip to his arm. Clawd lowered himself back into the seat and took Draculaura's hand. If there was even the slightest hope to increasing the speed of Draculaura's healing, then he wasn't going to stop it. Vlad connected the two of them together and stepped back. Dracula sat down after a while and closed his eyes. When they opened, his red eyes were black.

"Stop," Clawd said standing up, "It's going to kill him."

"No," Dracula snapped, "Do not stop it."

Clawd stared at Dracula, he was willing to die for his daughter? He was willing to give her all of his blood? Clawd cursed and walked around the bed. Vlad grabbed him, and Clawd growled. The noise caused everyone upstairs to stop talking. Myles stepped down the stairs and saw the scene. He immediately walked forwards and pulled Vlad away and growled at him. Clawd jumped forwards and pulled the IV off of Dracula's arm.

"I am trying to save my daughter's life!" Dracula hissed, "Do not interfere!"

"You think she'd be happy to know that you are dead because of her? Despite of all that's passed, with you being a complete asshole to her, I know she loves you," Clawd snapped back, "Do not think she doesn't!"

"Vampires are incapable of feeling love for their parents," Dracula replied coolly, "She doesn't love me, and she doesn't love her mother. She respects us."

"Her mother was a human," Myles said looking over at Dracula, "Making her part human, or at least until you forced her to become full vampire!"

"How did you get that information!" Dracula snapped glaring at Myles, "The only people who know about that is myself, Sonia and Draculaura!"

"Didn't she tell you?" Myles asked, his eyebrow shooting up, "Damn that girl can hold secrets."

"What?" Dracula growled, and Vlad stared at Myles in knowing.

"Why do you think she's so close to werewolves?" Myles asked, releasing his grip from Vlad. Clawrk burst down the stairs.

"Myles! That is enough!" he growled, "You are to leave this house immediately, or I swear to god, I will-"

"What, old man?" Myles asked, turning to Clawrk, "You'll hurt me? That'll cause a fight between two packs that neither of us want."

"Draculaura is our friend and she does not need you to disrespect her after she risked her life for her child! She risks so much, and you only think about yourself! If it wasn't for the others in this room, I'd continue to tell you how much Draculaura risked, but since I am a loyal person, I won't," Clawrk growled and stepped aside, "Let's take this outside."


	42. Beginnings

**Okay. So I said that I would bring the others in more starting like nowish. But, I thought up a really good plot line since Myles is here. So, forgive me for the time being! They will be involved, however!**

Pain. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Torment. Feelings shot through my head so fast I had barely anytime to process. Emotions and thoughts slowly surfaced from the haze and fear exploded through my body. Feeling jumped to the surface a few seconds later. Memories sprung up. Then I could move. My body shot up and my hands felt my face. Then they ran over my arms and down my sides and my legs. I shoved the blankets down and stared at my legs. Why was I alive?

My eyes flickered around the room, registering familiar faces before my breathing started to calm. I rubbed my face. A memory burst in front of my eyes and I looked around once more. Where was she? Where was Cosmina. My mouth wasn't moving, even though I was trying to ask them where she was. Something brushed against my cheek and I snapped my head towards it. My father took my face in his hands and forced me still. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't I hear anything? 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before opening my eyes again. My father was staring at me, as if he expected an answer. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what he wanted. All I could think about was Cosmina. If she was safe. I would deal with not speaking or hearing later. Right now I just wanted to see my baby. Clawdeen had her last.

Movement caught my eye and I slid my eyes. Myles was holding his nose and his mouth was moving quickly. I frowned and pulled my face from my father's hand. What was going on? Myles shoved a finger towards me before Clawrk's face darkened and he growled. My eyes widened, I could hear. That was one thing that I didn't have to worry about. My body must still be healing then. Everyone stood staring at the two of them before Clawrk stepped towards Myles.

"You say one more word, it will be your last," Clawrk threatened, shoving Myles away roughly. "Now leave, before I have to escort you out."

Myles' eyes narrowed and he smoothed his shirt out. I watched him intently. Whatever he said had caused a stir amongst everyone here. I wanted to know what he had said. Though I still couldn't find my voice. Myles walked past Clawrk, shoving his shoulder before heading up the stairs. My eyes trailed after them before they snapped to Clawd, then to my father. I swallowed and pulled the blanket back over my legs and stared at the fabric. What was with Myles. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Are you going to answer your fathers question yet?" Clawrk asked, sounding on edge. My eyebrow raised slightly and I glanced at my father.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, his eyebrows coming together. I looked at my hands, I curled them slightly and then nodded.

"Your father gave you blood," Clawd murmured sitting on the bed beside me and taking one of my hands. I squeezed his hand and stared at it. My brain took a while to process that before my eyes shot to my fathers. I searched his face before I looked at the fabric once more. Black eyes. He had nearly killed himself by doing that.

"She needs more," Uncle Vlad spoke up from his spot near the right wall. He rubbed his throat as if it pained him, and I frowned. What had happened while I was out?

"Why?" Clawd asked, "She's fine, she's awake-" 

"She's not speaking," Clawrk snapped, "She's not fine, she fell off a building."

"Clawrk," my father hissed, "Your son isn't your enemy."

"I do have a problem with you," Clawrk replied crossing his arms.

I was getting really tired of the negative energy. I was ready to bite Clawd just to get enough blood to heal my voice. Instead, I grabbed my father's arm and bite his wrist. It surprised him and he made a noise. I didn't really care right now. Everyone was silent after I pulled away and wiped my mouth from the blood. After muttering something to myself, I knew I was able to speak. I was glad the damage wasn't permanent.

"Clawrk, calm down," I looked him straight in the eye, I could tell he was still stirred up and uneasy. "Nothing is going to be solved if you don't calm down-"

"Myles is a fucking idiot!" Clawrk snapped, interrupting me. I frowned and looked at my father.

"Dad, can I talk to Clawrk alone for a minute?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, frowning slightly before his gaze slid towards Clawrk. After a curt nod he pointed at Clawd and Uncle Vlad before the door. Clawd kissed me, but I saw the look he gave his father as he walked out. He didn't want to leave at all, and he was feeling protective. His father was threatening that. After the door closed Clawrk paced the room. "Why is he an idiot this time?"

"He was this close," Clawrk paused in his pacing and put his pointer and thumb fingers close together, "that fucking close!"

"Close to what?" I asked softly, trying not to get irritated with him. That would make the situation worse.

"Telling them!" Clawrk whispered moving closer, "Telling them what you did in 1736!" My eyes widened and I averted my eyes. Myles was a threat now. We all knew it. He would have to leave before my father figured out. If he did figure out. I knew Clawrk's family as well as my own would be in danger. In mortal danger. Clawrk gripped the footrest of the bed and stared at me. His eyes were darkening. "What should we do!"

"He has to leave," I murmured, "That's the only thing we can do without threatening his pack."

"He won't leave, and you know it," Clawrk replied tensely, "You got him to leave without you once, do you think he's going to let you go again?"

"I'm mated," I replied crossing my arms, "I am not in love with Myles!"

"You aren't officially mated with my son yet," Clawrk, pointed at me, "Which means, Myles could claim you as a mate anytime he wants. You and Clawd haven't formed any bonds to keep you lifelong mates. Myles could attempt to do that if he figures out you and Clawd aren't actually mated!"

I froze. Flashbacks. Memories I would rather forget. I looked down at the bed and pulled my legs closer to myself. "There are ways to get him to leave."

"Without you," Clawrk growled, and started pacing again, "I am not letting him ruin your happiness, and I'm especially not letting him hurt my son!"

"I'd have to hurt Myles again," I replied, "Last time it worked for two hundred years."

"That was during a moment of war and he was protective of you, now he is just protective over you and there is no war-" Clawrk paused and stared at me. He pressed his lips tightly together and he turned to me. My mouth opened slightly. I hoped he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. If he was...then Myles was probably unaware. "If Myles ends up trying to take the princess of the vampires for his mate, without the consent of Dracula..."

"My father will get angry and people will try to please him by killing Myles pack, which..." I couldn't bring myself to continue his thought train. We sat in silence for a while before Clawrk spoke the last part.

"The werewolves will have to see that as an act of war," he whispered.


	43. Love

I pushed the blankets from my legs and tried to move my legs. They did not budge. I did not understand why I could not move my legs. I swore I had enough blood in my system. I leaned forwards and covered my face. Think. I had to think. A vampire could not become disabled. My father turned me into a full vampire when I was younger. So that meant I needed more blood. Except...I felt sick with the small blood that I drank already.

"Can you get Clawd down here?" I asked Clawrk, there was something I needed to do. Clawrk studied my face before nodding and walking up the stairs. I pulled the blanket back up to cover my legs and nibbled on my lip as I heard Clawd walking back down the stairs. He pushed open the door, holding Cosmina. He shut the door and walked over to me. He sat down on the bed and took my face in his hand.

We did not speak. I leaned my head against his shoulder and stroked Cosmina's head. I did not know what would have happened to her if I had died. I was not thinking straight. Normally I would leap into harm's way for my friends and family. Now? I could not do that. At least for a year. I needed to stay alive for Cosmina. What I had done back there, was idiotic. If anything had happened, she would have died. Something that could not happen.

Clawd stroked my back softly and kissed the top of my head. I could hear it faintly beating throughout the room. My hand that was not stroking Cosmina, ran up Clawd's back and rested on his shoulder. After a second, it moved up to touch the back of his neck, and I felt his heartbeat under my hand. I bit my lip slightly and closed my eyes. After a moment, I opened my eyes and leaned away from him. I stared at my hands before taking Cosmina from him and cuddling her to my chest. Then I let her bit my neck and feed.

Clawd stroked my cheek and then pushed my hair out of my eyes. He stared at me before sighing. "What did my father say?"

"He's worried about Myles," I replied softly leaning back against the pillows and stroking Cosmina's back.

"I am too," Clawd replied, his eyebrows coming together. "I'm trying to be civil, since I know he's your friend. Honestly, Lala, I think he has a thing for you, and I don't like it at all."

"I know," I muttered, moving Cosmina away from my neck and rubbing her back. She coughed before I allowed her to lie down on the bed beside me and fall asleep. "He's liked me for a while." 

"Did you tell him you weren't interested?" Clawd questioned, looking down at the bed. I leaned forwards and took his head in my hands.

"Don't be jealous," I murmured, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. I pressed my lips together before smiling, "I love you, not him."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He stared at my hands before sighing and looking up at me. "I love you too."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I replied, "Well..." I could not bring myself to tell him. I did not want him to worry, and I did not want him to be brought into a war. Which would happen if Clawrk and my future plans failed. If it did come down to a war, I would make sure him and Cosmina were safe away from it all. None of Harriet or Clawrk's children would be involved in the war. I would not allow it.

"What is it?" Clawd asked squeezing my hand and frowning, "Tell me." I looked at Cosmina and then back up at him. I chewed on my lip, except my fangs pierced my lip. I reached up and touched my lip. When I pulled away, there was blood on my skin. Clawd took my chin in his hand and used his thumb to gently wipe my lip. By the time he did, my lip was already healed. "It's worrying you," his frown seemed to deepen, "Draculaura, what's wrong."

"I can't tell you," I murmured, "I couldn't tell you," I took a deep breath and leaned towards him. "I know you care."

"Lala," Clawd pressed his forehead against mine, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked holding my gaze. I stared into his golden eyes before swallowing thickly and nodding. He reached up and ran his hand through my hair. His fingers brushed against my arms and I shivered. He opened his mouth before closing it. "Never mind."

"No," I murmured thickly. I swallowed and looking up at him shyly. "Ask me."

"It's not something I should ask you right now..." he smiled slightly, "Can I ask you another question?" I nodded again, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I did not want the conversation to be diverted. As well, I could barely contain my...need...and Cosmina was right there. Clawd pulled me closer and brushed his lips against my shoulder. I shuddered and closed my eyes. "If another disaster doesn't happen between now and Sunday, would you mind going out on an actual date with me?"

I opened my eyes and stared at him for a second. Then I grinned and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and hugged him tightly. "I would love to, Clawd." He smiled back and nuzzled my cheek. I attempted to move my legs, but they still would not move. I sighed and looked down at my legs. Why wasn't I able to move them yet? Clawd frowned and pulled away, he followed my gaze before cupping my cheek. His eyes searched my face before he stood up. "It's nothing." 

"Something's wrong, and you aren't telling me," his frown deepened and his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I...can't move my legs," I whispered looking away from his face. "I'm sure it's nothing just a-"

"It's not nothing, Draculaura, I'm getting Viv down here," he said before hurrying up the stairs. I opened my mouth to tell him to forget about it, but I knew he wouldn't. I leaned back down and rubbed my daughters back. As soon as my legs worked again, I was going to give Myles a talking to. However, my discussions hadn't been ending very well lately. Mostly in chaos or someone dying or pain.


	44. Paralyzed

Viv shooed Clawd with Cosmina out of the room before she started examining me. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I shoved those feelings down. All that was wrong was a lack of blood, no need to make a big deal out of everything. She helped me roll onto my stomach before she felt down my back. She started just below my back and felt my vertebrae until she paused. She went back a few inches before trailing her hands down again. I frowned and she moved away. I heard her rolling something over before she raised my shirt up so my skin was exposed. She re-felt my back before patting my shoulders.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound of your back, alright?" she murmured as I heard her pressing buttons and then flipping a switch. There was a small noise as the motor started. I turned my head to see what she was doing. She lifted blue gel and squeezed some onto the ultrasound probe. Then she gently pressed it against my back and moved the probe up and down my spine slowly. The gel was cold against my skin and I shivered. My eyes locked onto the screen as it moved. Shapes of bones moved upwards as she moved the device down. At a certain point, she stopped and frowned. Then leaned forwards tracing the bone with her finger and then pulled away. Eyebrows together. She cleaned the gel from my back and helped me flip over.

"What's wrong?" I asked covering my legs with the blanket once more.

"It's a healing error," she explained putting away the equipment. "Your body heals exceptionally fast, however, since it does it is hard to set bones correctly in time. We reset most of your bones that were broken when you arrived here. Except for the fact that we seem to have missed some, and it actually caused an injury. It seems that your spinal cord was damaged during the fall, and normally that would've healed back to normal. There are a few spinal bones in your back that had been damaged and shifted around. Therefore, when your spinal cord went to heal, it was stretched and contorted by the bones. That explains why you are unable to move your legs."

"You'll be able to fix it, right?" I asked leaning forwards, "I am not looking forwards to spending my entire life without legs. If I wasn't going to live forever I wouldn't care as much."

"We should be able too, but without proper equipment we won't be able too. We'd need to perform surgery and that alone needs to happen with special medication to cause your healing process to slow down to at least human level," Viv explained looking at me apologetically. "Fortunately, we can get our hands on the equipment within a month."

"Alright," I said after a while, "Then I'll be a paraplegic for a month. That should be...different."

"Don't be sarcastic," Viv scolded, then she softened and patted my hand. "Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Please?" I said looking at her, "I don't think I'll be able to handle everyone's extra sympathy," I shook my head. She nodded before turning and heading up the stairs. "Can you send Clawd down to help me up? I wanna go home."

"Of course," she turned and smiled, "Do you want me to see if we have a wheelchair?" 

"Yes, please," I replied softly as she turned and continued up the stairs.

I turned on my side as best I could and listened quietly to the conversation upstairs.

Everyone was crowded in the Stein's tiny living room. The Wolf's were sitting as close as they could handle, and Draculaura's family was sitting calmly on the loveseat. Frankie offered them all some food, but they all turned it down. It was too awkward and depressing for any of them too eat at the moment. All of them sharing the sadness and relief for the fact that Draculaura almost died, but was safe. They also shared the worry about what could be wrong with her legs.

When Viveka walked up the stairs and shut the door, Dracula stood up. He resisted the urge to walk over to her and demand to know what was wrong with his daughter. Instead, he swallowed thickly and controlled himself. Keeping silent. Clawd pushed off from where he was leaning against the wall and waited patiently for the older woman to speak. It took her a moment before she turned around.

She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. "I was able to figure out what was wrong with Draculaura," she started. Relief flashed over everyone's faces, but was quickly clouded by worry. "There is no easy way to say this," she continued, playing absentmindedly with her fingers. "When Viktor and I were examining her body for broken bones and any dangerous injuries, we didn't notice an injury to her back. The reason is because of the way the injury was. It was so faint, but it still caused her a serious problem. At the time, we were looking for serious injuries, and so we moved quickly so we could reset her bones and give her healing time. Draculaura has lost control over her legs. Her spinal cord was damaged at point of impact, however, it healed like it was supposed to. The problem, is actually because her vertebrae didn't heal normally. Four vertebrae were dislocated and broken oddly. So, when the spinal cord went to heal, it didn't."

Everyone was silent before Dracula sat down and buried his head in his hands. "Can it be fixed?" he asked after a moment, his head snapped up to stare at Viveka. "I'll pay for anything you need!"

"I can fix it, and you don't need to. We can borrow equipment from the university, all we need is to get our hands on a type of medicine that is very hard to get. It will cause her vampire abilities to be temporally cancelled, so we can operate without her body healing instantly," Viveka replied looking at Dracula, she took a moment before she continued, "That can be very dangerous for her however. Her body will be human for about a day after, with the correct dosage."

"Anything, as long as she's healthy and back to normal," Dracula said immediately, "Is she able to go home?"

"Wait," Clawd said holding his hands up. "That medicine will make Draculaura human?"

"Temporally," Viveka corrected, "There's nothing wrong with that, she'll immediately get her powers back after the medicine is destroyed. Blood flowing through her body will insure the medicine is destroyed as quickly as possible."

"If she's human then she can get diseases that she's not exactly immune too," Clawd stressed, "In Biology we learned about this stuff and I don't want Draculaura to be infected by sometime of life-threatening disease!"

"She's already accepted the treatment," Viveka replied, holding her hands up, "It's her decision in the end."

Clawd dropped his arms before heading towards the stairs and opening the door. He walked down before anyone could object. Viveka closed the door behind him. Knowing that they would need their privacy as well as Draculaura requested to see him anyways.

I looked up as Clawd opened the door and walked over. He kneeled down by the bed and took my hand in his. He kissed it softly. I knew how he felt about this. They hadn't been exactly quiet about it. I leaned my head against the pillow and watched as he examined my face. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered stroking the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Yes, if I didn't have forever to live, I wouldn't care as much," I said, "being a paraplegic isn't something anyone wants to be, but if I was human then I would only suffer a few years before I died. However, since I will be alive after everyone here is dead, and my heart is broken," I murmured staring at him, "I don't want to be a paraplegic when that happens."

He frowned and reached forwards, taking my head in his hand. "Don't make me feel bad," he whispered, actually it sounded more like begging. I frowned in return and reached up with my free hand and placed it over his. "I don't want to break your heart ever."

"You won't live forever," I replied, and he flinched. I felt bad for saying that and I sat up. "Sorry."

"It's true," he sat down on the bed and took my face in his hands and ran his thumb over my lips. "I'll live until I grow old and you'll still be beautiful. I shouldn't ask you of that."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked pulling my face from his hands, "If this was about what my father said when you guys found out I was pregnant. I don't care. I'll suffer through heartbreak. As long as I get to spend your life with you," I whispered looking down. I felt my eyes welling with tears. "Please don't break up with me." 

"I'm not breaking up with you," he said moving closer and pulling me into a hug. "I couldn't break up with you," he whispered kissing my shoulder, "I'm just saying that you're getting the short end of the deal."

"I don't care," I buried my head into his shoulder. I wanted to tell him so much. However, I knew it would take too long to tell him. Not now. Not after dating him for a mere four months. Maybe after I was sure this wasn't just an infatuation. "I love you," I whispered wrapping my arms around him, "That's all that matters to me."

He squeezed me gently. "You want to go home?" he asked pulling away after a moment. I nodded and he lifted me up. I clung to him as he started up the stairs. "I'll always be here for you."


	45. Threat

I was getting use to being unable to climb stairs. As well as pushing myself around in a wheel chair. Cosmina seemed to be confused when I would place her in a blanket that I attached around my neck and then wheeled myself around. After a while, she got use to it, and would even fall asleep when I rolled around with her. Every time Clawd visited after school, she would bark at him and then nip at his fingers. My father was highly disturbed when he first heard her bark, but got use to it. I was glad, my father was slowly beginning to accept the fact that Clawd was a big part of my life, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere for a while.

Myles had kept his distance, which I was glad. In fact, I hadn't seen him since Clawrk told him to get out of Frankie's house. If he was planning on doing what we thought he was, then it would be harder for me to fight back when I couldn't move my legs. Though, that would earn him triple douche bag awards. Kidnapping a paraplegic princess who was supposedly innocent. The time anyone had seen me fight, was when I fought against my mother, and they didn't really see the fight. I could fight. Especially if I had daggers or a bow and arrow.

Abbey visited me, which was rare. She knocked on the door and then entered after I answered. She hadn't heard about my legs, and was stunned when I answered sitting in a wheel chair. What happened to bat's wings?" she asked as I lead her into the living room. She sat down after taking off her jacket. I frowned, wondering why no one informed her.

"I fell off a twenty story building onto a car," I said raising my eyebrow, "Didn't anyone tell you?" She shook her head as she relaxed into the chair.

"No. I was in Himalayas for the past two weeks," she replied, her eyes lighting up. I smiled and played with some of my hair. It was nice, not having people fussing about me being in a chair. She didn't seem at all agitated that I had fallen off a building, but that was Abbey. She'd rather live in the moment, then fuss about the past. That didn't make sense to her.

"What did you do there? I went to the Himalayas once, far too cold for me," I replied shrugging and settling in to listen to her talk, not that I had much choice in the wheel chair. I couldn't move around too easily, couldn't tidy the house. I wasn't that use to the wheel chair. It was difficult for me to prepare food, being so short and in a wheel chair. I was starting to really getting tired of not being able to walk. After sixteen hundred years of being able to walk on virtually any surface, I knew it would take more than a month to get use to the wheel chair.

"You are dead, why should a little cold matter?" she spoke bluntly, and I was happy for once. Someone who wasn't stepping around eggshells. I laughed and moved closer to her, before resting my arm on the arm of the chair.

"The dead want to be warm, to feel human," I responded, "That's why my house is warm," I said pulling the blanket on my lap further up. Her eyebrow raised. She fanned herself lightly.

"It is too warm in here, need to be colder," she nodded before smiling, which was rather rare, from what I've noticed so far. "How is life with puppy?"

"Clawd?" I asked, and she nodded. I wasn't so offended when she called him a dog, because she was blunt about it. Not insulting. She just chose to say what is on her mind, she didn't mean anything in an insulting way. It had taken me a while to understand that. "Very hectic, but nice. Yeah. It's nice," I said smiling and wrapping my arms around myself. "There have been a few bumps, and now one of my old flames is in town-"

"Old flames?" she asked, "How have you preserved fire for that long?"

"A figure of speech, Abbey," I chuckled, "A guy I was attracted to, except I was already dating Valentine."

"Valentine is like mammoth, big and easily angered if in his territory. Big softy at heart," she responded looking at me, "Not good for little bat. Puppy is better, softy everywhere." I nodded in agreement and laughed. "Who is 'old flame'?"

"Myles," I muttered looking at my lap, "I think he may still have feelings for me."

"Has he hurt you?" Abbey asked, eyebrows coming together. She leaned forwards as if expecting to see injuries other than the obvious ones.

"Physically?" I asked, and she nodded. I shook my head, "Emotionally...yeah. He almost told my father an enormous secret that I entrusted in him, Clawrk and Harriet years ago."

"I will take care of this Mile," Abbey said, cracking her knuckles, "No one hurt little bat."

"its fine, Abbey, no harm no foul!" I said as she stood up and headed for the door. I let out a heavy sigh before backing up and heading after her. There wasn't much I could do to stop her. I could attempt to grab her arm and then hit the brakes so I didn't roll, but I knew she would just continue pulling me along regardless.

"He almost expose big secret once, who says he won't expose again?" she asked opening the door and tugging her jacket on. "Where is this doggy staying?"

"He was staying at Clawd's house," I answered, "I think he's at a hotel now."

Abbey pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked at me. "I will find doggy for you." she declared and started down the steps. She paused and looked over at the Wolf's house, then pointed at a familiar person. I shook my head.

"Are you looking for Clawd?" Romulus asked walking up Clawd's driveway. I let out a sigh before shaking my head. His eyebrow raised. "Clawrk?" I shook my head again. He listed off all of his pack members, all them where a quick shake of my head. He ran a hand through his hair before he paused. "That Myles fellow?"

"You know of him?" Abbey asked stepping forwards, placing her hands on her hips. Romulus looked her up and down and my eyebrow quirked. Abbey grabbed his chin, "Eyes are up here doggy."

"Sorry," Romulus muttered, his eyes snapping up to look Abbey in the eye, "Yeah, I know who Myles is."

"Take me too him," she demanded and Romulus slowly nodded. He backed up and waved towards his car. I couldn't go after them, since my father hadn't installed a ramp in the front yet. part of me knew he was trying everything he can to keep me in the house. I was still fragile to him, after all.

"Romulus!" I groaned, "She's going to beat him up!" Romulus shrugged, I knew he didn't care either way. Myles wasn't a part of his pack, so why should he? I groaned and covered my face with my hands. This was so difficult. If I could walk, I'd go over and try to pull Abbey back towards the house. I would probably go and stop Romulus from taking her. All I could do was try to convince them from leaving from over here.

However, they didn't need to get in the car to find Myles. Did he have really bad timing, or did he secretly wish to get beat up by a very tough woman? He very casually walked over and stopped when he saw me in the wheelchair. His eyebrows came together and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Lala," Romulus said leaning against his car, "You don't have to be angry with me, the dumb wolf came here by himself."

"Watch your mouth," Myles growled as he started up the pathway to me. Abbey walked over to me and beat him to it. She turned around, hands on her hips and looked him up and down. Myles slowed down and then stopped. He crossed his arms and looked her up and down.

"I can take him," she declared cracking her knuckles. I reached forwards and touched her arm.

"Abbey," I scolded, "You don't need to beat anyone up," I replied and gave her a pointed look. "If you want to beat someone up, then go wrestle with Romulus," I said nodding over to him. I saw from the corner of my eye his posture stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Not that I'm advising any kind of violence."

She gave Myles a once over before placing a hand on his shoulder, she glared at him and pointed at his face. "Doggy better play nice," she gave him a slight shove before heading over to where Romulus we standing. I sighed and backed up, all I wanted to do was go inside and rest for a while. Until Clawd came back from practice. I heard Myles shoes as he headed up the steps and stopped me from entering the house. What did he want?

"We need to talk," he muttered looking at me, my eyebrow rose and I shook my head.

"There is nothing we need to talk about," I replied before attempting to circle around him. He merely placed his foot against one of the footrests and it stopped me from going any further. "Myles," I snapped looking up at him, "You could've come and talked to me any other time in the last two hundred years, why choose now? When I am happy and content with my life?"

He stared at me, his eyes searching my face. Then he placed his hands on the armrests of my wheel chair and leaned forwards. I leaned away and glared at him. "You aren't the Draculaura I remember. She would've never become so..."

A pause caused irritation to grow before he released my wheel chair. He turned around and walked down the steps. My eyebrow raised and I turned myself around. "Never become so what? Myles?"

"So bloody useless!" he snapped turning around. I frowned.

"Is that a stab at the fact that I'm paralyzed? If it is, I will let Abbey have a go at you, and she wrestles with her father," I replied crossing my arms. He looked away and let out a heavy breath before walking towards me. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, that isn't your fault. However, the Draculaura I knew, would've formulated a better plan than that. She would've gotten others to help her. She would've told everyone every detail of her plan. Not just the basis. If I had know you were being so stupid then I would've gone up with you!" Myles shot back, "You've got to face your fears like you did back then, love!"

"Don't call me love!" I snapped, "What fears do I need to face? I am not scared of my father. I am not scared of you. I am not scared of Valentine."

"You are scared of your father and you know it! If you weren't, then why haven't you told him?" Myles replied in a low voice, "You got to step up and take action. You can't just sit by and let everyone continue their lives, while you are stuck in the past." 

"I am not stuck in the past," I hissed, "I haven't told him yet because I didn't need to, I haven't told him now that you are here because Clawrk has a family with Harriet. There are children that need protecting. If my father knew that I had tried to help you escape, or that I made an alliance with Sif, then do you think he'd be calm and understanding? No. He lost friends and important people to him, he may not kill me, but he wouldn't have a qualm against hurting Clawrk and his family. I won't let that happen. So, Myles, you better keep your mouth shut and your paws outta this, or I will take your being here as a threat to my friends safety." I said in a low tone, I tilted my head slightly to the side and narrowed my eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I understand that you are turning into your father," Myles replied before pointing at me, "You will eventually have to tell him the truth. Or this will all come back and bite your arse later."

"The only people who know I did it are you, Clawrk, Harriet, Sif, and myself. Clawrk and Harriet won't dare breathe a word about this. Sif would be killed for treason and lies," I informed giving him a look. "So if you do tell, you can be sure that Clawrk won't be too happy with you."

"Don't threaten me," Myles replied growling, "I don't take well to vampires threatening me, and you know that."

"You attack me, I will have to kill you," I replied quietly, "Trust me, I don't want to kill you.'

"You don't? Well, that sure shocks me," he turned around and stormed off. I stared at his back before letting out an irritated squeak and turned around to go back inside.

**I don't know how I feel about this comment box idea. I mean it is now easier for people to review/comment on the story, but...it's kind big and odd looking down there...**


	46. Softer Side

I was in no mood for anyone to bother me. I took Cosmina out of her crib and carried her over to the bed. My father had most of my things moved downstairs to the spare bedroom for the time being. I pulled myself up before flopping down and stroking Cosmina's back. She stared at me and made bubbling noises before wriggling. I sighed and rolled onto my side before positioning her so she was laying on her back. That way she could move around more. Then I rolled onto my back and stared at the roof. My eyes slid closed and I let out an irritated sigh.

Cosmina started to cry and wriggling. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. Then I apologized and let her feed. I shouldn't let myself get too irritated around her. When she was done, I placed her down and let her clutch onto my pinky as she started drifting off to sleep. I leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss onto her head before pulling away. Her eyes were completely closed by the time I pulled away and laid back down. When she woke up, I would try to give her a proper bath. Normally I would just wash her with a washcloth, but I wanted to try. It terrified me to think that I might do something wrong, however. I had never taken care of a child before.

There was a faint knock on the front door before I heard it open. I didn't want to make noise, in case it woke up Cosmina, so I just let out a low soft whistle. Telling whoever it was where I was, well they would've only heard it if they were a werewolf or vampire. A few seconds later, the door to my bedroom open and Clawd poked his head in. I stared at him a second before closing my eyes again. I still wasn't in the best mood, even for Clawd.

The bed depressed beside me and then a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I cracked open one eye and stared at him. He gave me a look, I sighed and rolled onto my side away from him. He scooted closer and sat up slightly, I leaned towards him and glanced up. Another look and I shook my head. Trying to tell him not to bother at the moment. His eyebrow raised and he tilted his head towards me slightly. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I gently removed Cosmina's hand from mine before pointing at her. Clawd stood up and gently lifted her and placed her in the crib. I slid to the edge of the bed before getting myself into the wheel chair. Clawd opened the door for me as I wheeled out.

After the door was closed, I went into the kitchen and a tray of fruit. Clawd took it from me and nodded towards the library. "You want something to drink?" he asked as I started out of the room. I nodded, "Any preferences?"

"Nothing sugary," I responded, "I think there is some tea in the teapot."

"On it," he called as I entered the library. I shifted onto the couch before manoeuvring the wheel chair out of the way. Clawd walked in a couple seconds later with the fruit tray, a cup of tea, and a mug of coffee. He set them down before lighting a fire. Then he grabbed a blanket before sitting down and placing it down around us. "What's wrong?"

"Myles wanted to talk to me today," I muttered lifting the teacup up. I saw his form freeze, it took him a moment before he grabbed some blueberries and toss him into his mouth. "I'm eventually going to have to," I replied sighing, "If I want to be mature."

"Then don't be mature," he muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't care if the guy was actually nice and I didn't find him a threat."

"He didn't use to be a dick," I sighed looking at my legs. "He use to be helpful."

Clawd took my legs, laid them across his lap, and then threw his hand over the back of the couch. "Are you going to tell me about the nice Myles?"

"Ask your father, they use to be best friends," I smiled at him before taking a sip of the tea and adjusting my position so I was more relaxed. "I don't consider him my best friend, just a friend. I only talked to him a hand full of times."

"What are you going to talk to him about?" he asked taking a drink of his coffee. I waited until he swallowed and placed the cup down before answering.

"Kicking him out of my life," I muttered looking at the fire. "That's a tale for another time." 

"Aw, come on, I like your stories," he replied grabbing a piece of watermelon. "Especially when it's about other boys," he said, a hint of sarcasm on his voice. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I could tell you a story about..." I held my breath and thought. What could I tell him about that didn't involve another boy, that I wanted to tell him about. "Sorry, can't think of anything. Most of the interesting points in my life have happened in the past four hundred years. Most of them involve Valentine."

"Well, I'll just have to make your life more interesting than he did, I have another two hundred years before you think I'm an ugly old man," he smiled at me and ate some more fruit.

"I wouldn't leave you because you are ugly or old," I responded, crossing my arms. Looking at him with a scowl. I wasn't not at all shallow.

"Good," he murmured reaching over and stroking my cheek. I used his arm to pull myself into a sitting position before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sometimes I forgot we had been dating for around four months only. I cuddled against his side and he shifted slightly so we were both more comfortable. Clawd stroked my arm as I nuzzled his neck and closed my eyes. It felt like I had known him for a lifetime. Even longer. "When you go to talk to Myles," Clawd spoke up after a while, "Tell my father about it, okay? I've gotten that you want to keep your past a secret for whatever reason, and I respect that, but my father was a part of your past, and you should trust him."

"I do trust Clawrk, I trust you as well," I replied playing with his hand and sighing, "I'd just rather you not get tangled up in the past," I explained before looking up at him. "Can we stop talking about this stuff? I'm already stressed out about it enough, I'd rather ignore it until I have to deal with it."

Clawd nodded before bringing my hand up to kiss it. "We still have to go on a date sometime soon," he replied stroking my hair with his free hand. "Unless something crazy happens."

"Don't jinx it," I sighed looking up at him, "There has been too much going on, I'd rather have a calm not exciting life," I responded smiling up at him, "Why don't we plan one for this weekend? I haven't gotten out of the cul-de-sac for fun since Cosmina was born."

"We can go to a restaurant then," he declared, grinning down at me. I nodded feeling like a teenager and smiled back at him. I kissed him quickly and then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He kissed me back, running his hands down my waist. I didn't know if it was because I felt like a teenager for once in a long time, but I felt...I bit my lip as he kissed my jaw. His lips brushed down my neck and rested on my shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his hair and brought his head up so I could kiss him. The kiss was no innocent one, I could tell, and I was sure he could too.

His arms tightened around me, and my back was soon against the couch. I ran one hand down his shoulders and rested it on his chest. He shivered and cupped my face, kissing me as if he needed this. I needed it too. My mind couldn't handle thinking about anything about him. About his warmth. About the feel of his lips against mine. About the way, his finger sent a shiver up my spine. How much I felt like my body was on fire with each of his touches.

However, like all of our encounters like this, it was soon interrupted. The door to the library opened and my uncle muttered something before closing the door. Clawd sighed pulling away from me, I moved into a sitting position and didn't let my disappointment show. Good thing that was the only thing my uncle walked in on, if he had come in at a later hour? I knew that kissing wouldn't be the worst thing he saw.


	47. Unexpected News

Does anyone know where there is an awesome Monster High Role-play site? I've been trying to find a really good one, but all I've found is abandoned ones. If no one has any, I'll probably make one.

Clawd groaned and rolled over. He stared at the clock before pushing himself up and sat there for a second. He yawned loudly before kicking the blankets off of his legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. After he checked his phone, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants, then grabbed a shirt from the basket of clean clothes his mother brought him last night. He yawned once more before he opened his door. Checked to see if the bathroom was clear before heading over.

Just before he opened the door, the door opened to his sister's room behind him and someone bumped into him. He muttered a curse before turning around to tell his sister to watch where she was going, when he saw Cleo. He paused, before slowly backing into the bathroom, then closed the door. Why the hell was Cleo at his house? He shook his head, it didn't matter. He had a date with Draculaura later tonight, well actually in a couple hours. It was twelve right now, which confused him. Usually on the weekends his mouth made sure they were awake before ten, places to go people to see sort of thing.

He turned the shower on before stepping in. He quickly shaved, washed and stepped out. Then he quickly scrubbed his face with a washcloth and tugged on his clean clothes. After doing various other things, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed into his room. He shoved his phone and wallet into his pockets before tugging on some clean socks. His stomach grumbled loudly and he headed down into the kitchen.

Clawrk looked up from his lunch before swallowing. "Finally, you're up, though I might have to go and yank you outta your bed."

"Where's Mum?" he asked rubbing his neck and opening the fridge, he grabbed a soda and Clawrk sent him a look. Clawd sighed and switched for grabbing the orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

"She's been outside with Maddy and Viv for the last couple hours," he replied chugging down the last of his drink, which looked, and smelt, oddly like beer.

"Why aren't you out there?" Clawd asked staring in the fridge as if a meal would magically appear.

"Would you want to sit with your girlfriend and her friends for more than an hour?" Clawrk asked standing up and placing his dishes in the sink. Clawd gave him a look and he sighed. The older werewolf put his dishes into the dishwasher.

"I would if I were you, the last time Mum talked with those three for more than thirty minute it resulted in me getting a set of very annoying siblings," Clawd muttered looking at Clawrk, "No offense, Dad, but I really don't want another one of your offspring's running around this house."

Clawrk smacked Clawd upside the head and gave him a slight glare, "Your mother isn't going to get pregnant again, and we can barely handle the seven of you. Another eight and we'd have to sell you guys to Dracula."

"Doesn't sound so bad, I'd get to be closer to Draculaura," Clawd smirked rubbing his head and closing the fridge door. Clawrk rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If you are Dracula's servants, he wouldn't let you guys close to Draculaura," Clawrk replied heading towards the door. "Good thing the slavery of werewolves is now illegal."

Clawd shook his head and grabbed a bag of beef jerky before heading over to the living room. He could hear his siblings playing outside in the backyard, and he knew his sister was upstairs with Cleo still. He relaxed and turned on the television. After flipping through a bunch of channels, he finally settled for a football game and laid down. His ears picked up Clawdeen and Cleo laughing. He sat up, thoroughly confused. First Cleo was over at his house, and now they were laughing. It was like before he started dating Cleo.

He shook his head and flipped down a channel by accident. The news. He groaned and went to grab the remote as it fell to the floor when he heard what was being said on the television. After shaking his head vigorously, he re-winded the newscast and turned it up.

"In more recent news, there was a massive attack in Muiden, North Holland. Sixty-five were reported dead during a supposed killing spree of three people, all whose identities are not yet known. The sixty-five that died were all of a gang that had split up years ago. Police are trying to find information regarding why they were in the same area after almost thirty years of not speaking. We have reporter Annalisa Patterson live in Muiden, Annalisa?" the news reporter said as the screen showed another woman. Clawd frowned, something was familiar about that number.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Annalisa spoke into a microphone, in the background was a shot of a body of water. "Three days ago this small town went from a quiet, peaceful place to the scene of a mass murder. According to several citizens, three strangers came to the city the same day of the killings. They left the same night, barely six hours after. Many are grieving over the murders of the six Muiden citizens that were killed along with the others. Richard Van Willigen, his wife, Esme Van Willigen, and their four children."

The remote fell from Clawd's hand as he stared at the television set. Rage boiled through his body and he growled. Punching the couch and pausing the television set. He stood up and stormed out of the house. Everyone looked up as the door banged open. Clawrk stared at his son in shock and stepped forwards.

"Clawd Zachary Wolf!" Harriet snapped standing up, causing Clawd and Clawrk to stop in their tracks. "What is wrong with you? Close that door properly!"

Clawd almost turned around to close the door but paused when he remembered what he was coming out to say. He turned to his father. "Richard is dead?" he asked, a slight growl to his voice, "Why didn't you tell me? I've known the guy since I was a pup!"

"What?" Clawrk asked looking shocked, "Where did you hear that?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Clawd asked, taken back, his father always knew about things like this. Clawrk shook his head, "It was on the news. The entire pack is dead, slaughtered by three people."

"Impossible," Maddy whispered staring at the young werewolf, she looked at Clawrk, "An entire pack cannot be slain by three mere people!"

"It is highly odd," Harriet whispered forgetting her anger at her son for being so careless, she wrapped her arms around herself. "That's sixty-eight people!"

"There was only sixty-five killed," Clawd replied, the four adults looked at him as if he was mad. "I paused the television, you can go see for yourself."

"I don't plan to," Clawrk said looking at his son, "I'm planning on asking our dear neighbour what the hell is going on."

"Clawrk, are you suggesting Dracula had something to do with these murders?" Viv asked as Clawrk started over next door. "I mean, three hundred years ago, I would've believed you, but now?"

"Yeah, honey," Harriet whispered grabbing Clawrk's arm and looking up at him, "He signed a treaty."

"Treaties mean nothing," Clawrk growled, "He's tried to kill all werewolves, what's to say he won't do it again."

"Draculaura," Clawd said looking at his father, "Dracula cares a lot about his daughter, if she figured out he was anyway involved with the murder of almost an entire pack, and don't you think her trust would be broken?"

"Clawd, no offense," Clawrk started looking at his son, "Dracula cares about shit. He doesn't have any love for anyone," he pointed at the house, "He killed his own father and didn't even bother burying the bastard! He forced Myles and I to burn the body after the war started! He was going to use his father's body as bait so werewolves would be blamed for the murder! He would've killed Draculaura if he found out that she helped me and your mother escape! He doesn't love anyone! He's deluding everyone that he does!"

"He saved her life," Clawd growled back, "If it wasn't for him almost draining himself, she wouldn't have made it! If that's not love, then I have no idea what is!"

"Don't growl at me," Clawrk growled stepping forwards, "He should've been drained of every last drop!"

"Clawrk," Maddy said and Clawrk growled at her. Harriet's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips.

"Clawrk!" she snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you! Dracula is-"

"A dick," another voice entered the conversation. Clawrk's eyes snapped up to see Myles approaching. "I agree with Clawrk."

"You!" Harriet hissed pointing at him, "Get the hell out of here! I do not need your shit right now!"

Myles held up his hands, "I was here to talk to Draculaura actually when I saw you guys having a lovely conversation!"

Clawd growled and started forwards, "Why the hell are you actually here? You haven't spoken to Draculaura for two hundred and fifty years! Why do you suddenly want to talk to her again?"

"Actually it's been two hundred and sixty-nine," Myles clarified, "Also, I don't have to explain myself to a pup who hasn't reached puberty yet."

Clawd slammed his fist into Myles jaw and he wheeled backwards. Clutching his chin in surprise. The surprise was fleeting before anger replaced it and he stepped forwards. Instead of his fist contacting with Clawd's face in retribution, six growls sounded the area. Joined quickly by the rattling of snakes. Myles let the punch fall short and he stepped back, looking up at the group of six werewolves and a woman with snakes for hair.

"It's time for you to go back to Ireland," Clawrk declared, "Without speaking to Draculaura, she doesn't need you to fill her head with confusion, lies and regret!"

"I'll speak with her, and you can't stop me, Clawrk, just like you couldn't stop that werewolf from killing-" Myles couldn't even finish the sentence before Harriet launched herself forwards. Punching Myles square in the jaw. It had enough force that he fell backwards. Clawrk jumped forwards and grabbing his wife's arms and pulling her away from Myles. Harriet growled at Myles.

"You don't even deserve to speak about that! You fucking pathetic excuse for a werewolf! Your pack is unlucky to have you and I hope they overthrow you!" she spat at him, "Get out of here before I maim you myself!"

Myles pushed himself to his feet and stared at the group of people. "To think I use to be your friend, all I know is you people have turned your back on the old you. Befriending the people who killed our friends!"

"We have matured!" Clawrk shot back, "We have grown out of the need to kill to settle fights, unlike you! You have just increased you pathetic need for a fight! You will leave today, before you start another war!"

"Dracula killed our friends! He killed thousands of werewolves! He almost killed your wife and you let him live beside you!" Myles shouted pointing at the house were the vampires were sleeping. The fighting was attracting the attention of the other monsters. Deuce left his house and walked over, standing beside his mother. "You have turned you back on everyone! You have forgotten all we fought for!"

"We fought for our freedom! Not for the right to kill them!" Harriet shouted back, as more monsters left their house to watch the scene unfold. "They are our friends!"

"You have forgotten Rachel!" Myles hit low with that. Harriet fell quiet staring darkly at him.

"Myles!" a new voice rang out. Draculaura was staring at him from her porch. "You are wrong. They have stuck true to what they believed in. They believed in a time when they didn't have to hide their friendship with a vampire. They believed in a time when they could be free from completely poverty and enslavement. They believed in a time when their children wouldn't work until their bones became brittle and they died without a ceremony! You believed in peace as well!" she pointed at him, "Now you are saying that my family is the enemy? What is our threat? Who have we murdered? What is our crime? We have made peace with the werewolves, been forgiven for our crimes!"

Myles glared at Draculaura and she took a deep breath. "You have no qualm against my father," she said shaking her head. "You have an issue with me," she glared at him. "Then come on! Kill me if you are so angry!" Myles didn't move, just continued to glare at her. "Harriet is right, you are pathetic," she shook her head, "So scared of hurting a vampire, that you can't even kill one who is paralyzed."

"I never want to fight you," Myles replied looking at her, Clawd inhaled sharply. "Should I tell your mate what happened between us? Or will you?" Clawd attacked Myles. Punching him across the face and kneeing him in the gut. Myles coughed and quickly slammed his elbow across Clawd's face. Draculaura shouted at the two of them but they continued to hurt each other. Myles had the advantage, years of fighting against werewolves back during the war. Sounds of angry shouts sounded out throughout the cul-de-sac.

Suddenly, Myles was ripped from Clawd and suspended in the air by a hand. Dracula was breathing heavily, his skin burning in the sun. His eyes were completely black as Myles glared at the man. "How dare you attack my daughters chosen mate!" Dracula dropped Myles on the ground. "I want you gone, mutt, I don't care about a treaty with you. I will kill you with my own hands. If you show your face to me again, I will drain you! Not only have you attacked this boy, you have caused Harriet agony, my daughter was in such distress it woke me up!"

Myles stood up and glared at Dracula. "You are a stupid ass vampire! Coming out during the day!" Myles moved to punch Dracula, but the older man grabbed his hand and squeezed his knuckles until the pain was too much for Myles and he dropped to his knees.

"I am a pissed off vampire, who is protecting his daughter from harm," Dracula said, "You don't think I'd let her mate have a short life? I don't want her living her life out in agony because a stupid werewolf couldn't keep his dick in his pants!" Dracula hissed before letting go of Myles hand. He stretched his neck, skin flaking off from his face. Then he looked over at Clawrk, "I'll leave this for you, and I suspect you'll want to talk to me later tonight."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to his house, leaving Myles in agony on the floor, and wheeled his daughter inside.

**DAMN! SO MUCH BADASSERY IN THIS CHAPTER! There, Myles got beat up! Finally if you ask me.**


	48. Getting Ready

Clawdeen headed over to Draculaura's house shortly after. Clawd would've gone over, but his father wanted to talk to him about things. She walked up to the door and quickly knocked. A few moments later Draculaura opened the door and welcomed her inside. It had been a while since Clawdeen was in Draculaura's house. They walked into the kitchen and started to gossip. As if nothing over the last five months actually happened. No deaths. No fighting. No kidnapping. Clawdeen filled Draculaura in about everything that was happening in school, since Draculaura didn't start school with the rest of them. Everyone thought that she went back to Romania like she had said, but in reality now she was just hiding in the cul-de-sac from the normies.

Frankie had tried out for the team and got in. Draculaura admitted she actually try out for the cheerleading team, but since she had Cosmina, she didn't care. Clawdeen filled her in about all the school romances and all the break ups. They chatted about sports events and dances that happened. However, Clawdeen stopped mentioning them after she noticed Draculaura looking a bit left out. Then they changed the subject to Draculaura's date.

"Is it still on?" Clawdeen asked as Draculaura guided her over to where she was sleeping. Draculaura shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Well, girl! Text him and see!"

"After that, it's probably not..." Draculaura mumbled looking disappointed, "Stupid Myles."

"Hey," Clawdeen placed her hand on Draculaura's shoulder, "My brother wouldn't let a stupid thing like that ruin your guys' first date."

Draculaura looked at her before sighing and grabbing her cell phone off the bed. She hit a few buttons before quickly typed out a message and hit send. Clawdeen smiled at her before looking around the room. She seriously doubted that there would be any special clothes in the closet. She would have to run upstairs and grab something for Draculaura, she could see Draculaura in something fancy, but not too fancy. Maybe...a knee length dress, a jacket, boots, some bracelets, a necklace and some dangling earrings.

A light buzzing filled the air and Draculaura picked her cell phone back up and read the message. She chewed on her lip before sighing. Clawdeen rocked on her feet and stared at her friend. "So? Did he say yes?"

"He's not sure," Draculaura murmured placing the cell phone down, "Clawrk is kind of in a frantic moment and Harriet isn't sure if Clawd should be leaving too far right now."

"Don't they understand romance at all?" Clawdeen asked sitting on Draculaura's bed, "This is the first time you two have planned a first date since your Dad actually accepts you two as a couple now."

"I know...but if your brother is worrying about your family the entire time, it won't be much of a date," she replied looking up at Clawdeen. She stared back down at her friend, feeling guilty for some strange reason. She reached out patted her friends knee. "Maybe I should just reschedule it..."

"He already made reservations, it may be tough to book them again at a later date," Clawdeen responded, attempting to make Draculaura feel guilty. However, she knew it wouldn't work if she pressured Draculaura, she'd have to pressure her brother as well. Or the date wouldn't happen. She yanked her cell phone out and texted her boyfriend. He had to help in some way. Clawd and Deuce still weren't seeing eye-to-eye after what had happened, but they were slowly starting to become the same best bros again.

Draculaura sighed before coughing in her shoulder. She apologized before coughing again. Clawdeen leaned forwards, cautiously and patted Draculaura's back. "What's wrong?"

"My throats dry," she responded with a slight smile, "I haven't eaten yet today," she explained as she rubbed her throat. Clawdeen frowned, it didn't seem like just a dry throat to her. "I'm not getting sick, trust me."

"Okay," Clawdeen murmured before picking her phone back up and read Deuce's reply. She thanked him for his help and turned back to Draculaura as she lifted her cell phone and read the response.

"Oh, Clawd says that we'll still go. There isn't much they can do right now," she smiled and looked over at Clawdeen. "You did something didn't you?"

Clawdeen nodded and they giggled. Then they begun to prepare Draculaura for her date later that evening. Clawdeen helped Draculaura up the stairs, which took them quite a bit of time. Once they got upstairs, they went into Draculaura's room. Count Fabulous fluttered down from a hiding spot and squeaked unhappily, he had been left alone upstairs for the last couple days. Draculaura pet his small body and apologized before placing him down on her bed and opening the closet doors. Count Fabulous flew into the closet and laid down on his bed and squeaked at them before wrapping his wings around himself and closing his eyes.

Clawdeen began to look through all the clothes that Draculaura had. Sorting them into suitable and unsuitable for a date. Draculaura took the time that Clawdeen spent looking through clothes, to take a quick bath. Removing nail polish, and her current makeup. When she got out, Clawdeen had ten outfits ready for Draculaura to try on. Clawdeen had created the entire outfit, including jewelry, bags, shoes everything. She watched as Draculaura looked over the outfits and got rid of four. Two of them were too dressy and the other two were too casual, like she was going out with friends.

However, since Clawdeen didn't know exactly where they were going, she couldn't exactly help Draculaura any more than she already did. She really enjoyed going through Draculaura's closet, there was so many fashionable clothing. Although there was a lot of bright pink and black. Clawdeen did manage to find items that weren't bright pink and black. She found two blue dresses, a rose coloured one, and one that was plain black. Draculaura crossed another off, one that Clawdeen really liked. However, depending on where they were going, jeans may not have been the best choice. So reluctantly, Clawdeen put that outfit back.

She crossed another outfit off the list, saying it looked too mature for her age. Clawdeen agreed with her and put the outfit back. Soon it was down to two outfits. One was the rose coloured dress. It had a white ribbon across the stomach and white sandals. Clawdeen had chosen a white scarf and silver bracelets to go with it. As well as a small flower clip to pull Draculaura's hair away from her, face.

The other one was more casual but still nice. A black belted skirt with a beige hem, a white tank top, beige lace cardigan. Clawdeen had chosen leather boots with fake fur, a leather bracelet with a small lock, and a wooden heart attached to a leather string.

Draculaura was stuck. She didn't know where they were going, and therefore couldn't decide. Clawdeen blew some of her hair from her face and crossed her arms. "Why couldn't my brother have just told you? He could at least have the decency to tell you if it's casual or formal!"

"It's not his fault," Draculaura retorted, "He's a guy."

"He's my brother," Clawdeen groaned sitting down on a chair, "He dated Cleo! She's more high maintenance than you!"

"Thank you?" Draculaura said looking over at her friend as she lifted up the rose dress. "You'd think Cleo would've made the dates."

"I'll text him to see where you two are going," Clawdeen said picking up her phone and sending her brother a text message. "That boy really needs to figure out that girl needs to know how to dress! What if you go to a casual restaurant and your wearing something formal? Or the opposite! Fashion fopa waiting to happen!"

Draculaura giggled and shook her head. Clawdeen knew the girl didn't care where they were going or what she was wearing. That shocked Clawdeen, Lala was the most fashion forwards person she knew! She always had Cosmina dressed in the cutest outfits. Draculaura never left the house looking sub-par! Clawdeen remembered the last time they went shopping together, Lala was able to find the classiest and cutest clothing pieces in any store! Of course, they hadn't gone shopping since Cosmina was born, but Clawdeen didn't care. She knew that Lala was a family oriented person, and shopping was not at the top of her list of things to do right now.

Clawdeen watched her friend as she tried on shoes, she felt guilty. She should've stayed with her friend. Maybe this would've ended differently if she had. Like...Clawdeen didn't know. Draculaura wouldn't have been happy if she had to kill her mother with her own hands, this way it was her mother's own fault so it didn't weigh so heavily on Draculaura's shoulders.

A noise distracted her and she looked around for the noise. Quickly she figured that it was her cell phone and she read the message. Her brother had replied. Clawdeen groaned and rolled her eyes, "He doesn't know. How could he not know!" she demanded staring at her cell phone. Draculaura giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll ask him what restaurant you guys are going to then!"

"It's probably more casual," Draculaura said, lifting up the skirt and smiling at Clawdeen, "I mean your brother doesn't have a lot of money right? So we couldn't go to a high end restaurant without him breaking the bank and me feeling extremely guilty, and it is our first date."

Clawdeen looked up at Draculaura and frowned, "Clawd really likes you," she said bluntly, causing Draculaura's face to blush as she picked up the necklace and played with it. "He may seem like an unromantic idiot," Clawdeen chuckled and stood up, "For you, I think he'd make an effort to seem worthy on the first date. So I doubt he'd take you to some dumpy little place. He's going to spend money."

"Money doesn't impress me, I wouldn't care if we were going to McDonalds! Okay...maybe not that place," Draculaura replied looking up at Clawdeen with a half smile, "I just want to be with Clawd without anyone interrupting our time together, no worries, just the two of us."

Clawdeen stared at her friend before leaning down and hugging her tightly. "Girl, you are the best!" she said before pulling away. "Okay! So we'll dress you up in the casual outfit, and if it needs to be more formal then we can change your shoes to black pumps, gold bracelet and that gold locket that went with that blue and beige dress. The jacket could be changed to...a leather jacket."

Draculaura smiled at her friend before lifting up the skirt and shirt and going into the bathroom. Clawdeen smiled and lifted up the other outfit and put it away. Then went back into the main room and looked at Draculaura's makeup and hair accessories. She chose some neutral tones for her friend and then grabbed a gold headband, knowing exactly how to do her friends hair. She then lifted the perfume bottles up and took a sample sniff from them before choosing one that she knew Clawd would enjoy.

When Draculaura came back out, Clawdeen smiled at her friend. "It's adorable!" she grinned at her friend before helping her with her jewelry. Then begun the daunting task of styling her friends knee length hair. She watched as Draculaura's smile grew as she put on her makeup with near precision. Clawdeen felt very maternal at that moment and her stomach went hollow at that thought and she swallowed thickly and shook her head. She couldn't think that way over her best friend, she was older and ten times mature.

Her ears picked up movement in the hallway and then Dracula entered the bedroom. He stared at his daughter before smiling and walking over. He bent down and kissed his daughters cheek and whispered something to her in Romanian and she laughed. Clawdeen smiled and finished curling her friend's hair. Draculaura conversed with her father and spritzed herself lightly with the perfume before backing up and looking at the two. She grinned happily and Dracula looked away from his daughter. He spoke a couple sentences in Romanian before walking out. Draculaura stared at her father frowning lightly. Then her eyes started to tear up and Clawdeen quickly went to her friend's side with a tissue.

"What did he say?" Clawdeen asked stroking her friends arm as she dabbed her eyes.

"He basically just gave a blessing," she bite her lip and looked away from her friend, "He's finally accepted my relationship."

"That's nothing to be crying about," Clawdeen said smiling at her and straightened, "You had me scared there."

"That's not what I'm crying about," she sniffled and dabbed at her eyes again, Clawdeen frowned and her eyebrows coming together. "This is the first time he's ever accepted something I've done completely," Clawdeen hugged her friend tightly, "He is still irritated with my vegan life-style, he's still irritated the fact that I'm friends with your father, he has gotten use to it. He just hasn't accepted it."

Clawdeen smiled and squeezed her friend tightly. "You should be happy, why are you crying."

"I'm so happy," Draculaura laughed shaking her head, "That's why I'm crying."

Clawdeen started giggling along with her friend and stood up. "I'm happy for you, Ula D! Now go out there and show Clawd just how happy you are!"


	49. Family

Clawdeen helped me down the stairs and into the foyer. She hugged me before saying that she had to run home and get ready to hang out with Frankie; they were going to look for some early Christmas gifts. It had not snowed yet, which was a downer. Back in Romania it would have already snowed, there would not be a lot of snow, but still quite a bit. I cuddled with Cosmina as the sun started to set. We could not go out during the day light, or else I would probably get burnt or I would be extremely tired during the date. That would be bad. In addition, my father said that Clawd could not take me out unless he was up first.

Cosmina played with my necklace and attempted to put it in her mouth. I gently pulled it from her fingers and shook my head. "That's not a toy," I murmured looking down at her. She gurgled before grasping my cardigan with her fists and closing her eyes. I smiled at her and adjusted her in my arms. Another reason I could not leave until night broke. I could not leave Cosmina alone by herself, and she liked staying up during the night more than during the day. I would feel bad if I asked Harriet to take care of her while I was out with Clawd, so I was getting my Uncle and father to take care of her. Although, I would really love to see them taking care of her. I knew my father would feel comfortable holding Cosmina and feeding her, but changing her and cleaning her he would make up an excuse to get Uncle Vlad to do that.

Soon, my father walked down the steps, fully dressed. He had been awake before, but he probably went back to sleep. His face was still healing from the burn. He yawned loudly, revealing his sharp teeth and then walked into the kitchen. He came back out with a glass of blood and a bowl of cereal. I watched him as he sat down and ate the food. Cosmina opened her eyes and stared at her grandfather before opening and closing her fists and making a whimpering noise. My father looked up at her with a frown before he smiled. "Morning, Princess."

"Technically it's evening," I murmured looking up at him before adjusting Cosmina so she was able to see the room better.

"Well, I just woke up, and I bet she just woke up as well, so it's morning," he replied taking a sip of his blood. Leaving a blood mustache. I pointed at his upper lip and sighed.

"You are such a dork," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"I don't think I've ever been called a dork before," my father said wiping his face. I sighed and shook my head. "Even my brothers wouldn't dare call me a dork."

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Vlad isn't scared of you," I replied pulling myself over to my wheel chair and placing Cosmina on the couch surrounded by pillows. She was not able to flip over yet, but when someone was not holding her she liked to move around a lot. Kicking and waving her arms until she is picked up again. My father lifted the bowl of cereal up and drank the last of the milk. I looked over at him, this was odd, I had not paid attention, but he had been eating food randomly instead of solely drinking blood. "Since when do you eat mortal food?"

"Since Samantha," he shrugged, I raised my eyebrow, "I was forced to live a normal life for her, and mortal food isn't exactly disgusting. It is like a snack. Anyways, when is the boy getting here?"

"Clawd should be over soon," I replied, stressing Clawd's name. I do not think my father had ever called Clawd by his actual name. Usually he called him Wolf, Mutt, the boy, or something along those lines. I did not know if it was because my father did not ever store Clawd's name for future use, and therefore he never remembers Clawd's name. However, that was probably the farthest thing from true. The best bet was probably my father just did not care enough to all Clawd by his name.

"I'm going to have to have a chat with him before you guys leave," he said handing me his dishes. I gave him a look and he retracted the dishes.

"Nothing sexual is going to happen tonight," I replied looking at him with my eyebrow slightly raised, "Honestly, don't you think if I wanted to have sex with him, I already would've?"

My father's eyes narrowed as I backed up. "You haven't had sex with him, have you?"

"No, Papa," I sighed leaning on my elbow. He let out a sigh of relief. "You more or less raised me to not have sex unless I was mated or married," I replied looking at him, "Although, it is the twenty-first century. People are a lot more relaxed about sex."

"No sex," my father said standing up and holding up his finger. I laughed and shook my head.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't going to anyways," I replied heading into the foyer. "We haven't even been on a proper first date!"

"Took him a long time to ask you," my father muttered, "How long have you guys been going out? Three months?"

"Four," I replied going into the kitchen and grabbing some fruits. I did not want to be too hungry when I went out, or else I might want to take a bite out of someone. My father stared at me, a disappointed look on his face. "What?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand. "I'm hungry."

"You went out with him for a month before I figured out?" he asked crossing his arms. I stopped chewing and looked around, attempting to find a distraction. My uncle headed down the stairs, giving me the distraction I needed.

"Morning, Uncle!" I called as he stepped into the kitchen, wearing just boxers. I paused and stared at him, slightly disturbed. "Where are your clothes?" I asked looking away. He yawned and walked over to the refrigerator.

"You guys are living in my house, remember, I can walk around in whatever I want," he said patting my shoulder, "Be glad I wore boxers last night."

"Brother!" my father said placing his hands on the counter. "Have some decency! Your niece's boyfriend is coming over, and he doesn't need to see you in your boxers!"

"Fine," my uncle said putting back the bag of blood and heading back out of the room. The doorbell rang and excitement raced through my body as I headed back into the foyer. My father ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he followed beside me. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stared at Clawd before stepping aside.

"It's your boyfriend," he grumbled letting Clawd in. I gave my father a look before smiling at Clawd. It was obvious that Clawdeen had dressed him. Quite honestly, Clawd did not have too much fashion taste. He just wore whatever he could grab and it usually ended up looking nice. I bet all the clothes he owned were picked out by his sister, and the only reason he wore them was because he did not care too much. He wore a crème button up shirt, a tan vest, dark jeans, a blue belt, and tan shoes.

He bent down and kissed me, which I knew irritated my dad. He might have accepted us together, but that did not mean he would not care if Clawd acted like my boyfriend. "You look beautiful," Clawd murmured standing up and grinning down at me.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," I replied smiling up at him. Glad that I was wearing the casual dress, if I had worn the fancier dress, I might have been too dressy and then felt bad for overdressing.

My father walked over and patted Clawd on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you quickly," he said waving towards the library. I sighed and shook my head.

"Dad-" my father held up his hand cutting me off. I raised my eyebrow and leaned on my elbow. "Fine."

I watched as they walked into the library. If I wanted to, I could have heard what they were speaking about, but I did not care. Quite honestly, it was just him talking about how he expected me to be home at a certain time, and how I should not be forced into anything and blah, blah, blah. I knew Clawd would not do anything to hurt me, and therefore, I did not think that chat was needed. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Couldn't my father just trust Clawd? Was that so hard to ask? Ha. Yes it was. Clawd would have to do a lot to prove to my father that he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Of course, there wasn't anything Clawd or my father could do about Clawd being mortal. I didn't care. I would be by his side until the day he died. I wouldn't get another mate after he died either.

My uncle walked down the stairs wearing normal clothes and held his arms out to the sides. "This better?"

"Yes, now I can't see your chicken legs," I replied smiling at him. He dropped his arms and made a face.

"You're a brat," he retorted before sighing, "I'm going out tonight with your father," he said pulling his hair away from his face with a hair tie. My uncle looked only twenty-six. My father looked forty something. I didn't know how old my other uncle was, but I think he was older than my father, but looked thirty something. Vampires could choose when they wanted to stop aging physically. "I want him to get a date and move somewhere else."

"Hey," I frowned looking at him, "I don't want to move!"

"You can stay," my uncle said turning back, "I think of you like a daughter after all," he said touching his heart. Very dramatically. I stared at him before sighing.

"Maybe you should get a date, then maybe you'd act your age," I replied as Clawd and my father left the library. "How does one act twenty-six hundred and fifty four?"

"I am twenty-six hundred and fourteen, thank you very much!" my uncle replied as my father rolled his eyes.

"Wait, if you guys are going out, who is going to be taking care of Cosmina?" I asked, glaring at my father, "It would been nice to know whose taking care of my child."

"Harriet agreed to watch over her," Uncle Vlad said as he adjusted his shirt and turned around. He held his hands up once he saw my glare, "She jumped at the oppertunity. She loves Cosmina like a grandchild, or a child. Either way, I happened to mention that we wanted to go out tonight-"

"Fine," I grumbled shaking my head and rubbing my temple. "I should've just asked her in the first place, she has twice the mature of you two combined," I replied pointing at my father and uncle. They both looked offended but I ignored it and smiled up at Clawd. "Ready to go?" he nodded and helped me out of the house.


	50. First Date

Clawd helped me into his car before putting my wheelchair into the backseat. I adjusted my skirt and quickly checked my makeup as he made his way around the back of the car. I quickly shoved the compact into the pocket of the skirt as he opened his door and slid in. He looked at me after getting in, grinning and started the car. I grinned back and felt excitement building in my stomach. We backed up and pulled out of the cul-de-sac. Once we were on the main road, Clawd turned on the radio and we sat in silence. Enjoying the music. We pulled up to a red light and Clawd looked over at me. "Your phone is ringing," he muttered raising his eyebrow. I frowned and shoved my hands into my pockets and pulled out my phone. It was vibrating.

"I didn't put that there..." I muttered, I wanted to leave it at home. I hit the ignore button after reading the name, turned it on silence, and then shoved it back into my pocket. "Sorry." I blushed and he laughed.

"No need to apologize, Lala," he smiled down at me and lifted my hand and kissed it. Then he started pulling forwards. "Who was it?"

"Cleo," I replied shaking my head, "She probably had some gossip, or something." I slid a look sideways and saw him tense. My eyebrows came together slightly. "What's up?"

"Kind of awkward, Cleo calling you on our date..." he trailed off and my eyebrows raised and I mouthed 'oh'. I had totally forgotten that they had dated. I looked away from him, feeling awkward now. I reached to turn up the heat, but grabbed the wrong knob and changed the radio station. Clawd laughed and helped readjust the knobs, and soon it was pleasantly warm in the car. "It's kind of outdated, I know." 

"Not as outdated as my car in Romania," I replied looking up at him grinning, "Horse pulled carriage."

"Whoa," Clawd said looking down at me, "Do you have a license for that?" he laughed at his joke and I shook my head and joined in laughing. We grew silent and then his phone started to blast music. I jumped visibly and looked over at him. Frowning slightly. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone before turning it off and tossing it into the back. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't know my phone was even on."

"It's okay," I replied smiling slightly, "So, where are we going?"

"A surprise," he said with a smirk, I groaned and leaned back.

"Even now?" I asked looking at him with a slight pout, "Come on, and tell me!"

"When we get there you'll know," he chuckled shaking his head. I pressed my lips together and studied his face. Then I sighed and gave up. It wasn't a big deal. Slightly irritating, but also quite exciting. We pulled into a parking lot by a park and I raised my eyebrow. "Do you like picnics?"

A grin spread across my face and I looked at him. "A picnic?" I asked, "That's the secret?"

"Yeah, that's why I didn't tell you the restaurant, and didn't tell you if it was fancy or casual. Cus, if Clawdeen dressed you up fancy, I would've dressed up fancy as well," he replied as he put the car into park and turned off the engine. "Two creatures of the night enjoying some food by a lake."

"Sounds beautiful," I muttered leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at me before climbing out and heading around the back of the car. I pulled my cell phone out and saw that I received a text. As Clawd tried to wrestle my wheelchair out of the back, I quickly read who it was from. Cleo. I ignored it and shoved it back into my pocket as Clawd opened my car door. He helped me into the wheel chair before locking the doors. He had me carry a picnic basket and a blanket as he pushed me. We stared silent as we went further into the park. Once we got to a nice spot near a pond, he spread the blanket down and then placed the picnic basket down on top of it. He lifted me out of my chair, bridal style and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back before he placed me down.

"Close your eyes," he said smiling, "No peeking." I clamped my eyes shut and covered them with my hands. He moved, pulling things out of the basket and placing the down. "Open!"

I lowered my hands and opened my eyes. There were some candles placed on the basket, Tupperware with various foods in them and two plates with cutlery. I smiled up at him and he waved at the food. "No meat." I examined the foods before grinning at him.

"You could've packed meat," I replied looking up at him with a smile, "I appreciate the gesture though," I said leaning forwards and kissing him gently. After I pulled away he smiled back and served up our meal. We ate in peace, chatting about everything and nothing. It was nice. No one walking in and interrupting us. Nothing-bad happening causing my week to be ruined. I was enjoying myself thoroughly. However, part of me felt the evening would be better if I could move my legs. I wanted to dance, but that was impossible.

I helped him pack our meal away before he moved closer and we sat staring at the lake for a while. It was so quite, the waves by the slight wind lapped against the edge of the lake, making a soft background noise. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and stared across the lake. I saw a flash of someone and frowned, but ignored it. Instead, I focused on the sky. The stars that were covered by light pollution. That was the thing I missed about Romania.

"Hey, Clawd," I muttered after a while. He made a humming noise, and moved his head so his cheek rested against my head. "In a year or something, we should go to Romania together."

He was silent for a minute and then he kissed my head, "It's a deal," he replied, "If nothing crazy happens."

"Don't say that," I replied sitting up and looking at him, frowning slightly. "You said that about tonight, and then my father almost beats the living shit out of Myles."

"The bastard deserved that," he muttered looking away from me. I stared at him, my eyebrows coming together. "Let's not focus on that though-"

"No, what did he do?" I demanded crossing my arms, "I mean besides the obvious." Clawd stared at the ground before sitting up properly and turning to me.

"He said that my father couldn't stop a werewolf from killing someone, he didn't finish," he muttered shaking his head, "Then my mother attacked him." I stared at him, I didn't even know how my face looked but Clawd pulled me into his lap and stroked my back. "Don't cry," he whispered, "I'm sorry." I reached up and quickly wiped my tears from my face and shook my head.

"I shouldn't have asked,' I replied, leaning against his chest and letting out a shuddered sigh. He held me tightly, and I felt encased by him. Safe and warm. I closed my eyes and nuzzled his neck. He turned his head and pressed his forehead to mine. We stayed like that for a while before I tilted my head and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, wrapping his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer. I ran my hand up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck and upped the kissing.

Clawd tensed and pulled away from me and looked around. Frowning. I pulled away from him and listened. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"I thought I heard someone," he shrugged his shoulders, but didn't look any longer in the mood to kiss. I looked around before pointing at the basket. He glanced at me and sighed. "This isn't exactly the perfect date is it?"

"It's the best date I've been on in a long time," I replied kissing his cheek, "Thank you. This was wonderful," I admitted as he packed up the things. "We should do this more often, I wonder why we don't."

"Because every time we turn around someone's trying to kill you, hurt your dad, or kill all of us?" he sighed shaking his head as he helped me into the wheelchair and touched my face. "We'll go on another date soon, before Christmas," he replied before bending down and kissing me. "I promise."

"Oh, I need to shop for gifts after my surgery!" I declared as he handed me the blanket and the basket. He grinned down at me and shook his head. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't need anything, I've already got what I wanted," he replied winking at me. I blushed and grinned up at him. "What do you want this Christmas?" 

"A proper Christmas, like with a turkey and that stuff," I replied as he wheeled me back to the car. "Wait, where you asking what I wanted from you? Because you don't need to get me anything. I got all I want this year, and then some." I didn't see his expression, but he laughed softly. He opened the door and helped me in. Before he closed the door, I put my hand and stopped it. He looked down at me. I reached up and pulled his head down to me. We kissed, but this kiss wasn't just any. It was the kind that made my knees quake and bats flutter in my stomach. The kind of kiss we shared in the so many months ago.

**Oh! Guess what? I have a roleplaying forum! It's about Monster High, kindof a mash up between the books and the webisodes! I just finished making it. So, if anyone is interested, all the canon characters are open to roleplay! **

**It's xMonster-Highx . proboards . com (Remove the spaces)**

**I hope to see you guys there 3**


	51. Nervous

Clawd pulled up in front of my house and cut the ignition. The lights in my house were still out and we sat in silence for a while. I turned to him and opened my mouth, about to invite him in, when I saw Clawdeen making a bee line to the car. Frankie, Cleo and Blue in her tow. All four of them walked around to my side of the vehicle and opened the door. Clawdeen put her hands in her hips and ducked her head down so she could glare at both me and her brother. "Where have you two been? You've had us worried sick! You ignored our calls and texts! I thought you were dead on the edge of a road somewhere!"

"Fortunately for you, I'm a good driver," Clawd grumbled getting out of the car and staring over the hood at his sister. I sighed and looked up at Clawdeen. She straightened up and glared at her brother, completely ignoring me. "What pissed in your lawn?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, interrupting the sibling fight that was about to occur. "Is everyone okay and safe?" I questioned, fear building in my gut. Clawdeen sighed and patted my shoulder nodding. Frankie's bolts suddenly sparked and I could see excitement just bursting from her. Her hair was starting to frizz and I rose my eyebrow. "What is it? Did someone get engaged?"

"No! Even better!" Frankie burst out suddenly, clapping her hands together. "The stuff is here! You can have your surgery tonight!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. No. Way. That was nearly a week before they said it was going to be. I pulled my cell phone out and checked the texts from Cleo's cell. They were saying exactly what Frankie had just said. She grabbed my hands and I felt electricity buzz through me. I still couldn't believe it.

"I should call my dad," I muttered fumbling for my phone, Cleo scoffed and I glanced up at her.

"He's having a good time, probably, don't bother him," she said taking my cell phone from me and handing it to Clawdeen, who didn't look too pleased that she just did that. "I doubt the Steins will need parental permission before they do this. I mean he leapt at the opportunity, after all!"

"He should still know, Cleo," Clawd grumbled shutting the door and walking around and pulled out my wheel chair. "He's her father."

"Why didn't you answer our texts and calls?" Clawdeen asked again, crossing her arms. "Where you two busy mating in the back? Cus if you were, I ain't taking that car to school ever again."

"Yes, Clawdeen," Clawd replied, sarcastically, "I took my girlfriend to a back alley somewhere and had sex with her for the first date."

"I didn't answer because I was on a date, and it would be rude if I ignored him for my cell phone. Even if I had read it, I wouldn't have ran back here. I would've done the same thing," I replied breaking off another fight that I could see happening. Clawd helped me into my wheelchair before closing the doors. "I wasn't going to stop that wonderful date just so I could have surgery," I sighed, shaking my head. "Frankie, tell your mum I'll be right over. I want to check on Cosmina first." I replied and Frankie raced across the street, sparking all the way. Clawdeen walked ahead with Cleo beside her. I threw on the brakes and waited until they were far enough ahead before looking up at Clawd, giving him a scolding look. "Why are you so angry?" 

"What are you talking about?" he said, flashing an all too fake smile. I crossed my arms and turned slightly.

"You were all sunshine and rainbows this entire evening, but the moment they showed up you turned into a real jerk," I replied, glaring at him. This was incredibly odd for Clawd. I knew he got a little frustrated when someone interrupted our time together, but he was never that rude to the person. Clawd sighed and shook his head. "Answer me."

"Every single time I want alone time with you, it's interrupted. We had an amazing time at the park, I know, but I didn't want the date to end with them yelling at us for ignoring their texts and then telling you something that overshadowed our date..." he trailed off, his tone tight and angry. I touched his hand and closed my eyes. Sighing.

"Clawd," I whispered tilting my head, "I don't have to have the surgery tonight, I could hold off until later. We can have some more alone time if you want, I don't mind."

"Then I'd be selfish and you would mind, deep inside. You want your legs back, and I know you aren't fully happy without them," he replied unlocking the brakes and pushing me forwards again. I turned around and sighed. He was right. If they hadn't told me that my surgery was a go, I would've been perfectly fine with going in and hanging out with Clawd for however long until my father returned. Though, now? I really wanted the surgery to happen and be done with. I was nervous, however.

What if something went wrong?

What if the medicine that turned me into a human didn't wear off?

What if the medicine that turned me into a human didn't work? 

What if my back wouldn't heal?

What if I bleed out?

Clawd must've noticed that I was nervous, he had stopped by the deck of his house and walked around until he was in front of me. He lowered himself to his knees and cupped my face. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and stared at him. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and he sighed. "What's wrong?" he whispered, and my mouth instantly flooded with my thoughts. I didn't know if my words were coherent but soon he moved his thumb over my lips, silencing me. "You don't have to be worried, Lala," he murmured moving his thumb to stroke my cheek again. "You are the daughter of Dracula, you can take anything. If you've been through a war, you can go through a simple surgery."

I took his hand and held it with both of mine. Staring at him. "I only made it through the war because I had to be strong for your parents and Myles. I had to be strong for the council members, the wives, my father, my family, my subjects. I don't have to be strong for your parents, Myles, the council members, the wives, most of my family, or my subjects any longer. This is the first surgery I have ever had in my sixteen hundred years of life, and so much could go wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong," he murmured kissing my forehead, but the kiss lingered for longer than necessary. Almost as if he was afraid it would be the last kiss. "You need to be strong for Cosmina and me now," he voiced after he pulled away and stared at me. "Be brave. I know Viveka and Victor are both excellent doctors, they fixed you once. They can do it again."

I played with his fingers for a few second, taking the time to pull my courage together. Then I looked up at him with a determined look. "Okay, bring me Cosmina. I'll feed her and then go and get this surgery done."

Clawd smiled at me before ducking inside and a few seconds later coming out with my daughter. She was fast asleep in his arm and when he transferred her to me she woke with a start. Crying instantly. I shushed her and spoke softly to her. After a while her crying softened and then stopped. Her eyes focused on me and she wriggled in my arms and grabbed my necklace again. I guessed it was the shock of being in such warm arms and then transferred to icy ones that startled her. I felt bad, maybe it would be better if I was human. That way she could feel warm no matter who held her.

I mentally shook my head. I couldn't think like that. She needed a vampire mother, to teach her how to feed and most importantly how to love. My mother had been human, she wasn't able to teach me how to feed, and I was very weak when I was a child, but I was part vampire. If my child didn't feed on blood, she would die the first year. After that she could become like me if she chose. I cradled her in my arms and hummed softly to her. Wondering if she would be happy when she was older. Soon Frankie raced back over, still sparking. A big grin stretched out on her face.

"My mother and father are ready, Ula D!" she said happily, I handed Cosmina to Clawd just before Frankie touched my wheelchair. A spark zapped my arm and I quickly moved my arm away from the metal and rubbed it. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she clasped her hand over her mouth and pulled her eyebrows together. "I totally spaced there! I think it would be better if I don't touch your wheel chair!"

I smiled up at her and cautiously patted her arm. "It's alright, Frankie," I replied as Clawd headed back inside with Cosmina. "My bodies about to have a bigger shock once this surgery begins."

"That's for sure," Frankie replied and started chattering away about the surgery, or at least all that her parents told her. She was so excited about this surgery, it would be the first surgery for her as well. However, she wasn't allowed in the room unless they need to shock my body if something went wrong. She quickly moved on to reassure me that nothing would go wrong with her parents performing the surgery. It was just a precaution, an unneeded one according to her. If my heart still beat, it would be thundering in my chest right now. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Clawd pushed me across to the Steins house where my surgery awaited. Victor came out and helped me into his house. Instead of taking me straight into the basement, he sat down on a couch and got me to come closer. "Do you want me to call your father?" he asked motioning to the phone that laid on the coffee table. His eyebrows came together slightly, and his mouth was pressed together. His fingers were wringing together and I could tell he was nervous. Causing me to dread what was about to happen. My mouth wouldn't function properly, it was drying and I swear it hurt to move my tongue even a millimeter. Instead, I shook my head.

"Why not?" Clawd interrupted before Victor could move the conversation on, he was seated beside Frankie on the couch, the two of them listening in to the conversation. I swallowed thickly and Victor stood up.

"I'll get you a glass of water, or would you prefer blood? You'll need the extra nutrients in your body," he suggested touching my shoulder. Squeezing slightly in what I suppose was a comforting way. I nodded my head.

"Blood," I murmured, feeling disgusted that I needed, no, that I wanted blood. Clawd stared at me, face quite blank, but I could tell he was confused. I wasn't acting like I normally would. If I wasn't nervous and scared, I would've gotten Victor to call my father, I would've asked for water, and I would've gone straight down after both of those happened. Instead, I was sitting here, forcing myself to not shake. My hands shook when I received the cup of blood from Victor and Clawd reached forwards and stilled my hands.

"Draculaura," he murmured staring at me, "Why don't you want to call your father?"

"He's busy," I replied gently removing my hands from his and taking a big gulp of blood. "There wouldn't be a sure way to get a hold of him," I lied.

"Your father always has his phone on," Victor started frowning slightly, revealing my lie. "I don't know why we wouldn't be able to get a hold of him."

"He might be doing something quite unsavory," I lied again, staring at Victor with a cocked eyebrow, wondering if he would get the fake implication. His eyes widened slightly after a second and he cleared his throat.

"Then I will call him and leave a message if he does not answer," Clawd said reaching for the phone, I reached out and stopped him. Shaking my head. The truth was, I didn't want my father to know. He would race home, ruin his night, and if worse came to worse. I would rather he was in the dark. For example, if I was stuck as a human, I would rather keep it a secret until he was sober enough to understand. After at least four hours out, he would be quite drunk. If I died, I would rather him be informed when he is himself. 

"Let's just start the surgery," I quickly said, "If I wait for my father I might chicken out," I lied. Even if I waited the extra couple minutes until my father sped home, I would still do it. I turned to Victor, hands folded in my lap.

"Just a few things before you start, we'll need you to fill this out, and also dab a bit of the medicine on your arm to see if your body will accept or reject it," he replied handing me a clip board with a sheet on it. I took a pen and quickly filled it out. Basic medical things. Like my mother's medical history, just in case my human body suddenly contracts a disease that has been lying dormant in my dead body for years. I signed it and handed it back to him before taking the small test vial of the medicine and dabbing some of the medicine on my wrist.

Victor excused himself and went downstairs. While we waited in silence, my arm suddenly seized in pain and my eyes snapped down. Where the medicine had been applied, blood was coursing painfully through that area. The skin turned a pale pinkish colour. I started at if for a few seconds. My wrist was alive.


	52. Disaster Strikes

Victor stared at Draculaura's bare back and located the deformed bumps smoothly. The drug had been administered and she was asleep soundly on the bed. Before she had been given the drug, they had taken a great deal of her blood out, replacing it with blood from the spare bags. Encase she needed quick healing, or she was out for a while. Her child needed to feed.

Flashbacks of when he and his wife created their daughter flashed through his head. Draculaura and Frankie were quiet alike. However, Draculaura was much smaller than his daughter. Viveka applied disinfectant over Draculaura's back and glanced up at her husband. She reached across the table and he took her gloved hand in his and brought it up to his mask. Kissing her hand through the mask. They were both nervous. If they somehow messed up, Dracula would have their throats on a platter, and they knew it.

He knew that his wife cared about the child laying on the table. Almost like a daughter, she had helped deliver the girls child, helped fix her up and had been ready to help in the motherly department. Since her own daughter was still blissfully unaware about the adult lifestyle. All she knew was being a teenager. Until she was shown the ways of an adult by someone, she would be blissfully unaware. That could take centuries, and they both knew it. Viveka loved her daughter with all her heart, but Victor knew she wanted more children. They would be alive for a long time, much like Victor's great-grandfather.

Victor started the surgery. It wasn't as quick as the teenagers thought. It wasn't as easy either. They had to combat the clock as well as make sure everything was back properly. They couldn't damage the spinal cord further, or else there would be permanent effects. Viveka's hands were quick and smooth as she helped maneuver in the tiny incision. Every so often, their eyes would meet and they could see the nervousness in each other's eyes. Silent praying that this would go alright. Victor thought back to when his grandfather told him about his great-grandfathers maker. About the alchemy, and the chemistry he sought to gain knowledge of.

He remembered the story about the elixir of life. His thoughts began to consume with the thoughts of the elixir of life. Temporarily distracting him from his task at hand, Viveka took over once she noticed her husband's hands faltering. She was quick and sharp with her tools as she finished realigning Draculaura's spin and fusing the slipped vertebrae together so they wouldn't cause her body any more arm. Victor immediately snapped back into it and his hands joined his wife in suturing Draculaura back together.

Viveka took a large cotton swab, soaked it in some of Draculaura's vampire infused blood and swiped the blood over her cut. Helping it heal faster. Of course she would still be weak and tired when she woke up, if she awoke when she was still human. Victor cleaned up the area after a few minutes of letting her blood imbued the cut and then turned around to clean the tools up. Viveka soaked up the rest of the blood before tying Draculaura's hospital gown back together. She applied a back brace with little difficulty before her husband turned around.

Together they moved Draculaura over to the hospital bed and quickly cleaned up the surgery area. So when her friends and family came down to see her, they wouldn't have to smell or see her blood. They bleached the area and then covered the scent with lemon juice. The disposed of their surgery outfits, before heading up the stairs. When they cracked open the door, light was filtering through the window. They had taken eight hours for the surgery to be completed.

Dracula sat beside his brother, his head resting on the younger Dracula's shoulder. Sound asleep. Vladimir sat, eyes wide open, but a snore was emitting from him. It was rather unnerving. However, Viveka would never say that she thought it was cute. Her daughter wasn't in the room, presumably went to her own room to sleep. Clawd leaned on his elbow, snoring softly. Clawdeen had her head on Deuce's lap and they both were quietly sleeping. Harriet and Clawrk were cuddling on the single chair, Cosmina in Harriet's arms. There was no more room in their living room.

Victor leaned down to his wives ear, "We should let them sleep," he murmured, "She won't be awake for a while anyways," he explained pulling away. She nodded and ducked into the kitchen, preparing coffee and blood for their guests when they awoke. Victor retired to his office and sat in front of a stack of papers and stared down at them. Little than a few seconds later, he pulled open his drawers and started digging through them. He found a prescription pad, and wrote out a prescription for Draculaura, and then wrote out a list of side effects both human and vampire. He was thorough in his writing.

A blinking on his computer distracted him as he got halfway through his work. He looked up and clinked on the flashing window. An email. He frowned, "Frankie, you got to stop emailing your friends on my work computer," he muttered under his breath as he moved his cursor to the exit button. However, before he did he glanced at the sender. His finger froze mid-click and he quickly pulled his cursor away from the exit button and stared at the email.

It was from the council.

There was trouble brewing. That much he could tell without reading the message. He increased the size of the email and leaned back. Looking at the message with curiosity. Wondering if he should read it, or wait until Dracula read it. That way he could feign not receiving it and then Dracula would rant about how screwed up the council was. It had happened a few times since Dracula and his daughter had moved to Salem.

Instead of doing what he normally did, he settled in and started reading it. Of course, the council was probably overreacting. However, when he read who was brewing up trouble, his brow furrowed and he hit print. His printed whirred loudly and spit out the email message. He grabbed it on his way out of his office and marched out to the living room. He whistled loud enough to cause the werewolves to shoot up, and growl at him. Dracula and Vladimir took longer to wake, but instantly woke up when the scent of blood filled the air, thanks to Viveka bringing in a cup of tea.

Deuce pulled Clawdeen closer to him and she yawned loudly and cuddled into his arms. Dracula jumped away from his brother and glared at him, as if it was his fault that he had fallen asleep on his brother's shoulder. Viveka handed Harriet a bottle with Draculaura's blood in it for Cosmina.

"Is my daughter all right?" Dracula asked, yanking the curtains shut, cursing under his breath.

"She's fine, there are more pressing matters," he said quickly shoving the piece of paper towards the vampire. "The council caught wind about Sonia's death," he explained to the others as Dracula read it. His eyes darkened and he shoved the letter towards Clawrk. Harriet stood up and handed Cosmina to Clawd, allowing him to feed her. Half of her attention was focused towards her husband reading the letter, and the other was making sure Clawd fed the small child properly.

"This is grave news," Clawrk said, better at controlling his anger than the vampire.

"Grave news? This is horrid news! Not only does your family need to attend the funeral of the ambassador. All of us adults have to appear in court over in Europe!" Dracula sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples. "The council is fucking crazy, thinking that we killed that bitch in cold blood! We technically didn't even kill her, she brought upon her own death! Not only that, but why are they caring about a random monster? They usually just get the appropriate people to clean this shit up, not call people to court!"

"Why all adults?" Deuce asked, interrupting Dracula's angry rant.

"Because, they seem to think we all had our part in the death of Sonia," Victor grumbled crossing his arms. "What I don't get, is exactly what Dracula said. Why would they care about her? She is nothing. She hasn't been a part of any council member's family since over twelve hundred years ago."

"That's not exactly true," Vladimir cleared his throat, speaking up, "Technically since Draculaura while eventually have to over throw her father or risk being killed herself, Sonia is entitled to being part of the council. However, since my brother and her split it off, she doesn't have any opinion in what happens. It still is a big rule breaker if she was killed, a bigger rule breaker if the council suspects us as killing her."

Clawd stared at Vladimir before looking up at Dracula. "She'll have to kill you?"

"She'll be forced to fight me, when she's around Vlad's age," Dracula replied coolly, "In a thousand years. Otherwise the vampire council will have her killed, or forced into banishment from all vampires. Any vampires who talk to her, will be killed then. Including myself, Vladimir, Valentine, Gory and Bram. The wives too if they taunt her. Though that's not exactly current news, dog."

"Call my son by his name," Clawrk snapped suddenly, glaring at Dracula, "This is all your fault, you fucking vampire, if you hadn't come here, our futures wouldn't be thrown to the dogs!"

"Clawrk," Harriet snapped, "This isn't Dracula's fault. If it is, then wouldn't Draculaura be involved as well? You can't throw the blame onto just one person," she scolded standing up and looking at her children. "Go and visit her, we need to talk this out."

"But-" Clawdeen started, but a look from her mother made her objection die in her throat. She took Deuce's hand and lead him down the stairs. Clawd followed shortly after with Cosmina wrapped in his arms. Viveka shut the door and looked up at the others.

"The kids cannot come with us," she spoke immediately walking forwards, "The council is more like Dracula than he would care to admit," she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and hugged him tightly. "If they find us guilty, they may sentence our children to death as well if we bring them."

"My children cannot be left alone!" Harriet countered throwing up her arms and sitting down, "Have you met my kids, Viv? They would tear my house up in seconds. Besides they have to go to Holland for the funeral."

"Then I will send them back and Draculaura will look after them," Dracula said dismissively and opened his mouth to continue speaking.

"Don't thrust that much responsibility on her!" Harriet snapped crossing her arms, glaring at the older man, "She's only a child! She doesn't need to take care of six children!"

"I am not thrusting the responsibility onto her," Dracula replied coolly, "I know my daughter, and if she knew your children were in need of someone to take care of them, she would do it gladly. She's not leaving Salem so soon after her surgery, as well as having a barely three month year old daughter, so she'll need something to occupy her time."

"What about Myles?" Victor asked after a silence, looking at Dracula, without avoiding the crimson glare. "He's still a threat, is he not?"

"I will kill him if he steps near my daughter again. You don't know the pain she felt during that moment, I do not wish that pain on my daughter," he answered seriously looking at his brother. "If it makes everyone feel better, however, I will call in my sister."

"No!" Vladimir shook his head, jumping up and stalking away from his brother.

"Stop being a baby!" Dracula called rolling his eyes, "You haven't even met her!"

"She's a devil! Worse than Micera!" Vladimir shot back, pointing at his older brother. "I forbid that she-devil from entering my house! I've cowered beneath your wants for too long!"

"Then I will invite Micera to take care of my daughter, do you really want that?" Dracula asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "That bastard would rather kill her than watch her for a few measly days. Although, there is one other that I could ask to stand by her side for a couple days."

"As long as it isn't your siblings, I think we'd all be happy," Clawrk spoke before Vlad could counter with more spiteful words about his siblings. Dracula sighed and rubbed his mouth.

"He may not be pleased with me though," he put on a thoughtful look, and everyone waited until he made a decision. "Well, he's a nice enough lad that I think he won't put any anger onto Draculaura if he's angry at me."

"Who is it?" Vlad asked, cautiously, knowing well enough who his brother spent his time with.

"Oh, you've never met him," Dracula said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Who is it?" Harriet repeated, crossing her arms, "I believe we should get to know who is in charge of your daughter. We've all risked so much for her. As well if my children will be under your child's protection while we are gone."

"Actually, it's a bad idea," Dracula said quickly, surprising everyone. "Draculaura would probably try to tear out my throat if she figured out-"

"Brother," Vlad said, staring at the king of vampires, "You didn't."

"What?" Victor asked, quirking his eyebrow. Voicing everyone's confusion.

"If you did, then I will not allow it!" Vlad said quickly shaking his head, "Call Justine in!"

"I think it would be a splendid idea, on second thought!" Dracula stood up, clasping his hands together, "It will be a lovely family reunion!" 

"You did," Vlad groaned leaning against the wall shaking his head. He then pushed off and punched his brother across the face.

"What did he do?" Clawrk asked, separating the two brothers before they tore Viveka's living room apart.

"You should've told her at least!" Vlad growled, glowering at his brother, "That is cruel to keep away from her after sixteen hundred years!"

"I did it to protect her! You don't think I wanted her to know about that boy?" Dracula shot back, ignoring the hand on his arm, squeezing with each word. Trying to get him to stop.

"Then I'll tell her right now!" Vlad pulled away from Clawrk and marched to the door to downstairs. "Hey! Draculaura! Did you know that you have-"

Dracula moved quickly, slamming the door and kneeing his brother in the groin. "Let's take this outside, old chap," Dracula said, grinning and grabbing the back of his younger brother's shirt. Yanking him rather horrifically out of the house.


	53. Human

Clawd stared at his sleeping girlfriend. He saw her in this bed far too often. He wanted her back in her own bed. Cuddling against his chest, sleeping soundly. Safe and quiet. Clawdeen was holding Draculaura's hand and staying quiet along with Deuce. Cosmina had fallen asleep in Clawd's arms shortly after their descend to see the recovering patient. The door flung open at the top of the steps and Vlad shouted something to Draculaura but then the door was slammed shut before he could finish.

Deuce cuddled Clawdeen closer and kissed her forehead. Whispering something to her quietly. Clawd rolled his eyes in disgust. He secretly hated the fact that his best friend was dating his sister. Breaking the bro code big time. Not only was he dating his sister, Deuce hadn't told Clawd he was dating his sister. That pissed him off even more. Though, the real cream on the cake, was that he told Draculaura that he fooled around with Cleo. If he wasn't his mother's son, he would've confronted Deuce right then and there. Asking him why he was being such an asshole lately.

Instead he focused on his girlfriend. Focused on her pale skin that was flushed with blood, her faint heartbeat that caused his chest to tighten at the sound. The birthmark on her cheek that was shaped like a perfect heart. Her raven hair that spilled over her shoulders loosely, the pink streaks were fading from her hair. He had never been aware of how different she seemed. When he first saw her, she was timid, dark and thin. Now, she was bright, bubbly and she had filled in after giving birth to Cosmina. She was gorgeous to him. Fangs and all.

He knew he would be leaving her for at least a week, very soon. He also knew her father would be going to Europe for a meeting with the council. She would be alone. He looked at Deuce. Sizing him up before he cleared his throat. Breaking off the silence. Deuce looked up at him, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Clawd reached forwards, offering his hand. Deuce placed his hand in it and they shook each other's hand firmly before letting go.

"Draculaura will be alone at home for at least a week while our parents are off in Europe and I'm in Holland," Clawd spoke clearly, leaning forwards, "Can I trust you to watch over her? I know Viveka will come over to do occasionally checkups for her healing, but anything could happen when no one is around."

"I think of Draculaura as a sister, you don't even need to ask," Deuce replied, quirking his eyebrow, staring at his old friend through his glasses. The two stared at each other and Clawdeen sighed loudly.

"Clawd, why are you still pissed off at Deuce? It's been over three months since you guys became pissed off at each other," Clawdeen grumbled crossing her legs and rubbing Draculaura's hand. Clawd placed Cosmina on the bed between the space of Draculaura's legs. He knew she wouldn't move, too doped up on sleeping agents to do so.

"Not only did he start dating you, he didn't tell me he was," Clawd said holding up two fingers, "As well, he told Draculaura that I messed around with Cleo. Making her doubt that I love her," he replied shooting a glare at Deuce. Deuce's mouth opened slightly as he stared at Clawd.

"I never told Draculaura anything about that?" he replied, "I told Clawdeen-"

The two of them turned to Clawdeen, Deuce raised one of his eyebrows while Clawd glared at her. She threw her hands up. "I never spoke a word to her about it, I wouldn't tell her that if someone was trying to force me!"

"Then who the hell did?" Clawd asked, growling crossing his arms staring down at Draculaura. "Why did she lie to me?" he asked softer. Deuce looked at his friend and sighed.

"If you two were fighting, she might've just said that, not meaning to lie to you," Deuce replied shrugging, "If she confronted you about it calmly, she might've actually thought you and Cleo were still together."

The group was silent, Deuce laced his fingers with Clawdeen and they looked down at Draculaura. Sleeping soundly and quietly. "Are you cheating on her with Cleo though?" Clawdeen asked, pointing at her brother, "Because if you dare hurt her, I will shove you off a fifty foot building!"

"I would never cheat on her!" Clawd growled, "Especially with Cleo!"

"Good," Clawdeen growled in return, crossing her arms and leaning into Deuce's side.

"Are you cheating on Deuce?" Clawd asked, quirking his eyebrow. Clawdeen growled at him and kissed Deuce's jaw.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied, extremely cross. The two siblings stared each other down before they heard something faintly. The sound of fighting. Clawd rose from his seat and walked towards the staircase and leaned his ear towards the door. He could hear hissing and the sound of bones occasionally breaking. Soon he smelt blood and he waved Deuce over. They made their way up the stairs and cracked the door open. No one was in the house. Clawd followed the scent of blood and noise into the backyard. He opened the door and saw the two vampire brothers fighting.

Their fangs were extended to full length, their eyes were both black and they moved in short bursts of speed. Like they couldn't see what was happening while they moved quickly. One of the brothers threw the other into a tree before shifting in front of everyone's eyes into a wolf. Clawd stepped back in surprise and Deuce's mouth fell open. The other one shifted into a bat and the two of them tore into the woods. Clawrk shouted something in a different language that sounded familiar to Clawd. It took him a moment to realize it was Romanian, it sound exactly like the way Draculaura and her father spoke sometimes when they didn't want others to understand them.

Clawrk turned around and stared at his son, partially in confusion and then that was masked up. "You should be with Draculaura."

"Why are they fighting?" Deuce asked, shoving a finger towards the forest. Clawrk shook his head and pointed towards the house.

"Inside, that is a matter for the Dracula family, not any of us," He replied shooing the two boys inside. By the time they got back downstairs. Draculaura was awake. Although she wasn't responding to Clawdeen trying to speak to her. Her mouth was open slightly and a look of pure surprise was spread over her face.

They watched as Draculaura lifted up her hands and stared at the soft pink flesh, so use to seeing her pale deathly looking skin. She lowered her hands onto her chest and sat there for a minute. Listening to the beeping of the heart monitor. Clawd walked over to his girlfriend and stood over her, watching as tears bubbled in her eyes. He wiped them away and she grasped Clawd's hand and brought it down to her throat. Pressing his fingers against her heart beat. He smiled down at her. She was like a child in a candy shop.

No sooner than a second later, tears burst from her eyes and she gripped Clawd's hand tightly. Clawdeen lifted Cosmina off the bed, in case Draculaura moved around. Clawrk placed his hands on his daughters shoulder and watched as Draculaura experienced her heartbeat once again. However, when she tried to sit up, they grew concerned. "Lala, you can't sit up, you just had your surgery."

"I want to move," she replied looking up at Clawd, gripping his hand tightly. "Please," she whispered staring up at him. Clawrk responded before Clawd spoke.

"Clawd, let her have this. She hasn't felt a strong heart beat in her own chest for her entire life," he spoke staring at his son, giving him a pointed look. "There is one way for her to fully experience a heartbeat, but you guys can't do that so soon after her surgery."

They watched as a proper blush exploded on Draculaura's cheeks, turning her face red in embarrassment. Clawd laughed out loud and kissed Draculaura's forehead, pulling away he lifted her up and spun her around. Deuce took Clawdeen's hand and kissed it. Seeing his metaphorically little sister being alive fully for the first time, made all of their hearts swell in joy. Clawd gently let Draculaura test out her legs. She was able to support herself and she threw her arms around Clawd waist and hugged him tightly.

He helped her up the stairs, and by helped, he carried her up the stairs. Where she ordered him to bring her outside. When Viveka saw her, she immediately demanded Clawd to bring her back inside. But she ignored Viveka and Clawd quickly let her down before she wriggled from his grasp. She stood on the grass, finally feeling the warmth of the sun without fear. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Viveka's protests silenced as she watched Draculaura carefully lower herself to the ground and laid on her back. Eyes closed.

"For someone who wanted to experience your heart beat fully, laying down won't do much," Clawd chuckled lowering himself down beside her. Her eyes remained closed but she smiled and shifted slightly. He ran his fingers over her arm and she shivered.

"You aren't as warm as you use to be," she murmured softly, opening her eyes. Everyone felt shock rocket their bodies staring at her eyes. Instead of the pink-violet color they were use to, bright blue eyes stared back at them. Clawd stayed silent staring at her in awe before he kissed her softly. He felt her heartbeat quicken under his fingers and he pulled away, chuckling. There was a howl and Clawd's eyes snapped to the forest. Two wolves limped out of the forest, blood matted their fur and their tongues lolled out. Exhausted and tired. Soon their bodies shifted into the familiar vampires and they healed instantly.

Dracula stretched before looking down at Draculaura. His eyes widening and he frowned, taking a step back. As if he was unsure about something. "She's really human..." he muttered under his breath. Clawd growled lowly.

"You have a problem with that?" he growled back, moving to get up. Dracula shook his head.

"It's a shock when you've known someone their entire lives and suddenly, poof their a different species," Dracula snapped back, not looking at Clawd at all. Focusing on his daughter. He walked over and took her hand and felt her heart beat under his hand. Draculaura's eyes snapped to his and she pulled her hand away.

"You're colder than usual," she murmured shifting closer to Clawd. Dracula stared at his daughter, before biting his lip.

"Îmi pare rău, pentru a vă forţa să fie un vampir complet," he murmured reaching out and gently touching her face. She looked up at him and his face softened. "Meriti sa fii om, sau cel puţin o parte umană ca tine au fost."

"I forgave you a long time ago," she replied softly, smiling at her father.

**Translation:**

**Îmi pare rău, pentru a vă forţa să fie un vampir complet**** - I'm sorry, for forcing you to be a full vampire**

**Meriti sa fii om, sau cel puţin o parte umană ca tine au fost - You deserve to be human, or at least part human like you were**


	54. Seven Days

I stared at Clawd sadly. I was over at his house, it had been two days after my surgery and I was able to walk around. The medicine in my blood taking quite a while to die. So until it did, I was human. He was packing a suitcase for the funeral he would be attending. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him here with me during my healing process. Terror ripped through my body whenever I thought of being alone. I was a human Dracula, a sitting duck being alone. Clawd knew that as well. With each clothing item he packed, it took him longer to do. The fifteen-minute packing turned into an hour. I sat through most of it, however I had to get up and walk every so often to keep my back from aching.

Once his suitcase was pack he sat down beside me. I stroked his hand and he shivered. "I won't get use to your warmth," he muttered looking from my hand to my eyes. I leaned my forehead against his and sighed.

"You won't have to, when you get back, I'll be healed and a vampire again," I replied softly looking at into his golden eyes with a slight sadness. His fingers brushed my hair from my face and then he captured my lips into a kiss. I felt my heartbeat quicken and he laughed, pulling away.

"I love making you do that," he replied softly cupping my chin and brushing his lips over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. I had to sit facing him, and he had to lean towards me, since I was unable to twist or bend after my surgery. I had a corset forcing me to stay straight and to avoid twisting. It wasn't the most comfortable position but I didn't care. Kissing him as a human was a totally different experience. My senses were dulled for nearly everything, but the moment he looked at me. I was increasingly aware of everything, my cheeks heated and I couldn't keep eye contact with him. Whenever he kissed me, I felt warmer. I was aware of everything. The way his fingers brushed against my skin, rough from work, but still gentle. The taste of his mouth, changing constantly to the flavours of whatever he just ate. Currently it tasted like the ice tea his mother brought up for us.

Gently he moved me so I straddled his lap, my fingers tangled in his hair and our kiss deepened. I felt myself grow hot and he nipped at my lip gently. A groan passed through his lips and I deepened the kiss. Slipping my tongue in his mouth.

I wanted to show him how much I was going to miss his warm touch, his lips. How much I would miss all of him. Everything he was, I would miss when he left me for the next week. However, I knew it would be quite hard for us to do that, not only have my surgery, but with his family in the house. His hands travelled up my sides and pulled me tightly against his chest. We broke away after a minute, staring at each other. I felt his breath against my face, and wanted to ignore all my common sense.

He shifted me further down his lap and sighed. "If we continue, I fear we might not be able to stop," Clawd murmured stroking my waist with his hand. A shiver raced through me and I ran my hand down his chest.

"I wouldn't want us to stop," I whispered, huskily. He quirked a smile and brought me closer for another kiss. However, it was a short one.

"They would hear us," he replied quietly, the hand that wasn't supporting me on his knee ran down my thigh before trailing painfully slowly back up. "You could be injured further," he reasoned looking up at me. Instead of the lust I had seen before, worry replaced them. I leaned forwards and slowly kissed him before pulling away.

"Then be gentle," I whispered stroking his cheek, "Treat me like glass."

"You are glass to me," he replied kissing my hand as it moved closer to his mouth. "One wrong move, and I would never forgive myself." I ran my hand down his chest and further down, he groaned and closed his eyes. "Don't tempt me." I kissed his neck and he lifted me up in one swift move. He placed me gently on the bed before propping himself above me, attacking my neck with his mouth. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth suck and kiss my neck. His mouth connected to mine in a hot kiss and his hand worked on trying to remove my corset. I nibbled on his lip before he groaned and pulled away. Looking at the door. "We aren't doing anything, Mom!" he called before kissing me once again. Then he groaned and sat up. "Go away!"

I carefully pulled myself into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around his neck. We pressed our foreheads together. "We need our own place," he murmured running his hand down my back.

"Are you inviting me to move in with you?" I asked softly stroking his fur with my hand. He groaned and kissed me again. He pulled away and nodded.

"I'll get a job when I get back, we'll get an apartment," he declared kissing my neck and pushing my shirtsleeve down reveling my shoulders. "Then it'll just be Cosmina, you and I. Living alone." He left a love bite on my shoulder before pulling away and cupping my cheek. "Then," he muttered staring into my soul, "I promise you, we will get married."

I stared at him, my eyes widening and they swelled with tears. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, happily. Then pulled away and nuzzled his neck. He stroked my back and chuckled softly. We sat like that for a while before I pulled away and held his face with both of my hands. "I love you, Clawd Wolf."

"I love you, Laura Dracula," he murmured smiling at me and nuzzled my cheek gently. I giggled and kissed his cheek. We sat there for a while nuzzling and kissing. Occasionally speaking, but stayed in a comfortable silence. Normally, I would be worrying about situations like this with him. Worrying that I might hurt him, or something would happen because I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. In this human body, I wasn't afraid of hurting him, and nothing would happen between us since I wasn't a vampire.

"Draculaura," he murmured, I hummed in response, stroking his fingers with mine. "You don't think I'm still with Cleo, do you?"

I paused, looking up at him. Confused. Why would I think that? "If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here," I replied seriously, "If I thought you were cheating on me, seriously, I would confront you about it. If it was true, I would be heartbroken, and I would go back to Romania."

"I would never cheat on you," he stroked my cheek.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, keeping his hand on my cheek with my hand.

"I wanted to know if you doubted my love for you," he murmured staring at me. My fingers slipped from his slightly and I quickly shook my head.

"I don't doubt your love for me for a second," I replied quickly, "Why would you think I would doubt your love?" He didn't reply, just kissed me gently and rested his forehead against my shoulder. Sitting there for a while. I stroked his hair and stared at the wall. He thought I doubted his love. That meant he was taking my hesitation and having insecurities. I made him lift his head and I kissed him slowly. "For this entire week," I whispered after I broke the kiss off, "Let's not communicate."

"Why?" he asked, looking alarmed, his brow furrowing. I ran my hand down his face and kissed his cheek. I trailed my kisses to his ear and smiled.

"Just think of the need for each other by the end of the week," I whispered and barely a second later his grip on my waist tightened slightly. "Not communicating for the week will force us to make up for the lost time of that week within a single explosion of pleasure."

He tensed and I kissed just below his ear and tightened my grip. "It'll be hard," Clawd muttered looking at me, "No communicating with you will nearly kill me. I would be sick with worry."

"I know you'll have someone watching over me like a hawk," I replied smiling at him, "You can make sure I'm okay through them. By the time we get through this, I'll be a vampire again, and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"God!" Clawd growled suddenly pulling me closer, "I want to have you now. Stop saying things so innocently sexy."

"That's a contradiction," I replied smirking at him and clutch his shirt with both my hands. My heart was beating fiercely in my chest and he lowered his head, kissing my skin just above where my shirt neckline stopped. I clutched onto his arms as he hovered above my skin, causing warmth to explode from my chest and move downwards. He pulled away finally and stood up. Lifting me with him. He placed me on the floor and lifted his suitcase.

"The moment I get back, no matter how tired I am," he growled leaning his head down so his warm breath sent shivers down my spine, "I will not sleep until the explosion of pleasure has left my body with battle wounds."


	55. Long Lost

I was asleep in my bed when Clawd and his family had left for Holland. They were taking a night flight, so they could sleep through most of it. The ten-hour flight would leave them exhausted, so they would sleep most of the next day and night. Then from what Clawdeen had told me, they would travel from Amsterdam to the city where their friend had lived for the funeral service four days after their plane landed. They would then spend the next night and day mourning. After that they would spend time with the other packs that were close to their now deceased friend for the last day before they went to bed and awoke to travel home.

I was already missing Clawd when I walked downstairs. Cosmina was nestled into the crook of my elbow, Viveka said I was allowed to carry her around since she only weighed nine pounds, I was told not to carry anything more than ten pounds, or I could risk injury. I had begun to stop letting her nap during the day except for just after lunch, and made her sleep more during the night. However, she was very stubborn. Liking to coo and babble until I finally got up and sung her a lullaby after trying to ignore her constant chattering.

My father was sitting in the living room after I had eaten lunch and went to head up stairs. I stopped and walked into the living room instead. Staring at my father with my head slightly tilted. He patted the couch beside him and I walked over and dropped down beside him, gently. He draped his arm over my shoulder and gave me a one-armed hug. We stayed silent for a moment as I switched Cosmina to my other arm.

"Your uncle and I will be going to Europe for a couple weeks, starting tomorrow," he started and I shot him a look.

"Last minute information again, why can't you ever have the decency to tell me at least a few days before hand?" I demanded, shaking my head. "Why are you going?"

"I can't tell you, but the other adults in the cul-de-sac will be joining me, we will meet up with Clawrk and Harriet in Amsterdam," he explained rubbing my arm, "Since you are fully human for the time being, I have called in someone to help you with anything you need."

"Clawd will be back in a week though," I muttered staring at him, "Do you really think I'll be in danger the six days alone?"

"The person I have called in will be helping you through your entire time I am gone," he waved his hand, "You could be in trouble even I am here, darling, which is why I'm fearing the worst for when I'm not. This person will not try to hurt you in anyway, he is rather kind in that fashion."

"_He_?" I stressed quirking my eyebrow. "Two hundred years ago you wouldn't allow me to have a male servant when it was legal, now you want me to have a male servant when it's illegal?"

"He won't be any threat to you and your mutt's relationship," he rolled his eyes, ignoring my little quip. "I doubt the mutt would even see this boy as a threat."

"Boy?" I asked, shaking my head, "How old is he?"

"Eighteen hundred," my father replied smoothly, "Yes, he is a vampire. I know you don't particularly like having too many vampires around you, but you must make an exception or you are going to Europe with me. I don't know how long I will be there, it could be a month or longer. That means that much longer without seeing your little lovesick puppy." 

"Fine," I grumbled playing with Cosmina's fingers as she babbled on my lap. "Can I know his name?"

"Gabriel," he said, I looked up at him, frowning.

"Wasn't that grandfather's name?" I asked as my father stood up.

"Yes, it was, on another note, Harriet asked me if you would be kind enough to watch over her youngest kids for her when they return," my father changed the subject. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"I can do that, she's done so much for me, it would be rude for me not to!" I replied standing up as well and looking at my father, "When will Gabriel be here?"

"Shortly after dark," he informed before turning and striding out of the room.

My father got me to dress up for the man who my father had ordered to look after me. I was against this entire thing, I trusted that I would be safe while my father was away, and when Clawd came home, everything would be fine. I was wearing a bateau neckline pink dress, I had a corset under the fabric keeping my back still and secure. I was wearing flats, since I didn't want to push it by wearing heels. I didn't understand why I needed to dress up for who I supposed would be my baby sitter. When my father leaves tomorrow, I was just going to continue my life normally, wearing whatever I wanted.

Cosmina was wearing a little pink dress, and fussing. She didn't like it at all, I felt bad, but she did look adorable in it. I knew she preferred onesies and being draped in a blanket, but for a few hours, she could wear the dress. Uncle Vlad was grumbling in the living room, and occasionally shouted something to my father in a language I did not recognize. They did that often, I had realized, but they only said a few words. Not complete sentences. I knew they were swearing at each other.

About an hour after sunset, there was a quick knock on the door. My father walked over to the door and took a deep breath, muttering something I did not quite catch, before opening the door. The man walked in and bowed. There was an air around him that was quite familiar. I instantly didn't like him. He hadn't even spoken but the way he held himself reminded me of the arrogance of my Uncle Micera. Wait. Was he one of my cousins? I thought back to the last time I remembered seeing my cousins. It was before I met Valentine, way before the war actually. When I was around a thousand years old. From Uncle Micera I had three cousins. Two male and one female. This man didn't look like my cousins, however. They had fair hair, like Uncle Micera, and my grandmother. I knew my father's sister also had fair hair.

The man had curly black hair, red eyes and a very thin face. He was about Clawd's height, with less muscle. He was speaking to my father, with hesitation... However, unlike most vampires, the hesitation didn't look like he was scared. More like didn't want anything to do with him. Acting as if he was lesser. However, no vampire was higher than my father, so that was impossible.

I zoned into the conversation at the precise moment they stopped talking to each other and my father motioned me forwards. I walked over and stood by my father's side, sizing the man up. "Gabriel, this is my daughter Draculaura."

I saw there his jaw clench but he quickly relaxed it and held out his hand. I shifted Cosmina onto one arm before placing my hand in his. "Draculaura, this is Gabriel."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, pulling my hand away as soon as possible.

"Pleasures all mine," he smiled slightly before looking at my father, "Who is allowed in this house?"

"The Wolf children, Deuce, Frankie and Abbey," I interrupted before my father spoke, I knew he would've only allowed the Wolf children in. However, while they were away I wanted some company in this humongous house, that wasn't Gabriel. My father curtly nodded looking at the man.

"Draculaura is allowed any guest, as long as it isn't Myles, Micera, any of his sons or daughters, no other vampires, and especially not Valentine," my father motioned for us to follow him as he walked into the living room. "Vladimir, this is Gabriel," he said offhandedly, as if he didn't care if my uncle met the man or not. However, even when Gabriel stuck his hand out to shake my uncles, he didn't take it. Just went back to reading his book. My eyebrow raised slightly. "You are to sleep during the night while Draculaura does, and help her with anything she may need. If she chooses to let you help. However, since she's obviously weakened, you may have to help her with things even if she doesn't ask."

"I am not weakened!" I shot back, offended, I sat down beside my uncle. Taking his side among all this. I didn't want a babysitter. Didn't need one.

"You just had surgery, my dear," my father waved off my objection, "In your human state, you are weakened while you heal."

"I have a question, Brother," my uncle lowered his book, and stared at my father. "Have you spoke to Draculaura about that thing yet?"

"What thing?" I asked, clenching my jaw and staring up at him. My father shook his head sharply.

"I didn't plan to until I got back, however she'll be pestering me until I tell her, thank you, brother," he grumbled sending a dark look at my uncle. Gabriel looked between the two, frowning slightly.

"Why don't you just tell my sister now?"

**Little bit of info: I picture Gabriel looking like Tom Hiddleston, and Myles looks like Bradley Cooper. That's just my head canons for them :D**

**Don't even get me started on my head canons for the adults of Monster High. **


	56. Family Matters

It fell silent in my living room. The look on my father's face was the darkest one I had seen in a long time. His fist clenched and he stepped towards Gabriel, but my uncle turned to me, frowning slightly.

"I think your daughter is broken," he muttered, causing my father to turn to look at me. "She hasn't started screaming at you for keeping this a secret, she hasn't even reacted yet."

"Uncle Vlad, if I didn't think I had brothers or sisters with a million year old dad, then I would be stupid. I'm disappointed that he didn't introduce me to any until now, however, especially when that brother is only two hundred years older than me," I rocked Cosmina before she started crying, the tense air had her squirming and fussing excessively. "I've always wanted a brother, you know that, however, that doesn't mean I'm about to accept Gabriel as my brother. Who's his mother?"

"My mother is Aleera," Gabriel responded before my father could answer, causing him to hiss in irritation. I nodded, not looking up from Cosmina's violet eyes.

"Did she raise you?"

"Until I was a hundred, and then Dracula figured out, and I was thrown out."

"What?" I asked, my eyes snapping up to look at him. "What do you mean you were thrown out? Dad always said he wanted a son, not a daughter."

"Aleera kept me a secret, for a hundred years. During her pregnancy with me, Dracula was away on business, and somehow she was able to hide me," he explained crossing his arms and shrugging. "Then when he figured out, Aleera was accused of cheating on him. Tossed me out on the street faster than the wives could explain what happened. When I spoke to Dracula shortly after you were born, I believe, I also got to speak to Aleera and the other wives. Dracula explained that the wives explained that she had gotten pregnant with his child, explained her reasoning for keeping me a secret, and he offered condolences by rejoin the family."

I slid my eyes over to my father, narrowing them slightly, "Why didn't you accept?"

"If you think I would just quietly slip into place as Dracula's son, you are much mistaken. Besides, if I had rejoined the family, I doubt you would be alive at this moment," he replied honestly. My father stood up and grabbed Gabriel by the throat, tightening his grip.

"Take that back, you swine," my father growled, causing Cosmina to let forth a loud cry and start bawling. I shot a dark look at my father before carefully standing up and rocking Cosmina in my arms. Hushing her.

"I don't understand why you wanted him to look after me, since it's pretty obvious you want to kill him," I said moving Cosmina so her head rested on my shoulder, unable to see the violence.

"I wouldn't let Draculaura die," my father hissed increasing his grip until Gabriel grabbed my father's hand, looking worried. "Sonia chose to leave to be with that asshole, taking Draculaura with her in the light of day. There was nothing I could do. I searched for two years for her, and when I found her, I saved her from all that pain that fuck ass caused her. I will never let anyone hurt her like that again."

I grabbed my father's upper arm and tugged lightly. "The pressure will kill him," I said hurriedly and my father immediately let go. Gabriel coughed and slouched slightly, grabbing his throat. I stepped forwards and touched his shoulder. "There are blood bags in the fridge if you need them."

Gabriel nodded before straightening up. I guided him to the kitchen, looking at the bruise that stretched across his neck. It was dark and quite large. Worry filled me until it started healing. Going from near black, to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, and then faded completely. My father and uncle hurried after us as I opened the fridge. Gabriel made a noise and I glanced at him. Worried that my father had attacked him again. Instead he was staring, slightly grossed out at the fridge. I looked back at the fridge before giggling.

"Hello," I pointed at myself, "Human."

"Why is there so much though..." he asked as I grabbed a bag of blood and closed the door.

"I have werewolf friends, and other monster friends that eat food. I don't prefer drinking blood, so I eat vegetables and fruits," I replied simply, placing the bag in the microwave and hitting a few buttons. My uncle chuckled and shook his head. I looked back at Gabriel, uncertainty spread across his face. I shifted Cosmina before sighing and handing her to my uncle. I placed my fists on my hip and glared at Gabriel, "Do you have a problem with my friends not being vampires?"

"No, not at all," he said quickly, shaking his head and avoiding my gaze. He paused then looked at me, "Werewolves though?"

A smile spread over my lips and I giggled, "I can tell it'll take you longer than you have to get use to this cul-de-sac."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation. I quickly pulled the blood out of the microwave and dumped it into a glass before hurrying to the door. I opened it, revealing Deuce. He walked in, grinning at me. "How's the back?"

"Getting better each minute," I replied shutting the door behind him and taking his hat from him. His snakes hissed happily and he hugged me. When I pulled away, Gabriel walked forwards and shook Deuce's hand.

"I heard from Clawrk that your friend asked you to come check up on Lala every day," my father said, diverting Deuce's attention from Gabriel for the time being. Deuce nodded curtly. "Good, the mutt isn't shying from his duties." 

"Dad!" I snapped, "Seriously, when you get back, you better start calling him Clawd! Or I will hurt you," I poked him in the side roughly. Causing him to jump slightly and shift away from me. Eyes narrowed. I knew he would normally start tickling me, but with my brace on I could hurt myself. Deuce chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Deuce, meet Gabriel," I said stepping to the side and waving a hand towards my...brother. It was hard thinking of him like that. I barely knew the guy.

"Yo," Deuce said nodding his head towards Gabriel. Who, in returned looked confused.

"He's old fashioned," I muttered before Deuce could say anything, "He's ancient."

"Hey," he snapped in return, but earned a glare from my father. "I'm only two hundred years older than you," he sniffed, clearly offended.

"Cool, so where's Mina? I haven't seen the kid without something bad happening in a while," Deuce swiftly ignored the others. I smiled and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen where my uncle was trying to get Cosmina to stop tugging on his hair. Deuce stepped forwards and lifted my baby from Uncle Vlad smoothly. She instantly let go of his hair and started batting at Deuce's face. Trying to get to his snakes. I shook my head and half-heartedly scolded her.

I led Deuce into the library, leaving Gabriel in the hands of my father. They would work it out sooner or later, my father had to leave in the morning for Europe with the rest of the adults. I sat with Deuce as he played with Cosmina. "When did you nickname her Mina? Wait, did you do that just to piss my father off?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, looking up at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Mina Harker, Jonathan Harkers wife, the Vampire Hunter turned vampire?" I relaxed in my chair slightly, but felt the ache of my back and straightened.

"I didn't even realize it," he wriggled his eyebrows and I giggled. "I totally didn't see that name when you were researching Vampire Hunters a couple months again, and I totally didn't connect the two together."

I had the feeling that if Clawdeen and Deuce ever had kids, he would name one Dracula to piss Clawrk off. Either that or he would name it Perseus or if it was a girl, Athena. Just to grind his mothers gears. I felt saddened at the thought of Clawdeen and Deuce having children. Their babies would probably have green eyes, ones that neither of them would ever get to see. Deuce's mother and father must've felt saddened when he got the gorgon eyes instead of his fathers. However, his father and mother split up a year before I had moved here. So, I guess Deuce was happy that he got his mothers eyes.

"Hey, Deuce," I muttered playing with a string that was dangling from the couch. "What if Clawdeen got pregnant?"

He froze, as if he saw his own eyes. Cosmina cooed and started batting at his nose until he shook his head and looked up at me. "I use protection and she takes birth control pills," he replied quickly, "It couldn't happen."

"What if you wanted it to happen?" I asked quietly, staring at the darkened sunglasses that hide his dangerous eyes. His eyebrows came together and he looked back to my child and shifted her in his arms.

"I'm still young, Draculaura, I mean, I get why you and Clawd would want babies, because Clawd is a dog in both literal and figurative meanings, and you are so old-"

"Watch it, I may be human, but I could probably still kick your ass to next Tuesday!"

"Sorry," he muttered, but I could see a hint of a smirk beneath the scolded look, "I'm only sixteen, and so is Deenie. Neither of us are prepared for a child yet, financial or mentally. I mean, I guess Deenie wants a child. Always talking about babies with her mother. Still...I'd like to finish school, visit Greek for a month and then see where our relationship is at before I do anything drastic. I mean, having a child that's like me..." he trailed off and rubbed his neck, "That child would need two parents."

"You wouldn't leave Deenie if she got pregnant," I murmured, smiling slightly, "Deuce. If you and Clawdeen want a child before you are ready to raise it properly. You forget that you have all of us in this cul-de-sac to help you guys. I'm more than willing to help you guys with anything. I mean, I'm ready for another child, and this one can't even speak yet."

"Thanks, Lala," he smiled at me, a genuine one. Not after a snide or sarcastic remark, not one followed by a smirk, or an irritated one. A smile like he actually appreciated it. It made me happy.


	57. Discovery of a Lifetime

Like Clawd, my father and uncle left while I was asleep. Leaving me alone with the brother I never knew I had. It was awkward, the feeling I had the moment my eyes flickered open. There was someone in my house, who I had no idea how he acted, no idea about anything about him, and I especially did not know what his feelings were towards my family. Did he hate me because of what my father did to him? Did he blame me for it because our father had done more to protect me than him? My heart beat quickly in my chest, maybe my father was getting dull at the whole protector bit.

I sat up and stared through the thin veil that stretched around me. It was still quiet it my house and I knew my father and uncle and left. They would have left around two hours ago with the other adults. Meaning for the next five days, I was stuck with my long lost brother. That did not calm me down at all. I got up and took a bath. Taking extra time, but knew I would have to hurry because Cosmina would need to feed when she woke up. Afterwards I took extra time picking out what I was going to wear, doing my makeup and doing my hair, before pulling Cosmina out of her crib and carrying her down the stairs.

As my foot touched the floor, I noticed no one was downstairs. However, that was not saying much, considering I was just a normie right now. All my senses were dulled and I could not tell if someone walked into the room if my eyes were not focusing on the doorway. After walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of my blood out of the fridge and let Cosmina suckle on it before closing the door. Then proceeded to jump a foot in the air. Gabriel stared at me, frowning slightly. "Don't sneak up on me," I hissed holding Cosmina closer to my chest. "I'll probably kick you where the sun doesn't shine if you do that again!"

"Don't worry," Gabriel held up his hand before opening the fridge and pulling out a bag of blood. "I shan't scare you like that again."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't scare me at all," I grumbled waiting until Cosmina drained the bottle before disassembling it with one hand, burping Cosmina with the other. Gabriel tossed the bag of blood into the microwave and leaned against the counter yawning. "You can go to sleep if you want, nothing will happen."

"Knowing your reputation, something probably will," he mumbled pulling out the bag of blood and tearing it open. Then drained the bag without a cup. He grabbed another one and drained that one cold. I raised my eyebrow. He probably was extremely tired to want cold blood.

"My reputation?" I asked placing the bottle in the sink to be cleaned out at a later point. Cosmina started to babble once she had blood in her system. I sighed and switched arms. "Besides, if you can barely stay awake, what good would you do? Just take a nap in the living room for two hours. Then wake up. Gradually get use to staying up during the day, don't force yourself to."

He raised his eyebrow before dumping the bags into the garbage. He pushed he sleeves up before filling the sink with water and soap. The proceeded to do the dishes. "You don't need to do that, I can-"

"Hey, Daddy-o basically hired me as your nanny; if I don't do something, then he'll kick my ass to next Tuesday. I'm more afraid of the big-bad-Dracula than I am of you," he said as he scrubbed the bottle clean from my blood. "You still need to eat anyways, or you'll probably drop to the ground deader than ever."

I gave him a look before opening the fridge and pulling out a container of blueberries sitting on top of a container of strawberries. I placed them on the counter, grabbed the yogurt and the granola before making myself a quick meal. Cosmina cooed in my arms as we sat in silence. He kept glancing over at her, looking unsure.

"Her name is Cosmina. She is a full-blooded vampire baby, and four months old. She's your half-niece, so stop staring at her," I snapped quickly, pulling Cosmina close to me.

"Where is her father?" he questioned as he drained the sink and started drying the other dishes. I eyed him cautiously.

"In Holland right now," I replied lifting the empty bowl and putting it into the dishwasher.

"Isn't that where those werewolves are?" he questioned, his eyebrow quirking. I nodded curtly. "Then how is she a full blooded vampire."

"That is my business and mine alone," I hissed glaring at him, he held up his hands and took a step back. "How about we just not ask each other personal questions? We'll get along a lot faster if that happened." He nodded curtly, and I could almost see my father in him. He really was my brother. However, without the influence of my father and Aleera, he was not exactly a dick head. I wanted to know who had raised him, but remembered what I just said. Besides, when he was a hundred years old, he looked ten. There were many orphaned children in Europe due to diseases. He would not have been out of place. Now a days he would be, but back then?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and cuddled Cosmina to my chest before heading into the living room. Five more days until Clawd came back. Gabriel followed me shortly after and lay down on the couch. I placed Cosmina in her playpen where she promptly fell asleep. I turned around and saw my...brother snoring softly on the couch. I tsked before grabbing a blanket from the linen closet and draping it over him.

God. He reminded me of my dad so much, and they did not even know each other that well. I chewed on my lip before standing up and walking over to the library. A flash back whipped through my brain, but I shoved it back and rubbed my head. A shiver ran down my spine and I quickly grabbed a book before heading into the living room. I never had a problem with going into the library before; maybe it was because of the fact that I was so vulnerable now. I glanced at Gabriel and sighed, irritated. Okay, so I appreciated it that he was here. I felt much safer in this room, and part of me knew it was because he was there.

I played with my hair a bit staring at the faded pink lines. I stood up and headed into the bathroom. After trimming my hair a bit to get rid of split ends and to refreshed my hair. I found the stash of pink hair dye my friends had left the last time they brought me over hair dye. Then I spent the next hour separating and dying bits of my hair pink again. After that, I went back into the living room and read the book I had grabbed. Waited fifteen minutes before heading upstairs and taking a shower.

When I finished, blow dried my hair, and got dressed again. I felt better. Renewed. I headed back down the stairs. Gabriel was holding Cosmina, who was whimpering. My eyebrows came together and I started to head over to him, pissed that he was making Cosmina whimper. However, he cooed and Cosmina's whimper softened and then she batted him on the nose and barked. I smacked my hand on my face and sighed. Gabriel's eyebrow quirked and he chuckled. "I don't think barking is the appropriate sound," he murmured shaking his head, "Howling is better."

I leaned against the entrance and stared at him. "So, you aren't against werewolves?"

"I have nothing against them," he replied smoothly, not even looking up. Therefore, he had known I was there.

"What about the werewolf-vampire war? Surely you were attacked by them," I walked over sitting down beside him and watching him hold my daughter.

"You were too, but you didn't hold a grudge, and neither have I," he replied handing Cosmina over to me and stretching, "Besides, they were under orders, if I should be holding a grudge against anyone it would be the ambassador. However, I have no idea who the ambassador is because I wasn't one for politics."

I quirked a smile at him, "You'd make a horrible prince," I teased and he chuckled. "That's okay, I make a horrible princess."

"Contrary to what you think, your father thinks you'll be an excellent Queen one day," he replied leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. "After you went to bed last night, the three of us began to speak about politics, unfortunately, and I brought up the subject of your future Queen ship. Your father said he knew you wouldn't challenge him, you are too kind hearted for that."

"He's your father too," I murmured softly glancing up at him, "He is right. I have morals and had a human heart. I could not kill my father and take his place. I would rather be banished for the rest of my immortal life than to spend the rest of my life guilty."

"Then convince your father to step down when the time is right," Gabriel replied, shrugging his shoulders, "That way you wouldn't have to kill him, and he could see that his daughter is in fact fit to rule."

"Yeah," I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Like the council would approve of that. They would banish my father then. Well, I know one person who wouldn't, Bram."

"Bram?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow, "What's his last name?"

"Devein," I said, cautiously. Frowning, he sounded as if he knew Bram.

"Huh," Gabriel muttered, focusing on the wall intently. His brow furrowed and then he looked at me. "The last name does sound familiar, but I don't know any Bram Devein."

"Did you know Liam Devein?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow. Gabriel frowned, his head tilting slightly.

"Did? I know a Liam Devein."

My heart skipped a beat and I stared at him. I quickly clutched his arm. I quickly described Bram's father to him and he nodded. Looking confused. "How is he alive? Where is he? Why hasn't he spoken to his son?"

"I don't know. In Japan. I didn't even know he had a son," Gabriel said quickly. I shot up, and grunted in as a tendril of pain shot up my back. Ignoring that I placed Cosmina back in her playpen and headed into the library.


	58. Making Plans

Gabriel stared at his sister as she dug through files upon files. His brow was furrowed in confusion as she muttered oaths in all sorts of languages he did not understand. He drummed his fingers on the table and played with a piece of paper. Not understanding why she was completely flustered at the news that Liam was alive. All Gabriel knew about Liam was he a nice dude who preferred to keep his past a memory and nothing more. Not telling anyone, and Gabriel completely agreed. That was why they got along, they both did not want to tell the other about their past.

Suddenly Draculaura pulled out a piece of paper, read it over quickly before making a triumphant noise. Then thrust the paper towards him. He slowly took it and read it. His younger sister getting irritated and tapping her fingers on the table. He gave her a look and proceeded to read slower, but quickly found it difficult to. His eyebrows came together into a deep frown and he stood up. "Where did you get this?"

"That was a letter sent by Liam Devein. July 21st, 1736," she replied, crossing her arms. "He basically screams how he is going to die, and that he loves his son. Explain to me why he is alive and hasn't talked to Bram in two hundred and seventy-six years?"

"I don't know," Gabriel shot back quickly and placed the paper down, "I didn't even know he was a council member. I swear to you."

Draculaura's eyebrow shot up, and Gabriel knew she did not believe him. She began to dig through the files again before pulling up a piece of paper and sliding it across the table to him. It was a photocopy of a painting. He examined the poor quality before looking up at him. "That's Liam," he muttered, face furrowing again. Then he sighed and leaned back. "Who cares if Liam has hidden from the council for the last two hundred and so years? Vampires leave their children and disappear for thousands of years."

"I want to know why," Draculaura sniffed, taking the papers back and placing them into the filing cabinet. Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned on his elbow.

"You can't leave this house," he informed, staring at her with a bored expression. "How are you going to find out anything?"

"I am my father's daughter," she replied, sounding proud, "I have sources! I have friends who I can get to help me."

"Why don't you just ask Bram? Maybe he has been in contact with his father and Liam just hates the council?" he stood up following her out into the foyer. She turned around, eyes narrowed. He would not admit it, but even in her small human form, she scared the crap of him when she scowled at him. He did not understand why, maybe it was because he was reminded of Dracula.

"Don't be so..." she threw her hands up in the air and stormed into the library. Gabriel grinned, the terror fading.

"What? Intelligent? Awesome?" he called and she flipped him the bird. He let out a laugh and followed her. "No, but seriously, ask Bram. Besides, it isn't really your business."

"He's my friend. He was devastated when he figured out about his father's supposed death," Draculaura replied as she checked on Cosmina. "It took him fifty years before he allowed his servants to put up his father's paintings again in the castle. However he moved to Romania shortly after."

Gabriel touched Draculaura's shoulder, "Then tells him his father's alive, and let him deal with it. If you dig too far into anything, you could get hurt," he murmured shrugging, "I could phone Liam, it should be night over there."

Draculaura swallowed thickly before nodding. Gabriel turned and headed up the stairs quickly. He grabbed his phone before heading back down the stairs and hitting a few buttons. He pressed the phone against his ear and stared at Draculaura. She was sitting on the couch, a worried look across her face. It rang a few times before Liam answered. "Hey, Liam, what's new?" after a few friendly nothings Gabriel cut to the point. "Do you have a son?"

"Why?" Liam sniffed on the other side of the phone. Gabriel's eyebrow quirked.

"Is his name, perhaps, Bram?" Gabriel followed, knowing that soon he would have to step on eggshells so Liam would not hang up.

"I use to have a son named Bram, he died in the war," Liam replied after a moment. Gabriel's eyebrows came together and he shook his head.

"Hold on a sec," he covered the mouthpiece and lowered the phone. "Is Bram alive?" Draculaura nodded looking confused; Gabriel lifted the phone back up. "My sister knows a man named Bram Devein."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Gabriel checked to see if Liam had disconnected. "Who is your sister?"

"Laura Dracula-"

"What? You are a Dracula?" Liam snapped, sounding angry, "I asked Dracula if my son was alive and he said no!"

"I am not your enemy!" Gabriel snapped in return, getting defensive, "I am not a Dracula either! I share a common parent as Laura Dracula, but that does not mean I wish to share the last name or birth right!" Gabriel turned to Draculaura and motioned to her before lifting his hand up, his middle three fingers curled down so it looked like a phone. Draculaura's eyebrows came together and Gabriel mouthed Bram. She nodded and ducked into the other room.

"Let me speak to my son," Liam demanded, sounding pissed off tremendously. "Unless you are lying to me, you despicable fiend." 

"He's not here right now, its day here. He will be here tonight. I'll call you back then, try to tone down your anger by then," Gabriel hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He slumped onto the couch, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He hated making enemies, and he knew he had just possibly made Liam his enemy. It was so much easier making friends; they were more willing to help you in a tight spot.

Draculaura walked into the room after a moment, smiling and saying goodbye. The moment she hung up the phone her smile faded. "He'll come over tonight. Gory is coming with him. Let's not tell Dad that you allowed two vampires past that door, okay?"

"He'd gut me and hang me on the wall," Gabriel joked, but the look on his sister's face made him gulp thickly. She then giggled and sat down.

"He wouldn't grace you with hanging you on the wall," she replied, and Gabriel could not tell if she was joking or not. Her face fell after a moment and Gabriel regretted mentioning her father. "I hope my father's back by Christmas." 

"Why?" Gabriel tilted his head slightly. "Isn't that a Christian or whatever holiday?" 

"It's not strictly religious anymore, it's a time for good cheer and all that jazz," she replied smiling faintly, "I want a time where all my family could eat together in good cheer with my friends, a proper Christmas for Cosmina. With presents, a tree and a turkey for dinner."

"I can't see Dracula in a Christmas sweater," Gabriel spoke, looking at her with a faint smirk. "If you do get him in one, take a picture and send it to me."

"Oh, he will wear a Christmas sweater, and so will Uncle Vlad," Draculaura said with a smirk that was not too cheerful. Gabriel laughed, half in fear and half in actual joy. "They'll get into the Christmas mood once I spike their egg nog."

"You are a devious little sister," Gabriel murmured, relaxing and closing his eyes. "Just imagine the terrors we would've been if I had stayed with you guys."

"We can still be terrors," Draculaura commented, causing Gabriel's eyes to open. Looking at her in question. "You could stay a part of our lives."

He stared at her a while before shaking his head. "There is too much bad blood between me and Dracula. I could stay in contact with you, but I would limit it to just that. I won't become the brother you deserve, because I don't want anything to do with Dracula, or Vlad, or Micera, or Justine."

"Auntie Justine and Uncle Micera have no play in my life. Uncle Vlad is not bad at all; he is actually quite silly at some times. Dad...well...he means well," she replied moving to sit beside Gabriel and stared at him. "I don't care if you become the brother I deserve, but isn't it cruel to me? A brother I never knew I had comes into my life for a few weeks and then disappears with only a few emails a year?" he stared back at her, knowing that she was trying to make him feel guilty. "At least stay over Christmas," she asked looking at him, "Get to know this cul-de-sac and then decide."

"Alright," he replied slightly hesitant. "I will stay until December 28th, and then I will decide whether to become your brother not only in blood but in bond, or go back to ignoring you guys."

"Thanks for giving us a try," she replied, patting his knee before standing up and heading out of the living room


	59. Closure

I started preparing for Gory and Bram. I got drinks ready, I cleaned as best I could, with Gabriel occasionally helping. He thought I was just cleaning up to be a good hostess. However, I was cleaning because I was nervous. When I was not cleaning, I was pacing. Maybe I should not have meddled into this. Maybe there is a reason for all of this. Maybe Bram was meant to find his father in his own way. With that thought in my head, I picked up a vase and went into the kitchen to fill it with clean water.

I dumped the old water out and started filling it with new water. My mind started focusing on other things. I thought about the future. What would happen if Bram and Liam reconnect? Would Bram have to kill Liam or be banished? On the other hand, maybe they would keep it a secret? Maybe it was better if Bram did not know Liam was alive. Why had my father lied to both of them? My father had not changed. I knew that, and it irritated me. He might have wanted to make it seem like he was a good person, but I knew deep inside he was just dark. People could not change could they?

Thinking of evil vampires. I thought of my Uncle Micera and a shiver ran up my spine. He was the oldest out of my father's brothers and sister. Just five years older than my father. My Aunt was fifty thousand years younger than my father was, and my Uncle Vlad was ninety thousand years younger than my father was. I started to think about how it would have been like with him as the King of Vampires. How much would be different. Fear ran up my spine.

Would I still have met Clawd? Would I still have had Cosmina? If I did, would she have grown up with Valentine as her father, growing dark like the rest of my family? Would she still grow up like that? When she started questioning why she was not a werewolf, would she hate Valentine? Even worse, would she hate me?

The vase slipped from my fingers and broken in the sink. I cursed loudly and slammed the tap off. Then stared at the pieces for a minute, I grumbled then started picking up the pieces. I should not have started thinking like that. I got distracted and now look. A piece of glass sliced my finger and I cursed once again, bringing my finger to my mouth and sucking on it. The taste was nasty. I immediately pulled my finger from my mouth and coughed. I knew that humans did not like the taste of blood, but normally it tasted metallic because of the iron in the blood. My blood tasted like...mint leaves, mixed with vinegar, grapefruit and the way nail polished smelt.

I grabbed a glass and quickly rinsed the taste from my mouth. When I finished Gabriel was cleaning out the sink, quickly and dumping the bits into the garbage. He then turned to me and grabbed my hand, examining it. "That smells disgusting," his nose wrinkled and he stared at it.

"I can't smell it, but it tastes pretty bad," I replied as he brought the cut under the running water to clean it. His nose was still wrinkled and finally he pricked his own finger on his fang before spreading the blood over my cut. It stung but soon closed up. "Thanks," I replied wiping my hand as he shut off the water.

"Why does it smell so bad? Human blood usually smells better than that," he muttered giving me a cautious confused look.

"Why do you think I'm human?" I questioned, examining my finger to see if I could see any scars. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Because I was given medicine to cause my cells to live briefly."

"Ah," he said, but it did not look like he actually knew what I was talking about. I patted his shoulder and heard the doorbell ring. Gabriel was gone before I could react. Another thing that sucks about being human. I walked over to the door and saw Bram and Gory talking to my brother. He introduced himself as a family friend before inviting them inside. Taking Gory's coat and placing it aside. I could not say he was not a gentleman.

Gory rushed over to me the moment she saw me. Immediately gushing about how different I looked, saying how cute I looked with blue eyes. Then saying that she had to take a picture of me. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture. I giggled and shook my head. Gory was not against humans in anyway. Since she had been one not even three hundred years ago. Bram, however, was very cautious around me as he hugged me in greeting. It was softer and gentler than usual. He did not want to break me.

Then Gory took my hand and led me into the living room. "I have exciting news!" Gory grinned at me, holding my hands. Bram walked in a few seconds later with Gabriel. They sat down as Gory took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and I squealed. Hugging her tightly. She began to cry and clung to me tightly. "It's all thanks to you and Viveka," she sobbed as I congratulated them happily. I stared down at her, frowning slightly. "If you hadn't told me to go see Viveka, I wouldn't have been able too."

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly again. "When did you go and see her?"

"A week or so ago," Gory replied after we pulled away. "Then a couple days later, I woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my stomach."

I smiled at patted her knee, "That went away quickly, right?" she nodded and I hugged her, "Four weeks to go and you'll be giving birth."

We chatted for a bit about children, until Gabriel coughed, interrupting us. I glanced at him and sighed. Gory's eyebrows came together and she crossed her arms. "What's happened now?"

I quickly held up my hands in defense, "Gabriel here," I waved a hand towards him, "Wanted to talk to Bram about something!"

"Hey," Gabriel snapped, "Don't drag me into this, they are your friends!" 

"Just tell him."

"Why do I have to, I don't even know the bloke!"

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Bram interrupted with a raised voice. He looked between us, I glanced over at Gabriel and he sighed and rubbed his face. Then leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know a man by the name of Liam Devein?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow. I heard Bram inhale sharply and Gory shifted beside me slightly. It was silent before Bram nodded once sharply. Gabriel leaned forwards, eyebrows coming together. He described Liam to Bram and Gory grabbed his hand and squeezed. A look passed between Gory and Bram before Gabriel pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number before pressing it to his ear. Bram's eyes slid over to me, and his eyes narrowed. "Hey," Gabriel murmured passing the phone to Bram. "He'll answer in a second."

"Who will?" Bram asked taking the phone and pressing it against his ear. After a moment, I hear the faint buzz of a voice and Bram's eyebrows came together. "Who is this?" after a buzz of a reply Bram's face changed to a look of surprise. "Dad?" his voice cracked and there was silence. Gory squeezed his hand tightly before Bram cleared his voice. "You're supposed to be deader than dead." He stood up and faced away from us for a second as he got his reply. Gory looked over at me, frowning slightly with her eyebrow raised. "If you escaped why didn't you come back to the castle?" Bram asked, sounding angry. There was a pause. "I don't care if you thought I was dead, you were always saying that we had a duty to protect the King and his family. And you ran away?" he clenched his hand that was not holding the phone. I felt bad. I definitely should not have meddled. "You think you deserve to know where I am, after two hundred years? Well, I am one of the Princess' best friends, I fully support them as if they were my own family. I have fully taken your place on council, and have gotten married to Gloria and we are having a child now. No thanks to you."

Gory slipped her hand into mine and squeezed. I frowned and mouthed an apology to her. She shook her head and patted our intertwined hands. Bram turned around, anger on his face. "I am glad Gabriel and Draculaura got us back into contact. Now that I know you are a live, I can show you exactly how much better I am now that you are not part of my life. I am friends with werewolves, I have a lovely wife, I have great friends, and I'm the youngest council member ever." he paused, listening to his father, "If you didn't want to lose your family," he paused staring at Gory, "Then maybe you should've gone back to Draculaura, she would've taken care of Mum while you helped Dracula. You would have figured out I was alive, and you would be glad to be having a grandchild. Instead, you lost mother because of your selfishness, you lost me and Gory, and you lost our child. It is your fault, and I do not care if you feel bad or regret it. That doesn't take it back."

Bram pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it off. Then passed the phone to Gabriel and took a deep shuddery breath. Gory stood up and wrapped her arms around Bram. "Thanks for that, Draculaura," he murmured looking at me, "I mean it. I needed some sort of...closure...If you hadn't done this...I guess it would've just got to me somehow."

I nodded and stood up. He hugged me tightly, nearly to the point where it started to hurt before he pulled away and kissed me. I blinked and stepped away. Gory smacked Bram on the arm and glared at him. Gabriel on the other hand, burst out laughing.


	60. Fabrication

Gabriel, Gory, and Bram became instant friends soon after Bram's discovery of his father. I hated to admit it, but I was a tad jealous. Gabriel had more in common with them than I did. He had the same values as they did. For example, they all thought that vampires should be treated as the higher power, except none of them would ever go into a war again. They didn't think that there should be any more bloodshed. Which I could agree on.

I was alone, even when they were over, because they would always chat about the vampire life, and I would leave. Therefore, I spent most of my time with Cosmina, and occasionally Frankie or Deuce would come visit. The others were busy with homework and clubs. I wish I was that busy. Deuce continuously suggested that I should go back to school, he wanted me back into cooking class so he could actually cook in it. Instead of lying and saying that his mother was forcing him to take it.

That set off a long debate in my mind. Should I take my final year of high school with the others? On the other hand, should I just drop out completely? I mean, by the time school started next year, Cosmina wouldn't need to feed off my blood solely to survive. She could take anyone's blood. That would free up my schedule a lot. If I did go back to school, would people judge me for dropping out for grade eleven to raise my daughter? What rumors would they have spread? The mysterious new student who barely made herself known besides the fact that she split up the infamous couple, became tight with the populars in her first week, and was invited by the cheer captain to be in the cheerleading squad. All to drop out for grade eleven? To raise a child? Was it Clawd's? Alternatively, some other boys from before Clawd and her got together? 

I rolled onto my stomach and let out an irritated growl into my pillow. These thoughts were clogging my head, and I didn't know what to do! I couldn't just, ugh. I had to go back, my mind was set. I needed to get back into being a teenager the moment I could. Even if Clawd said we'd be moving in together, that didn't matter. I still needed to go to school, and Clawd needed to go to college. It was something I couldn't allow him to miss. I would have to wait quite some time to go to an actual college. I looked sixteen still, when all my friends would be turning seventeen next year. I would still look sixteen. When they turned eighteen, I would still be sixteen. That was the curse of being a vampire.

I pulled myself up from laying down. I tiptoed past where Cosmina was sleeping quietly and turned on her baby monitor. I slipped out of the room with the receiver end and clipped it to my belt as I headed down the stairs. Gory and Bram where standing in the kitchen with Gabriel, sipping on blood in cups. Bram shot me a smile as I slipped past him and opened the fridge. "How long are you staying?" Gory asked Gabriel, neither had noticed me.

"My sister wishes I stay until after Christmas, and I am going to respect her wishes. After, I'm probably going back to Europe. I'm not use to this American lifestyle," he sighed, shrugging his shoulder. "Draculaura seems like a nice girl, and I wish things would've worked out differently so I could have been her proper brother, but that's not the way the bat flies."

"What about Dracula?" Bram asked leaning against the counter, looking at me, as if addressing me. The other two still hadn't noticed me.

"He respects his daughters wishes," Gabriel replied simply, "If she didn't want me here I would leave whenever he got back-"

"If he gets back," Bram replied. My fingers slipped from the container of juice and it smashed against the ground. The other two finally glanced over to me and Gabriel quickly lifted the spilling juice. I stared at Bram, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, _if_?" I grabbed his arms, "My father-" 

"Didn't your brother tell you?" Bram asked, eyes widening slightly. My eyes turned to Gabriel, but he didn't look up to meet my eyes. I tapped my foot against the ground, ignoring the juice that splattered slightly as I did so.

"Your father wished for me to keep it a secret," Gabriel murmured quietly as he started cleaning up the juice.

"My father wishes a lot of things, but I have a right to know if my father's isn't planning on coming back," I snapped at him, "I would appreciate it if I knew what is happening in my own life."

"Draculaura," Gory murmured, stepping forwards and placing her hands on my shoulders, "You father wants to come back," she said quietly. Understanding swept through me and I turned around, grasping her shoulders.

"What do you mean? He's in danger? I have to help him," I said quickly before brushing past her, Bram quickly moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. Keeping me still.

"You can't," Bram murmured, stroking my hair, "He's on trail for the murder of your mother, and so are all the adults of this cul-de-sac. If they find any of them guilty, the guilty ones are to be killed." 

My legs gave out, but he quickly shifted so he could lower me to the ground. Gory bent down and stroked my hair as I sobbed into Bram's shoulder. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. This was my entire fault. I got the Wolfs involved and everyone was going to die because of me. My fingers gripped Bram's shirt tightly and my sobs started to hurt my throat. I couldn't control them.

Dad. Uncle Vlad. Harriet. Clawrk. Viveka. Victor. Maddy.

My sobs were cut off almost as quick as they started. When I looked up at Gory, she glanced over at Bram, confusion in her eyes. "What do you guys mean all of the adults?" I gasped, throat hoarse from my sobs. Gory stroked my hair.

"All the adults got an email from the Monster Council," Gory said softly, I moved to get up, and Gabriel helped me before I stared at them.

"The only people who was there during my mother's death was Harriet, Clawrk and Myles, my father and uncle were not present during that time," I looked at them, frowning, "There must've been some evidence showing that fact, so why did they get all the adults? Normally they investigate things instead of going straight to punishment."

"Maybe they changed their ways," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, frowning, "Either way, you cannot grieve, and that won't help anything-"

"I am not grieving because I will not rest until all the adults are back here safe," I snapped looking up at him, "Unless I fail, I will not grieve for the future that may not happen. I will use my anger to fuel my research. Uncle Vlad taught me enough about research and figuring things out, I could be a lawyer if I wanted to."

"You shouldn't dig into this," Gory cried as I stormed out of the room. I turned around, glaring at them. She took a step back.

"Why not? That is my father and uncle in danger. The only Dracula's in the world who has a shred of humanity in them. It is a crime in itself for them to be murdered for a false crime. If anyone should be slaughtered because of my mother's death, it should be me," I snapped at her, Bram stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What?"

"You're eyes are black," he said, pointing at me, "You have never gotten black eyes, even during the wars..."

I took a step back, frowning, "But.." I looked at my hands, "I'm still human..."

Gabriel stared at me, "You're still a Dracula, however, and you've basically just become your father."

"I am not like him," I snapped quickly, shaking my head. I didn't say anything more, just turned on my heel and headed into the library. I pulled out my phone, calling Romulus. He answered and I asked him to head over to my house, and to bring someone, I needed someone to go and snoop around. I was basically under house arrest, so I couldn't and I knew that the vampires in my house wouldn't bother to help. They didn't want to be messed up in what was happening just yet. I didn't want Gory to be messed up in this, with her pregnancy and all.

There was a knock on the back door and I answered it. Abbey smiled down at me, "Wolf boy and I here to help, batgirl," she said. I grinned and hugged her tightly, feeling the chilliness seeping into my skin. I pulled away and Romulus pulled me into a hug. Afterwards I invited them inside into the library.

"What's up, Draculaura," Romulus asked, flopping onto the couch. Abbey avoiding going near the couch, saying that the fire was uncomfortable for her. I sat down on one of the chairs and stared at my lap.

"I think someone wants all of the adults of Radcliffe Way dead," I replied quietly, Abbey's eyes snapped over to me and I looked up. Romulus straightened up and stared at me.

"Why would you think that? I mean, I would understand why you would think someone wanted you dead, because well..." Romulus waved his hand in my direction and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered rolling my eyes, "I think that because, you know why Clawrk and Harriet went to Europe besides the entire funeral thing, right?" he nodded and Abbey stepped forwards, just behind him and touched his shoulder. In a comforting way, but I could tell Romulus was going into alpha mode. He was technically Alpha until Clawd returned, and I knew it. "No one should be there, they should realize that it was self defense and drop it. At the very worst, they should get Harriet, Clawrk, Myles, Clawdeen, Clawd and I up there. Those were the only people who were in the direct area when me and my mother fell off the roof."

"So you are thinking someone has poisoned the minds of the Monster Council?" Romulus asked, staring at me, I was about to snap that I was crazy when he leaned back and looked up at Abbey. He reached up and trailed a finger over her cheek. "I believe you," he muttered, "I might not be too into politics because the only time I ever have a chance to be Alpha is when the Wolf family is all outta town, but I know enough about the Monster Council to know that this is complete bull shit."

"So you'll dig around the hotel for me?" I asked, a hopeful smile stretched across my lips. Abbey and Romulus stared at each other for a moment before Abbey nodded.

"We will be doing the digging for Draculaura, while she is doing the digging of papers," Abbey replied grimly, "I will do the calling when my puppy finds something," she patted Romulus' shoulder and he sent her a grin. I smiled at them before standing up and walking around the couch. I hugged Abbey tightly before smiling at them.

"You guys are the greatest! Be careful, though, if it seems too dangerous, for whatever reason, get out of there," I ordered, looking down at Romulus. Knowing that Abbey wouldn't be intimidated by anything, and Romulus would be more tactful. He would sense that it was too dangerous before Abbey could. Romulus nodded.

"I'll get some pack members to stay in the area, just in case they want you guys," he stood up and walked around the couch, holding out his hand to Abbey. She slipped her hand into his, a smile on her face before they left.


	61. Detective Ice Wolf

Romulus drove in silence. Grim stretched throughout the entire car, and Abbey reached over and patted his knee. A sigh escaped his lips. "I want her to be wrong," he replied, looking over at the yeti. Silence replied to him and he gripped the steering wheel. "Some of the other wolves think I want to be Alpha, and that this kind of thing would be a big advantage for me...but I don't want Clawd's father to die. They are like a second family to me!"

"Romulus," Abbey snapped, "Let me drive, you will cause accident," she gave him a look, he growled and pulled over. Parking the car before staring ahead. After a minute or so he climbed out of the car as Abbey moved over the gear stick and sat in the drivers. He climbed back into the car and tried to regain his sanity as she drove to their destination. "If Draculaura is right," Abbey said, "then she is honourable, she will not let anybody perish."

"I hope you are right," Romulus muttered staring out the window, "If you aren't, then I regret saving Draculaura."

"Romulus," Abbey snapped once again, anger seeping into herself. "Draculaura is friend. Do not wish bad things upon her."

He was silence in response and her own hands gripped the steering wheel. She pulled over in front of the hotel and they sat in silence for a while. Romulus sighed after a while, giving up first and slinging his arm over Abbey's and leaning towards her. "I'm sorry, Ab."

"Do not call me Ab, the name is Abbey," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Let us finish this task quickly."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Romulus flinched when she slammed the car door. He felt like a kicked puppy as he opened the door and climbed out. He turned around to discuss what they were going to do when he saw her crossing the street already. He quickly raced after her as she walked into the alleyway beside the hotel. She stopped after they got to a dead end before looking up at him. "How good is doggies jump?"

He looked up to see the adjacent buildings fire exit. A grin stretched across his lips. "Pretty dang good," he backed up before taking a run. The animal in him exploded and he launched himself up and over his girlfriend. He grabbed the ladder and it quickly slid down as he fell down. Abbey grasped the ladder before it could shoot back up and she quirked a smile at him.

"Not bad, after you," she said waving her hand towards the ladder. He shook his head and waved up the ladder.

"After you," he said with a grin. She tugged at the end of her dress and gave him a pointed look. "Why do you think I want you to go first?" his eyebrow rose suggestively and Abbey let out an irritated sigh.

"Boys minds are all in one direction," she grumbled as she started up the ladder. Romulus followed, getting a good view, if you asked him. Once they got onto the fire exit he looked at her. "Now we wait," she sat down on the cold metal and stared at the alleyway. Romulus' eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean, we wait? We could just go through the front, call the elevator and-"

"You forget cameras, and security," she replied patting the metal beside her, "We need stealth. We get in through there," she pointed at an exit that was marked employees only. Romulus rolled his eyes before sitting down beside her.

"What happens if one of the security guards comes out?" he asked her leaning against the wall.

"Then you jump and it is sweet dreams for guard," she replied crossing her arms. "Easy as pie."

Romulus smiled slightly and shook his head. If only it was that easy. The security for this place must be heavy. If someone was to come through that door, and it was a security guard. They would probably be more Clawd's size than Romulus'. Of course, he had a badass girlfriend. He looked over at her as she stared intently at the alleyway. Reaching over he brushed his knuckles over her cheek. Her eyes flickered to him and he smiled. She sighed and shook her head. He leaned over and when she turned to look at him, he pressed his lips to hers quickly and pulled away. A blush flushed across her cheeks.

"We are on mission-"

He pressed his lips to hers once again. "If we are going to be here a while, why don't we make use of the time?" he murmured moving the kisses to her jaw and nibbled on her ear. A giggle passed her lips and he pulled away, tilting his head, like a puppy hearing an odd noise for the first time. She blushed and looked away.

"It tickles," she murmured. He grinned and leaned forwards again, nibbling on her ear. She giggled again, pushing him away half-heartedly. This time, she leant forwards and kissed him firmly. His hand ran up her side and then down again. When it went up, his hand traveled up her leg and under her skirt. The kissed turned into a more heated one and her claws dug into his shirt. However, before it moved any further on, the door burst open below. They jumped apart and Romulus crept to the railing and looked down.

A man stood there, irritation across his face. He pulled out a cigarette box and stuck one of the cancer sticks into his mouth before lighting it. "Stupid rich bitches, ordering room service and then saying that I got their meal mixed up. When you order something, don't change your fucking mind halfway through!" the man grumbled shoving the box and lighter back into his pocket. Romulus waited until he turned to look down the end of the alleyway before he jumped down. The man was unconscious the moment he fell. Romulus crushed his cigarette and turned around. Abbey quickly hurried over, grabbed his keys and headed over to the door.

Once they got inside, they were met with a hall. Romulus straightened up and sniffed, but ushered Abbey forwards and a leisurely pace. His eyes scooped out the cameras casually and they turned into change rooms. Where they borrowed uniforms before heading out. Abbey knew that the cameras didn't pick up sound. "We pull alarm, get to security office?"

"They'll suspect us," he replied as they hide around a corner, avoiding all of the cameras in the area. "We'll need to find the security office first, then cause a commotion."

"Fire?" she asked, eyebrow quirking. He grinned at her. She lifted a lighter out of the pocket of her uniform. "I swiped off body."

"Don't say it like that, it makes it sound like we just murdered the man," Romulus said, nose scrunching. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be able to find the security office faster than you are, we'll meet up here in an hour. Act as if you work here, try to be polite, and-"

"Yes, yes," she dismissed him quickly, "Then we cause big fire and get to security office, find tapes and bring back to Draculaura. After that we go to your house?" she rose her eyebrow before slipping past him into the hallway. Romulus groaned and punched the wall lightly. When he turned around she was gone. He quickly started on his search. He wandered down the hallways, looking confident and occasionally talking to other hotel staff when they spoke to him. Some seemed to think he was a new manager, and he quickly told them to go do something. Like saying the pool needed fresh towels, or that they could take a break.

By the time he found the security office, he had fifteen minutes to follow his scent back to where they were suppose to meet up. He moved quickly, and with false purpose. His nose sniffed out the familiar area quickly and found her already waiting. Leaning against the wall playing with the lighter. He slipped into the entrance and placed his hands beside her head. Her eyes rose to meet his and she flipped open the lighter, the fire burning. His lip quirked upwards and she slid down the wall and pressed the fire to the wood table. Then slipped back into the hall. By the time the sprinklers caught, the fire had spread over most of the hall. The fire alarms started blaring, and staff raced past their hiding spot.

The two of them, however, moved quickly. They ran down the hallway, Romulus calling and telling everyone to get out of the building. He saw the two security guards leaving the security room, he quickly stepped to the side and pulled Abbey with him. He pressed her flat against the wall as the security guards shuffled past at a quick rate. After they were gone, he took a cautious sniff and could tell they weren't normies. Vampires. His nose crinkled slightly before the two of them crept back to the security office. Romulus grabbed the door handle but it was locked. Abbey pushed him aside before touching the handle. The entire door handle area froze before she stepped back, lifted her hiking boots up and slamming it into the door. The door handle snapped off and the door swung open.

Romulus stared at his girlfriend, and moved to kiss her but she brushed past him into the security room before he could. He quickly shook his head, he would deal with the need for her later, after she's through with being a badass. She sat down at the computer and started typing. "Guard door," she snapped looking back at him. "I will 'dig' for Draculaura," her eyes searched the computer screen. "What day was tumble?" she asked after finding out where they kept the digital copies of the recordings.

"Let's see...it was after Cosmina was born...uh," he rubbed his temples, "You should know, it was a couple days before you got back from your trip and we got together."

"Then you should know too," she replied, causing Romulus to groan.

"It was in October," he said before she could grow irritated towards him, "I'm not sure the exact date, but it was threeish days before you got back, I believe."

"The twentieth of October," Abbey replied, a series of clicking sounded from the room and then she made a triumphant noise. "I have found!"

She wheeled back in the chair quickly and went to the filing cabinet and dug through the files before she pulled out some CD cases and tossed them towards Romulus. He caught them and shoved them into his pockets, after she tinkered with the computer quickly. They raced back out of the room. Down the hall. Ducked past the fires, ducked into their respective changing rooms, and grabbed their clothes before bursting through an emergency exit. They snuck past the tape and worked their way through the crowd. They reached Romulus' car and climbed in. He started the car and carefully pulled away from the curb. The police had gotten everyone to go to one side of the street and was allowing cars to leave.

After they were clear, Abbey let out a sigh. "Went better than expected."

"You can say that again," Romulus replied, giving her a smile. However, after a moment, his eyebrows came together. "Won't they have evidence we snuck in there?"

"I made sure cameras seemed to not work, no evidence," she replied grinning over at him. "Ha. I better alpha than you."

"I don't want to be alpha. I may be smarter than the average wolf, but I ain't cut out to be alpha yet," he replied smiling over at her. Then his smile turned sly, "However, you can be my alpha any day."


	62. Reviewing the Past

While I waited for Romulus and Abbey. I brainstormed. Why would the Monster Council want six monsters dead? They didn't. They couldn't. There were many people in the monster high council. Over thirteen if I remembered correctly. Many of them didn't want any more bloodshed than needed, and they all knew the deeds my mother has done. Any other circumstances, they would've rewarded for her murder. Even if she was related to a council member, they had to respect vampire rules. Which said that a vampire was allowed to legally kill a predecessor, and my mother was my predecessor. That meant, I could legally kill her in vampire terms.

That brought up another point, I was the one who officially brought her undead life to an end. I grabbed her arm and we both tumbled over the edge. Defense. There wasn't anything that should be legally debated. It made my brain ache to think about this mess. My family and friends shouldn't be judged. I was in the living room for most of the time Abbey and Romulus were gone. Thinking. That was the first step in researching. I needed to think of the most probable solutions to things, and if that fails, then the most improbable solutions.

Gabriel distracted me an hour after Romulus and Abbey left, and I went out and had a glass of blood with him. Talking about everything and nothing. He seemed to want to get my mind off the entire thing. It was a welcome distraction, one that I greedily took. Forcing laughs and smiles, and forcing my brain to focus on the conversation whenever it started to lean towards the council.

It was hard without my familiar people around. I missed debating with my uncle over things. I missed the feeling of being near Clawd, I missed talking to him about sports and things neither of really cared about, but both of us wanted to listen to the passionate talk of the other. I missed bickering with my father. I missed gossiping and being a teenager with Clawdeen. I missed joking with Clawrk. I missed talking to Harriet about relationships. She was the closest thing I could get to a mother. I missed Viveka and Victors kind words and helpfulness. I even missed Maddy's quips to Deuce about how it was like in her days. Which he usually got in trouble after for making sarcastic comments. Heck. I even missed Howleen's jeers towards Clawdeen and Clawd.

Gabriel attempted to cheer me up, but eventually I fell into silence. Thankfully, someone knocked on the door, and it interrupted my thoughts. Gabriel stood up and was at the door before I could react. I stood up and followed after him quickly. Abbey and Romulus were standing on the threshold, both staring at my brother cautiously. Abbey was more suspicious, probably because Romulus had smelt Gabriel's scent in the house before. I stepped forwards smiling.

"Who is fang boy?" Abbey asked, nodding her head towards my brother. I patted his arm.

"My brother, Gabriel," I replied with a smile. Abbey took it in stride, Romulus was still cautious but after the door was closed he was more relaxed. "Gabriel, can you check on Cosmina for me? You can move faster than I can."

Gabriel nodded, as if understanding that I wanted to be alone and he shot upstairs. I quickly ushered the two of them into the library. Romulus dropped more than a few disks onto the table and looked at me. "We got all the CDs from the time you were up there to Tuesday," Romulus replied, and Abbey rose her eyebrow and laughed. "Alright, Abbey got the CDs. I was backup."

I laughed before tidying the disks up and smiling at them. "Thank you so much," I hugged Abbey tightly, though I avoided hugging Romulus. He seemed on edge right now, and I didn't want to tip him over. "I'll look these over-"

"By yourself? Bah! I will help," Abbey said crossing her arms.

"No, I'm fine," I said smiling up at Abbey, "You two have done enough already, go home and get some rest," Romulus took Abbey's hand, they both said their goodbyes before I escorted the too the door. Once they slipped out and I turned around, Gabriel was staring at me from the staircase.

"You haven't dropped this, have you?" he asked, crossing his arms, "I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"You barely know me," I snapped, crossing my own arms, "If you did you would know that I would be more hurt not doing anything."

Gabriel chewed on his lip before stepping down the steps. "What if something goes completely wrong?" 

"How can things go wrong? I won't give the council evidence against my friends and family," I slipped past him and into the library. He followed after me and lingered by the doorway. "Besides, there is no harm in just looking, is there?"

"I suppose not," he replied softly, I glanced over at him and he sighed. "I know you are mad at me because I didn't tell, but I'm more scared of Dracula than I am of you."

"You have no reason to be scared of me," I sniffed as I picked up the CDs. I would play them on my laptop until I found evidence that didn't convict my friends and family of anything. Gabriel walked forwards and hugged me. I stiffened, before relaxing slightly. When he pulled away he sighed.

"I'll help you look, he is my father as well. I don't want his death," Gabriel said. I placed the CDs on the table and quickly hugged him back, tearing up slightly. I was a sucker for this kind of things on television and I loved it even more in real life. Once I pulled away I divided half of the CDs and gave some to him. Then he grabbed my laptop and the baby monitor and we headed into the living room.

We settled in. Scrutinizing every single video until we were sure that there was nothing else we could gain from the video. I was staring at my screen when I glanced up. I could see Clawd and the others on the other side of the street in the video. I placed my laptop to the side and stared at the screen. Gabriel frowned, not fast-forwarding. Clawdeen raced out of the hotel, I could see her arms protecting Cosmina. I watched with a pain in my heart as she patted her pockets before snapping her head towards the hotel, I could see the horror in her face. The picture was too clear and it just increased the amount of regret in my heart. Gabriel wrapped his arm around me as we watched silently.

Suddenly the entire group reacted, stepping forwards, their mouths open in silent shouts. Clawd launched himself over the car hood, but Myles grabbed him quickly. They wrestled for a second and then something fell in front of the camera. Slamming into a car. My mouth opened in horror as I realized that was me. A few seconds later my mother fell down. I watched the film play on for a while longer. I turned my head away from the sight. Tears clogging my sight. Gabriel hugged me tightly and I sobbed. The sound caused me to sob harder. Their faces. I couldn't tear the sight out of my brain.

Harriet had immediately raced forwards alongside her son. Clawd's hands had hovered over my back and Harriet touched my face. Tears pouring down both their faces. Romulus' mouth opened and he moved forwards slowly. Clawdeen pulled Cosmina closer to her and stepped towards Romulus, I could tell from her facial expression that she was devastated. Both for the fact that I had fallen and that Cosmina was potentially dead. My eyes had focused on Myles. The anger that flashed over his face, the complete and utter rage. I had seen that sort of emotion before. The look Clawrk had when Rachel had died two hundred years ago.

I pulled away from Gabriel and stood up. I left the room. I needed air. I nearly collapsed in the kitchen. My eyes slipped closed, I leaned against the counter and took deep breaths. When my eyes reopened, they reopened because I felt a sense. Someone had entered the house. I snapped around and opened my mouth to call to Gabriel when I saw a familiar face. My eyes widened and I raced forwards. Throwing my arms around the man and hugged him tightly. Sobbing into his chest.

**Who is the mysterious man? COOKIES TO WHOEVER GUESSES CORRECTLY 3**

**Also, who doesn't love it when a characters heart is ripped out and thrown in the mud?**


	63. Deception

Uncle Vlad hugged me back tightly. My head rested on his shoulder to the best of my ability. He hushed me as I sobbed. Gabriel was out of the living room before I had even hugged him, and if I had been paying attention, I would've seen the confusion on his face. If I hadn't know that his life was being threatened, I would've thought of why he was here as well. My father wouldn't have ever let him come all the way back here unless something was up and he didn't want to arouse others suspicions. At the present moment, I was just so happy someone was here and safe. There was no way anyone could make anything coherent out, and no one wanted to start speaking seriously.

Eventually I released him, wiping my eyes with a handkerchief that Gabriel tossed at me. I ignored the fact that he had a handkerchief and handed it back to him, and he shoved it into his pocket. My uncle waved us into the living room and we followed his wishes immediately. Sitting down he stared at us, taking a deep breath. I chewed on my lip.

"Is everyone alright? Why didn't you tell me your lives were in danger? Why are you guys being convicted?" I asked, but I saw his attention was diverted to the television. The scene frozen just a few moments after I had ran out of the room. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed and he looked over at me.

"Why are you looking at this?" he demanded before ejecting the disk, "You don't need to-"

"Don't," I snapped quickly, frowning at him, "Answer my questions."

"Draculaura," Gabriel murmured quickly looking at me. "Your uncle-"

"He is yours too, and right now he is avoiding my questions. Also, he's clearly already irritated which means something happened," I responded immediately, shooting him a look. "He can get irritated with me afterwards."

"Everyone is fine at the moment, we didn't want to worry you, and you know why," my uncle replied to my questions quickly. "Where is Cosmina?"

"Up in my room," I pointed at the baby monitor, he released a breath, "What's going on?" I demanded, standing up. The moment he asked where Cosmina was, I was on high alert. Something was happening, and if it affected my child, it was my business. Uncle Vlad waved it off quickly, and turned to leave the living room. I grabbed his arm and looked up at him. Turning off the defense and turning on the acting. I put on my best-scared face and looked up at him. I could see his defense quickly breaking.

"Your father senses that the council isn't behind all of the adults going to Europe," he replied quietly, as if someone else may hear, "He thinks it may be someone else, someone who hacked into the council email and sent out that email to us. When we arrived at the airport, there wasn't anyone to bring us to a secret area, there wasn't anything for us. Everyone found that a little odd, and so we rented a hotel room."

"Who would want you all dead? Why hasn't Dad just packed everything up and headed back here?" I replied sitting down on the arm of a chair and staring up at him. That wasn't like my father at all. Uncle Vlad touched my shoulder and sighed.

"He loves you," he murmured staring at me, "If they, well we, are all in trouble, then so is Clawrk and Harriet. Until their children get back here, so are they. Your father knows how important they are to you, which is why he won't react to any signs of danger until it is cleared from the children," he squeezed my shoulder slightly and I stared at the ground. My eyes closed and I shook my head.

"No. He has to come back. They'll be safe, their leave tomorrow," my voice cracked and I looked up at him. "I don't want my father to think of me, I want him home. I can't handle his death...not another family members..." I shook my head and felt my eyes welling up with tears. "If he doesn't do something and he ends up dead-"

"He won't," Gabriel murmured moving over, bending down and rubbing my arm, "You know Dracula, he's strong and wouldn't let anything kill him."

"My father isn't immortal. None of us are, he could die just as easily as a human if people knew how," I replied wrapping my arms around myself. Uncle Vlad squeezed my shoulder and then waved me to follow him. I stood up and he placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the room. Gabriel followed us as we walked upstairs. We went into my father's room and he opened my father's closet and stepped inside. I had never been in my father's room, and had never been in his closet. Instead of clothes, I saw weapons. The weapons that I had stolen from the vampire hunters. I saw a familiar blade and touched the hilt. "Ar son na marbh" I murmured.

"What?" Gabriel asked, and I chuckled a humorless laugh.

"On behalf of the dead," I replied looking at him, I took the sword off the wall and held it once again. "It was made for me, it's smaller than I remember," I mused and ran a finger up the blade. It stung from the silver but I ignored it. "Why did you bring me in here?" I asked my uncle after reminiscing.

"He knew," my uncle said simply. The sword fell from my fingers and I stared at him. Fear trembled through my body as I stared at him. My uncle face was serious as we exchanged a look. "He sent me a letter telling me of your betrayal."

"Uncle-"

"He went on to say that you always had a weak heart, that you were nothing like him or your mother," my uncle couldn't hold my gaze anymore and my eyebrows came together slightly, confused, "Then he must've realized..."

"Realized what?" I demanded stepping forwards and grabbing his arm.

"That you weren't his daughter," my uncle still didn't meet my eyes. My body trembled and I stepped away from him. I stared at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Don't joke like that!" I shouted at him, "Haven't I had enough heartache in the last couple months? You have to joke that I'm adopted and that my father isn't actually my blood?"

"It's not a joke," my uncle finally met my eyes, they were hardened and my heart dropped and my body froze. Staring at him in sudden realization.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I whispered, looking away from him after a moment, "You were only a thousand years old-"

"You're mother was a twisted woman," my uncle replied looking away from him. "Once your father realized that you weren't his, he couldn't kill you-"

"Shut up," Gabriel growled at him, and pulled me close to him, "You are no better than your brother! Telling her this in a time where she needs comforting instead of revealing more lies!"

I clutched onto Gabriel's shirt and stared blankly at the wall. I couldn't think anymore. Everything in my life was a lie. My uncle reached forwards and touched my shoulder and I pulled away from him. "I thank you for this, only because you saved my life-"

"Everything is directed by fate," my uncle said suddenly, I looked at him eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't tell me you haven't seen Clawd's face in your life, or seen yourself in the future even once."

Memories flashed back. I remembered a dream I had the night the war started, waking up in Clawd's bed to the scent of cookies, walking downstairs and seeing Harriet and a teenage girl smiling up at her. My breathing began to grow rapid and I pushed away from Gabriel. Remembering kissing Myles and seeing Clawd's face. My eyes snapped up to my uncles. "I dreamed of seeing Cosmina as a teenager," I whispered, "I saw Clawd's face when I kissed Myles once, and I couldn't stand kissing Myles any longer."

"What does this have to do with anything!" Gabriel hissed at my uncle, "You are just further causing her distress-"

"There is a reason why I am your blood father," my uncle replied looking at me, "Because of my blood you turned out like this," he waved his hand over me, "A warrior rebellious princess. If you had your fathers and mothers blood you wouldn't even look at Clawd once. Let alone another time. You were born because you were needed now."

"Are you saying that her entire life has been building her up for this moment?" Gabriel growled, quirking his eyebrow, "That's bullshit. You are a crazy old jackass!"

"Gabriel," I murmured touching his arm lightly, "Please stop offending him," Gabriel growled and kicked the wall and looked away from both of us. I looked at my uncle. "You may be my blood father, but Dracula is still my father. That won't ever change..." 

"I don't want it too," Uncle Vlad said smiling at me, "I'm still young, and I think of you too much as my niece to think of you as a daughter. There is another reason I brought you up here, however."

"You think it's a Dracula family member that is doing this," I replied quickly bending down and picking up the sword that lay at my feet. I placed it back onto the wall and looked over at my brother cautiously. He turned around and frowned at us. "It makes sense. Only a Dracula would be able to trick my father into leaving the country, only a Dracula would know how to manipulate everyone else in the family."

"At first I thought it was your mother-" my uncle started. I frowned and waved my hand.

"She's dead, how could she have done any of this? Why would you even make that connection?" I asked, crossing my arms. I uncrossed my arms immediately and rubbed my temples. "I hope this is all a crazy dream and I'll wake up in Clawd's arms."

"I have suspicions that all of this was to get your father back in Europe," he replied looking at me. "What happened first? Samantha was sent to kill your father. Because someone by the name of Dracula ordered a vampire to kill her husband. The vampire said 'Dracula sent me, he warn not to kill, but not him', if I remember correctly."

"That meant that whoever wanted the vampire to kill Samantha's husband, knew that Samantha would want revenge for her husband's death," it clicked together in my mind like pieces of a puzzle. "If someone said Dracula, you instantly think of my father, they wouldn't think of you, Justine or Micera," I replied shrugging, "So Samantha was plan A I suppose."

"Exactly, however, because of you and Romulus, that plan was foiled quickly and she killed herself. The vampire hunters that came afterwards, I don't think were a part of the plan, because they were too inexperienced," my uncle replied waving to the weapons, "They had all these weapons, the bombs of silver, but they didn't use them. If one of those got into the house. They would cause nearly instant death for the werewolves and vampires, the explosion would seriously injury the others, and the silver reflection would inhibit the Gorgons from reacting. The other monsters wouldn't have too much choice but to surrender."

"That meant Draculaura's mother was plan B," my brother spoke up finally, glancing over at us. "Another person who wanted Dracula not to be able to suspect something coming. She would've killed Draculaura and that would've caused Dracula to not pay as close attention to things. Leading to a quick death...right?"

"Exactly," Uncle Vlad said, clapping Gabriel on the arm and smiled at him. Even if this wasn't something to be smiling about. "Cosmina is another reason why one of the Dracula's would've been pissed at your guys'...father," I could tell it was awkward for him to say that now, "You were officially seeing Clawd at that time, and therefore any vampire would think that Cosmina is of wolf blood, not vampire."

I looked at my sword and touched the hilt again. "It has to be one of the Greats," I replied looking over at him. "Aunt Justine wouldn't dare cross father, or you, she isn't as big of a bitch as you think. She's still not exactly...the best Aunt, but she's a warrior. She's faithful. You know she stood behind my father when the treaty was signed," I lifted a shield off the wall and held it. Memories flashed through my mind. "Uncle Micera, he's done enough to piss off my father. However, he would be anyone's first guess. If you and father were both dead, and I was put into exile because I may be marrying Clawd, then he would be next up for the throne. However," I paused looking at him, "That's why he wouldn't do it, he's a suspect already. He would never do something that would put him and his family in danger. He may not be the best parent, but he cares for his children."

"Who are the Greats?" Gabriel asked, I glanced over at him, my eyebrow quirked.

"Our great Aunts and Uncles. The ones who were ruled under the iron fist of our grandfather," I taped my knuckles against the shield for effect. "They were infused with his beliefs very quickly, and if anyone of them gained wind of my Fathers changing attitude, they would think him unfit. They already deny relation to Vlad or myself."

"So if they got rid of your father and uncle, then say that you did it, or something along the lines..." Gabriel looked as if he was trying to keep up with the conversation. I remembered him saying he didn't care for politics or anything like that, and he didn't know about our family at all. "That would mean this Micera character would be able to become King? What about me?"

"You don't exist," Uncle Vlad replied simply, shrugging, "Unless my brother said you were his son, and appointed you as the heir instead of Draculaura, you aren't a target. Draculaura is, however, which is why your father sent me here. As long as he thinks you are in danger, I'm not leaving, at least until Clawd gets here."

I stared at him and wrapped my arms around myself. "You said that they knew I was dating Clawd," I whispered softly, and quiet realization grew over their eyes. "He won't make it back," I looked at the ground then at the shield in my hands. "We need to get to Amsterdam before they get on the plane."


	64. Coming Clean

Three suitcases laid out on my bed, I folded up a shirt and placed it into one of the suitcases and listened to the phone ringing. After a few rings it was picked up and heard Bram's familiar voice. "Hey, Bram," I smiled tensely as I looked at my list before turning to head back into my closet. I switched the side the phone was on while he asked me what was up. "Can you maybe babysit Cosmina?" I asked stopping by my dresser and glancing over at Cosmina's crib.

"Why, what's up?" Bram asked, I heard Gory speaking in the background to him. I could almost imagine Bram trying to shoo her away and her grabbing at the phone. I didn't speak until the phone was successfully transferred to Gory.

"Why do you need us to baby sit Cosmina?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"My father wants me in Europe," I lied picking at a loose piece of wood on my dresser, "I don't want to bring Cosmina over because it's a long trip and Clawd is going to be here soon, so you only need to baby sit her for a couple days, tops."

"Something else is going on isn't here? I've know you for all my vampire years, Laura Cosmina Dracula!" Gory scolded, "How dare you."

"How dare I what?" I asked breaking the piece of wood off and tossing it into the garbage. "I am not lying, I am going to Europe to help my father with something."

She was silent for a while, and I could hear the two of them murmuring to each other in the background. "Fine, we'll watch over Cosmina. Because we think that you are getting yourself in danger and she needs to be safe."

"If that is a stab of my parenting skills, Gory, then I'll find someone else to watch over my child. One of Clawd's pack members-"

"I am not insulting you!" Gory said quickly before I could continue, "I'm just saying that we want her to be safe."

"Alright," I replied grabbing some of my makeup and placing it in its carrying case. "I'll drop her off tomorrow?"

"We could just stay at your house, you have everything there," Bram said faintly, and I could tell Gory had put me on speakerphone.

"If you guys think I'm in danger, the first place anyone would look for me or my daughter is at our home," I countered as I packed my makeup and bathroom stuff into one of the suitcases. "You should be getting stuff for your baby as well," I commented. We quickly fell into discussion about children, and I was glad to get my mind off the future. Or the past. I finished packing quickly and stood there for a second. "Before I say goodbye, I should ask in case anything happens to me or Clawd while I am away. Would you two care to be Cosmina's Godparents?"

There was silence on the other end, before Bram spoke. "We would love to. I am honoured that you chose us to be her godparents."

I smiled before we said goodbye and I hit the off button and shoved my phone into my pocket. Cosmina started to whine and cry as I moved my suitcases off my bed. I scooped her up and cuddled her close. Humming to her softly in Romanian. I didn't want to leave her so early in her life. She was still so young. Not even a year old yet.

She grasped my hair in her hand lightly and tried to chew on it. I removed my hair and nuzzled her softly. Tears welled up in my eyes. What if something went wrong? What if I didn't get to Clawd in time? What if I did and then something happened to me? What if-

I shook my head firmly and stared down at Cosmina. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," I murmured to her, "All I know is that you won't have to forgive me in the future. I'll be around to tell you all about Mummy's stupid actions when you were little."

I placed her back into her crib before pulling my hair into a braid. Walking into the bathroom, I stared at myself. I let out a chuckle and smiled at myself. I reached up and touched the heart shaped birthmark on my cheek. "Stupid actions," I whispered to myself. I stared at my hair. Remembering that when I was in a war the last time, I always kept it back behind a hood. Away from sight. It was solid black back then. Now it had pink streaks and was longer.

I grabbed the scissors that I used to trim my hair and reached back. With a couple snips, my hair swung around my face. The braid became heavy in my hand and I stared at it. Sixteen hundred years of growing.

However. Ever since I choose werewolves instead of vampires two hundred plus years ago. I had set myself on a path of change. A smile grew over my face. I felt so much lighter now. My eyes flickered up to the mirror and I saw my blue eyes swirling with pink. I was changing back into a vampire. The medicine would be out of my system before I saw Clawd.

A knock on the door diverted my attention and I turned around to see Deuce. He frowned slightly, looking at my hair. He stepped forwards and messed up my hair. "Why'd you cut it? Want to surprise Clawd when he gets back?"

I stepped forwards and hugged him tightly. "Do you not like it?" I murmured looking up at him.

"If it didn't look like a monkey cut it, I would be more into it, I guess," Deuce smiled as I quickly ran my fingers through it, trying to make it look nicer. He chuckled and looked at the braid with a quirked eyebrow. "So, you wanted change?"

"No," I shook my head and leaned against the counter staring at my new haircut. "I've changed a lot lately, and I know I'm going to continue changing for a while."

"You shouldn't change, Lala, if you do, then you won't be you," Deuce shrugged his shoulders and drummed his fingers against the counter. "What's going on? You're all packed and your Uncle is here."

"I shouldn't tell you," I shook my head and pursed my lips. "It would be better if you didn't know, and you should probably go."

I didn't look at him, but I guessed his eyebrows would be pulled together and his mouth would be opened slightly in shock. "You have to tell me now," his voice raised slightly and he grabbed my arm. "What's going on?" My lip jutted out and his hand quickly loosened and he sighed. Releasing my arm entirely. "Look, Ula D, I'm your friend, and I just want to know, you would've told me if you were merely going on vacation or something."

I hesitated before wrapping my arms around myself and glancing away slightly. Then I explained everything to him. When I mean everything. I mean _everything_. As soon as I started spilling what was happening, my mouth kept on moving. Telling him pretty much everything about my life. He didn't say a word through it, just halfway through it moved me to my bed and sat with me as I started breaking down and sobbing into my knees.

He rubbed my back as I sobbed. When I straightened, gaining composure, it was growing dark. I swallowed and tried to clean up my eyes. "Draculaura, you don't have to keep all that emotion locked away," he commented after a few minutes of silence, safe for my snuffling and occasionally deep stuttering breaths, "It's probably not all that healthy and everyone would be willing to listen."

I shook my head, "It's not their problems, they have their owns," I whispered, not trusting my voice at full volume.

"Then why did you spill your inner most thoughts to me?" he asked leaning back on my bed and staring up at the roof.

"I couldn't help myself, I wouldn't have if I wasn't so utterly exhausted, worried, scared and under so much stress," I ran a hand through my short hair, it was quickly becoming a habit. "I need to go and stop Clawd and all his family from leaving Amsterdam, after that I need to go and find my father and help him. If this is as serious as we think it is...well...I may be Queen, or wind up dead."

"Why do you compare being Queen and dying?" Deuce asked sitting up, quirking his eyebrow.

"I'd have to follow in my father's footsteps, I have no idea how to be Queen over all the vampires! Can you imagine me being Queen?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air and rolling my eyes. The door opened and my father and brother walked in. Gabriel carried my luggage downstairs and my Uncle smiled tightly at me.

"It's time to go," he murmured before stepping to the side.

"I'm going with you," Deuce replied staring at me. I shook my head and stood up.

"You are crazy if you think I'd risk your life," I snapped walking over to Cosmina and scooping her up. My Uncles head snapped towards the door and his lips pulled back and he hissed. Before I knew what was happening my Uncle stepped into the hall and yanked down the attic staircase and ushered me up immediately. By ushered I meant grabbed my arm and quickly shoved me towards the stairs. Before I was all the way up he shoved the staircase upwards and tossed the string up so no one could access it from below.


	65. Abduction

Clawd sighed as his mother hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before repeating it for each of her children. Giving her younger one's a longer hug and more kisses. His father clapped him on the shoulder and smirked. He guided Clawd away from the others towards a vending machine and got him a drink before turning to him. "You excited to see Draculaura?" Clawrk asked, quirking his eyebrow, giving his son a knowing look. Clawd stared at his father before rubbing his neck. "Oh come on, I've known her for a long time, ever since I was like five. Then again I did kick her in the shins the first time I met her..." he trailed off with a smile on his face. Clawd laughed shaking his head.

"I'm excited to see her because I haven't seen her in seven days," Clawd replied staring at his father, "The other stuff is a bonus, I suppose," Clawd grinned and his father rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder.

"One day you'll be begging her for that," Clawrk muttered glancing over at his wife. Clawd's face quickly turned to disgust.

"Dad, I did not need to hear or know that," he shook his head and shivered.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now," Clawrk chuckled getting a drink for himself and taking a gulp of the liquid. "I did want to talk to you about something else, however, before you go back to Salem," he said, his voice turning serious. "I overheard you and Draculaura talking about moving in together."

"You won't change my mind," Clawd said, defensively. Clawrk held up his free hand.

"I'm not trying to. I'm just asking where you are going to get the money, how you are going to support her and a child, or children if you go and get her pregnant," Clawrk replied smacking his son in the arm, "You gotta think about these things."

"I'm going to get a job, Draculaura can support herself as well, you know that better than I do," Clawd replied staring at his father, "She has money, we won't combine our money, and we'll continue our lives like normal but live together."

Clawrk looked over at Clawd before sighing and rubbing his mouth before opening it to speak. Clawd frowned, staring off past his father. Sniffing a growl started in his throat. Clawrk smacked his arm, causing the growl to die down. Clawrk continued staring at his son but sniffed and turned his head slightly. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

The woman's eyes flickered over to him and she gave him a fangy smile. Blonde slightly curly hair fell from its bun. Her red eyes hungry for power. She rose her pale fingers and wiggled them slightly. Clawrk bared his teeth and dropped his drink. Not caring that the normies around glanced at him cautiously.

Another scent filled the air. Clawd turned to see Dracula and the others walking the other way. He noticed that Vladimir wasn't beside his brother like usually. Clawd's eyebrows came together. The woman waved her hand slightly and suddenly the fire alarm went off. People stopped what they were doing and fled.

Dracula's forehead creased and he looked at the Wolfs, they were staring at a group of people. Neither group ran, and so he did not exit the building. There was no fire. This was a set up. He growled and started forwards, his eyes narrowed on the one who was in charge. Once they matched a name with a face he moved quicker and with purpose.

He stopped beside where Clawrk and his son were standing and stared at the four vampires. Eyes narrowed, blackened and anger radiating from them. "I demand to know what's going on," he said over the noise of the fire alarm. Just as the sentence ended, the alarms cut off.

"You have power over me no longer," the woman replied coolly, "There is someone who I fear and respect ten times more than you, Vladimir Dracula."

"I prefer just Dracula," he replied coldly glaring at the woman, "You are very foolish to fear someone more than you fear me."

"Oh? Well, then, you'd have to talk to him about that. Though, I doubt he'll even show his face to you-"

"Then he is a coward and doesn't deserve your respect or fear," Harriet spoke up with a growl in her throat. "You are a deceitful whore, Stenberg."

"How touching," the woman gushed falsely touching her dead heart, "If I had a heart it would be filled with joy from that comment."

Maddy reached up and removed her glasses. Everyone looked away, including Stenberg. Two of her bodyguards turned to stone before something smacked into the back of Maddy's head and threw her to the ground. Unconscious. Dracula dropped down and made sure she was alive before hissing at the vampire.

"I will teach you to fear me again," he took a step forwards but Stenberg shook her head and held up her hand.

"First, let me tell you why you shouldn't do that, dear Dracula," She replied holding her hands in front of her. "If you value your friendship with your friends there, you'll stop. If you kill me, well their children meet an untimely death, like your brother has."

Dracula's eyes did not betray the emotion of sadness, instead they gleamed with anger and he let out a monstrous noise that caused the woman to step back. Holding her hands up, she grinned, "Your daughter is safe in Romania with my employer, as well as her brother and disgusting child. Their children are under lock and key as well. Rotting until you give in and come quietly."

"You are lying," Clawd spoke suddenly, causing the woman's eyes to flicker to him. "Draculaura would've never let herself and Cosmina get captured. She is smarter than you. She's Dracula's daughter. Years of being influenced by Dracula have taught her enough to let her avoid capture."

"Fine, call my bluff, you'll have to just see if it's true. Won't you?" the woman said smiling at him, "However, since you aren't mated to the girl, I can see why you wouldn't care-"

Clawd growled, the sound matching the one Dracula made, but deeper and more vicious. The other Wolf's growled along with him and panic flashed behind the woman's eyes for a second. Though, the emotion was there for a second before she rose her hand and flicked her fingers. Large nets flew over them. Silver coated. The werewolves and Dracula cringed and screamed at the searing pain while the others were brought to the ground by the weight of the metal nets.

"Going along quietly isn't something you know how to do, is it?" the woman laughed shaking her hair before turning on her heel and started to walk away. "See you in Romania, where the end will finally meet where it began."

"Sif! You are a deceptive fool!" Dracula hollered after her. "If you lay a finger on my daughter or granddaughter, I will skin you alive and then throw your tortured body into a vat of silver until your skin is torn from the bone!"

"My employer would do worse, Dracula, and that's why I no longer work for you," she called back at him as men dragged the silver out onto the awaiting plane. One by one they were each taken from their nets and tied to their seats with silver, even the none werewolf and vampires. They yanked a potato sack over Maddy's head and secured it around her neck. The Steins were drained of their energy and two flowers sat at the front of the room. A wild garlic flower and a wolfsbane flower.

Clawd snapped at one of the men tying him and actually got his teeth into the man's shoulder. The man screamed out in pain and tore away from Clawd before punching him across the face. It stung his cheek but Clawd ignored the pain and growled darkly.

Soon they were left alone in the cabin of the airplane. It sat there until another person was brought onto the plane. Dracula stared at her as she was shoved down beside him and tied to the seat. "Justine?" he asked once the man disappeared once more off the plane and suddenly they were moving. The woman glanced at him, he was covered in burns from the silver and it took her a moment to recognize him.

"Brother!" she cried happily, "Thank god," she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "But that means..." her happy demeanour quickly fell and she glared at the seat in front of her. Both of the sat in silence before Justine hissed. "Whoever the hell is kidnapping us better have a good bloody reason to why they killed Vlad."

"They better have a good explanation for all of this," Howleen piped up from across the aisle, Justine glanced over at her. "I mean, I could understand why they'd be wanting t' kidnap Dracula, but us? What would anyone want with some not so important werewolves?"

"Howleen, Clawd is dating Draculaura," Rocks spoke up with a whine in his voice, his skin was being stung by the silver and he was closer to the wolfsbane than the other wolves. "That's why we're in this mess."

"Draculaura is dating a werewolf?" Justine said, glancing over at her brother.

"Now is** not **the time to be worrying about that!" Victor spoke up, a dark tone in his voice that the others hadn't heard before. "Right now we should be worrying about how to escape once this plane lands, or better yet figure out if anyone in here can fly a plane."

"We have to go to Romania either way, better enjoy the ride," Clawd growled from where he sat, "Draculaura and the others are there, I am in no way going to leave her behind."


	66. Mastermind

The plane landed and everyone tensed, wondering what was going to happen next. Clawrk smelt who it was first and started to growl. The other werewolves joined in immediately until a familiar face pushed the drape to the side. Clawd grew silent immediately, staring at the man. "Richard?"

"Shut up," the man said as he inspected everyone before whistling sharply.

"Why aren't you dead?" Clawd growled craning his neck to stare at Richard. He walked forwards and smacked Clawd upside the head.

"We had to get you guys here somehow, didn't we?" Richard asked, with a growl.

"We went to your funeral!" Clawdeen snapped at the man, "We were your loyal friends and this is how you treat us? Helping Vampires?"

"Like you guys weren't in league with vampires," Richard scoffed walking forwards, "Good thing the little slut and her brother are scheduled to be here within the day."

"She is not a slut!" Clawd growled menacingly, glaring at the man. "Draculaura and Dracula have nothing against werewolves. Doing this to them may change their minds-"

"If I feared or respected either of them, I wouldn't have gotten the entire Holland Pack to listen to a bloodsucker trying to take over," Richard rolled his eyes and stepping out of the plane. Clawd growled, but Clawrk hushed him.

"Don't waste your breath on him," Clawrk told his family, staring at the seat in front of me. "Who would've ever thought werewolves would team up with vampires to try to kill other werewolves and vampires?"

Maddy mumbled something under her bag and Dracula glanced over at her. He sighed and leaned over, taking the bag in his teeth and tugging on it slightly. When it did not budge, he apologized to Maddy and Viveka stared at him. Dracula rose his eyebrow. "What?"

She looked away quickly as werewolves walked onto the plane and released the younger Wolf's from their bounds and took them off the plane first. They then walked back on and got Victor, Viveka and Maddy before leaving. Soon everyone was off the plane and on the runway. Harriet inhaled and sighed.

"Mum?" Clawnor asked looking up at her. Harriet looked down at her son and gave him a slight smile.

"This is Romania, the place where your father and I were born," Harriet, said looking at the familiar area. Siv walked over and stood in front of them. Her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes, and you will be going back to where you were born. Isn't that a nice thought? Dying where you were born?" she sneered with a smile. Clawrk growled at her and stepped forwards. She shifted back slightly and Dracula let out a very odd laugh. It was amusement and it looked like he was genuinely happy.

"I cannot believe Siv Stenberg is afraid of a dogs bark!" he chuckled shaking his head, "You were a great warrior of your time, but now you are just a pathetic weakling who is afraid of a werewolf!"

"You would be afraid if that anger was directed to you, Dracula," Siv smoothed her shirt and crossed her arms. Dracula let out a laugh at this too. The others thought he was acting like he was talking to a friend rather than an enemy.

"If my daughter isn't afraid of them, why should I? If you forgot, my daughter slaughtered the werewolf who was the ordering the attack on my castle. If she shows that ferocity and kindness towards these people, I shall as well. I will not cower back beneath their anger, because I do not cower beneath anyone's anger. Not yours, not my daughters, not anyone's," Dracula replied, his tone darkening and his eyes going black. "You are an imbecile, Siv, allowing the great vampire king to be outside awake."

The sky darkened and fog started seeping over the runway. Rain pelted down from below and Dracula started towards Siv. She took a step back but something slammed down on Dracula's head. Knocking him unconscious. The sky didn't clear up immediately.

"Put him in the van," Siv ordered looking at the others. "Too bad he did that, now the van is going to smell like wet dog," she laughed as werewolves pushed and shoved the others towards the van. Harriet called to her children, telling them to stick close so they wouldn't be pushed and shoved.

After they were all in the van, the heavy doors were closed and locked. No one tried the doors, fearing that they would be laced with silver. Viveka held Maddy's hand and explained what was happening to the woman. They could hear and see her snakes going wild, confusion and anger.

Clawd stared at the ground. Knowing that if he wanted to see Draculaura alive, he would have to go along with what they wanted. He knew that everyone's lives were at risk, and knew that at the current time is was more important to go along with it or something bad would happen to people they loved.

They didn't know how long it took them to drive to their destination. No one took track of time, seeing as they knew where they were going and knew where they landed. Their kidnappers weren't exactly secretive.

They were unloaded into the courtyard of Dracula's Castle. Justine was knocked out along with her brother and then a man came out. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was very tall and he had an air of importance around him. "Welcome," he said with a brilliant smile. Everyone shot him glares and growls. "Is that any way to treat your host?"

"It is when the host took us against our will and threatened the lives of our friends," Viveka shot at him and glared at him. "Where is my daughter, you monster."

"Oh, they aren't here yet," the man, said waving his hand, "You'll be pleased to know that no one important was killed."

"Vladimir was murdered," Clawd spoke up before anyone else could. "He's important."

"He's a pathetic fool who would've taken the crown of king if Dracula died and his daughter didn't accept the crown, which I'm sure will happen," the man scoffed patting Clawd on the shoulder. Clawd snapped at him and the man's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me chain you to the wall."

"Why have you taken all of us if you wanted to kill Dracula?" Harriet asked as the van drove off and they were forced forwards. The man walked ahead of them with an air of importance.

"I cannot have royal blood tainted with werewolf," the man sighed shaking his head, "If I killed Dracula that would do nothing, Draculaura would take up her place as Queen. That just won't do with her record of...well...softness and already tainted blood, as well as the fact that she is fucking an animal!"

"Show some respect to my son!" Harriet snapped at the man, picking up some speed. "We are not any more animals than you are!"

A smack resounded in the air, the man's composure dropped, and Harriet blinked. A red handprint covered her cheek and Clawrk launched himself at the man, arms still tied back. He was yanked back and put in a headlock. The man smoothed his shirt out, glaring at Harriet.

"Take them to the prison cells, put someone on charge," the man strode off scowling. The group was pushed onwards deeper into the castle. Clawrk contained a smile as they reached the servant's quarters but were then pulled away and his smile fell. He had hoped that they would shove him in there. That way he would know how to help everyone escape. However, he knew the castle very well and knew the passages under the ground.

They reached a large round room with various cells and were tossed individually into the cells. They were left alone, save one person who sat at the table in the minute and slouched in the chair. Obviously hating the fact that he was placed in charge.

Clawd didn't sit down on the bed immediately like some of the others did. He sniffed out the area and looked around. Not wanting to just sit idly. To him that was pointless. His father and sister did the same. His mother sat down and stayed there silently.

"Their bluffing," she said quietly to everyone. The werewolf in the center glanced over at her and sighed loudly. "They first said that Draculaura and this brother of hers is here, and then they say they were captured here with the rest of them, and then they say that they'd be here soon."

"I didn't know she had a brother," Clawdeen murmured from where she stood and looked over at Clawd. "Did she mention anything to you?" Clawd shook his head, and touched the bars. It was instant pain and he pulled away. "Well, we'll have to talk to Dracula about that when he comes too."

"Why did they knock only Dracula and his sister out?" Howleen piped up looking at the blonde haired vampire to her left. They were silent for a second.

"They must not want them to know who the mastermind behind this all is," Clawrk shrugged sitting down on the bed finally and rubbing his face. "All I know is that in less than five hours, we are going to see if that guy was lying when he said that the kids are going to be joining us."

"What if they aren't here?" Viveka asked looking at Clawrk from her cell. Clawrk looked up at her sadly.

"Then we won't know if they are dead or not until we break out of here."


	67. Twist

The entire prison exploded a few hours later just as the sun began to set. Teenagers were shoved into the prison area roughly. Some falling and stumbling. Clearly disoriented and confused as to what was happening. One had a sack over his head just like his mother. Others were knocked unconscious and being dragged in. Shouts and curses were sent at the werewolves dragging the children in.

They were shoved into individual cells and the doors locked. They left and people were searching the room. Trying to see who was there and who wasn't. Clawd's face fell when he didn't see the familiar black and pink hair anywhere. "Where is Draculaura?" he asked quickly above the other calls.

"Safe," a unfamiliar voice called back to Clawd. Everyone went silent at the new voice and stared over at the boy. "Vladimir made sure she wouldn't be found when they attacked us."

"You swear on your life?" Clawd growled at him.

"I would never let my sister die," the man shot back, full on glaring at Clawd. "Or my niece."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Gabriel Dracula, eldest child to Dracula and Aleera, older brother to Laura Dracula, who the hell are you?"

"Clawd Wolf, eldest child of the Wolf family, boyfriend of Laura Dracula," Clawd snapped at the man and Gabriel seemed to grow calm. Clawd's brow furrowed as he stared at the man.

"Draculaura told me about you," Gabriel murmured, "From what I've heard, you are a respectable man. I am sorry for my attitude."

Clawd frowned slightly staring across the way at the guy before shaking his head slightly. "What even happened?"

Gabriel explained everything from his point of view. Saying that Deuce was over and Clawd looked over at his friend with a bag over his head. He went on to say that Vladimir sent him downstairs to take Draculaura's bags to the door, saying that they were going to come and save them from falling into the trap. However, when he got downstairs the door opened and werewolves walked in. Gabriel was cautious, and asked them who they were.

That was then launched forwards and tied with silver. Vladimir and Deuce raced downstairs. Deuce reached up to remove his glasses, but a werewolf had snuck around him and quickly placed a bag over his head. Vladimir launched himself at the werewolf behind Deuce and took him out. The other two werewolves attempt to sedate him, but in the end. One plunged a cross into Vladimir's chest.

Clawd saw in Gabriel's facial expression that there was more, but his eyes flickered at the man in the center. If he wanted to say anything. He couldn't while there was a guard who would report anything they said to the man behind it all.

Deuce managed to yank off the bag from his head. Unknowingly to the man in the center. Everyone quickly covered their eyes, causing the man to look around. He moved to shout out, but his body turned into stone and Deuce quickly clamped his eyes shut again. "Anyone got shades?" he called out holding onto the bars of the cell to steady himself.

Men walked in shortly after everyone called out saying no. They had sunglasses on and one grabbed Deuce's arm and pulled him roughly against the bars. He called out in surprise before something was clipped around his head, making it so he was able to see but he couldn't turn anyone to stone. They turned to Maddy's cell and did the same before they left. Lifting up the stone man and heading out.

Deuce looked straight at Clawd from his cell. "You are an idiot," he called out, causing Clawd's jaw to clench and the two of them glared at each other. "Do you know how much pented up aggression and sadness Lala has?"

"What does that have to do with right now?" Clawd growled at him, not happy about the current situation or the fact that it seemed like his best friend had more knowledge about his girlfriend's state of mind.

"Everything," Deuce replied tensely, "Because she's going to be as big of an idiot as you. She knows where we are, and she's going to be hella pissed off. I knew she was ready for a fight before, and now? I'm pretty sure she'd come all the way here by herself and take on whoever the hell took us by herself."

"She's smarter than that," Harriet interrupted looking at the others, "I'm sure she'll get the pack to help her, if they are loyal they will. If she doesn't get the pack to help, she'll probably get Myles to help. He knows this castle as well as she does."

"Why did you let yourself be so easily taken?" Clawd snapped at his friend, ignoring his mother's words. "You promised you'd protect her!"

"I did protect her, except it's kind of hard when most of my powers is up here," he motioned to his head and glowered at Clawd, "Not everyone can be supernaturally enhanced."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Clawd growled, "Because if you do, speak up about it."

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Dracula roared sitting up from where he was laying on the floor and glaring at them. "Who cares about your petty little disagreements right now? Honestly. They will get us nowhere. Haven't you too boys grown out of these petty disagreements yet? For god's sake, you should be acting like men! You are my daughter's boyfriend, and if I am not mistaken, wish to marry her. I do not want my daughter marrying a baby like you. You, you are dating Clawdeen, and she is very mature. She should've rubbed off on you already!"

Everyone was silent as Dracula stood up, rubbing his head. "From what I heard from my son, and Deuce, my daughter will come and rescue us. However, she is not stupid, she will do what Harriet said because she knows that whoever can kidnap all of us without any of us really figuring out until it was too late, is pretty good at this stuff. Now can anyone tell me who has kidnapped us? Because if you can't shut up and just stay quiet until you figure out a way to get out of here. Quite honestly, all this blabber will just make me want to commit suicide!"

"He was a vampire, around six foot fiveish, blonde hair that isn't long but isn't short for a male either, red eyes and a bit of stubble," Viveka spoke up, "I never forget a face."

"Did he have a Romanian accent and walk with the air of royalty?" Dracula spoke through clenched teeth, anger clearly building as he stared at Viveka to his right. She nodded softly and he let out a roar and grounded his teeth together. "Of all the sneaky underhanded things he does!"

"Who does?" Maddy asked, glancing at him with her eyebrows together slightly.

"My brother," Dracula grumbled sitting down on the bed. "Micera Dracula. Biggest jackass of all history and of all vampires and normies and monsters alike."

"Micera?" Gabriel choked out staring at his father. "How dangerous do you think he is?"

"If he figures out when Draculaura is coming, she'll be killed before she reaches the castle," he replied quietly. They were silent before Gabriel cursed.

"Draculaura thinks the Greats did this, they'd be easier to kill," Gabriel continued to stare as his father. "She's so unprepared for this."

"After she figured out that Vladimir is dead, she wouldn't care if she were prepared or unprepared," Deuce spoke up. "She wasn't alright when I last saw her. She was so emotional; she cut her hair short, and spent almost an hour crying after she spilled her guts to me."

Everyone stared at her before Clawd suddenly broke down. A sob came from him and he buried his head in his hands and sat down on the bed. Draculaura was going to die. With her, Cosmina would die. He felt his heart being torn in two and he was devastated. He started blaming himself and shaking his head. Clawdeen reached through the bars and squeezed her brothers shoulder, sadness on her face as well.

Something passed through the wall behind Clawd and an icy feeling grew on his shoulders. "Don't worry, sir, Miss is strong," the childish voice spoke up. "She won't die. Miss never dies."


	68. Solace

Everyone started at the new voice and Clawd's head whipped around. However, he was unable to see who exactly spoke. He stood up and looked around before a giggle was heard. "Oops," the voice spoke again, "I forgot to go back to normal," a small girl faded until she was slightly transparent. She floated a few inches off the ground and smiled up at Clawrk. "My name is Rachel," she spoke smiling up at him.

"Rachel," Harriet breathed before grabbing onto the bars for support and instantly regretted it when the silver burnt her.

"Harriet, be careful!" Rachel scolded floating through the bars and touching the burns on Harriet's hands. "Silly," the girl giggled and everyone stared at her half in confusion and half in curiosity.

"How can you be so sure Draculaura will make it through?" Deuce asked suspicion clearly on his voice. The girl floated through the bars and over to him.

"I've seen her when she's protecting someone," Rachel replied proudly, "I've haunted these halls, towers, prisons and rooms for two centuries now," she patted Deuce on the cheek. Acting more mature than her age. She giggled and spun around. "Miss hasn't noticed me, but that's because I don't want to cause her unnecessary grief! I appeared when I first was aware that I was a ghost, and she had a panic attack and fled from the room," Rachel's face saddened and she sat at the table. "So I've been watching over her for the last couple hundred years and when she left-"

"There is a flaw in your plan, young one," Dracula spoke staring at her, "My daughter doesn't know where we are. She just thinks the Greats are behind this."

Rachel sent a shiver worthy glare at Dracula, "Miss is clever, she figured out a lot of things quicker than anyone I know!" she shot back, "She will figure out who is actually behind this! When she does, I won't pray for their souls," the girl turned her back on Dracula and floated away to the other side of the room. "Ye of so little faith!"

"Can you help us escape?" Valentine asked, staring at the small girl. She tapped her chin and looked at them.

"Nope, unfortunately, I can't touch things," she said very bluntly, staring at him. "Wait a minute!" she gasped staring at Valentine, "You are the one who made Miss hurt Myles!"

"What?" Valentine asked confusion on his face as he stared at Rachel. Clawrk made a motion to try to keep Rachel quiet, but the girl ignored it and crossed her arms.

"Myles was in love with Miss, but Miss was more duty bound and knew she had to marry you or she would lose everything she held dear to her heart! Her family, her home, her friends! If she ran off with Myles, then she would lose all of that and they would be hunted!" Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Valentine. "I am torn between being angry at you and thanking you!"

"Uh..." Valentine was, for once, at a loss of words. He shook his head and pointed at her. "You mean to tell me that back when the war was going on, Draculaura was in love with a werewolf?"

"My daughter choice her princess-ly duties over her happiness?" Dracula laughed, "My daughter does many things, but she would never do that. Myles may have been in love with my daughter, but she was certainly not in love with him!"

Rachel stared at Dracula before pouting and crossing her arms. "They did love each other! It was like one of the romance novels Miss use to read," Rachel stared at him and a couple people laughed. She glared at them and their laughs stopped, a few apologizes rang out.

"Rachel, darling," Harriet said hesitantly, "She may have cared for Myles, but she told me that she didn't love him. I know how Draculaura looks when she's in love. I see her look at my son all the time that way; she never looked at Myles that way."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Rachel snapped staring at Harriet, "Myles told me that she cared for him-"

"Myles," Clawd growled staring at Rachel, "He may have loved her once, but he has hurt her recently and if he ever goes near her again..." Clawd trailed off. Rachel floated over and stared at him. Then almost as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. Leaving the room confused and not sure of what to say.

"I'm surprised," Cleo spoke up for the first time and walked over to the door. "That little girl thinks that Draculaura was in love with that brute!"

"It's not true," Clawrk growled, before shaking his head, "Why are we even discussing this? That was ancient history and right now, we have to focus on getting out of here. Cleo, wake up Lagoona and, uh, Gabriel was it? Can you wake up the two girls beside you?"

Abbey was the last to wake out of the three of them, when she did she wasn't impressed at all. When she tried to freeze the bars, her powers wouldn't work. Causing her to grow even more frustrated.

"They must've did something to make sure our powers wouldn't work," Frankie gasped once they were told everything that had happened, "Oh my gosh, what if we don't get out?"

"We will get out," Victor spoke calmly to his daughter; "We need to figure out a plan, and where to go once we get out of these individual cells."

"I know where we'll go once we break out of here," Harriet smiled at Clawrk, "Good thing we have Dracula here or it would be harder to get into."

"Where exactly is that?" Dracula stared at Harriet with slight irritation.

"The servant's quarters. We'll have more comfortable beds, better protection against your family. When Draculaura gets here, she will be able to find us easily even without your blood," she replied looking at everyone and then at Dracula, "We'll be safe there for quite some time, in case anyone gets injured or somehow our plans are foiled at some of us get caught and thrown back in here."

"You are saying that we'll have to get twenty plus people all the way to the other end of the castle without getting caught by patrolling guards, my brother or the traitorous bitch," Dracula laughed and shook his head. "Only a fool would think we stand a chance against that! Half of our powers are gone!"

"You can't give up hope yet," Maddy reached through the bars and touched his shoulder, "We've been in here for what, almost two days? If we just abandon hope, we are better off dead."

Dracula looked up at Maddy and shook his head. "You don't know my brother-"

"I know you, I know Clawrk, I know Viveka, I know Harriet, I know Victor, I know everyone here," she interrupted squeezing his shoulder, "I know for a fact that we are all strong and we will not give in just yet. There must be another way to sneak through the castle," she stared at him through her glasses. He went silent for a moment as he thought.

He stood up and paced in his cell before peering out of the cell bars at Clawrk. "I'm guessing you know about the secret underground walkways?" Clawrk nodded, "Alright then, we know where we are going to go once we are out and how to get there. Until we figure out how to get out of here, we can kiss those plans goodbye."

The entire room fell into discussion, keeping it as quiet as possible, lest someone over heard. The teenagers would suggest something, and the adults thought it too risky. The adult suggested something and the teenagers thought it was too safe and wouldn't work. They worked on it until people fell asleep and then called it quit for the night.


	69. Escape

Dracula opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his cell. He rolled to the side. Staring at the silver bars. They hadn't made any progress on their escape plan. He was slowly starting to lose track of time. Though he was sure, they had been in there longer than five days now.

Dracula stood up and rolled his shoulders. He stepped forwards, squeezing through the bars and stood there for a minute. The sting of silver quickly faded and then he stared at the werewolf. Waiting to see if she would wake up.

Quietly he walked up behind the werewolf and sunk his fangs into the female's neck. Covering the werewolf's mouth with his other hand. The struggling and muffled shouts everyone in the room and everyone watched silently until Dracula finished and pulled away. Leaving the dead werewolf. His eyes went from their black state to red and he straightened his tie.

"You can escape your cell!" Clawrk whispered furiously, "Why the fuck did you not tell us yesterday!"

"I wasn't hungry yesterday," Dracula replied as if it was obvious, "I hadn't fed in at least a month, Draculaura is very persistent sometimes," he lifted the keys up, unlocked his cell, slipped inside before hiding the keys.

"What are you doing?" Viveka cried, "Use the key and let us out of here!"

"During the night?" Dracula asked, looking surprised, "If you want everyone to die, be my guest!"

"He's got a point," Deuce spoke up, but not sounding happy about it. "If most of Micera's guards are vampires, then they'll have most of their powers during the night."

"Exactly! If we wait until the day, then we only have werewolves to deal with! It's excellent that there is a wolfsbane plant potted near here. They'll avoid the stuff like Vlad avoids the subject of marriage," Dracula paused and sat down, "Er...did avoid the subject of marriage."

"You seem in good spirits, why is this?" Abbey asked, crossing her arms.

"I just had a meal and I am so over tired that I'm not tired anymore," Dracula replied, "I haven't slept for almost a week!"

"Why!" Harriet asked looking at him like he was stupid, "Are you insane?"

"I may be getting there, but I don't need sleep as much as everyone does. Now! Everyone go back to sleep immediately, I can hear the beat of hearts rushing this way!" Dracula swung his feet back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Instantly look deader than dead. Everyone waited a few more minutes until the Wolfs climbed back into bed quickly.

Four guards rushed into the room and saw the dead werewolf. They roared and threw something at Dracula, of course he didn't move, even though it did cause him a lot of irritation. The werewolf was carried out and was replaced with a vampire this time. The vampire turned into a bat and hung from the ceiling. Everyone stayed still, even though they wanted to look at the bat and see if it was watching them. One by one, they each fell asleep.

When light started filtering into the prison the bat fluttered out of the room. Dracula rose from where he sat and cracked his knuckles. He whistled softly, causing the Wolfs to stir and growl in response. He whistled again, a bit louder and Clawrk sat up. "Catch," Dracula called after he unlocked his cell, but kept it slightly open. "Unlock your door, when the werewolf comes in, we'll both attack him after a couple minutes."

Clawrk nodded and caught the keys tightly in his hands, careful not to make them jangle or fumble and cause them to clatter on the floor. He quietly unlocked his cell and shoved the keys into his back pocket and nudged the cell door open slightly before sitting down. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. However, he was very antsy and not at all tired anymore.

A werewolf walked in through the doors after a few minutes and chuckled. "Too bad you werewolves got mixed up with a vampire," he said looking at Clawrk, "If they didn't control how you think, then you would've been on our side!"

"I don't let Dracula tell me what to do," Clawrk growled back, "I am doing this because my family was personally attacked by your pack!" he snapped pointing at the werewolf. "You are the one being corrupted by a vampire, he is poisoning your pack and I wish you were all dead so I wouldn't have to strike you down for crossing into my territory."

"This ain't your territory, fucker," the werewolf laughed sitting down and throwing his feet up on the table. Clawrk snorted and shook his head.

"Romania, and where my house is, are both under my packs name," Clawrk looked at the werewolf; "I control the pack here and back where I live. This is my territory, and you crossed into my packs territory, without invitation, not in peace. When I get out of here. I'll wring your neck!"

"You and what army!" the werewolf laughed swinging his arms to the rest of the people in cells. "This one? That's precious!"

Dracula glowered at the man before slowly using his sleeve to push open the cell door. The werewolf continued to laugh and taunt Clawrk. Dracula rested his hands on the werewolf's shoulders, causing him to jump. "You don't need an army to take down a single man," Dracula muttered patting the man's head. He immediately slammed his hand into the side of the man's face, a loud crack was heard and the man squeaked and threw his hands to his mouth. "I believe Clawrk gets the honour of deciding what to do with you. Clawrk, the keys."

When the keys were traded, Clawrk cracked his knuckles and Dracula opened Clawd and Harriet's cell before moving onto the others. Dracula opened Maddy's and she rushed out and threw her arms around him. Then paused and stepped back. "Sorry," she muttered before reaching up and fiddling with her blinder.

"You may want to keep that on," Dracula mused staring at her, "I'm sure your eyes are beautiful, Medusa, but I don't want to spend entirety as stone."

"What if we come across werewolves, I want to help," Maddy shot back, crossing her arms as Deuce helped Clawd lock the werewolf into a cell. Dracula turned Maddy around and fiddled with her blinder before the back strap came loose.

"Don't take it completely off, just leave it on unless we do come across someone trying to kill us," Dracula replied before turning to face the others. "I'll scope out the hallway and then come back when the coast is clear."

He slipped from the room and everyone stood silently. Viveka and Victor hugged Frankie tightly and kissed her forehead and cheek. Clawdeen rushed over to Deuce and threw her arms around him. Whispering thank you's and praises for helping Draculaura.

Abbey moved over to Clawd and stared at him. "Romulus wouldn't have been captured, yes?"

"He lives on Dewey Crescent," Clawd replied looking at her and patted her shoulder, "Unless they went there, then no," he answered and he could see her relief. "Hopefully he won't be angry with Draculaura..." he rubbed his neck and stared at the floor.

"Why would he be angry with her?" Abbey asked her brow furrowing. "Romulus is nice, he will not blame batgirl."

"Unless he figures out her Uncle was behind this," he muttered glancing over at her and frowning. "You and the main pack members were abducted, it's his duty to protect the pack, and if he thinks Draculaura is behind this, then we are screwed."

"Romulus will not blame her," Abbey stressed frowning at him, "He is honourable!"

Before Clawd could reply that werewolves would do anything to protect their mate, Dracula opened the door and motioned for them. "Clawrk, take the lead, you know the passage ways better than I." Clawrk nodded and took Harriet's hand and motioned for everyone to stay close. He peered out of the prison area and then stepped out. The scent of wolfsbane was faint but the werewolves immediately stepped back even as the others started forwards.

"What is it?" Deuce whispered, trying to get Clawdeen to move forwards.

"Wolfsbane," she groaned pinching her nose.

"Don't worry," Dracula hissed at them, "We won't be going that far, I spread a bunch out quite far down."

Clawrk shook his head and squeezed Harriet's hand before walking forwards. The rest of his family reluctantly walked forwards along with the rest of the monsters. They crept silently down the hallway and then turned off the hallway down a thinner one. It led to a dead end, but Clawrk reached forwards and pulled a portion of the portrait frame towards them before turning it like a lever and with a click, the portrait opened.

After ushering the children in, the adults closed the portrait. Dracula took the lead now, since no one was able to light anything. He crept down the stairs, more than not he was invisible to the others. The only sign he was still there was when someone brushed against him and jumped. When they did that, he seemed to reappear and he would apologize softly.

The staircase widened into a corridor and they started forwards. Suddenly Howleen stopped and hushed them quickly. "Do you hear that?" she asked softly. Everyone craned to hear what she was talking about.

Very faintly, they heard footsteps. Very quick footsteps. Clawd was able to separate the footsteps into two soft barely noticeable sets, and two heavier but still quiet footsteps. His heart squeezed when he recognized the way the footsteps sounded.

Up ahead rods of white light splashed against the ground and three people raced around the corner. Everyone was silent as the light blocked out the sight of who was behind them and suddenly there was a cry of relief and the footsteps rushed forwards.

"Thank god!" a female voice cried, Clawd raced forwards to meet up with the small girl. He lifted her up and kissed her firmly and held her tightly. "I thought you guys had died," she cried, nuzzling him.

"Draculaura! You're alive!" Dracula cried rushing forwards and touching his daughters face and kissing her forehead.

"What, no excitement for me?" another voice asked, and the man rose the flashlight to illuminate his face. "Gosh, you'd think after being your brother for the last twenty-six hundred and so years, you'd be excited to see me."

"Vladimir?" Dracula stared at him, mouth open and then rushed forwards and grabbed his brother by the arms. "You're alive?" he asked but didn't wait for a response before crushing his brother into a hug. "Gabriel! You said he was staked!" Dracula growled pulling away from Vlad and glaring at his son.

"I never said he died from it! The werewolves who killed him thought he was dead and I wasn't about to go and say that he was alive in front of them. Micera would've just sent people to go and kill them, and then we'd never get outside help!" Gabriel defended, holding up his hands.

Romulus touched Draculaura's shoulder, "We have to get them to the safe area like you said," He muttered, "You already caused quite a stir, and if we don't get somewhere safe, they'll probably find us."

"What have you done?" Clawd asked as Abbey threw her arms around Romulus and kissed him forcefully before pulling away and smacking him, then kissed him again. Draculaura giggled before stroking Clawd's face.

"I'll explain once we get everyone back to the servant's quarters, have everyone fed, cleaned and taken care of," she replied taking his hand, squeezing it. He kissed her forehead before squeezing her hand in response.

"Wait, there were four of you, where is the fourth?" Maddy asked before anyone stepped forwards.

"Myles went on ahead-" Romulus started but Clawd's look cut him off. "It was her idea!"

"Two packs is better than one," Draculaura replied quickly, "Don't hate me! Romulus was being stubborn, and-" she rubbed her temples and shook her head, "Now is not the time to explain! Once we get back to the servants quarters I'll explain. Uncle and Myles will go and get food after we get there. We'll clean you guys up and then I'll explain what happened, then I want to hear what happened here."

Everyone nodded, ready to be out of the slightly moldy smelling dark passageways.


	70. Waking Up

**The next couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks of what happened with Draculaura and the others during the time Clawd and them were trapped.**

I clutched Cosmina tightly to my chest, standing still. I heard shouting, and soon after silence. I crouched and hushed Cosmina quietly. Afraid that she would start crying and give us away, from whatever was down there. My heart hammered in my chest, and I could feel it growing fainter as the medicine wore off.

It was hours before I finally rose from my crouched position. My joints creaked and were stiff as I pushed the stairs down and quickly and quietly slipped down. My body froze as I listened for any movement, even though my mind was telling me that it was pointless. I still was human, I wouldn't have the ability to hear if anyone was actually there or not.

I quickly headed into my bedroom and into my closet. Count Fabulous fluttered onto my shoulder and squeaked a couple of time, looking awfully flustered. I stroked his head with my free arm before grabbing a sling and placing Cosmina into it. If anyone was still in my home, I would need both hands to protect her.

My senses were on hyper alert as I crept slowly towards the part of the hallway that overlooked the foyer. I reached up and let Count Fabulous jump onto my hand. "Coast clear?" I breathed quietly. He jumped off my hand and fluttered onto the ground before crawling along the floor. He peered around the area then jumped down and I heard his wings flutter and then he returned to me. He chirped in what I took as a positive way and peered around the corner.

My heart dropped. My mouth opened and tears swelled in my eyes. I abandoned all wisdom and flew down the stairs and dropped to my knees beside my uncle. A stake was jabbed into his chest and he was laying still. I touched his face, feeling how icy it was and started sobbing. He was deader than dead. I grabbed the stake and wrenched it out from where it lay and tossed it aside. It slammed into the wall leaving a dent.

I hovered my hands over his wound, praying that it would start repairing itself. However, it didn't. He just laid there. No moving. Not a breath. I sobbed and dug my fangs into my wrist until it was dripping blood and then held it over his wound. The area where the blood touched, the wound happily drank it up. Hope flooded through me. He wasn't dead. Not completely at least.

It took a while for the wound to stitch itself together, and when it did I waited on baited breath. Suddenly his chest seized and his eyes flew open. They were black and he shot up and hissed. I slowly got up and rose my hands, in case he was blood lusting.

With a shake of his head, his eyes shifted back to red and he touched his shirt where there was a tear. His eyes flickered around before he met mine and a sigh of relief gushed out of him. He pulled me into a hug before immediately pushing me away and grabbing my wrist. It was still bleeding. Without any sort of notion, he disappeared and was back in a flash. He poured some alcohol over my wound, mixed with blood and then covered it while I was still hissing in pain with a gauze. He wrapped the gauze with a tensor bandage before pulling me into a hug again.

"They took Deuce and Gabriel," he said when I pulled away. His fingers dug into my arm. "It was werewolves and-"

The door was thrown open and a very pissed off Romulus made a beeline towards me. He grabbed me by the throat and growled. "Where is she?" he demanded and was immediately yanked away by my uncle and tossed across the room.

"Where is who?" I asked, grabbing my Uncle's arm and glaring at him.

"Abbey," he growled after he jumped to his feet. "I went over there and Bloodgood said some men came and took her away. They were vampires."

"Werewolves attacked us," my uncle replied pointing at him, "How do we know you didn't blatantly attack us?"

"Our pack master's son is dating your neice. It would be treason to attack your family," Romulus replied with a growl, "You, on the other hand, don't know a thing about loyalty! You blood sucking freak!"

"My family didn't attack Abbey. She is my friend, and I would never want any harm to befall her-" I paused and looked at him. "Wait, Abbey was attacked as well? Does that mean-" I didn't even finish before I rushed out of my house. I dashed across the street and rapped against Deuce's door. There was no answer, when I tried the door it swung open easily. I walked in and saw a man turned to stone, and there was furniture knocked over and glasses smashed.

I didn't even pause before I rushed past my uncle and Romulus and went into Frankie's house. There was less damage, but I could tell someone was in here and took Frankie. She never left home without her purse! I picked it up and looked in it, just in case she switched purses. No. Her stitching and charging equipment was still in there. I didn't put it back down, if Frankie and everyone was kidnapped I would need to bring this to her.

Cleo wouldn't have been taken. I knew it. Her house was so heavily armed! However, when I got to the gate it was open. I rushed into the large house and found Nefera unconscious. I shook her awake and she freaked. "You have to get out of here," I shouted over her instant screeches and shouts. "It's not safe for you. Wake up the guards and get out of here!" I didn't wait for her to ask why before I headed back out.

I knew I was too late to safe Clawd and his family. I didn't bother checking his house. I saw Lagoona's door opened and didn't bother going into her house. Her aunt and uncle went out for their anniversary and weren't due back until after Christmas.

I stood at the center of the cul-de-sac with my uncle and Romulus. I was starting to freak out. My breathing was increasing and I held Cosmina tightly through the sling and my eyes flickered around. My uncle rubbed my shoulder and spoke to me in Romanian before looking at Romulus. I heard him explaining the entire situation to Romulus. Everything and Romulus nodded in agreement. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped before remembering that I did in fact have my cell phone.

I yanked it out and saw it was Gory. I quickly answered it and pressed the phone to my ear. "Gory? Are you and Bram alright?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, we were sitting on the couch watching a movie when we sensed someone was in the house. Two werewolves were trying to sneak up behind us and attack us! However, we are two bad asses and took them down easy as pie," she replied, sounding proud but shaken. "What's going on, Draculaura?"

"Someone is out to get all of us, that's all I know for certain. Right now, I would extremely appreciate it if you and Bram could come down to Radcliffe Way and pick up Cosmina. Then I invite you to stay at my fathers California home until this is all over," I answered and I heard an agreeing noise.

"We are already on our way, we'll meet you at your house in ten?" she said before I moved to hang up, "Oh, Draculaura, please do whatever you can to have this mess cleaned up by Christmas?"

"I will, I have too," I responded, "For Cosmina, for everyone I need to get this cleaned up as fast as I can."

We said our goodbyes before my uncle ushered us into the house. Thankfully the only damage was done to the foyer and we were able to sit in the living room in relative peace. Romulus still seemed to not trust us, especially since he figured out that it was part of our family we suspected. Though he trusted us enough to know we wouldn't hurt the Wolf family, since they were so important to me.

Cosmina started crying and wriggling in the sling. I took her out and cuddled her close before I felt her teeth dig into my neck. I pulled her away and stroking her face. My uncle handed me a bottle of blood and I made her drink that. Even though I knew she didn't like it. However, it was almost as if she could sense that I couldn't handle her tears right now, since she immeditatly started suckling on the bottle.

Romulus leaned forwards and stared at Cosmina. I placed her back into the sling to hide her from him and shifted away slightly. Soon the doorbell rang and Gory and Bram rushed in. Gory hugged me tightly before cooing over Cosmina and Bram held up the stake from outside.

"Seems like they didn't care if you were dead or alive," Bram muttered looking at my uncle. "Could be a clue?"

"They were after Cosmina," Romulus muttered looking at me and Gory. Gory immeditatly hissed at him and wrapped her arms around me. "Come on, anyone who knows about Draculaura and Clawd would know that Draculaura got pregnant with a child while she and Clawd are going out. If it's werewolves and vampires working together, they were trying to find Cosmina."

"They won't get her," I hissed clutching Cosmina closer, "Even if I have to kill every last one of them."

"You would kill for your child," Romulus stood up looking at me. "Would you kill for Clawd?"

"I have, even before I knew him. I killed for his parents," I responded, "I killed for his parents to save them, and that means I saved his life as well."

"Then prove it," Romulus replied. I handed Cosmina to Gory before handing the sling over. I kissed Cosmina's head and tried not to cry before stepping back.

"We'll be going to Europe. I'll have my cell phone, since it's untraceable, so we'll be able to keep in contact. If you run out of blood, she'll be able to survive off either of your blood for at least a month. I'm sure I'll be back by then..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish the rest of what I was saying. Gory nodded and stepped away from me. I resisted the urge to yank Cosmina back into my arms and walked over to Bram. "Protect them both," I whispered to him, "Do not trust any vampire or werewolf besides me or Clawd. Not my father, not my uncle. Not Clawd's parents. Anyone."

Bram nodded and hugged me. "We'll go now," he said lifting the bag that my uncle had brought downstairs. "We'll take the car and pay by cash so it'll be harder for people to track where we are going. I know how to make it impossible for people to follow us. I'll be checking in on you daily, come back alive so Cosmina can keep on living."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before taking Gory's hand and dragging her back outside. I didn't watch them leave, instead I turned to look at Romulus. "Aren't you lucky to know a rich girl with a rich father?"

"Why?" he asked, irritation in his voice.

"Two words. Private Jet," I said, turning on my heel and heading towards the door.


	71. Europe

Romulus gathered a select few of the closer pack members to meet up with us at the airport. I hadn't met anyone, outside of Romulus, from the pack. There hadn't been time for introductions. We went through traffic quickly and met up with the rest of the pack just outside. I could instantly tell which ones were werewolves. Especially since they turned to look at us the moment we stepped out of van.

"Draculaura, meet Dougey, Brocko, Luken and Conner. Dougey, Brocko, Luken, Conner, meet Draculaura," Romulus said waving to each of the male werewolves. I nodded my hear towards them politely.

"Nice to meet you," I replied curtly then looked at my uncle, "Is the plane here and ready?"

"It'll be ready soon, they'll board us now though," he replied waving to the werewolves, "If you don't mind, please follow me."

I climbed back inside the van as my uncle and Romulus tossed the other werewolves suitcases into the back. Romulus climbed into the back as my uncle started the car. I glanced back at them. "I don't know why you are doing this, individually, but I still thank you so much for helping us. Especially since this is so dangerous."

"It's no problem," Dougey replied, nodding to me, "We gotta get our pack master back, and helping you will help us."

Connor smiled at me and held up his hand as a greeting. "Thanks for letting us help, by the way. If it weren't for you, we'd probably not even know where they were taken."

"Don't thank me just yet," I muttered sighing, "If we all make it out alive, then you can thank me."

"You have to survive," Luken called from the back, and leaned slightly so I could see him behind Romulus. "For that little girl of yours. We didn't risk our lives so she can die."

"I am so indebted to you guys," I spoke suddenly, causing them to frown. "You've done so much for me, and I didn't even know you guys!"

"Don't mention it," Dougey said gruffly and looked out the window. Conner smiled at me, causing me to smile slightly back. The quick ride to the airplane hangars seemed drawn out, and when we arrived, men took our luggage and we walked up the steps to board the airplane. The steward quickly showed us to our seats and told us about the safety before leaving us alone. They looked around in awe, and I felt incredible stupid. If they didn't think I was a stupid rich girl, why would they think any different on a private jet?

We were silent until the pilot announced it was time for takeoff. Shortly after the plane started rolling and it was in the air within a half hour of our boarding. The moment we got to cruising altitude, I unbuckled myself and checked my cell phone. I turned it off quickly after I checked it before returning to my seat.

"What do we do once we get there?" Conner asked after a very awkward moment ensued. It seemed like there was a collective sigh as everyone relaxed slightly. More comfortable speaking about planning than about anything else.

"We'll figure out which direction they were taken, and from there we go off what we know," Romulus replied, as if it was that simple. "However, we probably won't be in Amsterdam long. I doubt they would keep all of those monsters in the Monster Hunter capital of the world. I mean, werewolves and vampires kidnapping over twenty other monsters. That would be like taking candy from a baby! The Monster Hunters would be able to neatly pick them all off."

"We should take out the Monster Hunters while we are here," Luken growled from his seat, Dougey nodded in agreement. "After what they have done, they don't deserve to continue living."

"That would show the ones in hiding that they do have a reason to fear and hunt us, and believe me, there are thousand more people wanting to kill us than we want to kill them," Uncle Vlad spoke up looking at Luken with a slightly amused smile, "Though, it wouldn't hurt to make a detour and enforce our threat-"

"No," I sighed looking at them, "There is enough going on, if we randomly drop in on Van Helsing there might be another added disaster," I shook my head and leaned forwards. "If we get stuck, we can call in a favour from him, however. I spared the lives of two of the original blood line males, and because of that he owes me personally."

"What can he help us do?" Dougey asked, frowning at me, "Track them down and kill them?"

"He can track them down, but I wouldn't think Van Helsing would murder my father any time soon. If he did, a lot of vampires would have reason to start going into a blood frenzy after everyone he knows, cares and is related too," I sighed, knowing my people too well. The werewolves stared at me in disgusted and I leaned back and sighed. Of course they would think I would do that, I would be extremely pissed and would kill Van Helsing, but I wouldn't go so far as too kill innocents.

"Where do you think they went?" Conner asked, once again driving the awkwardness away from us, "I mean, without any evidence, just from what you know of the Supers or whatever."

"The Greats might've taken them to Romania, or other castles that my family own. Or if any of the vampire council is in on it, to one of their castles," I shrugged one of my shoulders and looked out the window. "Regardless, we just need to find our friends and get them out of there alive. Then we can deal with whoever is behind this."

"We can ask the locals," Romulus chipped in, "The local airport security that is, they must've seen something. Or at the least, there could be security footage we can acquire," he added leaning on his fist. "We can see who was here during the time of their kidnapping."

I nodded, and chewed on my lip. I really hoped we could figure this out quickly. If not...I couldn't even think of what would happen. I didn't want to think, I should say. I could almost vividly see what would happen if we took too long. All my friends would be dead. My family killed. Vampires killing freely once again. It would go into the dark ages again. No one would be safe. I wouldn't be able to protect anyone I cared about who was still alive, I would be alone. Cosmina wouldn't be safe.

I shook my head sharply. I couldn't think of that sort of stuff. Cosmina and Clawd were both counting on me. I couldn't let them down. This entire experience, I knew, would be very improvised. I didn't know what was coming around the corner. No one did. All we had were theories. Just that. No evidence. Nothing to support those. Part of me began to think that the werewolves were just following along with this because they knew they had to get to their pack master. That was why they didn't bring the entire pack. Just a few members.

However, I knew that was bull. They wouldn't have brought their best players to die. That would be completely irrational. They trusted us, enough to come with us at least. I knew that if something became too dangerous that would jeopardize their lives, they would leave us to fend for ourselves. They would continue on to get their pack members and then leave.

My mind was starting to become like my fathers. Always thinking people were going to backstab him. Always thinking the worst. I needed to think more positively. They weren't going to leave us to defend ourselves, because they weren't bad people. They were loyal enough to stick by our sides.

I closed my eyes and leaned the seat back. We couldn't do anything for the next six hours, so I drifted off to sleep. Trusting the others not to jump up and stake me in my sleep.


	72. Amsterdam

We landed in Amsterdam six hours later. After everyone shook of the stiffness from flying, we headed into the building. My uncle and Romulus went to talk to the security guards, and left me and Luken in charge. Mostly because if they left Luken in charge, he would be little me, and if they left me in charge that would make the werewolves angry. Luken told the werewolves to spread out and subtle sniff to see if they could find any traces of their pack master.

I walked around beside Conner, sniffing occasionally to see if I could pick up any traces of familiar blood. For about a half an hour I was unable to pick up anything. Until we walked over by a vending machine. There was an orange stain on the tile and I could smell burnt flesh and blood covered up by air fresheners and bleach. It was a nasty smell but I recognized the blood.

"They were burnt," I whispered to Conner as we continued walking. He glanced down at me, frowning slightly. "Back there, the orange stain, I could smell blood and burnt flesh beneath the cover up smells."

"I could smell the burnt flesh, but just assumed someone burnt themselves on a coffee or something nearby," he replied looking at me, "I didn't smell the blood."

"You could say I have the nose for it," I muttered to him, crossing my arms. They had been forcefully taken. Which was good and bad news. Good news because that meant they had known about it and put up a fight, and bad news because they were taken. We met up with Luken and reported it to him. Then together we went and found Dougey and explained it to him.

Then we worked out what we each thought had happened. Dougey thought that one of the younger kids went to get a drink and suddenly silver traps had caught him or her and the others rushed to help. However that was shot down quickly, the normies would've run screaming and there would've been news about it. Conner and Luken both agreed on thinking that Clawd or Clawrk went to get a drink, saw someone threatening their family. Dropped the drink and raced over.

Still leaving out the part that there was no news about anything happening here.

"Maybe whoever it was cleared out the area?" I suggested, shrugging slightly, "Like they had rented this area out and put decoys in, and when the time came, decoys left and the bad guys came in."

"How could anyone rent an entire hall of an airport?" Luken asked, frowning at me. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm not saying my theory was solid," I crossed my arms, "I'm just saying they couldn't have gotten a bunch of regular people to just up and leave their area unless-"

"There was an alarm," Romulus interrupted walking up to us, he held up a folder. "Security information," he replied smiling at us. My uncle stood silently behind him, looking impressed.

"How did you get those?" I asked taking them from him and opened it up, flipping through the last week of security information. He grinned proudly.

"Well, I don't want to brag," Romulus said but my uncle rolled his eyes and stepped forwards. Taking the folder from me and handing me the report from the day Clawd was suppose to return home. Yesterday.

"We should get out of here, head to a hotel in Utrecht. Far enough away from Amsterdam that we'll be safe, but close enough in case we need to take the jet quickly," he replied as I looked at the security information. My eyebrows knitted together as I followed the group through the airport, picking up our luggage and called up a taxi. We climbed in, and sat in silence.

We didn't speak until my uncle paid the taxi and we got our luggage from the trunk. My uncle went in to see if they had vacancies. The others stood in silence looking around. Fifteen minutes later we were in the two rooms he got. Dougey, Luken, Brocko and Conner shared one room, and my uncle, Romulus and I shared the other.

My uncle excused himself to go shower, since they couldn't do anything until morning. It was dark outside and the werewolves were exhausted. Romulus sat on the other bed flipping through the channels. Most of them were in Dutch, but a couple were in English. He paused on a show in Dutch and stared at the screen blankly. I looked up from digging through my suitcase for pajamas. One of the cast told a joke and the laugh track sounded. I let out a snort and rolled my eyes.

I felt Romulus' eyes on me and I glanced over at him. "What?"

"You understood that?" he asked, looking confused. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm sixteen hundred years old, if you think I just know English you are stupider than you look," I muttered and he half-heartedly growled at me.

"What languages do you know?" he asked after a moment, sounding genuinely curious.

"Uh, over fourteen, give or take," I replied turning and pulling out a shirt and a pair of sleep capris. Romulus stood up and plucked the shirt from my hands and stared at it. "Hey," I snapped and pulled it from him and closed my suitcase.

"Why did you pack one of Clawd's shirts?" he asked, frowning at me as I placed them onto the bed and shifted the suitcase to the ground. He was silent for a second before he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked glancing over at him.

"I haven't been the nicest to you, I mean I saved you from that cell-"

"Bullcrap!" I said with a laugh, "If it wasn't for me you'd still be in there."

"If I remember it, I went to save you and got caught because of you. So, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been in that mess!" Romulus shot back, a smile on his face. I shook my head and chuckled sitting down on the bed across from him.

"Thanks for that, I don't think I ever properly thanked you," I murmured staring at the shirt in my hands. He was silent before he reached over and patted my knee, it seemed awkward, as if he didn't want to be comforting a vampire.

"You're paying me back," he replied waving to the hotel room, "Only you can save someone with this much class, and in high heels, no less! By the way, once we get back, I'm telling Abbey to get you some steel toed boots or something..."

"I could just get silver tipped heels for these," I lifted my foot up, looking at my heels. "Because, honestly when I'm going to kick someone, I'm not going to be aiming for their shins. It'll probably be the chest."

His mouth quirked upwards and then he started laughing. "You are too tiny to be making that sort of comment," he stood up and ruffled my hair. Reminding me of what Deuce did before he was taken. I swallowed thickly as Romulus walked over to the window and looked out. "You're going to want to get Myles, aren't you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, looking over at him, "When your pack was originally whole, he was an awesome dude, but then when it was split...he...well...turned into a jerk," I laughed bitterly, "He even said that if we ever saw each other again that it would end in disaster."

"Which it did," he replied, closing the curtains and turning to look at me. "If you see each other again, it won't end in disaster, maybe it'll prove that you guys shouldn't be fighting," Romulus shrugged his shoulders as the shower turned off in the bathroom. "Maybe it'll be the difference between this ending horribly and working out?"

"I am not asking him to help until it is absolutely necessary. If we are up against the Greats, it won't take much to make them step down," I replied sitting down and pulling off my shoes and pulling what little hair I had left up into a tiny pony tail. He sighed heavily as my Uncle walked into the room and climbed into bed, he didn't say anything and then a few seconds later he was lightly snoring.

I chuckled softly before picking up my clothes and head into the bathroom, changing before heading back out. Romulus looked at the shirt before going into the bathroom himself. I climbed into the bed beside my uncle and nestled under the covers. I knew we would figure this out without Myles help if it killed me. However, I was sure it would. That made me start thinking things through more carefully.


	73. Questions and Answers

The next day everyone met in my hotel room to go over what we had to do. We'd be staying there until we had something to go on. We didn't want to arise too much suspicion, it would also be too time consuming and expensive. If we stayed put, we'd be able to put as much effort into finding information as we could, before we leapt into action. Whatever action that might be.

I re-read the security information to the group before we started doing anything. Then I paused and looked at the data once more. "Their plane was suppose to leave at nine thirty, the alarm was pulled at eighty forty-five, that plane arrived in Salem. Which means we have how long it took to kidnap the Wolf family and the adults."

"We do?" Dougey asked frowning, Romulus patted him on the back.

"The plane needs at least a half an hour to board completely and get ready for takeoff. Preloading would've begun at around eight fifty five to eight, for Salem. For Romania it would've been at least ten minutes later than when Salem boarded," my uncle explained quickly and Dougey and the others looked confused still.

"That means they had to have been taken within ten to fifteen minutes from the time the sprinklers were pulled, put on a plane and out of the airport. By the time they were in the air the firemen would have come in and seen it was a false alarm. They would've then put everyone through, with just a minor delay," I continued for my uncle looking at them, "That means they must've been very well prepared and we must've been very unprepared."

"There has to be some evidence of how they were taken," Romulus muttered rubbing his chin in thought. Conner glanced over at me before clearing his throat.

"We smelt burnt flesh, and blood. We didn't think the burnt flesh was too important at the time, but looking back on it, it is. Silver must've been involved. If there really was a fire in the airport there would have been smoke damage to some area or the scent of smoke lingering in the building," Conner muttered looking at his current pack leader. My uncle chewed his lip before standing up and pacing.

"Silver nets would be the only thing strong enough for non-werewolves and vampires to capture Maddy," he added looking back at them. "She's not immortal like her sisters, meaning she could and will eventually die, but she's got a wicked strength that could allow her to easy break out of any other bonds," my uncle scratched his cheek and looked out the window. Thinking.

So much was going through my mind. Theories. Worries. Questions. When my phone rang, startling nearly everyone in the room. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the number. Bram and Gory. I answered it and chatted with Bram quickly. Speaking in Irish and telling him as much in as little words as I could. Just in case someone was listening in. I asked about Cosmina, and he said she was safe and sound. Sleeping with Gory upstairs.

I thanked him a couple times before I hung up the phone and turned back. Something hit me, not physically, but mentally. I looked up at my uncle. "Who do we know that thinks my father is an incompetent leader, all werewolves should be slaves, started the war officially, and would side with the Greats?" I asked him, crossing my arms and tapping my fingers against my arm. He thought for a moment before he groaned and covered his face with one hand.

"Who?" Romulus asked, standing up, "That sounds like the perfect person behind the kidnapping. Also, what made you think of him?"

"I just finished talking to Bram," I replied and sat down beside Luken on the bed, he shifter over slightly, I wasn't sure if he was doing that to give me more room or so he didn't have to sit so close to me. "He's a member of the vampire council, but he didn't become the official member until the end of the war, after his father had been killed and the council was needed again. My father replaced nearly all of the council members who wanted werewolves dead, except one-"

"Siv Stenberg, the very woman who tricked the entire werewolf and vampire community into going into war," my uncle spat, a dark look growing over his face. "My brother foolishly allowed her to continue being in council beside him because she was dangerous and an enemy to him."

"That's stupid, why would he do that?" Luken asked, letting out an unamused chuckle, "If the entire vampire world knew he was putting their lives into a hand of a sociopathic bitch, they'd probably be furious."

"Or extremely pleased," my uncle muttered sitting down again and looking at him, "The reason my brother foolishly did this is because of the old saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' He wanted to keep an eye on her, and so he let her stay. However if she is the reason behind the kidnapping, he has given her too much space to wander."

"Or she's been meeting up with someone she would normally hang out with and they executed the plans," Dougey suggested and Conner looked over at him and quirked a smile. "What?"

"That was pretty smart," Conner clapped Dougey on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he huffed with a smile. However everyone was silent thinking about what he had said. They looked over at my uncle for any more information and he held his hands up. He had nothing. I didn't either. We were stuck. We didn't know where to look, Siv's castle had been destroyed and she took to travelling Europe. She wouldn't be at her home even if she did have one, why risk her reputation?

Would she be stupid enough to bring them back to Romania? There were so many vampires in Romania, and nearly all of them were under my father's thumb and on his side. They would cause a riot to free him, unless someone darker and more terrifying was behind this all. However, I only knew a couple people who fit that description. Uncle Micera, my grandfather and Valentine. Valentine wouldn`t turn against my father and didn't like to kill to feed. My grandfather was dead. Uncle Micera was exiled. If he showed up in Romania, they would be able to kill him, regardless if he was a Dracula or not.

Therefore, they weren't in Romania. I was eighty percent sure of it. So where did they go? We had to figure out where their plane went, if they even got on a plane. We didn't have enough evidence to go on, and because of that we were stuck. I knew that eventually talk would get cheap and we'd have to think on our feet. For now, talk was all we had in us. We could only discuss and break down evidence we collected. Part of me believed it would be all for naught. Even if we did figure out who did this and where they went, it may be too late to do anything.

All I could think of was my friends. They were kidnapped. Probably freezing off in some cell, or already dead. I knew that if these people were smart, they wouldn't try to kidnap me, not yet. I had gotten away once, and they probably thought I had a clue as who tried to kidnap me. If they tried to do it again, I would know the identity of my kidnappers and be able to plan against them.

They would probably try to lure me out, if the even wanted me. I was being paranoid, but part of me believed that whoever was behind this wanted the nicer Dracula's dead. I paused and looked at my Uncle. "How is Auntie Justine doing these days?" I asked him, causing everyone to look at me in confusion. "Still a nice girl?"

"I don't know, I don't talk to her. Never have, and I don't want to," he waved his hands in front of him, telling me to back off. "In my opinion she's worse than Micera."

"Aunt Justine is really nice," I commented before shaking my head, "Do you know how to contact her?"

"Yes," he said, sounding irritated, and I could tell that irritation was growing.

"How?" I asked standing up, "I'll go to the payphone and call her up."

"We are not getting her to help us!" Uncle Vlad snapped quickly shaking his head, and crossing his arms defiantly.

"I know, I won't speak to her I just want to know if she's still there," I explained. He sighed and gave in, giving me her number and getting Dougey to escort me to the payphone. I wasn't allowed to speak at all, just allowed to listen. We walked outside the hotel and down a little ways to where a payphone sat. I dialled up the phone number my uncle gave me and I waited. No one answered. I tried again a few times before placing the phone back on the hook. "She didn't answer."

"Maybe she ain't home," Dougey replied as a couple of raindrops started hitting the ground. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself as we started to head back.

"That was a cell phone number, she always has her cell phone one. Last time she visited us she had her cell phone on all night and day, it would be dark where she lives, so she'd be up," I murmured softly looking up at him. "I think whoever is behind this will come after me next..."

"Whadda mean next?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and holding the door open for me. We were silent until we started climbing up the stairs. Avoiding the elevator so we wouldn't have too much video evidence of our stay.

"First my father was taken from Amsterdam, then my uncle was murdered at my house, and then my aunt is missing? It'll be me next, because all the nicer Dracula's are gone, they'll probably try to kill me and that way Cosmina won't live either. Making Micera the only heir," I replied as we reached the top of the staircase. We walked into the hall and back into the room.


	74. Chivalry

We continued to do more talking than action. Unable to figure out anymore than we already knew. We were stumped. I had to admit it, it was time for Myles to come help us. However the entire pack would need to come, at least all the fighters would need to come. Best trackers and fighters in Ireland. I knew it would take a great deal of effort to get him to come, and I didn't want to. However over two days, Romulus wore me down until I called Myles up. I waited on baited breath as the phone rang.

"Dia duit," he answered and I bite my lip before answering.

"Hey Myles," I muttered and Romulus elbowed me giving me a look.

"What do you want?" he asked with a growl. I almost pulled the phone away, he sounded so anger.

"Look, I know what my father said, but I need to talk to you, immediately," I stressed the word and waited as he sighed and debated. I could tell by the way the phone shifted that he switched ears.

"So talk to me," he muttered, as if he didn't want to talk anymore.

"I need you to meet me in Utrecht, Netherlands by tomorrow at the latest," I said quickly before he could get irritated and start talking about what he wanted to talk about. "It's about Clawrk and Harriet."

"They hate me too, remember? I insulted their boy," he sounded as if he regretted it, and I felt a bit sad for him. However, I still remembered what he said as well.

"This is your chance to make it up to them, I promise, it'll be all of chance to make up with each other and be friends again, if you come here. Bring as many people as you want, but please come quickly," I replied, trying to put as much need and begging into my voice as I could. My voice even cracked when I finished speaking. There was silence before I heard him sigh.

"Alright, I'll bring some people and meet you in Utrecht at the train station at twelve tomorrow, I would leave now but I have to gather some of my pack up first," he replied before saying goodbye and hanging up. I locked my phone and looked over at Romulus. He gave me a thumbs up and I sighed. I really didn't want to involve any more people than necessary.

However, we were losing days by just talking. We needed action, and we needed it now. If we were too late, too many bad things could happen. I didn't want to think of what would happen. I had been dwelling on that for too long. If I didn't focus on what was currently happening, nothing would ever happen. I knew that.

Tonight was the last night of our stay in the hotel room. My uncle rented two large vans for tomorrow. Therefore, we could actually pick up whoever Myles brought with him and move to a safer area. My uncle fell asleep first and rolled into the center of the bed. Leaving no room for me. Whenever I shoved him over, he would roll back and smother me with his arms. I eventually got up, growling and grabbed a pillow. "Fine, I'll sleep in the bathtub you bed hog!" I snapped quietly so I wouldn't wake up Romulus and started heading for the bathroom.

"Why would you sleep in the bathtub when it's still wet from when you took a shower, and it's so tiny that you'd probably get a screwed up back," Romulus muttered from his bed. I glanced over seeing him peering at me from underneath his arm that he splayed across his eyes. He flipped open the sheets on the other side of his bed. "I don't bite," he murmured patting the bed.

I walked over and sat down on the bed. After a few seconds I slid my legs under the blankets and covered myself with the blanket. I heard Romulus snoring a few seconds later before I shifted and curled up. Then I fell asleep sometime after.

When I woke up, I felt arms around my waist and someone's face buried against my neck. They were warm and my mind instantly thought 'Clawd' so I nestled into their arms. Then I paused. Clawd was in trouble. Then I bolted upright and shoved Romulus away from me. He fell off the bed and shouted in surprise.

"What the hell!" he shouted at me and I glared at him.

"Don't try to snuggle with me again!" I snapped at him, climbing out of bed grumbling. My uncle looked up from where he sat at the small table eating breakfast. "Why didn't you wake us up when you saw us like that!"

"Oh, I thought you two looked adorable and comfortable," my uncle said offhandedly. Romulus jumped up and pointed at me.

"I wouldn't snuggle with you if you were the last girl on Earth," he shivered slightly, "I'm not that desperate."

"Ouch!" I glared at him, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You guys probably just cuddled with each other in your sleep because to you, she feels cold and you'd relate that to Abbey, and to her you feel warm, like Clawd, so unconsciously you guys just gravitated towards each other," my uncle sighed lowering the paper and smiling at us. "I won't tell anyone," he took a sip of coffee and Romulus walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"We never speak of this again," he snapped, looking at me. I nodded and stole the coffee from him before he took a sip. He glared at me and I smiled.

"That's for hogging the sheets," I sat down across from my father and grabbed a handful of berries.

"I woke up the others a few minutes ago, Draculaura, you might want to get dressed. We'll be leaving in a couple minutes," my uncle suggested. I handed the cup of coffee back to Romulus with an innocent smile before opening my suitcase and pulling out something to wear.

"My god! First you wear heels all the time, and you brought a dress to locate your parents in!" Romulus cried pointing at the pink dress in my hands. I pouted looking at him.

"It's adorable, comfortable and I'm more comfortable in dresses than pants! I can kick more ass in a dress and heels than you can in pants and sneakers!" I replied, feeling insulted. I turned on my heel and stormed into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and quickly cleaned myself before letting the water run over my head.

God. I missed Clawd so much. I wanted him here with me. He should have been. He should've made it back to Salem. We would've spent the entire day together. Caressing, kissing and pleasing each other. We would've been totally immersed in each other. I shouldn't have missed him. I should've had him with me.

I didn't realize the extent of how much I missed him until this morning when I woke up thinking Clawd was with me. That moment of pure bliss and content was shattered when I remembered everything. My eyes started to water and I quickly dabbed them with my hands before shutting the water off and climbing out. I had to make myself presentable before I headed out. However, right now, I looked like a drowned rat with this short hair. I was starting to really regret cutting my hair. Even yesterday it looked horrible. I had to style it someway to hide the horrible cut job I did. Once I got back, it was getting a professional cut.


	75. Invitation

Uncle Vlad and I took one van while the werewolves took the other as we drove to the train station. I got out, saying that I wanted to go alone. Make it less threatening to the other werewolves. My uncle and the werewolves didn't want me too, just in case Myles was actually behind this. I wanted to stop thinking so badly, and said I would be able to tell if he was. Besides, Myles was so anti-vampire, he wouldn't work with vampires to do anything. He wasn't so against me, but I knew for a fact he wouldn't work with any other Dracula.

Before I was allowed to leave, Luken handed me a pocketknife, saying that the knife was made out of silver. In case I ran into any trouble. I got onto the train station and looked around. The train had just arrived and was unloading passengers. I waited, looking at a map of the Netherlands until I felt someone approaching me. I turned around with a nod and saw Myles walked towards me. He didn't look exactly pleased, but he didn't look like he wanted to rip my head off either.

"Where's your pack?" I asked when he stopped about two feet away from me. He nodded his head backwards.

"Outside already, I thought it would be less menacing if only I came to greet you," he replied and waved his arm to the side. "After you." I nodded and started walking. He kept up to me, walking beside me. He was silent for barely a minute before he looked down at me. "You cut your hair."

"Nice observation," I commented, a bit bitterly, "That's not why I wanted to talk to you, however. It's because someone kidnapped everyone in Radcliffe Way."

"What?" he asked, faltering slightly in his steps, but quickly rejoined me. "How is that possible, there must've been over twenty five people there."

"These weren't ordinary people either, vampires and werewolves working together," I explained pushing the door open and walking through it. "You and I both know how dangerous that pairing can be."

He was silent as we stood at the bottom of the staircases outside. "Your father and that boy were taken as well," he muttered quietly after a minute. I feared he wouldn't help me because of that, I prayed he would though. For our old friendship, and because he wasn't a bad guy. "They mean a lot to you, and I would regret not helping you, I shouldn't have been so possessive and a jerk when you weren't even mine to begin with," he apologized looking at me.

"I accept your apology. How many werewolves did you bring with you? We have two vans so we can all transport easily. We can hold up to twenty eight people in them, and we have seven, so hopefully you brought at the most twenty one," I got straight to business. The sooner the mess was dealt with the better.

"I think you may need two more vans..." he trailed off and I started at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I groaned rubbing my temples. "Alright, you get your guys and meet us on the other side of the parking lot. I'll get two more vans. Why did you bring forty-nine other people?"

"From the sound of your voice you needed back up, and knowing you, you need a lot of it," he shrugged smiling, "Plus I can't deny my pack a chance like this, I'd be a bad pack master," he replied before ruffling my hair, "I like your hair by the way. Very cute," he winked before turning and jogging off. I huffed before turning on my heel and starting away.

"I agree with him," a voice said, I paused and looked around. "Though, I do miss your long hair," I saw a man sitting on a bench, facing away from me. I paused, seeing blonde hair. I froze and held my breath, as if hoping he wouldn't notice that I was still there. "I'm sure your boyfriend would too, if he could see you now."

"What do you want," I hissed to him, crossing my arms.

"Can't I talk to my niece?" he asked smiling at me, "I heard what happened, which is why I am here to give you my support!"

"I have permission to kill you," I threatened, looking at him, "I don't want your help, besides, you'll benefit if we don't find my father. You'd benefit even more if I died, wouldn't you."

"Oh, don't take me for some brute," he chuckled putting his hands in his pockets, "I mean your fathers live means so much to me, it's the difference between having a peaceful boring world, and an exciting blood shedding world," he whispered to me, and reached forwards. Taking my chin in his hand. "You, are my niece, I would never hurt you either."

I didn't know what to say, but knew he was lying either way. When I didn't respond he let go of my chin and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Why don't you ditch your werewolf friends and let us hunt for these bad guys in Romania like proper Draculas? Hm?"

"I am nothing like you, Uncle Micera, and I never will be," I shook my head, "I want as little bloodshed as possible, besides if I team up with you, I'll be seen as a traitor." He seemed to be ignoring me as he pulled out a box of cigarettes and light one. Bringing it to his mouth he took a deep breath in before blowing the smoke out and sighing.

"Ah, yes. Banished because I didn't want to be made a part of the slaying of an entire race of monsters. How does that make me the bad guy?" he asked looking at me and raising his eyebrow slightly. "It is most..Confusing. Don't you think?"

"You abandoned your family," I hissed at him, he took another breath of smoke and it came out his nose. I resisted the urge to make a disgusted noise and shifted slightly.

"Laura, you know nothing about me besides what Dracula says and Vlad use to say," he said with a smile and lifted my face with the hand that had the cigarette in it. I could feel the tip burning close to my skin. "I have never done anything in your life time to make you hate me so."

I shoved him away roughly, smirking at him. "I use to think trying to make you laugh was a fun game," I whispered, "It was so difficult to do it, but I was able to gain one thing from that game."

"What was that?" he asked, sounding bored and irritated. He straightened his shirt and dropped the cigarette to the ground.

"I know when you are bluffing, you're facial expressions and actions change slightly when you are bluffing. Even if you think you are the best bluffer in the world." I whispered shifting my feet to the side so I could take off. "You just said Vlad use to say, not Vlad says. That means you know he is dead. The only people who know he is dead are myself, and a werewolf, and the werewolf is loyal to the very people you kidnapped."

Micera's face fell from his friendly demeanour to a sneer. "Very clever, just like your father," he hissed at me. "Though, now you know who is behind all of this," he reached into his jacket, "but you don't know where they are. Do you want me to take you too them?" he asked. The moment I saw his muscles tensed I jumped to the side, tucked into a roll. He grabbed my arm, I turned around and slashed his face with Luken's knife. He let out a holler of pain and I took off.

My heart died then and there. My muscles gained a surge of speed and I was gone and at the van in a blink of an eye. All the werewolves jumped when I came to a halt. "Micera is behind it," I called to my uncle quickly. "He was alone back at the train station."

"What!" Uncle Vlad said in disbelief, "Is he an idiot?"

"He tried to get me to go with him, however, I was taught not to get into cars with strange men," I hissed looking back towards the train station. "When can we get going?"

"Whenever Romulus, Dougey and Conner get back with the other vans," Luken replied before anyone else could, "What do you mean he tried to get you to go with him?"

"I'm heir, he obviously wants the throne. He thinks Vladimir is dead," I pointed at my uncle, "If the only heirs are dead, then he's the next in line."

"What would happen if he gets the throne?" a werewolf from Myles pack spoke up.

"Vampires would be allowed to feed for fun, anytime, anywhere, as much as he or she wants," I replied quietly. Averting my eyes to the ground, "Vampires would kill everyone."


	76. Driving

We drove away from Utrecht. Four large vans, carrying fifty-seven people within them. We could not go back to Amsterdam get out jet and fly to Romania. Micera was not exactly smooth at keeping it a secret where they were taken. Either he was losing his edge, or he wanted us to go there. However, he would expect us to travel with fifty-seven people all the way to Romania with car. That was an entire day's trip. Minus the stops, we would have to make. About an hour for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In addition, any gas fill ups and bathroom breaks. However, we did not need to stop to sleep. My uncle and I curled up and fell asleep during the day, as well as some other werewolves so we would take over during the night portion.

We drove for hours and hours. It was exhausting, especially in the dark. I was not legally able to drive, but we avoided toll roads, so I was able to. Driving during the night, there was absolutely no cars on the road, and so it made it much easier to drive. Romulus and Luken stayed up with me while I drove. However, Romulus would randomly flinch and grab onto the armrest sometimes, making me wonder if he was afraid of my driving skills. Luken laughed at him the first few times, but with a glare. He stopped.

Myles, Uncle Vlad, Brocko and I drove the vans during the night. As I drove, I kept replaying what Micera had said to me. I knew they were alive. I was certain of it. He had said Clawd would have agreed with them about my hair. Off handed comments like that just gave people tiny details of the truth. I had learned that from my father. However, I knew he would start teaching me more the moment we got home. I would eventually have to take over, and this would just strengthen that fact.

Fear seized through my body and I clenched the steering wheel and bit my lip. I was terrified of taking over everything my father owned when he 'retired'. I did not want to be seen as the next Dracula, and I certainly do not want to fail everyone. What if scenarios started running through my head until I was so stressed that my teeth dug into my lip. Romulus looked over at me, pausing in his discussion with Luken.

"You're bleeding," he commented, nodding towards me. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the tip," I muttered turning my concentration back on the road.

"Want one of us to drive for a while?" he asked, moving to unbuckle his seat belt. I could tell he really did not want me driving anymore so I nodded. I held the wheel with one hand as I unbuckled my seat belt. Romulus slid off his seat and crouched between the two seats. He reached one arm around me and held onto the steering wheel as I quickly switched seats. He got into the seat quickly after that and put on his seat belt. "That was a terrifying experience, let's not do that again."

"Agreed," Luken said, looking a little pale. "You guys swerved there, Brocko probably thinks Draculaura fell asleep."

"Good thing I'm sitting in the passenger's seat," I replied, shooting him a smile before adjusting the seat back and stared up at the roof. "After this is over," I murmured tucking my hands behind my head, "I'm going to throw a barbeque. I will get Clawrk and Clawd to cook up some meat, because I have no idea how. I will make a cake and some vegetable sides for the meat. Then I will invite everyone over for a barbeque. Something relaxing and non-stressful."

"Think you can introduce me to that Egyptian chick?" Luken wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed softly.

"Cleo is dating Valentine, and they are pretty much as in love with each other as they can be," I replied and he looked a little defeated. "Don't look so sad, maybe you'll end up winning her heart over Valentine's."

"Dude, Cleo was Clawd's ex," Romulus commented, glancing over his shoulder at Luken. "That's a 'no go' zone," he warned, "You could try for that southern babe, though."

"Who? Octavia?" I frowned looking at them, "You know her?"

"Not personally, one of my friends used to hang out with her. However, I believe her real name is Operetta. She goes by Octavia because it's a more normie name," Romulus murmured with a shrug of his shoulders, "Kinda like Howleen goes as Leena, so people don't make annoying comments and jokes."

"Maybe I should see if Howleen is free-"

"Don't even go there!" I said quickly covering my face. "She's like fifteen! You're what, twenty!"

"I'm seventeen," Luken replied staring at me, "But you flatter me."

"Oh, okay, sorry," I muttered lowering my hands. The two boys laughed, Luken shook his head and patted me on the shoulder.

We continued to chat about what we were going to do once this was all over. Romulus said he was going to ask Abbey if she wanted to go on vacation with him. He wanted to go up to Canada during New Years and rent a cabin. That way they could board and then have some alone time in the cabin. Which I took as he wanted to get cozy in the cabin and share their body heat to keep warm.

Luken said he was going to try to get a mate, which he said should be easy. However, first he was going to share Christmas with his two younger siblings and his mother. When Romulus asked him if he was a little too young to find a mate, he pointed at me. Saying 'Clawd has a mate, if he's old enough. I am.'

When they asked me, I told them honestly. I wanted to have a nice family holiday with my family and the Wolfs. Then I told them about how Clawd wanted to move in with me, and Romulus and Luken immediately started teasing him. Even though he was still miles away and locked up as a prisoner. Eventually a look from me silenced them.

"Why are we talking like this?" Luken asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Like what?" Romulus replied, yawning softly.

"Like we aren't about to walk across hot coals," he rolled his eyes, "I mean we won't die, but shouldn't we be more serious and focused?"

"If we are always serious during this we'll worry ourselves and fail easier because have over thought everything. That is more dangerous than having friendly chats," I murmured softly, he fell silent. Mulling that over before the silence became permanent for the rest of the night. We passed into Romania just after six in the morning. We stopped off at a small town along the way and each van went to different areas to eat breakfast before we got together again. We agreed we would meet up at Sibiu, which was a two-hour drive from Dracula Castle.

The four vans went into different directions. One went up a north passage, one went south and two went in a southeast direction. The van I was in and the van my uncle was in went in the southeast direction. It was the most direct route, and we would be there in four hours, while the others would be there in five.

My uncle had managed to book rooms at a hotel, as well as a meeting room, saying that we were a business and going to meet for business. That was a good place to discuss what was going to happen once we got to Dracula's Castle. The ride there seemed longer than it actually was, and we were all ready to get out of the car and never ride in one again. When we arrived there. Everyone piled out immediately and stretched.

My uncle had already given them all money to actually purchase their rooms, so they would not have to use their own expenses. However, it was not cheap. We booked the rooms for four days, and it was a hundred and fifty per night. Each room would hold four, and one person would have to sleep on a cot in one of the beds. It was just under ten thousand dollars. So far this entire trip had cost us over ten thousand dollars. However, I promised to pay him back for most of it once we were back on track.

To say he was not too happy with the fact that a bunch of his money was gone was an understatement to say the least.


	77. One Step Closer

It was quick and simple to explain the situation to Myles pack of werewolves. He had brought quite a few and I was still at a loss of what to say to that. It didn't please me, but I knew it wasn't exactly unneeded. My uncle did most of the explaining to them. Pointing out different perspectives. The difficult part, was coming up with a plan that didn't involve us all dying.

Most of the werewolves' suggestions ultimately were thrown in the garbage. They all involved infiltrating the castle and attacking it from the inside, or worse attacking it from outside. Not only would that alert some of the most dangerous and ruthless vampires that we were there, it would also be completely stupid. Attacking on the outside, we had wolfsbane around the edge of the property. Attacking on the inside, we didn't know who was guarding it.

Our time was drawing to an end and we still didn't have anything. It was a good thing my uncle booked another two-hour session in here the next day. At the beginning we would've used that as a recap and any last minute plan change. Now? We'd have to use it to come up with a plan. We had two weeks left until Christmas and Gory's due date. That meant, I had to be back in America within two weeks. Viveka and Victor had to be there to help Gory. Everyone needed to be back to celebrate Christmas.

Snow covered Romania and as we were resting for the night. An idea struck me. My father could control the weather. I also happened to know there was a way into the castle from the outside without using the main entrance. It was so my father could sneak out if he needed too. If I could get to my father and get him outside, he could create a storm that would force everyone helping my uncle inside. That way everyone kidnapped could make an easy escape. Once that happened, we'd get Myles pack , myself, my father, aunt and uncle to fight against Micera and Siv.

However, I couldn't do it alone. I knew that. I would need to get others help. I would take my uncle, and probably Myles. They both knew their way around the castle. Both spending most of their lives there. I knew Romulus wouldn't want to be left alone while we went to save the others, so I would ask him to come along as well.

Speaking of those three. We shared a room together. Each room had up to four people in it. I was going to be sleeping next to my uncle, except for the fact that he's a bed hog and actually shoved me out of bed at twelve. When I got up to yell at my father. Romulus sat up and shoved Myles roughly, causing him to shoot up. The blankets were oddly wrapped around them and it caused them both to topple off the bed. Nearly knocking me over.

It wasn't too difficult for Romulus and Myles to start snapping and growling at each other, so I got involved. Telling them to stop acting like baby wolf pups. They both looked as if they had been kicked and then I sighed. Eventually I got everyone to agree to a new sleeping arrangement. I would sleep in the same bed as Romulus, since neither of us hogged the bed, and my uncle and Myles would share a bed. Yes it seemed rather ridiculous, the two of them sharing a bed when they'd probably wake us up with their tossing and turning and shoving each other out of bed. However, I knew Myles wouldn't move since he was beside a vampire and my uncle wouldn't move because he was beside a werewolf.

That night went by quickly after that. When I finally woke up, the guys were drinking coffee and eating some bagels. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning loudly. Romulus tossed a bagel at me, however, with my eyes closed, it hit my head startling me. It landed on my lap and Myles started laughing. I had half the mind to toss it at his head, but instead took a big bite out of it and glared at him. He swallowed and took a sip of coffee.

"Anyone come up with a miraculous plan during their sleep?" my uncle asked drumming his fingers on the table and looking out the window. After I cleared my throat and took a sip of my uncle's coffee when he wasn't looking, I told them my plan. Apparently, they thought it was a great plan. After ironing out some details, they agreed. When my uncle asked if I wanted to tell the others about it, I shook my head. I wanted to stay in the room for a bit longer, phone Bram and Gory to talk to them. I needed to hear a familiar friendly voice. One who wasn't stressed.

They got ready as I nibbled on my bagel and watched some early morning news. My uncle kissed my forehead before saying they'd be back in a couple hours, don't open the door to anyone unfamiliar, they'd put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, blah blah blah. After I agreed and waved to them they left. I took a long shower, styled my hair, put makeup on, and pulled my clothes on and then my knee-high boots. After that, I pulled out my cell phone and called my friends.

I talked to Cosmina, or rather, listened to her babble nonsense while I spoke to her calmly. That was one of the greatest reasons I wanted to go home. I see her big milestones that would be coming up in the next month or so. Her first words, walking, everything. I was scared to miss that. I was scared to spend any longer without her near me, but I had to. If my mother was able to spend centuries without me near her, I would be able to last at least a month without Cosmina by my side.

When I spoke to Gory and Bram, I told them as much as I could with as little words as possible before I hung up. Then I curled up on the bed, listening to the television play silently and stared at the coffee cups the boys didn't bother to clean up. I was worried about this all going wrong. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be a regular teenage girl. Giggling, gossiping and blushing at cute boys. Going out on cute, fun dates. I missed the times when I was able to have that with my friends.

I knew a lot of people who thought I was very brave and a worthy future Queen. Although, truthfully. I had always been terrified whenever something like this happened. When I knew the war was happening. I was terrified of what would happen to my friends, my family, to myself. I was scared when I first killed a werewolf during the war. It still haunts my memory.

I was sixteen hundred years old, but I was still a little girl. I just couldn't continue to act brave when I wasn't. I was terrified of my uncle. My father had taught me to not show fear to others, or else I would be seen as weak and useless. I wanted to be strong and useful, but...well...I wasn't there yet.

Hours past before the door opened and Myles walked in. He frowned after he stepped out of the bathroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at him. "Everyone agrees it's a good plan. We'll start it today."

"Alright," I whispered standing up and taking a deep breath. "Hey...Myles...I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have been so harsh back then," I muttered looking at him, he stared at me with his eyebrows together slightly. I shook my head and grabbed my coat. "Let's go save my boyfriend's ass."

"I bet you'd like to do something else with his ass," Myles teased. I flushed bright red and chucked my makeup kit at him. He dodged it and laughed before walking out of the room. It took me a minute before my face returned to its normal pale pink before I followed him out. I wouldn't allow myself to be embarrassed by him.


	78. Together before the Battle

**Only a couple more chapters after this! The last chapter will be a Q/A for the characters. You'll be able to ask them any question! You can start sending in questions to my PM or comment on here. Make sure to specify you want it answered in Q/A if you post it in the reviews though!**

We drove for an hour to the castle before ditching the vehicles and went by foot. It took about twenty minutes to reach a safe enough distance away from the castle before we set up our small camp. Tents were set up and a campfire was constructed. My uncle set up a small medical tent in case our friends were hurt. Then I changed into a different set of clothing. Black pants and a black tank top. We had masks in case there was any garlic or wolfsbane in the air, just in case of course. I doubt my uncle would have thought that far ahead.

No weapons. That was my rule. This was a stealth mission first. Anything involved in a stealth mission could be done with our hands. Knocking people out was the last resort. In addition, two vampires and two werewolves were technically weapons on their own.

We set out. Walking along a dirt pathway as silent as possible. None of us spoke as we walked one behind the other. Eventually we were right near the castle wall. Myles sniffed and gave us thumbs up. My uncle went first, slipping to the wall. He quickly located the door and then waved us over. I hurried quickly after him and the four of us entered the door and shut it. We were silent for a minute before Romulus sighed. "We have to scour this entire building to find them, don't we?"

"No, they'll be in the prison," my uncle murmured looking down the passageway. It smelt of mould and musty water. "We should scope out the castle first, however, to see how my brother set things up."

"We should split up," Romulus voiced before we moved, "Two people are harder to detect than four. It would be even better if all four of us could go separately, but that would be too dangerous."

"We'll meet back here noon then," my uncle agreed before touching my shoulder, "It would make more sense if we went together and you two went together. That way we will look less suspicious. Two vampires and two werewolves walking around would look less suspicious than a vampire and werewolf walking about."

"Agreed," Myles said before clapping Romulus on the shoulder, "We'll take the lower areas of the castle, while you guys get the top half. I'm more familiar with down here anyways."

After we discussed a few more details, we took off in separate directions. My uncle and I walked through the pathways, we had flashlights but they hindered our view more than it helped it. We reached one exit; I saw a small symbol etched into the stone and ran my hand over it. The council room. We softly walked up the staircase and into the room. It was silent, no one was guarding it.

The treaty still hung on the wall, an ever-present sign that we were to never start a war with the werewolves again. We slipped out the door, no one in the hallway. It was the morning, so of course no one would be around. No vampires at least. Werewolves would be outside patrolling the castle walls. I knew that they would not allow werewolves inside, least they retaliated and sought out where the vampires slept. The werewolves would not smell us or hear us moving about, so they would have no reason to go inside.

I was not worried about Romulus and Myles. They were down below us. Scoping out the passageways, and the lower floors. Including the armoury and servants quarters. They would not be heard by any werewolf or vampire. The vampires slept in a different area of the castle that was above ground.

We walked down the hallway towards the throne room. My uncle told me to go in and scope the area while he kept watch outside. In case, anyone was out there. I slipped in and stood their quietly. Four doors, a table and three thrones were the only items in the room. The scent of smoke faintly clung to my nose and I noticed that the pictures of my family were no longer hanging on the wall. A lighter coloured stone was all that was left of their existence. My heart clenched. Those paintings were thousands of years old, they were beautiful artworks!

"So you did come to save them," a voice called calmly. I heard the door lock loudly. I twisted and took a step back. Micera turned around from facing the door to stare at me. A scar marked over his eye and it was paler than his other one. I had blinded him. Normally part of me would feel bad, but I knew he would not done worse to me if I had gone with him.

"Let my friends go," I hissed backing up and placing a hand on one of the chairs. He laughed and shook his head.

"I will never let them go for you," he mused crossing his arms, "Especially after the gift you gave me," he tapped his eye. Mine narrowed as he started forwards. I pulled the chair in between us and shoved it towards him roughly. It slammed against his gut as I moved backwards again.

"You have disgraced the Dracula name," I replied loudly, hoping Uncle Vlad would hear. I heard the door being shoved against and knew he had. "All you care about is your pride and power."

"Guilty as charged," he sighed placing the chair aside. Always calm even in the face of potential danger. "However, even if I do kill your father, which by the way, I am planning on doing. I will not have his powers. He will relinquish them to you before he dies, and then when I go to kill you, you will do the same to your daughter. That is the bump in my plan."

"What do you mean? You'll just wipe us all out," I muttered darkly still walking backwards. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know where Cosmina is, unfortunately. That California house you told your friends does not exist. They went somewhere else, and we haven't been able to track them," he sighed before his eyes darkened and he glared at me. "That is why you need to surrender."

"What?" I laughed, feeling hysteric," Why would I surrender to you? I'd rather die!"

"I need the power of our family to be able to take control of the vampires, to take the place of King! Even if I kill every other Dracula I will never have that power," he hissed, advancing quicker. My foot caught on the step and I fell backwards. Fear shot through my dead heart as I backed up. "Your grandfather is not my father. I would have black hair if it was!"

"Grandmother had blonde hair, you dumb ass!" I snapped at him grabbing one of the throne chairs and picking myself up. He grabbed my jaw and squeezed it until pain flashed over the area. "Let go!"

"I am only your half-uncle, Laura," he hissed through his teeth, "I may not be a Dracula, but I grew up as one, I am just as dark as your ancestors."

"You were born in hate, and raised in grief!" I growled back at him, "You are using that as an excuse to do dark things, my father is a better King, and I will be a better Queen than you ever will!"

He threw me then. I smashed against the wall behind the thrones and saw stars. I coughed and glared up at him. "Your friends will die tonight at sunset," he growled at me. "I will start with your father, and kill everyone leaving you and that werewolf to last. Then I will torture him making you watch!"

Pure, hot red rage flew through me and I jumped up. No longer holding back. I attacked him and we flew down the small set of stairs and crashed into the table. I used the momentum to jump up and race to the door. I threw it open and looked back at my uncle. He was smirking as if he knew something I did not.

"You won't be able to save them, Laura, they're already as good as dead!" he called as Uncle Vlad pulled me out of the room and shut the door. We took off back to the council room and into the secret passage. Once we arrived back to where we were to meet the others. I broke down. I started crying into my hands and sunk to the ground.

We were screwed! He knew we were there, and he was going to kill them regardless of our efforts. What if he already knew the plan? That meant someone we knew was a double agent. Telling him what we were going to do! This was so screwed up! I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was!

Uncle Vlad hugged me, we waited until Romulus, and Myles came back. By the time, they did, I was not crying anymore and Uncle Vlad was rubbing my back lightly. Myles paused as he opened his mouth before both of the werewolves' heads snapped down the passageway. "I hear a lot of people," Romulus murmured.

We did not wait for them to explain further before we took off in that direction. Praying that it was our friends and not werewolves or vampires sent into the passageways to kill us.


	79. Selfless

I finished explaining the story to the group as they ate the food Myles and Romulus brought them. My father looked up at me, curiously then he laced his fingers together and stared at the table for a while. I chewed on my lip and stood up. "We'll need to get you somewhere where you can see the outside world," I instructed, "After we do that, we can confront Micera."

"You are not going alone," Clawd interrupted before my father could reply. He stood up beside me and shook his head. "I'm not going to allow you to go up against him alone!" he said, glancing at my father, as if he would back him up.

"I never said I was going to do it alone. Auntie Justine, Uncle Vlad, Gabriel, my father and I will do it together. No one else can kill him legally," I replied looking up at him, swallowing thickly. I didn't want to kill my uncle. I didn't want to kill anyone. "Well, technically Valentine could do it, but he's...you know...Valentine. He's too into himself to try to kill anyone," I replied, waving a hand towards Valentine. Who was flirting with Cleo.

"There is an entire pack here," Clawd stressed looking at me, "Working for your uncle, you need other people there."

"Which is why my pack is here," Myles interrupted, stepping forwards, "We'll deal with the pack while the Dracula's settle this family matter."

"This is something that needs to be done all together," Clawd snapped at Myles. I could tell he still wasn't too pleased that Myles was there. "He attacked my family and my friends; it isn't just Draculaura's family's problem."

Frankie spoke up after a moment of silence. "Is Jackson okay?" she asked softly, I looked at her before remembering that back at the camp ground I had her stitching and charging equipment. We would have to get out of here fast or she would not be able to move. I nodded. They only attacked Radcliffe way, after all. Jackson would not have been touched.

"How are we going to get Dracula outside?" Romulus asked, looking at me. "You never specified about that."

"I've got a plan, but I'm pretty sure most of you won't like it," I muttered softly. I stood up and walked over to my father. "We can't go back through the underground tunnels, the portrait exit is too dangerous," I explained turning around and pulling down the first aid kit. It was old but there was a small beaker in it, thankfully with a stopper. Everyone was confused as I turned around, lifted my father's hand up, and pierced his finger with my fangs. I let him bleed into the beaker before stoppering it and shoving it into my pocket.

"What's that going to do?" Clawd asked, frowning.

"You are not doing that again!" Myles shouted at the same time Clawd spoke. I ignored him before heading into the armory. I grabbed a knife and shoved it into my boot. Then grabbed a blanket from a room. Myles grabbed my arm and stopped me. "I let you do that once, because you kicked me in the-"

I kneed him between the legs and he fell down, "You gotta stop falling for that," I sighed before wrapping the blanket securely around myself. Clawrk immediately jumped forwards, I felt his fingers brush my back as I jumped into the trap. Warmth exploded on either side of me as I barreled past the first trap.

Blades rose from the ground and began to slowly rotate. They had rusted and had not been used. I tossed the blanket to the side and continued forwards. Easily able to avoid the two-in-one traps. If I fell against the wall or put any weight against it, poisoned arrows would shoot forwards.

The next one I nearly tripped. My foot was coming down when my father barked for me to move my foot over. I noticed the slight raise of the floor and quickly dodged out of the way. The wall spikes. I would be flattened by the wall of spikes in no time if I had accidently stepped. However, dodging that caused my foot to catch the next trap. I heard the snap of the string and immediately dropped to the ground. I felt something slice up my back and I held in a scream. Pain flew through my back.

"Draculaura!" Clawd shouted, I quickly got up and threw a smile over my shoulder. For them, I would not turn back. I could not be selfish. I walked forwards. Careful this time, the last time I nearly fell into the water below. A small invisible glass-like bridge allowed me to safely cross. I jumped near the edge to avoid the spikes that jabbed downwards.

I sprinted forwards, walls slammed together behind me. I rolled and then used the momentum to launch myself over a pit. I tripped and nearly fell backwards. However, I grabbed the edge of the wall and forced myself forwards. Falling to the ground, I took a few deep breaths before pulling the beaker out. Not broken. I could see a crack starting, however. I dipped my finger into the blood before pressing it against the sensor.

A beeping noise told me it was okay for the others to pass. I took a deep breath before reaching towards the wall. My hand was trembling and my back was burning as if it was on fire. "I-It's good," I called faintly back. My father rushed forwards immediately and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again," he muttered looking down at me, "You have a child. You should've asked someone else to do it."

"I'm the only one who's young enough to be able to do that. You couldn't move that fast, even if you are a vampire," I replied hugging him back tightly. It was the first time I hugged him since he left two weeks ago. "Let's get you outside."

"We have to heal you first-"

"We can do that once we escape," I replied, brushing him off. "I have enough adrenaline coursing through me," I explained simply. The others followed quickly after me and my father as we went up the spiraling staircase. Clawd was extremely protective over me, I could feel his presence right behind me at all times. One time his fingers brushed along the side of the long diagonal cut on my back, causing me to flinch and tell him to stop.

It was not time for him to be worrying about me. Everyone had to get out, or there would be tears. We had to split up then. My uncle would lead the others to safety before returning with my aunt. I hugged Clawd and the others. "Come with us," Clawd whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I can't run towards you guys forever," I whispered, "I'm going to become Queen, and I have to stand on my own. If this is the last time, we say goodbye-"

"Don't say that," Clawd growled pressing his forehead to mine.

"I can't be afraid, it's **my** turn to be brave, Clawd," I looked at him, and shook my head, "I will not go on living in fear of my own family. Of my own life. Of myself. I need to face this," I said sternly staring up at him. He shook his head.

"You don't need to do it alone-"

"Yes, I do," I shot back, before stroking his cheek. "I may cry, I may bleed, however if I can't face up to Micera without a horde of people behind me. I won't be able to face up to my father when the time comes to it without even my family behind me."

"Draculaura-"

"Stop it," I pulled away, "You won't change my mind. One of us needs to be there for Cosmina."

"I'll stay here," Myles replied, looking at Clawd. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "I won't go in to face Micera with her, but I will make sure no harm comes to her until that point. With Dracula, Vlad and Justine there, Micera won't stand a chance."

Clawd stared at Myles before placing a hand on his shoulder as well. "Protect her with your life."

"I've done that so often it's second nature," Myles smirked without humor before they bumped fists. Clawd kissed me fiercely before finally turning and following the others. Myles stood by my side until I turned to my father.

"Let's get you to the tower," I smiled at him, my father nodded and we instantly moved forwards. Dodging out of the sights of werewolves. If any saw Myles, they just assumed he was part of them, and paid him no heed. The tower was a daunting climb, but we made it eventually. My father stood at the top. Staring over his kingdom and sighed. Looking back at me.

"Draculaura, if anything goes wrong today. I apologize for every horrid thing I said to you. I apologize for being such a horrible father. I apologize for being cruel to werewolves-"

"Dad, if you continue apologizing, we'll be here forever," I interrupted and made a motion for him to start. He smirked and turned around. Eyes going black. The sky darkened overhead and rain started to thunder down. "We need mist or snow!" I shouted over the thunder.

"You'll need a casket," a voice shouted, and something flew past me and grabbed my father. The two struggled, hissing and growling. Then a bag was yanked down over my father's head and he was thrown against the stonewall. A crack was heard and my hand flew down and pulled the knife I had grabbed earlier. He did not move, but I knew he was just unconscious. "I knew you'd come," the person turned around. Micera had an ugly scar over one of his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Draculaura. You're friends are waiting in the courtyard for you," he waved a hand towards the courtyard. Myles stopped advancing towards him; I moved to the edge and peered quickly over. Sure enough, I saw them lined up below. "Come quietly, give up."

I stared at them before looking at my father. Fear clutched at my heart and my fingers released the knife. It clattered against the ground and Myles stared at me in horror before backing away from Micera. "There's no use," I whispered, defeated. Myles looked away from me.

"I never thought you'd give up so easily," he replied as Micera hoisted my father up and passed him to Myles. Micera eyed the knife; I lifted it up and dropped it down the tower to the ground. He grinned at me and waved us down the tower.

"Ready for your permanent death? My dear?"


	80. The End Battle

**This chapter is the darkest out of everything. So be wary. Lots and lots of blood! I made this one third person because it fit better into everything, I think. For the last chapter at least.**

Draculaura was forced to kneel beside her Uncle. Myles was shoved down on the other end of the line. Everyone was looking at the ground as Micera woke up Dracula. He was instantly angry but was silenced when a click was heard. A gun pressed against Draculaura's head. Dracula silenced himself and stayed kneeled where he was. Micera grinned down at him before glancing at the others.

"See what the great Dracula is reduced too?" he asked everyone, the other werewolves chuckled. "A weak idiot who can't stand to see his daughter injured."

"I am not weak," Dracula replied, looking at Micera darkly. "I just have something to live for."

"I do too," Micera mock whispered, "You're head on a platter."

"Once you achieve that, there isn't anything stopping you from dying," he hissed at his brother. Micera snapped his fingers and one of the werewolves tossed a gun towards him. He easily caught it and stared down at his brother.

"Then you aren't trying very hard to live for her, are you?" Micera chuckled then grinned, "Maybe I should just kill her? Wouldn't that crush your spirits? That would be better for me. However, I need her, without her I cannot keep the other vampires in control."

"She won't listen to you once you kill me, or any of her friends," Dracula replied looking at him with a smirk. "You're plan is already foiled."

"You didn't hear the best part," Micera silenced Dracula, "I know where her daughter is!"

Fear flashed through Draculaura but she stayed strong. Her back was starting to kill her. Figuratively and slightly literally. She was weakening because of it. Dracula felt the fear that raced through his daughter and glared at Micera. "Don't gamble with something you don't have."

"How do you know if I have her?" he shot back, strengthen his bluff. "Besides, I'm tired of fighting with you. Dear brother, I'm sure you agree with me. So let's end this? Yes? However," he tossed the gun to the side, "I'm going to go back a few hundred years." A werewolf walked up and handed a sword to Micera. "Slay you how you slayed our father. Like father like son, after all."

Draculaura hissed but stayed put, not wanting to do anything drastic. It was Myles who moved. He raced forwards and slammed into Micera. Draculaura jumped up but before she could do anything else. A strong sense of blood filled the air and then something pushed through Myles shirt. The younger children reacted in different ways. Two boys fainted and someone threw up.

"Myles!" it was Harriet who screamed his name. She broke into tears and immediately grabbed onto her husband's arm and sobbed. Draculaura stood there and Vladimir took her arm with his hand and stood up.

However, Draculaura was long gone. Myles fell to the ground and Micera pulled the sword out of his chest. "Back down or your father is next."

"You son of a bitch," Draculaura hissed, eyes going completely black. Even the whites were black. She walked forwards and stood in front of her father. "I will not let you hurt anyone else!"

"You and what army?" Micera whispered. Draculaura growled at him. "Don't lower yourself to a growling like a werewolf. You know what? Since I have your daughter, I don't need you. I'll raise little Cosmina up to be like my own daughter."

He thrust the sword forwards and Draculaura didn't move. It plunged into her and she stumbled back and her father caught her as she fell. Micera laughed as blood dribbled out of her mouth and her eyes shut. "She didn't even move, what kind of a Queen is she?"

"Draculaura!" Clawd shouted, rage boiling in his veins. He launched himself at Micera, before he had the chance to pull the sword out of her stomach. Clawd and Micera wrestled. Snaps, growls and hisses. Punches and bites. The courtyard burst into fighting. Dracula held his daughter, not caring about the others. He shook her gently before laying her down and removing the sword from her stomach. That was when he noticed it was in the stomach.

A werewolf tackled him, leaving Draculaura's body alone. Her fingers twitched.

Micera grabbed the gun and shot. Clawd felt the bullet lodge into his shoulder and his arm weakened considerably. However, anger still pulsed through him and he knocked the gun out of Micera's hand again. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his shoulder. Romulus grabbed the gun and shot someone advancing on him. Clawrk and Harriet defended their children fiercely. Clawdeen and Deuce stuck together tightly. Statues erected around the courtyard.

Dracula fought against the werewolf until it turned to stone. Maddy slid up beside him and smiled at him. He didn't have the happiness to smile back at her and nodded in thanks. He looked back to his daughter's body and saw it was gone. Angry flooded through him and he attacked more fiercely.

Micera backed against the wall. Staring at Clawd in anger. He didn't want to lose to a werewolf. Such a low one at that. His eye saw a knife lying to the side. The one Draculaura had dropped earlier. He reached out and grabbed it. He jumped towards Clawd and drove it into his chest. Just off of where Clawd's heart was. Harriet saw this and her heart shattered. Three people she held dear to her were dead now.

Clawd fell to the ground in pain and Micera stood above him. Grinning darkly. Suddenly something plunged into his chest and shoved him back into the wall. The fighting stilled as Micera shouted out. Seeming scared. Draculaura twisted the sword and yanked it out. "That's for Clawd," she growled and stabbed him again, "That's for Myles."

A werewolf tackled Draculaura and Romulus immediately intervened and took over fighting the werewolf. Micera pulled the sword out of his chest and went towards her father. Dracula stared, as if accepting his fate. Then as clearly and calmly as if he wasn't about to die, said, "I, Vladimir III Dracula, hereby surrender the throne to Laura Cosmina Dracula. With all the royal power within me, I also grant her the powers bestowed upon me by my right of slaying my father."

Micera stopped in his advance and stared at his brother in shock and anger. Draculaura turned and stared at her father. "No," she whispered, however Micera turned to stare at his niece in disgust and anger. He repeated her words. Angrier and louder. She immediately dropped down beside Clawd and tore her wrist open. Forcing him to drink from her. Her blood was now the most powerful. She removed the bullet from his shoulder as Micera advanced. Then removed the knife.

"Give up," Draculaura hissed at him. Holding the knife. "You won't ever win. You are unfit to be the king."

"Says a little girl who doesn't know how to rule an entire kingdom," Micera chuckled holding the sword. Draculaura looked at the bodies that littered the courtyard.

"You look around and tell me who isn't fit. I didn't kill anyone here," she replied waving her arm around. "You were the cause of each death here. You threatened the life of the Queen. This by law means you are to be killed. However, I give you this one chance to leave. Run and never return. You are exiled once again. However, if you are seen anywhere you will be killed! By vampires."

"And werewolves," Clawrk announced, walking over and crouching beside his son. It was obvious he was holding back his tears. Micera glared at them.

"You think I'm going to-"

There was a bang from a gun and blood splattered on Draculaura and anyone unlucky enough to be standing close. It was silent before Micera fell to the side. Blood pooled around his head and he lay motionless. Romulus dropped the gun and Abbey rushed over to him. He hugged her tightly. Draculaura looked over at him and then at her family. "If anyone asks, I shot him."

"Why?" Romulus asked, frowning.

"You'd be technically killed for killing a member of the royal family," Vladimir explained as Draculaura dropped down beside her boyfriend and pressed her heart to his chest. She did chest compressions, holding back tears. If he died, she would never forgive herself. Myles was dead; she didn't act fast enough to save him. He had been stabbed on the heart. Nothing would've saved him, unfortunately.

Viveka and Victor took over after they had shaken off the shock, fear and confusion. Draculaura gave him more blood and everyone hugged and sobbed. Myles pack had come in just have Draculaura started chest compressions, hearing the first gunshot and picking up pace during the second one. They managed to kill or get rid of the remaining werewolves who worked for Micera.

Maddy stood beside Dracula, and slid her hand into his. He looked at her in confusion, but her eyes stayed staring down at Draculaura and Clawd. Dracula looked away. "You're wives are more than likely dead," Maddy muttered as Clawd's eyes flickered open. Draculaura kissed him and hugged him tightly. People rejoiced and then Draculaura fainted. When Dracula didn't rush forwards, people realized she was just unconscious from her wounds. Her stomach had already healed but her back hadn't. Clawd lifted her up.

"Micera would've killed them," Dracula replied honestly, as Vlad ushered everyone inside. Dracula didn't let go of Maddy's hand, which surprised her. "However, I guess this is a start of a new life for everyone in my family. I no longer have to keep an appearance as the terrifying King of Vampires, my daughter has to take on that burden, and Clawd is now the King of Vampires. The first King who isn't a vampire. My ancestors must be glaring at me."

"Everyone else is smiling," Maddy murmured looking up at him. "You're past is no long apart of you or your daughter. You have to look forwards. If I always looked back I would be stuck in a cave in Greece, I wouldn't have Deuce I would be a monster. If you hadn't shown, up and promised a better life for me. I would've still been there. You are not your ancestors. Vlad."

"You are not cursed, Medusa," Dracula looked down at Maddy, "In fact, I find you rather beautiful."

"Heh, you're going to have to try harder than that to flatter me." she chuckled before everyone mourned as Myles was brought into the castle. Draculaura sobbed into Clawd's chest.

"A guy can try," Dracula replied stepping away from her and towards his daughter. "We'll bury him beside Rachel," he whispered to his daughter. She nodded. The pack carried Myles off as Draculaura led them. The ones who knew Myles went to see him buried, the others stayed behind.

Abbey held Romulus' hand and kissed his cheek. "Let's move to Canada," Romulus spoke suddenly, surprising Abbey. She frowned and raised her eyebrow. "I feel old after all of this, and I want to live in the mountains," he replied looking at her. "I want you to live with me."

"That is forward, Rom," she stared at the floor, "However, I agree. Too much happen in Salem. It would be pleasant in calm cabin in mountain." Romulus kissed her cheek, smiling.

Clawdeen stared off at her brothers retreating back and then glanced at Deuce. He was talking to his mother. When he glanced over at her, she couldn't see his expression behind his sunglasses but the corner of his mouth rose slightly and he waved her slightly. She smiled at him and held up a hand, thanking him. She took off after her brother and stepped into the small outdoor courtyard. There was a tombstone already placed. Rachel.

She remembered the small girl saying that Draculaura had loved Myles. Clawdeen truly saw that it had torn Draculaura apart when Micera had killed him, but because he was a close friend. One of her first ever friends. Clawdeen watched as Clawd slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. She saw him looking down at her tear streaked face and smiled sadly. He was there for her. She leaned her head against his arm. Even though she wouldn't admit it aloud, afraid she would sound weak; Draculaura needed Clawd there for her. Until the very end of their lives.

However. This is just the beginning of their lives.

**Also, instead of posting any Q/A's onto the end of this. I have made a tumblr account where I'll be posting my future stories (The next one will be focusing on the MH gangs children, as well as the adults.) You can ask questions there, specific to the character or just to ask me a question. **

**It is rowanmad . tumblr . com**

**So, after I post the epilogue and finish Until The End. I won't be using fanfiction any longer!**


	81. Epilogue

"Merry Christmas," My father called out to everyone in the living room. I smiled up at my father and looked around at my friends. Everyone was opening gifts happily and seemingly forgotten that they were all in peril just a few weeks earlier. Clawd hugged his mother tightly after opening a gift. I didn't miss Maddy walking up to my father and handing him a present.

Cosmina and Zofie were sleeping together in the small playpen set up to the side. Cosmina had one of Zofie's hands clutched in hers. I smiled and nudged my brother's side. "You glad you stuck around now?" I asked in a slightly joking voice. His eye twitched and he raised a mug of hot chocolate to his lips.

"I thought you said you were going to get Dad in a stupid Christmas sweater," he replied after lowering the mug and glaring at me.

"It's not my fault that Dad wised up to it, stealing all your shirts," I giggled into my fist and patting his arm. "Don't worry. Clawrk and Clawd are on the case."

After everyone was done unwrapping his or her presents Clawd stood up with one last present and walked over to my father. A smirk on his lips. He handed the present over and I could see the suspicion on my father's face as he pulled the ribbon from the present cautiously. He pulled the wrapping off, added it to our growing pile of wrapping paper, and opened the box. I could see the color drain from his face as he pulled out a Christmas sweater.

"Since yours went missing suddenly, we thought we'd give you one! Put it on, Dracula!" Clawrk laughed holding up his mug of hot chocolate. "Don't disappoint your daughter!"

"You are a tricky young man," he retorted pointing at Clawrk with an unamused look. He sighed, pulled the sweater over his head, and stared down at it. Everyone burst into laughter and I looked over at Gabriel.

"One last thing to just make this all the more sweeter," I grabbed a Santa hat with antlers sticking out of them and snuck up behind my father. I reached up and yanked it on his head. Then a bright flash of a camera went off. My father turned and stared at me, almost begging me to stop his torture. "No, Dad, I think you look great like this. We should turn this into a yearly advent! Right, Maddy?"

"Oh, of course. I just love seeing my boyfriend tortured and brought down from his pedestal to be with us peasants," Maddy said wrapping an arm around his waist. Deuce stood up. Looking flustered.

"Boyfriend!" he shouted, causing the people in the room to look up at him with surprise and amusement. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am Deuce," Maddy replied kissing Dracula on the cheek and grinning; "Can't your mother be happy?"

"Don't fight it man," Clawd said patting Deuce's back, "I don't want to see a nearly grown man throw a hissy fit."

Suddenly the babies both started crying. Gory sent Deuce a dark look before we both rushed over and lifted our children out. I cuddled Cosmina to my chest and hushed her. "Mama!" she wailed. I paused and stared down at her. Shocked. Then quickly recovered and went back to hushing her.

"She said her first word!" Clawd spoke up, looking giddy with excitement. Deuce punched him on the arm.

"Don't be such a dork," he replied and Clawd glared at him.

"My daughter said her first word, that's something to be excited about," Clawd retorted standing up and kissing Cosmina's forehead. "On Christmas too."

Clawdeen nudged Deuce's arm. A dark grin on her face. "Technically, by default she's your niece now. You should be excited."

"Either way she's my niece," he replied not looking at all perturbed, "I mean your brother is probably going to marry Draculaura, and eventually you'll want to marry and I don't want you to marry some other dude, so we'll probably get married. So in the future she'll be my niece."

"That's really strange," Frankie said rubbing her forehead and leaned against Jackson. "Mr. D and Mrs. Gorgon are dating so that means Draculaura and Deuce are like brother and sister, and they are dating Clawd and Clawdeen, who are actually brother and sister. So Mr. D and Mrs. Gorgon's grandchildren are going to be all from the same line of family."

"What about if I have children," Gabriel piped up, pointing at himself. I laughed and shook my head. "What! It could happen!"

"You'd need a girlfriend for that," my father spoke and everyone looked at him.

"I do have a girlfriend!" Gabriel shot back at him, "A wife in fact! Her name is Nikki, thank god you didn't know, or else she would've been involved in all of this!"

"Oh! Can I meet her?" I grabbed his arm, "I wanna meet my sister-in-law!"

"She doesn't know I'm a Dracula, so probably not..." Gabriel muttered rubbing his neck, giving me an apologetic look. I smiled back and waved it off. He would tell her whenever he was ready; I couldn't force him to do anything. It was also Christmas. A time for celebration.

Speaking of which. A timer went off and the Gorgons went into the kitchen to pull out the turkey. I handed Cosmina to Clawd and went off to help them. We set up the table and got everything prepared before calling the others to join us. We didn't pray. None of us believed in Christianity, and vampires weren't exactly subjected to praying anyways.

We dug in. Chatting randomly about random things. There was a knock on the front door. I could see people tense up and the chatting ceased. They were still very cautious about what had happened. I wiped my mouth before excusing myself and walking over to the door. I opened it and in stepped in a very snow covered Romulus. I grinned and hugged him. Then saw Abbey and hugged her. "You guys are late!"

"Romulus got lost, did not bother stop to ask for the directions," Abbey said glaring at her boyfriend before shutting the door. "I apologize."

"It's alright; we just sat down to eat! You people are welcomed to join us; we have enough food to feed everyone! Oh! Cosmina said her first word!" I said giggling happily taking Abbey and Romulus' coats and hanging them up. Abbey smiled largely at me.

"That is excellent news! Soon she will be big and strong like her family," she praised Cosmina as we walked into the dining room. The Wolfs cheered for their friends arrival and people shifted around to make room for the two new comers.

Now everyone was there. Gory and Bram, with their daughter. The entire Wolf family. Romulus and Abbey. Deuce and Maddy. Frankie and her parents. Gabriel, my Uncle, my father and my Aunt all in the same room. It was the first time that happened in centuries. I was sure they were never all in the same room.

It was literally the perfect ending to this year. I just couldn't wait for next year, the year after that. I couldn't wait for twenty-five years into the future. I wanted everything to continue being perfect just like this.

It was truly a merry Christmas.


End file.
